A New Life
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 13 year old Alex Russo, pulls a prank on her 14 year old brother Justin. It goes haywire and Wiztech gets shut down. What will happen when Professor Crumbs calls his best friend, Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts? What will happen when Alex and Harry met
1. Summary

**Hey guys. I had a very weird dream last night, so I decided to turn it into a story. So here it is... a Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover!**

**Ages!**

**Harry Potter: **13

**Hermione Granger: **13

**Ron Weasley: **13

**Ginny Weasley: **12

**Max Russo: **12

**Alex Russo: **13

**Justin Russo: **14

**Fred & George Weasley: **15

**Draco Malfoy: **13

**Houses!, where do you think they will go?**

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

**Takes Place**

In book/movie 3, "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban"

**What happens?**

-Wiztech is shut down after one of Alex's pranks

-Alex gets herself kicked out, but Professor Crumbs calls his best friend in England

-his best friend accepts, and Professor takes Max, Justin and Alex home to the Russo's

-he talks to Jerry and Theresa about this new school, which goes on at the same time as normal school

-Professor Crumbs' best friend, Professor Dumbledore arrives with a young wizard, which is around the same age as Alex

-Crumbs warns Dumbledore about Alex

-the young wizard can't keep his eyes off Alex

-Alex is the same way

-Justin sees the exchange

**Pairs**

-Max falls for a young witch at Hogwarts, by the name of Ginny Weasley

**(Max & Ginny)**

-Justin falls for a witch, by the name of Hermione Granger

**(Justin & Hermione)**

-Alex falls for a wizard, by the name of Harry Potter

**(Harry & Alex)**

-Ron falls for Lavender Brown

**(Ron & Lavender)**

And that's the summary thingy. Hope you will like it!


	2. Chapter 1 beginning of year 3

**Hey guys. Here's the 1****st**** chapter of Harry Potter and WOWP! Hope you will like it**

**Chapter 1**

13 year old Harry Potter is storming down the road, after blowing up his aunt, like a balloon. 'Well that's what she gets for coming up with crap about my parents' Harry thought. Harry sat down on the side of the road. Harry was staring into space, until he saw a wolf/dog in the bushes growling at him. Just at that point, a bus skidded into a stop, in front of him. As the man talked and put Harry's trunk onto the bus, Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to see if the animal was still in the bushes... nope!

"Who's that?" Harry asked the guy as the driver speeded his way to the Leaky Cauldron

"Sirus Black" the man answered

"Who?"

"Sirus Black, he was a follower of You-Know-Who" the man went on and on about Voldemort, but Harry didn't listen. Harry was too busy, trying to figure out why he is having a feeling that someone will walk into his life. He doesn't know if it's for the good or the back just yet.

~Harry Potter & WOWP~

13 year old Alex Russo is sitting in the office, of Wiztech. Alex pulled a prank on Justin and it got out of hand, and flooded the ENTIRE school. Professor Crumbs, the headmaster of Wiztech, paced the office. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Alex ran to the door and opened it, to reveal a 14 year old Justin Russo, and a 12 year old Max Russo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked

"We got called down. What did you do now Alex?" Justin asked angrily as Alex shrugged

"I was going to pull a prank on you, but it went haywire and flooded the entire school" Alex answered like it's no big deal.

"Alex Russo sit down" Alex walked back to her seat and sat down. Crumbs greeted the 2 boys and told them that the school is now closed down, until they find a way to get the charm to break.

"ALEX!" the 2 Russo boys shouted. Alex smiled and then frowns when they saw an old man appeared into the room, out of thin air.

"How did you do that?" Alex asked the old man

"Magic" the man answered with a grin

"I know that, but can you tell me how to do it? I would love to learn, so I can pull pranks and get away with it" the man laughed and shook his head.

"I would, but it's too high skill for you" Alex sighed

"Fine" Alex pouted and crossed her arms, "what's going to happen now Crumbs?"

"Well, I am going to take you home" Crumbs told the guy to get the Russo's stuff and that's what he did. A few seconds later, he appeared into the room, with the kids stuff.

"You guys need to learn to be cleaner" the guy looked at Alex and Max as he said that. Max grinned and nodded, as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Like that's going to happen" Alex told him. The guy laughed, "What's your name dude?"

"Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore told her

"That's a weird name. Can I call you, Professor D?" Alex held out her fist as he looked at her weird, "you're supposed to bump my fist with yours" Dumbledore nodded and did the fist bump.

"I guess you can call me Professor D" Dumbledore told her.

"Great. Life is easy again" Alex got off her chair and walked behind the desk.

"She's a trouble maker" Crumbs told Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, and watched Alex spin in Crumbs chair, "and she loves my chair. It rolls and spins" Crumbs and Dumbledore laughed as Jerry and Theresa walked into the office.

"ALEX!" Alex jumped and rolled her eyes

"I love you" Alex told them. Dumbledore saw the parents relax and sigh

"Alex, why did you flood the school?" Theresa asked.

"It was supposed to be a harmless prank on Justin, but it went haywire. I messed that spell up" Alex and Dumbledore saw Justin and Max rolled their eyes.

"Who's Justin?" Dumbledore asked, even though he already knew

"I am" the 14 year old told him

"So you're Max" Dumbledore stated with a grin

"Yup. Who are you?" Dumbledore heard Alex sigh

"Max, he already told me, so you were supposed to listen" Alex told her brother

"Oh" Max nodded and shook his head, "name?"

"Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore told him, and Jerry made a squeal.

"Dad, did you forget to eat your breakfast again? Or forgot to close the shop? Lock the door?" Alex asked

"No, no and no. Professor Dumbledore, is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Jerry told his daughter

"Ok?" Alex whispered still confused, "am I supposed to know what that means?" Justin sighed

"You didn't listen at all in our last class with dad did you?" Justin asked his sister

"Nope!" Alex popped the 'P' and grin, "I never listened. Only how to say the spell. That's it" everyone besides Dumbledore rolled their eyes and sighed

"I'll be right back" Dumbledore told Crumbs, then disappeared quickly.

"What happen to him? Couldn't stand more of Alex?" Max asked

"MAX!" Alex shouted as Crumbs sighed

"Ok. No, he just went to go somewhere quickly. He will meet us at the lair. But anyway, the school is shut down until we find a way to break the spell" Crumbs told the parents, "until then, Dumbledore and I agreed, that it is a good idea for Justin, Max and Alex to go to Hogwarts"

"Why?" Theresa asked

"I'll explain in, when we get to the lair" Crumbs used a spell and transported them all to the lair, along with the kids stuff, "as I was going to say, it's too give Justin a chance to learn more spells, for Max, to learn a thing or two. And for Alex..." Crumbs looked at Alex, and saw that she was still in his chair, that came with them, "to learn, and to learn how to behave" Alex snorted

"Like that will happen" Alex laughed, just as a guy around Alex's age and Dumbledore popped in.

"Hey dude" Alex greeted as Dumbledore laughed

"Hi Alex Russo" Dumbledore greeted

"You know, you can just call me Alex. Besides, I..." before Alex could finish, Max cut her off

"Hey Dunbledoor" Max greeted, causing Alex to laugh, but pretended to cough

"Max, it's D-U-M-B-L-E-D-O-R-E" Justin corrected as Alex 'sneezed'

"LOSER!" Justin, Theresa and Jerry shot Alex glares, as Max gave Alex a high five.

"Go Alex, go Alex, go Alex" Max started to sing as Alex and Max got up and danced together

"Go me, go me, go me" Alex sang at the same time. Just at that point, Alex's best friend Harper came in

"You do know that I was..." Harper stopped talking when she saw Alex, Justin and Max, "ALEX!" Harper ran to Alex and hugged her

"AHHH!" Alex screamed and started to whine, "I hate hugs, I hate hugs" Max, Justin, Theresa and Jerry joined into the hug.

"Join in" Jerry told, the guy, Dumbledore and Crumbs. They joined in and Alex used a spell, which made her pop into the chair and the others to fall to the ground. Alex started to laugh, until her eyes landed on the guy.

"ALEX!" Harper shouted and hugged Alex again, "why are you back?"

"Well..." Alex started until Harper cut her off

"Please tell me you didn't shut down Wiztech" Alex looked down, trying to keep herself from laughing, "ALEX!"

"Ok, I did. I was playing a prank on Justin, but it went haywire and flooded the school" Alex told her, which man the guy to look Alex in the eyes.

"Alex, I though you said no more pranks on Justin"

"Well, that was before he got me kicked out of class" Alex told her, as she moved her eyes away from the guy's and looked at Harper.

"Justin!" Harper, Theresa and jerry snapped, turning to the 14 year old.

"Ok, can we focus on Prof. C?" Alex asked turning to Crumbs.

"New nickname?" Crumbs asked Alex

"Yup! It popped into my head, and who's that?" Alex asked pointing to the boy

"You need to learn to call me Crumbs or Professor Crumbs"

"But this is more fun! Unless you want me to continue calling you pumpkin" Max, Dumbledore and the guy snorted

"I told you! My niece is the only one who calls me that! Besides how did you know that?"

"Well, I played with your computer"

"ALEX!" Crumbs snapped and Alex smiled wickedly

"You will be in Slytherin" Crumbs mumbled

"Be in what?" Alex asked confused, as Justin, Jerry, Harper, Theresa and Max sighed

"You really need to learn to pay attention in your classes with your father" Harper told her best friend.

"How long have you known me for?" Alex asked Harper

"Since we were both 5"

"How long is that?"

"8 years"

"There you go. You have known me for 8 years"

"And you never listened in school"

"Exactly" Harper rolled her eyes and pushed Alex off the chair and took over, "HEY!" Alex and Harper started to fight over the chair, and when Alex couldn't get it, she used magic. Alex grinned and sat back down on the chair and Harper sighed and pouted as she floated in the air.

"Justin, Max, help Harper" Jerry told his sons and glared at Alex, who is moving her wand in circles, making Harper spin in the air.

"ALEX! Stop, I'm feeling sick" Harper shouted at Alex, and Alex sighed.

"Fine" Alex landed her wand on her lap and stated to spin in circles in the chair, and that made Harper spin too. Justin sighed and used the counter spell, and that made Harper fall and run out of the room, mumbling

"Alex, you are going to be dead when I get my hands on you" Alex laughed and this and that earned glares from the family and Crumbs.

"Alex, how many times have we told you, NOT to use that spell on Harper?" Jerry snapped at her

"Uhm..." Alex started to count, "well, last weekend, the first week of summer, and..." that went on for an hour, "and finally today"

"Wow, Alex knows how to count to 350" Justin mocked

"Shut up!" Alex shouted and dove for Justin, but Jerry stepped in the way and picked Alex up

"Aww, it's my daughter!" and that was when Jerry hugged her, making Alex struggle.

"Daddy, let me go!" Alex whined. After 10 minutes, Alex stopped struggling, as she got an idea, "what's your name dude?" Alex asked the unknown guy

"Harry Potter" Harry answered as he smiled. Jerry, Justin, Max and Theresa gasped, and Jerry dropped Alex. Alex grinned and ran to the chair. Alex jumped onto the chair.

"What?" Alex asked looking at her family, "why are you looking at him weird?"

"Alex, it's THE Harry Potter. The one who lived" Justin explained

"Lived from what?" Alex continued to look at them weird, and then looked at Harry then back at her family, "He's living life. So..."

"Shut up Alex. Do you remember You-Know-Who?" Max asked his sister

"The idiot from Wiztech or the idiot named Gigi?" Max and Justin sighed and shook their heads

"The Dark Lord Alex" Jerry told her, as he looked at her

"You mean, Lord Voldemort?" Alex asked, "The idiot who wants to kill all half bloods, and all that?" Crumbs, Justin, Max and Theresa gasped.

"You do know you said his name right? And yes, that is who we are talking about" Jerry asked, with a scared look

"I know. What is so great about him? He's an idiot and what I don't get is, why I'm not allowed to say his name"

"People think if they say his name, he will show up and kill you" Harry told Alex and walked to her

"Oh" Alex nodded and then shook her head, "people are weird. That is why I don't talk to them"

"You're talking to me"

"True. So what happened and why are my family going all weird?"

"Well, he killed my parents, and he tried to kill me, but all I got is this scar" Harry lifted his bangs and showed her the scar.

"Cool" Alex whispered and poked it. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes as she continued to poke it, "it's not eating me"

"Are you really that random?"

"Yup" Alex grinned and looked Harry in the eyes, "I'm Alex Russo by the way"

"Nice to meet you" Harry held his hand out.

"She does fist bumps" Harry and Alex looked at Dumbledore and he winked at them

"You do them?" Harry asked looking back at Alex.

"Yup" Alex held out her fist and he bumped his against hers. They both felt sparks and pushed it aside, "you want to make up a hand shake?"

"Sure. Are you coming to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know" Alex looked back at her family, "are we going?"

"Please!" Max started to beg

"Ya, please!" Justin started as well. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Mom, dad?" Theresa and Jerry looked at Alex, to see her doing her famous puppy dog eyes

"No" they said at the same time

"Don't make me say it" Alex told them

"Say what?" Theresa asked

"The 'P' word" Theresa and Jerry looked at each other and sighed, "Pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee" Alex whined as she continued her puppy dog eyes. Her parents were shocked.

"Alex, you NEVER said 'please' before!" Jerry whispered, making Dumbledore and Harry to be in shock too

"Ya well, can we PLEASE go!" Theresa nodded

"I think so. Jerry?"

"Yup. Alex, promise us something"

"Depends" Alex smiled

"Don't, flood the school, or do anything to get it to shut down" Theresa told her. Alex put on her thinking face.

"Fine, only if you give me money" Theresa and Jerry laughed.

"Same old Alex" Jerry rolled his eyes, "money there is different than our money Alex" Alex looked confused

"Huh?"

"They use gold, silver and nuts" Alex started to laugh, making people look at her confused

"You said nuts! You know the nuts for squirrels" Max and Harry started to laugh with Alex, as Justin shook his head, thinking Alex is VERY immature.

"When do we go and when does it start?" Jerry asked Dumbledore

"School starts September 1st, and just use magic to get to the train station. I will make sure, Harry will send you an owl to tell you when to arrive there" Jerry nodded

"Ok" Jerry agreed.

"Harry, time for you to see Ron and Hermione, and I have to get some stuff ready" Harry nodded as said good-bye. He said good-bye to Alex, and gently kissed her cheek.

"See you soon" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Ya, see ya" when Dumbledore and harry were gone, Crumbs left too. Once Alex was alone in the lair, Alex fell to the ground, and saw that the chair disappeared, "a new school year. A new beginning"

**And that's the beginning. What did you think? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello random people! I decided to type all the way to where my dream ended, which is at the sorting. I will type at least 3 chapters, so here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's POV**

It has been a week, since I have met Alex Russo. It has been 5 days, since Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and finally Molly Weasley arrived to the Leaky Cauldron. But I was surprised to see Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley when I arrived to the Leaky Cauldron after I met the Russo's. All week when I hung out with Ron and Hermione, all the talk was about a certain Russo.

"Why didn't she know who you were and her family did?" Ron asked me when we are sitting by the fire.

"Her and her family do know, since they have to learn. But Alex doesn't pay attention in her classes" I laughed, remembering Alex's reaction when she was trying to figure who Voldemort was.

"She sounds like you Harry. But more attracted to trouble" Hermione joked.

"Actually she does" we all looked up to see Fred, George and Ginny Weasley.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Hey" they all greeted.

"We should go meet her. We have 3 weeks left of summer, and she and her family will have to come here, to get their school stuff" Ginny told us, "and I am sure, Harry wants to see her again" everyone laughed, except me, since I blushed. Now I realised that I have a crush on Alex Russo.

~HP & WOWP~

"What's the spell?" Ron asked Hermione as we all stepped into the fire place, to use floo powder.

"Harry will talk, since he knows" Hermione answered as I took the floo powder.

"Ok. Ready?" I asked

"Yup" everyone chimed

"Ok" I took a deep breath, "Manhattan, New York, Waverly Substation" I dropped the floo powder and we all got surrounded by the green fire. The next thing we know, I saw we as standing behind the door that Dumbledore told me about. I saw the door open, to reveal Alex Russo.

"Took you guys long enough" Alex joked as she walked away. We all walked in, to see Jerry Russo, Justin, Max, Alex, Theresa and the old guy, that Alex makes fun of, with nicknames.

"Hey you guys" Jerry greeted.

"Hey" I answered as Fred closed the door, after he stepped out, "what is that thing?" I asked pointing to the door.

"Oh, it's how we get our Wizard mail, how people come here and it's only for wizards" Jerry answered as Alex poked the crystal ball

"Dad, someone else is coming..." Alex whispered as she looked at the ball. I walked to her, with my friends behind me, and sat next to her. I looked at it too, to see its Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Crap" we all heard a bang and the door open.

"Knew you guys would love to see the Russo's again" Dumbledore greeted as he smiled.

"Hey dude!" Alex jumped to her feet, ran to Dumbledore and did a fist punch. Dumbledore laughed as Alex came back over.

"Ok..." before he could say anymore, we heard a smash and saw Alex try NOT to laugh.

"Max, Alex!" Jerry snapped.

"What? Max is the one who wanted it, so I threw it to him" Alex placed her feet on the table and relaxed with her arms crossed, "not my fault this time around"

"You would seriously be in Slytherin" Justin told her. As I sighed, hoping she won't be.

"Do I know what that means?" Alex asked with a confused look.

"There are 4 houses for Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor" Alex nodded.

"Whatever. What are the colours?" Justin sighed

"Ravenclaw is blue. Hufflepuff is yellow. Slytherin is green and Gryffindor is red"

"Eww, eww, eww and cool" Alex answered, "red looks good on me, so I hope I get Gryffindor" I smiled, "what are you in Harry?"

"Gryffindor" Alex smiled as we all heard a buzz.

"Alex, how many times have I told you 'No cell phones'?" Jerry asked his daughter. Alex started to count, but gave up after an hour.

"I don't know. Around the same amount as using that spell on Harper. That reminds me! Be right back!" Alex ran from the room and everyone laughed. 5 minutes later, Alex ran in with Harper.

"Now where's my kit?" Harper asked Alex.

"I dunno. I just wanted you in here when I do this" Alex grinned and pointed her wand at Max. Alex sighed and looked at Jerry, "what's that spell we are supposed to know?"

"Wingardium Leviosa" Jerry answered, "and Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Expelliarmus, and Accio" Alex nodded

"Ok. Ok, Max ready?" Alex asked as Max stood up holding his wand, ready to fight.

"Yup" Max and Alex stood there, waiting for Jerry to call go.

"Go!" Jerry shouted. And the spell match began. Max and Alex called their spells at the same time, but Alex beat Max.

"Expell..." Max called.

"Stupefy!" Alex called, making Max go flying into a chair, "that was better than I thought" Alex smiled at me, "Harry, you should move, cause I have to go against Justin, and this will be hard" I nodded, kissed her cheek and stood next to Hermione. Hermione nudged me and smiled.

"She likes you" Hermione whispered in my ear. I smiled back, hoping she is right.

"Justin, Alex. Ready. Set. Go!" Jerry shouted again, and this time it's evenly matched. Justin would call Expelliarmus, and Alex would move out of the way, and she would call Stupefy, and he would move out of the way.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" Alex shouted, doing right, swish and flick. Justin flew into the air, and shouted

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Alex's arms and legs snapped together and she fell to the ground, and Justin landed on the couch where I was sitting.

"JUSTIN!" Alex shouted without moving her mouth, since she can't.

"I'm coming" Justin lifted Alex up and laid her on the couch. I walked over and sat at her feet.

"You did a great job Alex" Alex's lips started to move, and so are her hands so that means, the spell in wearing off.

"Thanks" Alex told me after 5 minutes, "I can never beat Justin, but I can still try. Those are new spells to us"

"Really?" I asked her

"Ya. You are talking to an American wizard here" Alex and I smiled to each other, "anyway, you want to see one of our spells?"

"Sure" my friends all ran over to see this.

"Ok. Here I go" Alex pointed at Max and waved her wand, "Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man" a rope wrapped itself around Max so he can't move.

"Wow, that was so cool" Alex smiled at the twins.

"You want to see another?" Alex untied Max and he sat down on Jerry's chair. I saw Jerry, the old guy and Dumbledore watching and Justin shook his head and smiled.

"Yup" everyone chimed, including Dumbledore and the old guy, and Jerry.

"Cashmerus Appearus" we all saw a sweater appear on Alex, and it was black, "hey, it's my favourite and matches my outfit" Alex smiled and fixed it, so it would rise up, "anyway, who are you guys?"

"We all go to Hogwarts, and we are friends of Harry's" Ron told her.

"Ok?" Alex asked confused and looked at me, "how about you talk and they can only tell me their names" Alex stuck her tongue out, and I did it right back.

"That was Ron. Ron Weasley. He has been my best friend since we were 11, same with Hermione" Hermione smiled and waved, "the others are Ron's brothers and sister"

"Hey" the twins greeted, "name's are Fred and George" Fred point to himself and George did the same

"So, you're Fred, and you're George" Alex stated pointing to the correct twin

"Yup" Alex smiled and looked at Ginny.

"What about you?" Alex asked Ginny.

"I'm Ginny. Ron's younger sister" Ginny answered

"Cool" Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm never good with names" we all laughed and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Hi Alex. I'm Molly Weasley and this is Arthur Weasley" Mrs. Weasley told Alex.

"Hi" Alex grinned and looked at her brothers, "I'm Alex. That's Justin and Max" Alex said pointing to her brothers.

"Nice. So, are you pure blood, half and half or muggle born?" Arthur asked them. Alex looked just plain confused, Max looked confused but not as much as Alex, and Justin looked at Jerry, unsure how to answer. I looked at Jerry to see him confused.

"What's that?" Alex asked confused.

"It means, is your family all wizards. Half and half means, that your family has one wizard parent and the other is muggle. And muggle born, is when both parents are muggles" Molly explained.

"What's muggle?"

"Muggle means that they have not magic at all"

"So a non-wizard?" Alex asked as Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I see... not really. But I do know that dad gave up his powers to be with mom"

~HP & WOWP~

**Alex's POV**

"What's muggle?" I asked confused. 'What is up with this England terms for England Wizards?' I thought.

"Muggle means that they have not magic at all"

"So a non-wizard?" I asked as Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I see... not really. But I do know that dad gave up his powers to be with mom"

"Was this before or after you, Max and Justin were born?"

"Before" I told her.

"So, you're muggle born" dad, Justin, Max and I nodded. I still don't know what it means, but whatever!

"So why are you guys here?" I asked Harry's friends

"We wanted to meet you guys before school. And Harry wanted to see you again" Hermione told me. Harry and I blushed and looked at the ground. I pulled out my IPod and handed Harry a headphone. He put it in his ear and I put on 'Love story by Taylor Swift'. What? I'm allowed to listen to country music. It doesn't always have to be rap or pop. Anyway, I started to sing along to the song.

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

I saw Harry look at me shocked, so I kept singing.****

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

I looked at Harry's friends to see them smiling at us, surprised and I blushed.****

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I saw EVERYONE looking at me, so I looked at the screen of my IPod and put on another song to sing along to. And it turned out to be 'Crazier by Taylor Swift'

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything 

I looked at Harry, and our eyes locked.****

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe 

Harry smiled at me, as he listened to the words.****

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore 

We smiled at each other, and that was when I realised, I'm falling faster and harder for Harry.****

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

I slowly pulled my eyes away from Harry's and smiled.

"That's by Taylor Swift. Both songs. She's my favourite singer" I explained to the wizards from England.

"You're a great singer Alex" Harry told me as I blushed.

"Thanks" we smiled at each other, and I kissed his cheek.

**And that is that chapter. Off to type the next one now. Please review**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews so far. : ) I want to tell you that if YOU want to be in the story, tell me. If you do, tell me these things in a review or a message. Here they are:**

**1) Name:**

**2) Age: **(11-18)

**3) Year: **(1-8)

**4) House: **(Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw)

**5) Friend: **(either from Wiztech or Hogwarts)

**6) Blood type: **(pure blood, half and half, or muggle born)

**7) Classes: **(PICK 4! Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying Lessons ***only if you're in 1****st**** year*, **History of Magic, that class with that weird teacher in the movie. Divination or something like that ***I WILL have that class in this story. If you know the name, can you tell me please?***, if you have any classes you remember from the movies or books, you CAN name them)

**8) Enemy: **(Malfoy or Potter)

**9) Work for Voldemort or no:**

**10) Part of the Golden Trio or no:**

And that's it. Please review or send me a message!


	5. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter peeps. : )**

**Chapter 3**

It's now September 1st. Justin used magic and transported, Alex, Max and himself to King's Cross train station. The popped out at the entrance of the tree station, but in the ally way. They walked into the train station, and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry there, waiting for them.

"Everyone is at the station, loading our stuff" Ron told the Russo's. They nodded and walked with them to platform 9 3/4. They talked about the day, where Harry came in with them, to the Russo's lair.

"How did you know we were coming?" Ron asked the Russo's and Alex answered

"It was my turn to use the crystal ball, and that's how I found out" the Golden Trio, as Hogwarts' teachers calls them.

"Cool. I wish I had one" Ron gushed as they arrived to the barrier. Harry ran through first, then Alex, Hermione, Justin, Max and Ron. Once Alex made it through, Harry pulled her to the side and they waited for everyone to get through. They walked to the end of the train, where the Weasley's loaded the trunks. Alex has an owl, Justin has a toad and Max, he has a rat. Once their trunks and animal were packed away, the twins and Ginny ran to them.

"Guys, we have a cabin for us, come on" the twins, picked Alex and Max up, and ran onto the train. Everyone fallowed them to the cabin, and they all sat down when they got there.

~HP & WOWP~

As the train made its way through the country, Ron is asleep, Hermione is reading, Harry and Alex are talking about spells Alex knows, Ginny and Max are talking about Max's rat, the twins are talking to each other about pranks they can pull at the school and Justin is reading.

"What spells did your dad teach you guys?" Harry asked Alex.

"Well, Accio, Alohomora, Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Expecto Patronum, Expelliarmus, Imperio, Obliviate, Protego, Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy, and Wingardium Leviosa" Alex told him, and that was when everyone looked at her.

"You guys know the 3 unforgivable curses!" Hermione whispered, shocked.

"Ya? But we will never use them, only against Lord Stupidmort" everyone laughed, knowing Alex means the Dark Lord.

"You guys are lucky, to know them. What's 'Expecto Patronum'?" Ron asked Justin.

"Dunno. I don't know that one. Only Alex does" Justin explained. Everyone turned to Alex and Alex started to explain.

"It's a spell to protect yourself from Dementors"

"That's cool. Could you teach it to us sometime?" Hermione asked, "Maybe show us too?"

"Ya. Of course" everyone smiled and went back to what they were doing, until the train stopped and the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Alex whispered, worried. Harry is sitting against the window, so he wrapped his arms around Alex protectively. Everyone saw this, and smiled in their minds. They saw the door open of their cabin, and Alex pulled out her wand. Alex stood up, knowing it's a dementor.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Alex shouted, and her patronus charm worked. She made the dementor go frying out of the cabin and the door slammed shut. Alex sighed and collapsed onto the floor. The dementor ended up sucking some of her happiness away, but she was just happy to protect her family and friends. Alex saw this in the crystal ball 4 days, ago so she asked her dad how to protect herself, and he taught her the spell. Alex's eyes started to close, until the train started to move and the lights came on.

"Is everyone ok?" a teacher asked, running into the cabin.

"What just happened Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall as he held, the now knocked out Alex.

"The Dementors of Askaban were looking on the train for Sirus Black" McGonagall explained, "What happened here?"

"This is Alex. She's my sister, and we're new to Hogwarts. But Alex did the Patronus Charm to protect us, and that... dementor attacked her, and sucked something from her" Justin explained to her, "is she going to be ok?"

"Yes she will be fine. Just give her this chocolate. It gives you strength" McGonagall handed Harry the chocolate and helped him picked Alex up, and lays her on the seats.

~HP & WOWP~

Once Alex awoke, Harry made sure Alex ate the chocolate. Alex did so happily. McGonagall walked in again to check if Alex is ok. McGonagall asked Alex, Justin and Max, why they have NEVER been to Hogwarts, and Alex answered.

"I was pulling a prank on my brother; it went haywire and flooded the school. Right now Crumbs is trying to find a way to counter the spell. It's really funny" Alex started to laugh and Max joined in, thinking it was funny too. The twins grinned, knowing they need Alex to help them pull pranks.

"So you're a prankster?" McGonagall asked.

"Yup" Alex grinned evilly.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Anything but Slytherin. They have gross colours" Alex answered honestly. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled, "Hufflepuff does too"

"How do you know the Patronus Charm?"

"I asked my dad. He taught me. The only reason he did, is because we were doing a lesson on crystal balls, and when it was my turn, I saw the dementor attack us here on the train" Alex tried to explain.

"How old are you?"

"13"

"You do know you were learning a spell that is from a 6th year student class list right?"

"I did?"

"Yes"

"That's cool!" Alex grinned like a Cheshire cat. And relaxed, still laying down. Harry stood up and Alex lifted her feet, to let him sit. Once he did, she laid her feet on him and closed her eyes.

~HP & WOWP~

They have now arrived at Hogwarts. Alex is too stunned to move, so Fred Weasley carried her to the buggies and the creatures which are going to by pulling them. It is able to fit 10 people, so 5 on each side. Hermione, Justin, Max, Ginny and George are sitting, with their backs facing the school, and Ron, Harry, Alex and Fred are facing the school. Alex and Harry are holding hands and right before the buggy was going to leave, a girl jumped into it.

"Sorry, this is the last one to the school" a girl, a year older, told them, "my name is Lavender Brown" Lavender introduced, sitting right beside Ron.

"My name is Ron Weasley" Ron told her

"Cool. What about the rest of you?"

"Ginny Weasley" Ginny answered and everyone else went along

"Max Russo"

"Hermione Granger"

"Justin Russo"

"Fred Weasley"

"George Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"Alex Russo"

"So, you guys are the famous Russo's, and you're the famous Harry Potter" Lavender gushed.

"Famous?" Alex asked confused

"Is your dad, the famous Jerry Russo? The one who helped kill You-Know-Who, with Professor Dumbledore, and James and Lilly Potter" Alex, Justin and Max got REALLY confused and speechless. They didn't know their dad did that. Sure, they heard from their lessons that James and Lilly sacrificed themselves to save Harry, and Dumbledore help kill him, but that was it.

~HP & WOWP~

Once in the great hall Max held Alex's hand and dragged her to the front, so they are standing right behind Justin.

"When I call your names, you will take a seat and I will put this hat on your head" McGonagall told the 1st years, other students from Wiztech and the Russo's. Everyone nodded, "Fiorent, Isabella"

"GYRIFFINDOR!" the hat called. the Gyriffindors clapped, and this went on, until they hit another Wiztech student.

"Rose, Miranda-Taylor"

"Slytherin!"

"Hey Al!" Alex turned around to see her best friend from Wiztech... at least, one of them. One of them is sitting at the Gryiffindor table, by the name of... Isabella Fiorent.

"David!" Alex hugged David and frinned, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you flooded the school, I got sent here" Alex rolled her eyes.

"If you must know..." Alex started until McGonagall called David up.

"Hannant, David"

"GYRIFFINDOR!"

This continued until they arrived to the R's, and the students started to whisper, "QUIET!" McGonagall shouted, and everything went quiet, "Russo, Max" Max walked to the stool and sat down. Once the hat is on his head, Justin and Alex laughed when Max did his 'thinking' face.

"Ah, a famous Russo. You know, your father was in Gryffindor, with James and Lilly Potter. They all became great friends. I see talent, but not much brain. I know where you should go... GYRFFINDOR!" the hat told Max. Max grinned as McGonagall took off the hat and her ran and sat next to Ginny.

"Russo, Justin" Justin sat on the stool and smiled at his sister. He knew right then and there, that Alex will be in the same house as him... hopefully. McGonagall placed the hot on his head.

"The oldest Russo is has to be sorted now. You have the brains, that Ravenclaw need. You have the talent Gryffindor has, and you have the skills to be in Slytherin. And yet, you want your family to stay together. You would risk everything you have for your sister and brother. I know where you should go... GRYFFINDOR!" Justin sighed in relief and stood up, after the hat was taken off. Justin sat down next to Hermione and smiled.

"Now, let's hope Alex gets here" Justin whispered to the Russo's friends.

"Ya" everyone agreed.

"Russo, Alex" Alex took a deep breath and walked up. As she sat down on the stool, the hat was placed on her head. Dumbledore and McGonagall listen closely to what the hat is telling the school. They know that if Alex gets into Gryffindor, then the Russo's and Harry can find a way to kill Voldemort once and for all.

"Ah, the final Russo. The only daughter. Now where to put you. You are street smart, not book smart, so no to Ravenclaw. You are not like anyone in Hufflepuff, so no to there. You are dangerous, so you will do will in Slytherin. But at the same time, you will be great in Gryffindor with your family and friends. Now where do you want to go?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" Alex whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure?" Alex nodded, "ok then. I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall and Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall removed that hat and Alex ran over to Harry and her friends and family. Harry hugged Alex when she sat down, and she hugged him back.

"I thought you hate hugs?" Harry whispered.

"That was this one time" Alex smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Oh, and for those of you who told me who you want to be in this story, great job! You will be arriving soon... *grins evilly and rolls eyes*, no, you are already in, except one person... ; P**

**Maybe I should be in... never mind. I'm Alex! Oh, just so you know, the pranks Alex will be pulling, those are my pranks that I already did. : ) **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi ya peeps. Sorry for spelling mistakes that I make. Either, I type too fast for my computer to catch, or I'm in a hurry. It's always one or the other for me. So, I have noticed, A LOT of you love this story. For chapter 1, we were at 4 reviews. And now, we are at 22! WHOO! So I have decided that if YOU would like, I could keep writing all the way, up to The Deathly Hallows. I can even write what happens over the summer for each other them. It will be around Alex and Harry a lot, so hopefully you don't mind. I have good pranks that I can use, when Deloris Umbridge comes in for Alex. And I have good ones for Goblet of Fire. Alex could be entered in the Triwizard Tournament along with Harry.**

**So I'm going to put up a poll on my profile, and YOU will have to vote. It will say "Do you want me to continue Alex's adventure at Hogwarts, after this year?" and the choices will be "yes or no" and another thing. If I were to publish this story, into a book, would you buy it? All I would have to do is switch the name Wiztech and Hogwarts, and change the names of the spells and characters.**

**Anyway, vote on the poll, and review at the end please!**

**Chapter 4**

"Wow" Alex whispered as the Gryffindor's climbed the stairs to the 7th floor. Alex sighed getting tired of the stairs. Alex's jumped onto Justin's back as he climbed the last bit to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. Max sighed beside his siblings, and Max climbed onto Justin's back and lays on Alex. Justin fell to the floor, from the weight, after he made it inside. Max grinned as he got up, and helped Alex; "Oww" Alec rubbed her elbow, which she hit off the floor.

"Are you ok?" Alex turned to see Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, and finally, 3 people she has never met.

"Ya. We're fine" Alex helped Justin up, but her 'hand' gets pulled out. Justin and the group screamed, besides Fred and George.

"Wicked" the twins whispered at the same time. Alex used magic to put her hand back and grinned.

"The start of a new life/school year/ and year, has to start off with a prank" Alex told them, "watch your backs" Alex went and sat on the couch near the fireplace and sighed. She is starting to miss her best friend Harper, her other best friends, that are twins from Wiztech. She doesn't know what happened to them, but she just hopes they will come to the school soon.

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning, Hermione shook Alex awake. All Alex did was groan and roll over.

"Alex, you have to wake up!" Hermione told Alex as she pulls the blankets away from her.

"No!" Alex buried her head under her pillow and sighed, until Hermione poured a glass of water on Alex. Alex shot up and jumped out of bed. Her water is soaked along with her pyjamas, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Hey, don't blame me. They told me too" Alex looked to the left, where Hermione was pointing, as saw her best friends.

"SOPHIA! ALLISON!" Alex ran over to her best friends and hugged them.

"I want chocolate. Do you have chocolate? I love chocolate. Did you know, chocolate is healthy? It has dairy products and all that crap. Anyway, I want chocolate. It's yummy and..." Allison told them with a weird look on her face.

"She wants chocolate" Sophia and Alex said at the same time. They smiled at each other and Alex rolled her eyes.

"She's not getting any. How are you guys here? Did pumpkin want you to come here?" Alex asked Sophia. Sophia and Allison are twins. They are both 13 and Allison is the random one. Kinda like Max in a way.

"Yup. Since YOU flooded the school. Uncle Crumbs wanted us to learn magic still, so he wanted us to come here. Oh, and he wants us to make sure, YOU don't do something stupid" Sophia smiled.

"You're NOT going to stop my pranks... right?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Only if you include us pranksters from Wiztech. You know I hate getting into trouble, but I gave up fighting last year about it. You would just use magic on me to get me to agree anyways" Alex grinned.

"You know me so well!"

"I know. Did you know that, Jeannie Knight, David Hannant and Isabella Fiorent are here?" Alex started to grin evilly.

"Yes. But I didn't know about Jeannie" Sophia laughed.

"Ya, well, you never pay attention" Alex rolled her eyes, and used a spell for Allison.

"Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia" Alex pointed to the dresser, and chocolate appeared. Allison's eyes widened and she ran over to it.

"Thanks Al!" Allison started to eat the chocolate and more kept appearing. Sophia rolled her eyes and sat on Alex's bed.

"Pancakes please" Sophia smiled at Alex and Alex smiled when she saw Hermione's eyes wide.

"Commakus Pancakus" pancakes popped onto Sophia's lap and she ate some happily.

"How... how did you do that?" Hermione asked still not understanding from last time.

"Wiztech magic" Sophia answered before taking another bite.

"I thought it was American magic"

"Not really. We from Wiztech all have the same magic. We have to learn yours. I don't know any spells, but Al does, since her dad is cool like that"

"He's not cool!" Alex argued, "Anyway, I'm hungry" Alex pointed at Sophia's pancake, that she didn't eat and it flew into Alex's hand. Alex started to eat it, until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hermione called, as her friend walked in, then stopped.

"Hey" Hermione's friend whispered, staring at Alex, Sophia and Allison. Allison sat down next to Sophia, and sighed.

"I'm full" Allison told them as she bounced up and down, "but I'm hyper"

"Guys, this is Courtney Couey. She was in my potions class and defence against the dark arts, from last year. She is friends with Harry and Ron too. But she doesn't tag along in the danger missions though. But still, she's in our group" Hermione told the 3 Wiztech students.

"Cool" Allison answered getting up, "get dressed. We have to go down for breakfast and get to class. We are all in the same classes right?"

"Yup" Hermione answered, as Alex zapped on the outfits she has to wear. Alex slipped on the ugly shoes and sighed.

"I hate these clothes" Alex stood up and zapped her bed, making it dry and made. She ran her hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes, "let's go" once they made it to the 3rd floor, Alex forgot her school stuff. Alex zapped herself, and said the make- em-ups spell, and her school bag appeared, that is now on her shoulder, "oh ya. I'm Alex, and these are Allison and Sophia" Alex told Courtney.

"Cool" Hermione and Courtney walked ahead of the 3 pranksters, as they talked about pranks they can pull. Once they arrived to the great hall, they saw Jeannie Knight, David Hannant and Isabella Fiorent all sitting together, with Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Justin and Max.

"Hey" Alex, Sophia and Allison greeted at the same time. Everyone looked up to see them.

"Hey" Justin and Max hugged the twins and grinned, "Crumbs is over there Alex" Justin told Alex. Alex looked to the front, to see Crumbs, McGonagall and Dumbledore talking. Alex grinned and ran over as Sophia and Allison sat down, leaving a spot for Alex.

"Hey pumpkin!" Alex greeted sating behind Crumbs with her arms crossed over her chest. Dumbledore and McGonagall started to laugh quietly as Crumbs sighed.

"Hi Alex Russo" Crumbs turned around and narrowed his eyes, making Alex's grin grow, "just so you know. The spell is VERY hard to break" Alex heard the hall go quiet, listening in on the conversation.

"That's good. Or is it bad?" Alex made her confused face, as she grinned on the inside, "can I try this spell I have be stumped on. I think I got it"

"Which one is it this time?"

"The one to make something or someone to move 10 feet away"

"Ok. Use it on this" Crumbs pointed to the goblet, and Alex nodded. Alex pulled out her wand and pointed it to the goblet.

"Threemetris Movetris" the school saw the goblet move 10 feet away and grinned, "This is the other one, I have been working on"

"Go ahead"

"Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind" Alex grinned as she heard everyone say what they are thinking.

"Wow, Alex has improved. The spell is broken, but I just don't want anyone to come back until next summer. I want to keep the Russo's and their friends here, but the rest can come back" Alex heard Crumbs say

"You don't want the drama to come back!" Alex snapped, "Besides, I don't really care. Hogwarts is better than Wiztech. Wiztech is too dull and boring" Alex told Crumbs, as the spell affected her too. Alex covered her mouth, and reversed the spell.

"Miss Russo!" Crumbs shouted. Alex slipped her wand into her boot and sighed, waiting for more yelling to come, "I know you will love Hogwarts. That is why, your parents are here" Alex's eyes grew wide as Max and Justin walked over. Alex sighed and saw Theresa and Jerry. They walked over smiling.

"We have a question for you. We were wondering if you guys would like to come here next year" Jerry asked his kids.

"Dad, we haven't even started school yet" Justin answered

"True. It's this or Wiztech. Wiztech is now going year round. All summer and all school year" Alex took a step back.

"No! No, no, no, no..." Alex screamed as she ran out of the great hall, "NO!"

"I guess we know her choice" Theresa told Jerry as she laughed. They could still hear Alex screaming as she ran upstairs

"Yes. Hogwarts for her. Max?" Jerry asked.

"I'm still trying to figure this out. Why can't we have pigs with warts?" the great hall boomed with laughter.

"Max. It's H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S. You don't need pigs" Theresa told the youngest Russo.

"But hogs are pigs right?"

"Yes"

"Then all we need is pigs with warts on them" Theresa sighed and shook her head.

"Max, this is a school. You don't need pigs with warts. I know it's called Hog-Warts. But that's just the name" Max nodded.

"So no pigs"

"No pigs" Max sighed and looked at the school. He saw Ginny laughing and when she saw him smiling at her, she smiled back. Theresa, Justin and Jerry saw this and grinned.

"Hogwarts" Jerry and Theresa said at the same time.

"I AM NOT DOING SCHOOL THAT LONG!" Alex screamed as she stormed in, "WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD! YOU KNOW I HATE SCHOOL, AND WOULDN'T LEARN A DAMN THING! Well, maybe new pranks, but that is beside the point! I am NOT going to Wiztech ever again!" the Slytherin table snorted and Alex shot them a glare, and said, "Zippitus-yer-Trapatus" they quickly shut up as Alex stormed up to her parents, "I'm not going"

"We know" they answered, making Alex confused, "when you ran yelling 'No', we figured you would want to stay here" Alex smiled and nodded

"I am NOT doing that much school" the great hall laughed, as the Slytherin table tried to, but couldn't.

"Now, get rid of the spell" Alex sighed and did as she was told. The Slytherin table started screaming at Alex as she sighed again

"Dad..." Alex whined, wanting to shut them up.

"No" Alex walked to her friends, pouting. She sat down, and saw Max sit beside Ginny.

"I hate Wiztech" Alex sneered.

"We do too" Alex's friends from Wiztech answered

"But our parents want us to go back" Sophia told Alex, "but me and Ally, fight back" Alex grinned

"You're going to stay here right?" Alex asked

"Yup" Alex smiled and hugged Sophia and Allison.

"So, Justin, where are you going?" Alex asked Justin as he sat down, and Crumbs used magic to take Theresa and Jerry home.

"Here" the Gryffindor table cheered

"YES!" Alex screamed happy that she can still pull pranks on her brother, with her friends.

**And that's how I'm going to end it. Please review**


	7. Chapter 5 Your Characters

**New chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Miranda-Taylor Rose

It has been a week since a new year started. Miranda-Taylor Rose still hates Alex. She has ALWAYS hated Alex, even at Wiztech. Truth be told, her parents would with Lord Voldemort. The Malfoy's and Rose's work with Voldemort, trying to protect their children. Draco and Miranda-Taylor are dating. They have always been dating since they turned 11. Even though they both went to different schools, they have been dating. Draco's and Miranda's parents are best friends, and they have always been friends, since their first year at Hogwarts. Miranda only knows the Hogwarts magic and Voldemort's magic. She doesn't know the magic; she had to learn for Wiztech. She only used a spell that she knew would help her. She only went to Wiztech, for a month then left, since Alex did that spell. Before Miranda went to Wiztech, she went to a different magic school. It is 3rd best. The best magic school is Hogwarts, and then it goes to Wiztech and finally that one that Miranda went to. It's called... The Dark Arts. It's the school, where Death Eaters or Voldemort's followers go and learn dark magic. Voldemort made Miranda's parents to send Miranda there, and the same went for Draco. And that is pretty much, what is going on with Miranda and Draco. They are together, and are followers of Voldemort. Always have, always will. They just hope that they won't be needed... exactly. All they have to do is report to Voldemort and tell him what's going on with Harry ad Harry's friends. Oh, and another thing. Alex has special magic, which Voldemort is after. That is Miranda's task. Find out what it is and how to get it.

~HP & WOWP~

Lydia Silverson

Lydia Silverson also works for Voldemort... or so he thinks. Lydia is Professor Snape's niece. Snape works for Voldemort and Dumbledore, same with Lydia. They both tell Voldemort false plans that Dumbledore told them to tell him, and they tell Dumbledore Voldemort's real plans. Lydia is 'friends' with Draco and Miranda. All of them are 13 and don't want to be working for Voldemort. Lydia's parents got killed by Voldemort, and Dumbledore was there. He took Lydia under his wing and found out that Snape is her uncle. Snape told Voldemort, that Lydia is his niece and Voldemort told them plans, to kill Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Lydia is really a nice person, and she heard about Alex Russo, Justin Russo and Max Russo. She heard about what Alex has done at Wiztech, and she heard that Alex would give up her life, for her family and friends. Lydia just wishes, that she could be like Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

Isabella Fiorent

Isabella Fiorent... aka, Izzy, Bella, Bells, Iz. Anyway, Izzy is one of Alex's best friends from Wiztech. She is adopted. It turns out that Izzy's parents died when she was just a baby (1 year old). Alex helped Izzy find her real family. And it turns out, that Harry Potter has a twin sister, and that's... Izzy. Alex finds this find very funny. For 12 years, Izzy and Harry didn't know they each exist. All Alex and Izzy have to do is tell Harry, and they have to find proof, if Harry asks for it.

~HP & WOWP~

David Hannant

David Hannant. Also known as Alex's best friend from Wiztech. He is also, one of the famous pranksters at Wiztech. He is always seen around Alex, Sophia, Allison and Izzy. Their group is known as 'The Terrible 5'. Alex is the leader of the group and that's what they love about her. She is a trouble maker, but she is VERY protective of her family and friends. They all know, Alex's best friend that is a mortal. Her mortal best friend is Harper Finkle. The group all know, that Alex is going to be getting in A LOT of trouble and they know, when they pull group pranks, Alex will be taking the blame. David is the nervous/happy one in the group, but he has a crush on Alex. But that will change when he meets a certain Gryffindor, by the name of... Harper Finkle.

~HP & WOWP~

Harper Finkle

Harper has developed her powers later than any normal wizard/witch. Jerry and Theresa finds out that Harper is a witch... but a special one. Harper and Alex have the magic that Voldemort needs to kill Harry and Dumbledore once and for all. But will Harper be able to learn ALL the magic she needs to know and will she be able to control it?

~HP & WOWP~

Courtney Couey

Courtney is Hermione's friend from the year before. They were partners for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. They have grown to be best friends. Courtney is a member of the Golden Trio, but she doesn't get involved in the dangerous stuff. She becomes one of Alex's friends, but they won't be BEST friends. Will Courtney join in the danger that will be happening this year?

~HP & WOWP~

Jeannie Knight

Jeannie... aka, J, Jayjay. She is 16 years old, and is best friends with Alex. She is also friends with Justin and Max, but mostly Alex. Besides, one of her spells went wrong, and Alex helps her out, by taking the blame. She is also protective on Alex. Since Alex and Mason broke up, she has grown VERY protective of Alex. Will she know what danger lies ahead? And will she be able to help Alex, do school work, and be able to pass her OWLs?

~HP & WOWP~

Sophia & Allison

No one knows Sophia's and Allison's last names. At least, they haven't told ANYONE... not even Alex. Will they tell Alex? Will Alex be able to still be there for them, if they tell? What is so great about these 2 twins' last names? Professor Crumbs is Sophia's and Allison's uncle. Sophia and Allison as twins. Sophia is a minute older then Allison. Allison is the hyper/chocolate freak of the 2. Sophia is the smart one and more school then getting into trouble. But ever since they have met Alex, they have gained a protector, another sister, and a best friend. They are loyal of Alex, and if Alex gets hurt, they will come to the rescue. How will Hogwarts affect the 3 sisters/best friends?


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok. I'm bored and decided to tell you guys a random fact. My best friend Jess and I are both STILL fans of Miley Cyrus. We know, that after all she has to screw herself over, but we can't get over how GREAT her acting and singing is. We are both insane for "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" *thanks Bee for getting me to listen to it, more than once...* and we are both excited to see her in LOL. We LOVE her in The Last Song and in Hannah Montana. Anyway, another random fact is, Jess is NOT a BIG fan of Vanessa Hudgens... BUT I AM! I LOVE her acting, singing and even her dancing for the HSM movies. Even though the stupid nude photos happened, well, I don't care. It just proves that she's NOT perfect and that she is human. Hey, it even shows her, who her REAL fans are. Anyway, here's the next chapter, before I talk about how stupid Justin Bieber is...**

**Chapter 6**

It's not time for Alex's first class at Hogwarts. Potions. With Snape. Alex, Allison and Sophia are lost trying to figure out where to go for class.

"It must be on the first floor" Alex and Sophia said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"What class do you guys have?" a voice asked them. The 3 turned around to see McGonagall.

"Potions" Allison answered jumping up and down, "I want to see someone blow something up"

"Hey! That's my line!" Alex argued, "Anyway, we have Potions and have NO idea how to get there"

"Where are Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"We were fallowing them, until I tripped and hurt my arm" Alex answered.

"We then took her to the hospital wing and had Madam Pomfrey to look at it" Sophia finished.

"Ok. I see. Fallow me" McGonagall led the 3 Gryffindor Wiztech students to the dungeons and showed them to Potions. Once McGonagall knocked, Snape opened the door to see the 4 of them.

"Ah, Russo are her friends are late. Detention!" Snape sneered.

"HEY! This is our first time here. Give us a break!" Alex snapped, "if you want to give someone detention. Just give to me, not them" Snape grinned.

"Fine. Come here at 10pm and I will give you your detention" Alex nodded, still pissed off.

"Whatever. If can't be as bad as what I normally get" Alex mumbled as she sat down next to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Allison and Sophia. All through the lesson, Alex glared at Snape. She didn't pay ANY attention to the lesson. She is too busy trying to figure out a way to get back at Snape.

After Potions, is Transfiguration with McGonagall. Hermione led the group there, and made sure to stop when Alex is too far back, in her own world.

"Al, what's wrong?" Allison asked Alex once they all sat down, 3 minutes before class, "Al?"

"Huh?" Alex mumbled coming out of her own world.

"I asked, if you're ok and what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to figure out how to get back at him"

"Oh. What about you freeze time in class and get your pranks set up" Alex grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Ally" Alex grinned thinks of her pranks that she needs to do.

~HP & WOWP~

"Miss Russo. What about you show us your spells" McGonagall directed wanting to see Alex's powers.

"Ok" Alex stood up and pointed her wand at the wall, "Go Through Moe Through" Alex walked to the wall and everyone saw her go RIGHT through it. Alex walked back in and reversed the spell.

"Another one!" the class cheered. Alex looked at McGonagall and she nodded.

"Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat" they all saw Alex's ear turn into a bat ear, "McGonagall you should head up to the Charms class. People are not listening to the teacher" Alex told McGonagall. They saw the door bang open and Professor Flitwick ran in.

"McGonagall can you help? Please?" McGonagall nodded and told the class to behave. She ran out of the room and the class started to call Alex mean things.

"You are a freak! All you guys from Wiztech are!" a Slytherin shouted.

"Ya! Go back to where you came from!" a Hufflepuff shouted. Even a few Gryffindor students shouted it too. Allison and Sophia looked hurt. Alex saw tears fill their eyes, and that is what set Alex off.

"SHUT UP! You guys don't know anything! So what that we learn different from you. We are all wizards and trying to defend ourselves, and even controls our magic. Just get over yourselves!" Alex screamed. The class quickly shut up when they saw Dumbledore enter the room, besides Alex, "Just leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you. If you really want to hate a Wiztech student that has different magic, great, pick me. I don't care what you say. My friends, they have a hard time. For me, since I'm a trouble maker and get yelled at all the time, I don't care. Just get over yourselves. You are NOT the only wizards. There are more out there" by now Dumbledore is glaring at the class.

"Well done Alex" Alex turned around and saw the headmaster. Dumbledore held out his fist and Alex did too. They did their fist punch and Dumbledore looked back at the class, "I thought you guys would be nicer to the new students. Obviously not."

"Miss Russo. I'm going to let you go, and not do that detention. I get to replace you; with everyone is this room, besides... you 5" Snape told the class and pointing at Sophia, Allison, Harry, Hermione and Ron. The class groaned but when they saw Dumbledore and Snape glaring, they stopped. McGonagall ran into the room and sighed.

"I'm..." before McGonagall finished, Dumbledore smiled at her.

"It's fine McGonagall. Alex stood up for herself, friends and family. Besides, I know you were helping Flitwick" Dumbledore told her.

"I was. Great work Miss Russo" McGonagall told Alex.

"Thank you McGonagall" Alex sat down in her seat and sighed. 'This is going to be a LONG school year' Alex thought.

~HP & WOWP~

It is now Charms class with Flitwick. He is teaching the class, how to use "Evanesco", which is a vanishing spell. Alex grinned, knowing she can use that, or her own spell.

"This cup is sitting right here, make it disappear" the cup disappeared and Hermione sighed.

"Alex, use the right spell" Hermione told her.

"Fine" Alex sighed and pointed her wand at Hermione's cup, "Evanesco" the cup disappeared and she smiled, seeing everyone having trouble. Flitwick watched Alex closely, as she said the spell, "These cups are sitting right here, make them all disappear" all the cups in the room disappeared and Alex smiled to herself. Flitwick laughed as Dumbledore stood behind Alex, with McGonagall. They smiled at Flitwick and he smiled back.

"Miss Russo, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Sophia and Allison. May I see you for a few minutes in my office? After class though?" Alex jumped and nodded. Dumbledore chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I thought you would know me by now Alex"

"I do. I just didn't expect you to do that right now" Alex answered looking up at him, "besides; you are never predictable" Dumbledore grinned, "Professor D, that's my job. I'm supposed to have the grins, yours just look creepy" the class gasp and Dumbledore rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I know Alex. You are teaching me your American ways" Alex nodded and grinned. Dumbledore copied her, and Alex clapped

"There, you got it. It's not creepy" Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and she laughed.

"She's right. It's not creepy now" Dumbledore rolled his eyes and zapped out. Alex looked at Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's surprised faces and sighed.

"Guys! Snap out of it" they snapped back to reality and sighed.

"What do you think her wants?" Harry asked.

"Dunno" Alex, Hermione and Ron answered. Alex looked to her left to see Sophia and Allison missing.

"Hey, where are the twins?" Hermione, Ron and Harry looked around the classroom to see them gone.

~HP & WOWP~

Sophia and Allison are talking to Crumbs, in Wiztech.

"Do they know?" Crumbs asked he's nieces.

"No. They don't know what he wants" Allison answered as she changed back to her real form. Her real form is Bellatrix Lestrange. As for Sophia, her's is Lucius Malfoy.

"I still can't believe that you guys took over my niece's bodies and have COMPLETE control over them. Did HE put you up to it?"

"Obviously. We ARE working for him, you idiot" Lucius snapped, "We are after Alex Russo. Her power and her brother's are NOTHING like what you teach here"

"What do you mean?"

"They can make up spells and everything. Here, you can only use spells that the ministry of magic knows. BUT, Alex has more magic then her siblings"

"Oh. That would explain a lot. When do I get my nieces back to normal?"

"Once we give Alex to the Dark Lord" Crumbs sighed.

"Fine"

**And that's the chapter. I hope you liked that twist. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ok. So, I'm going to skip a few weeks now. ****0h, ****David Hannant likes Harper, but its friendship kind. Sorry, if you guys thought they would start dating, but nope. Oh, and another thing. My brother and my mom thought this would be a good twist, but I'm not going to tell a thing. Anyway, ****here it goes...**

**Chapter 7**

Over the last few weeks, classes went well. Alex hates Snape, and she has been pulling A LOT of pranks. It turns out the Dumbledore, has been watching her. He finds it funny on how Alex uses her normal magic that she learned from Wiztech and Jerry, to pull her pranks. He has been keeping an eye on her. He knew Voldemort is after Alex. Dumbledore also knew, in a year, Alex's best friend Harper, will be receiving her powers, and Voldemort will be after her. At least, Voldemort will think Harper's powers will be like Alex's, but it won't be. And when Voldemort will figure that out, he will use Harper to get to Alex. So Dumbledore, is going to New York during the summer, and try and figure something out to get the Russo family to safety. Dumbledore knows Voldemort is alive, but he doesn't know when he will turn and be himself.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex has grown suspicious of her 2 best friends, Sophia and Allison. This is NOTHING like them. What has happened to the shy Sophia? What happened to the Allison that would do anything to get herself hyper? These new Sophia and Allison are NOT her best friends. They both join her in her pranks, they would do anything to get into trouble, and they keep disappearing.

~HP & WOWP~

Lydia Silverson has been kinda like her uncle Snape. Each time Snape gives a detention to Alex, Snape fakes one for Lydia, so Lydia can be there and hang out with Alex. Snape knew Lydia wants to be friends with Alex, and Snape and Lydia are the only ones that know that Bellatrix and Lucius have been controlling Sophia and Allison. Today is the day that Snape is going to tell Dumbledore, what Voldemort's plans are to get Alex. That is why Lydia and Snape are currently in Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, the Dark Lord has a plan to get Miss Russo" Dumbledore looked up at Snape then to Lydia.

"Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore asked with a bit of worry. Dumbledore is not the type of person to be worried, but right now, he is.

"He has Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy possessing Sophia and Allison's bodies. They are trying to find a way to get Miss Russo to go to the Dark Lord. But until then, they are just going to keep possessing them. I saw Miss Russo not paying any attention all through my classes for the past few weeks. I think she has been trying to figure out why they are acting differently. Do you think we should tell her?" Dumbledore sighed.

"She is going to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are after all, the Golden Trio. We should switch the title now to the Golden 4" Snape chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Professor?" Lydia asked. Dumbledore and Snape looked at her.

"Yes Lydia?" Dumbledore replied

"Alex is a very nice person. Do you think when Bellatrix and Mr. Malfoy are not around her; do you think I may be able to hang out with her?"

"I don't see the trouble in that. Do you Severus?"

"No I do not" Snape answered, "are you sure you will be able to be friends with her AND not get caught by Bellatrix and Lucius?"

"I want to try uncle. She is REALLY down to earth and a great friend. I never had a friend like her. And also when we had detention and you left the room, Alex said that I'm her new best friend"

"That's sweet of her. Albus, I thought of something. Does Crumbs know?" Snape asked.

"Do I know what?" Snape, Lydia and Dumbledore looked at the door, to see crumbs standing there.

"Ah, Professor. Nice to see you again. What do I have to do to receive this visit?"

"I know that the Dark Lord's death eaters are possessing my nieces. I'm not happy about it, but it's the ONLY way to stay alive" Crumbs answered

"We are currently trying to figure out, how to protect them and not let them get possess. But I just found out today. At the same time, I'm trying to make sure, Miss Russo is safe, and same with Mr. Potter" Dumbledore told him.

"That's a lot isn't it?"

"Yes, but if I can't keep one safe, the one will get hurt, or killed. Voldemort wants Miss Russo's magic, and he wants Mr. Potter dead"

"Oh, I see. So my nieces are not us to you"

"No, they are. They are Miss Russo's best friends. Voldemort is bound to figure out, if he hurts them, Miss Russo will do anything to protect them. Even if it will kill her"

"Oh" Crumbs looked down, shocked on how close Sophia and Allison are to Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

Jeannie Knight is currently talking to Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Justin, Max, David, Izzy and Courtney. Sophia and Allison disappeared again, and everyone is trying to figure out what is up with them.

"They can be possessed" Justin offered after talking for 3 hours.

"How? Who?" Alex asked, knowing it is a possibility.

"Voldemort" Harry answered.

"Not everything is about him Harry" Hermione told him.

"But it is a possibility" Harry fired back. Alex sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to Professor D. You guys coming?" everyone nodded but Izzy. Izzy just stayed in the common room as the rest all walked to Dumbledore's office. The 9 saw the stair case already opened, so they just climbed the stairs. Once in front of the door, Harry knocked. The door opened for them to see Snape, Crumbs, Lydia and Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter" Snape greeted as he narrowed his eyes, "what can Professor Dumbledore do for all 9 of you?"

"We would like to speak about something. Well, Alex does" Snape looked at Alex to see her close to tears. Snape looked at Dumbledore, and he nodded. Snape stepped to the side ad the 9 teenagers walked in.

"What may I do for you Miss Russo?" Dumbledore asked Alex.

"Uhm... well, I was wondering if you noticed anything different about Sophia and Allison?" Dumbledore sighed and looked at Snape and Lydia. They both nodded, telling him it's now or never.

"Yes I have" Dumbledore answered.

"Do you know what's going on? They are nothing like my best friends. It's like, they are possessed or something"

"Alex, they ARE possessed. I know Harry said it's Voldemort, and he is RIGHT. It's Voldemort's followers, aka. Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy are possessing them" Alex's mouth dropped open and she started to shake, "Alex, I know you... ALL of you are scared, but I want you to act normal. If you don't they will just take Alex. So, act normal, like you know NOTHING! I'm doing what I can. I'm going to be doing everything I can to protect Allison and Sophia. I'm going to try and break the spell. So, act like you don't know this at all. Ok?" everyone nodded besides Alex, "Alex?" Dumbledore saw Alex shaking and tears falling from her eyes. He knew, Alex would never cry and so he got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. Once in front Alex dropped her head so he won't see her tears. Dumbledore pulled Alex to him and hugged her. He knows Alex hates hugs but this is needed, "Snape keep everyone here. No one leaves this room. I'm taking Alex with me to her house to bring Theresa and Jerry here" Snape nodded and watched as Dumbledore and Alex disappeared.

~HP & WOWP~

Courtney Couey is shocked. She didn't know that Voldemort is still alive. In everything she read, it's saying that Voldemort is dead. The Gryffindors watched Snape pace the room and the Slytherin girl sighed.

"Everyone, this is Lydia Silverson. She's my niece" Snape told the Gryffindor students.

"Hi" Lydia greeted.

"Hi" Hermione asked as she walked over to Lydia, "Alex told me so much about you" Lydia blushed and smiled.

"She told me a lot about you too. All of you"

"She talked about me?" Ron joked, "Aww, she's so nice!" everyone laughed, including Snape.

"You guys are funny. Just like she said" everyone smiled and Snape smiled at his niece, "just so you know. Snape is actually a nice person. He may not show it, but he is" Snape ruffled Lydia's hair and grinned.

~HP & WOWP~

David Hannant looked at the clock, to see it has been an hour. It has been an hour since Alex broke down. It has been an hour, since Dumbledore and Alex disappeared right in front of us.

"Hey, Professor Snape? When should Professor Dumbledore be back with Alex?" David asked Snape.

"Soon. He has to get Alex's parents and best friend" Snape answered as he sat in Dumbledore's chair. There was a bang, and Snape jumped to his feet. Everyone turned to the door, to see it opening. Once the door opened, they saw it was McGonagall.

"There was an attack" McGonagall told Snape, "a student got hurt. Dumbledore is with them not. Come down to the hospital wing. Everyone ran to the door, and Snape is in the led with McGonagall. Once at the hospital wing, McGonagall stopped them, "Justin and Max go in first" the 2 brothers nodded and walked in. David sighed and rolled his eyes

"Who got attacked?" David asked.

"Dumbledore, Jerry and Theresa Russo, Harper Finkle and Alex Russo. Alex got hurt" McGonagall answered, and everyone's mouths dropped open.

"What happened?"

"A death eater was trying to stop them from leaving, and the death eater tried to kill Alex's, Justin's and Max's parents, but he hit Alex with the killing curse. No one knows how Alex survived it, but she did" Harry, Hermione and Ron choked on tears, that are threatening to fall. David, Lydia and JayJay tried to hold back their tears, and Courtney just let her's fall. Snape's eyes were wide and he saw McGonagall's were too. They saw the door open to see Max standing there crying.

"Alex may not make it. It will be a miracle if she does" Max told them. Hermione ran to Max and hugged him tightly as she cried. Harry and Ron let their tears fall as Justin walked over to the door. He let his tears fall, as Dumbledore, Jerry and Theresa walked over to the group crying. Even Dumbledore was.

"Did they get it?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"No" Snape sighed, knowing Voldemort hasn't gotten Alex's powers, but VERY upset that the chances are high that Alex can die.

"What are the chances?"

"5% that she can live, and 95% that she will die" Dumbledore answered making sure everyone can hear, "she will be in there for a long time" everyone nodded, "off to bed guys. Except, you 5" Dumbledore told them, pointing to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Max and Justin. The other students walked away, and going to tell Izzy what's going on.

~HP & WOWP~

Miranda-Taylor Rose arrived to Voldemort's hideout with Draco.

"Ah nice to see you guys finally arrive" Lucius Malfoy told his son and son's girlfriend.

"Sorry, we had to wait for everyone to be asleep" the other Death Eaters nodded.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Well, Bellatrix and I tried to kill Theresa and Jerry Russo, but our killing spells hit Alex Russo" Bellatrix answered. Draco and Miranda knew Lucius is in Sophia's body and Bellatrix is in Allison's.

"Is she alive or dead?" everyone turned around to see Peter Pettigrew holding Voldemort in his arms **(like in Goblet of Fire, before the sacrifice. I know it's early, but all well)**

"We don't know sir" Lucius told Voldemort.

"WELL GO SEE!" Bellatrix and Lucius nodded, and disappeared. Voldemort looked at Miranda and Draco.

"Go see as well, and listen to everything that is said at the stupid school" the 2 teenagers nodded and Draco used a spell to make them appear back at the school.

~HP & WOWP~

Isabella Fiorent is crying. Her best friend is close to death, and there is no way to help her awake and be alive. There is no spell to help, and that is what is scary. Izzy can't lose her best friend. JayJay is holding Izzy as they sat at the fire. Everyone else is in their rooms, either crying or trying to sleep.

"She can't die Jay. She just can't!" Izzy cried.

"I know Izzy. You know Al. She will always come back" Jay reasoned as tears fell

"Bu what if her promise breaks?"

"It won't. She will never break promises. Remember at Wiztech? She said if she is close to death, she will always fight to come back?"

"Ya. But that is before we got here" JayJay sighed

"I know. But we just have to believe. Remember, what I told you what Dumbledore said? We have to act like everything is normal. You-Know-Who has gotten Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy possessing Ally and Soph"

"Why are they after Al?"

"I don't know" JayJay hugged Izzy and helped her up. Once they got into their beds, they faced each other, since their beds are on both sides of Alex's bed. Izzy let a tear fall, as she stared at Alex's bed. JayJay is doing the same. JayJay got up and pushed her bed to be right against Alex's bed. Izzy did the same, to make sure all 3 beds are joined. They saw 2 teddy bears on Alex's bed. One is from Alex's parents, when Alex's was 4 and the other is from Mason, which he won at the fair for her. JayJay picked up the one Mason won Alex and hugged it, "Come on Al. Pull through, we need you" JayJay whispered as she hugged the teddy bear close to her. At the same time, Izzy is doing the same, but with the other teddy bear. They both fell asleep hugging the teddy bears close to them.

~HP & WOWP~

Hermione, Harry, Justin, Ron, Max, Harper, Theresa and Jerry all walked into Dumbledore's office, as Dumbledore sat down and Snape and McGonagall stood at the door.

"I know why Voldemort is after Alex" Dumbledore told them, "Alex has special powers that no wizard has ever received. No one has ever heard of it. But it's rare. I only know one wizard that has ever gotten it, besides Alex, and it's Professor Slughorn. He's in hiding, and he put the powers in this" Dumbledore held up a tube, which contained the powers, "he still does magic, but this is the power. Alex has the same. The difference is, Slughorn's was evil, and Alex's is pure. Slughorn was evil when he taught here, but he was also good. He used to make a club, which held students that are 'special'. But Alex's powers are pure and she has no evil in her. You may think she does, but she doesn't in a way. She may pull pranks, but hat is her way on having fun, and making herself feel better. The powers are for people who are pure, and would do anything to save family and friends. Slughorn was that way when he received them too. But when he met Tom Riddle, who is Voldemort, as you know Jerry, Tom found out about the powers and he did a lot of digging. Voldemort still knows about the powers and he knows that Alex is the newest to have received the powers. That is way, all of you are here. Theresa, Jerry and Harper, you are here to be protected, so Voldemort can't get to you to get to Alex if she survives. Harry, Ron and Hermione, you are here to protect Alex, and make sure Sophia and Allison won't find out that Alex is kinda alive" The Golden trio nodded.

"Will she survive?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore used his magic to look into the future. A little portal opened and showed when it's a year later **(Goblet of Fire)**, and they saw Alex sitting with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Justin, Max and Harper at breakfast, laughing and talking. Everyone in the room smiled. Happy that they know Alex is going to be ok.

"She will be just fine. Just visit her and talk to her" Dumbledore told everyone, "Oh, Jerry, it's nice to see you again" Jerry laughed

"Likewise" Dumbledore smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Theresa, it's nice to finally meet the one that Jerry gave up his powers for" Dumbledore greeted and kissed Theresa's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Theresa smiled and kissed Jerry's cheek. Justin and Max rolled their eyes, too happy to make a stupid comment. They are just happy that Alex is going to be ok. Harper is currently crying, happy to know her best friend is going to be ok.

"It's nice to see Alex's best friend again. Hello Harper" Dumbledore smiled at Harper.

"It's nice to see you too sir" Harper wiped her eyes as Hermione walked to her.

"Hello Harper. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We are friends of Justin, Max and Alex" Hermione told Harper. Harper looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Hi. Harper Finkle. I live with the Russo clan" Harper answered. Justin and Max hugged Harper, as she burst into tears again.

"How long with Alex be like this?" Max asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore used his magic and saw Alex still lying in the bed awake.

"Until..." just then the door burst open, and they saw Alex walking in slowly. Alex grinned when she saw Theresa, Jerry, Harper, Max, Justin, Hermione, Harry and Ron all looking at her surprised. She saw Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore smiling, but tears in their eyes.

"Hey" Alex whispered. She walked to Harper and stood next to her, "what's up?" Alex wiped her eyes to clear her vision and smiled, "Professor D, can I pull a few pranks in Charms class?" everyone laughed and hugged Alex gently. McGonagall wants to hug Alex, but she knows it will be weird. Alex smiled at McGonagall and walked to her, after she was done getting hugged for her friends and family. Once Alex stood in front of McGonagall, Alex rolled her eyes, "you can hug me now" McGonagall laughed and hugged Alex.

"You scared all of us" McGonagall told Alex, once they pulled away.

"It's not my fault this time around. Maybe next time, but not this time" everyone rolled their eyes at Alex's comment.

"Alex, you don't have to go to your classes today. None of your friends do either. I will make sure that the house elves will make you a special breakfast, so you can rest and that way you can get your strength back" Alex nodded at Dumbledore, "oh, and I want everyone is this room to come again after lunch"

"Ok" everyone agreed. Snape nodded and left the room; McGonagall nodded and wrapped her arm around Alex.

"See you later Albus" McGonagall called as everyone fallowed her, after they were told where to sleep. It turns out that Dumbledore made a spot for Harper's bed, and Jerry's and Theresa's bed.

Once they arrived to the common room, McGonagall helped Alex up to her room. McGonagall showed Theresa and Jerry to their bed, and it is at the end of Alex's. Harper's bed is next to Izzy's and Hermione's is next to JayJay's. McGonagall used magic to make sure all the beds are together, so Alex is protected and in the centre. McGonagall helped Alex into her bed and covered her up

"They don't know you are ok" McGonagall told Alex as Izzy and JayJay slept. Alex nodded and poked JayJay and Izzy.

"Super poke" Alex poked them again, and this time they awoke.

"ALEX!" they screamed, waking up everyone in the dorm. They hugged Alex gently and Alex saw her teddy bears fall onto her bed.

"Guys. Why did you have my teddies?" McGonagall rolled her eyes at the other students and told them to go back to sleep, since they have classes. David, Lydia and Courtney ran in with Snape, Harry, Justin, Max and Ron.

"Why is a Slytherin in here?" a student shouted. McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed

"Professor Dumbledore is letting her, since her and Alex are friends" McGonagall snapped. Lydia ran over and hugged Alex as tears fell.

"Alex, you scared me" Lydia whispered. Just then, Dumbledore arrived, with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hello guys. I see that you found out that Alex is ok" Dumbledore smiled, "Alex, this is your Defence Against the Dark arts teacher"

"Hi" Alex whispered and looked down.

"She's nervous and scared" the new teacher nodded

"That's understandable. Especially what happened today" he answered.

"Yes. This is Alex Russo; this is her older brother Justin Russo and her younger brother, Max Russo. These are their parents, Jerry Russo and Theresa Russo" the teacher's head snapped to Jerry and smiled.

"Nice to see you ago Jerry" Jerry smiled and hugged the teacher.

"Nice to see you too Professor Remus J. _**Lupin**_" Jerry teased.

"I heard what happened that night, with You-Know-Who and James and Lily"

"I knew you would. Dumbledore told me about your daughter, and the power" Jerry nodded and looked at Alex, who looked back scared and nervous.

"Have you taught Max and Justin already?"

"Yes. Not Alex though. Today was supposed to be her first class, but Dumbledore told me she won't be there and neither will her friends here" Jerry nodded again.

"I know. He's going to explain things to Alex. And we have to make sure she is fully healed before she goes back to her classes" Lupin nodded, "what will you be teaching them?"

"Well, I'm going to be teaching them about Boggarts" they both looked at Alex, to see her slowly crawling out of bed. Once she was out, she walked weakly to Jerry. He wrapped his arms around her, to keep her steady.

"What's wrong honey?" Jerry asked Alex. He saw tears fill her eyes as she pointed to the door. Dumbledore turned around to see Sophia and Allison. Everyone saw them disappear again and Alex whimpered.

"It's ok Al. We won't let anything happen to you" Justin told his little sister. Dumbledore walked to Alex and touched her arm.

"You are safe here Alex. Whenever you don't feel safe, come to me, your parents, Lupin or McGonagall. If you really have to find Snape. Ok?" Alex nodded, "remember, if like Lickerish Snaps" Dumbledore lend down and whispered in her ear, "That's the password" Alex smiled and nodded, "always stay with your friends and family. Stay away from the twins" Alex and everyone nodded, and one by one they left. Jerry gently picked Alex up after everyone was gone and carried her to her bed. Her laid her down and covered her up.

"If you get scared Al, crawl in-between me and your mom" Alex nodded and closed her eyes after Jerry kissed her forehead.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the review guys! It's means a lot. How many of you knew that Justin Bieber stole Taylor Swift's song? The song is called 'Pray' and Taylor finish writing it and Justin Bieber just takes it and says HE wrote it. It's horrible. But for those of you who didn't know, well now you do.**

**Oh, can you guys do me a favour? Could you review this one story? It's REALLY good and the author says she is disappointed that no one is reviewing. I'm the only one and I need your guys help to get her to keep updating. It's Hannah Montana and Harry Potter crossover. She has it as Miley Stewart, and there is NO Hannah Montana. It's called, "Hogwarts With Miley" and it's in my favourites. So PLEASE review it! I will love you guys forever and even though school is next week, I'll write DOUBLE the amount and give you guys TWO updates a day or TEN chapters per week! Just PLEASE HELP ME! : (**

**Anyway, for those of you who do THANK YOU! Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

Alex is currently lying awake on her back. She can't sleep knowing Sophia and Allison are possessed. Alex sighed and rolled so she is looking out the window on her stomach. Alex saw a flash and so she jumped. She saw it's a thunderstorm and when she looked back out the window, there was another flash of lightning. She saw a face looking back at her, and she screamed.

"ALEX!" Alex screamed again as the person opened her window, "ALEX!" Hermione ran over and crawled onto Alex's bed. Hermione pulled Alex away from the window as and figure crawled into the dorm. Hermione hugged Alex closely and Jerry came over. He sat on the other side of Alex and hugged her.

"Shh" Jerry whispered as McGonagall ran in and turned out a light. They all saw the figure and it turns out of be...

"Peter Pettigrew" Jerry turned and saw Lupin pointing his wand at Pettigrew, "what do you want Peter?"

"Remus!" Pettigrew hugged Lupin, but Lupin just threw him off.

"What do you want, you stupid idiot?" Lupin snapped. Alex whimpered when Pettigrew walked over to her and strokes her hair. Jerry pulled her closer to her, and he also pulled Hermione to him too. Jerry remembered what happened when he came to Hogwarts. He knew the truth on how James and Lily Potter died. It wasn't Sirus Black who told Voldemort where James and Lily live, it was Pettigrew. Lupin even knows that. Jerry has kept in contact with Sirus Black. To tell you the truth, before Sirus was caught and put in Askaban, Sirus has lived with Jerry, Theresa, Alex, Justin and Max. He was their 'pet' dog.

"I need this girl" Pettigrew pointed at Alex, "if you don't give her to me, the Dark Lord with come and take her" tears fell from Alex's eyes as Pettigrew pointed his wand at her. Jerry held her tightly as Theresa went to get Justin, Max, Harry and Ron. Just at that point, Dumbledore appeared.

"I was trying to sleep" Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and used magic to move the beds, so he can sit next to Alex, "Alex, I made a special room for you and your family can sleep. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Harper, you guys will move there too" Dumbledore flicked his wand making all trucks and stuff to move to the room. Dumbledore is acting as if Pettigrew isn't there. Finally Dumbledore looked at Pettigrew, "get out of here, and tell Voldemort, if he tries to hurt ANY of my students or hurts them, he will be hunted down and killed" Dumbledore snapped. Pettigrew nodded and left. Dumbledore locked at the windows and sighed, "Put the school on lock down McGonagall. Sirus Black is on his way, and Voldemort will just keep sending more of his Death Eaters for Alex" McGonagall nodded as left to do what she is told. Jerry felt Alex shake so he gently placed Alex in his lap and rocked her. Theresa, Harry, Ron, Justin and Max arrived and sighed.

"Our stuff is gone" Ron told them

"I moved them to a special room where you, Harry, Hermione, Harper and the Russo's will be staying" Dumbledore told them and looked at Alex, "are you ok Alex?" Alex nodded and wiped her tears.

"Y... ya" Alex answered shakily. Hermione took Alex's hand and looked at her.

"We will protect you Al. We will do everything we can, to make sure he won't get you" Hermione told her and Alex nodded

"Thank you" Alex hugged Hermione and Hermione hugged her back.

"Let's get you guys to the room" Harry, Ron, Hermione, Harper and the Russo's nodded as they got up and Dumbledore told everyone else in the room to go back to sleep. Hermione held Alex's hand as they all walked to the 2nd floor, "you guys are right next to my office. Do you guys remember the other door?" everyone nodded, "that is your room" Dumbledore and everyone approached to the entrance, and Dumbledore said the password, "Sunflowers" the entrance and the stairs appeared and they all walked up them, "and that's your guy's room there" Dumbledore told them, pointing to the other door. They walked to the door after saying thank you.

Once they opened the door, they saw a girls' side with beds, and a boys' side with beds. In the middle of the room, there's a table and chairs, so they can do homework, or eat. They saw the fireplace already lit and burning. There are chairs like the common room. Alex sighed and went to sit on the couch by the fire. Once she lies down, Hermione sat at Alex's feet. Hermione rubbed Alex's arm to help her sleep.

"Would you like to sleep in the bed or here?" Hermione asked Alex. Alex rubbed her eyes and held her arms out.

"She's too tired to walk, so she wants to get picked up. Like this" Justin picked Alex up off the couch and held her bridal style. Hermione smiled when she saw Alex close her eyes and cuddled into Justin.

"You're so sweet to your sister" Justin smiled

"We fight, and she pulls her pranks on me and Max, but we love her anyways" Justin took over Alex's spot as Alex fell asleep. They heard her even breaths, so Hermione strokes Alex's hair from her eyes.

"When's her birthday?"

"August 30th"

"She's the youngest out of me, Harry and Ron" Justin laughed

"She's the youngest out of me and Harper" Hermione giggled

"When's Max's birthday?"

"July 7th"

"What about you?"

"June 12th"

"Your mom?"

"April 15th and my dad's is January 20th"

"What about Harper?"

"February 10th"

"So Alex has the latest birthday" Hermione stated. She looked around and saw everyone in their beds

"Yes she does. When's yours?"

"March 3rd, Ron's May 4th and Harry's July 17th **(sorry if I got it wrong. But I do know it's in July)**"

"That's cool. So all of you are 13?" Hermione nodded

"Yup. Oh, out of everyone in my year, they are older than Alex. All their birthday's are before August. It's really weird" Justin nodded.

"Ya it is. So Alex is the youngest in your year. That's just plain creepy" Hermione nodded and yawned, "ready to sleep?" Hermione nodded and stood up, "I'll carry Alex. You just pick your bed, and Alex will get the other"

"Ok" Hermione led the way to the beds for the girls, and crawled into the one closest to the window. Justin laid Alex down in the bed next to Hermione and kissed Alex's forehead.

"We love you Al" Justin whispered in Alex's ear.

"I love you too" Justin smiled knowing Alex was listening the whole time. Justin saw Hermione close her eyes then opened them again.

"It's ok Hermione. You can go to sleep. I'll stay here until Al goes back to sleep" Hermione nodded and fell to sleep.

"Normally I would make fun of you with any girl, but I think you and Hermione would look cute together" Alex told Justin as she opened her tired eyes. Justin laughed quietly and rolled his eyes.

"You think so?" Justin asked as he smiled.

"Yes I do. And I know you like her, but you want to be her friend first" Justin nodded

"You know me REALLY well"

"Well, I am your sister... and with me pulling pranks on you, I learned how to spy on you" Justin and Alex laughed, but what they didn't know, is Hermione's listening to the conversation.

"You are seriously a super sneak"

"Thank you. I have to agree with that one. Hey, Justin? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"What do people mean that we are famous? How do they know dad?"

"I don't know the answer to any of those questions" Alex sighed

"I want to know. Do you think it has something to do with the idiot?"

"You mean You-Know-Who?"

"Ya, that idiot" Justin chuckled

"It can be. Maybe we should ask dad"

"Ya" Alex agreed, "I know your still awake Hermy" Hermione opened her eyes and smiled weakly

"Hermy?" Justin sighed and laughed

"She comes up with weird nicknames" Justin explained and Hermione nodded.

"Hey Hermy, do you know why our dad is famous?" Alex asked Hermione.

"He helped kill the Dark Lord a few years ago... at least, that's what everyone thought. There was a war, 12 years ago. The war happened, and the Dark Lord got away. He killed Harry's mom and dad. Then he went to kill you two, but you dad, Jerry, stopped him. Dumbledore and your dad fought him off, and your dad used the killing curse and it hit the Dark Lord. That is what everyone knows. My guess is, your dad didn't want you to know" Alex and Justin nodded.

"You got it perfect" the 3 teenagers looked up to see Jerry, "but you missed a part. You-Know-Who took some of Alex's powers, but not enough for him to use. That is when I used the killing curse on him. He used a spell on you Al. And this is why you have this scar" Jerry lifted Alex's hair back and showed Justin and Hermione the star shaped scar, "it means that you have a special kind or magic, that is rare. That is why he is after you. He wants that magic. It makes people immortal when they have it. When that person turns bad, it makes the magic go back, and it makes that witch or wizard strong enough to destroy EVERY living person or creature die" Alex's, Justin's and Hermione's eyes went wide, "that is why he wants you Al" Alex started to hyperventilate.

"Al, it's ok. We will kill him before he gets to you" Hermione told Alex, "the Dark Lord is scared of Dumbledore. As long as he's around your safe, as long as he's around, you won't be touched" Alex nodded and started to relax.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled and hugged Alex. Justin smiled at Jerry and he smiled back.

"Al found another best friend who loves her for her" Justin told Jerry.

"Yup. Harper, Hermione, JayJay, Lydia, Izzy, David, Courtney, Ron, Harry, Ally and Soph" Jerry answered, listing Alex's friends that she made her at Hogwarts, Wiztech and her BEST FRIEND, who is a mortal... or so they thought.

5 minutes later, Alex fell into a peaceful sleep, with Justin be her side. Jerry has allowed Justin to sleep on top of Alex's blankets since Alex attached herself to Justin. Hermione is just lying on her bed, thinking on how they are going to make sure Alex is safe. Going back to New York is no option since Voldemort knows where the Russo's are living. Hogwarts is the safest place in all of the earth. Dumbledore is there to keep them safe. So that means that Theresa, Harper and Jerry are going to be living at Hogwarts until Voldemort is killed... right? Hermione closed her eyes, not able to think anymore, and she fell into a deep sleep.

**And that's the chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review peeps!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Dunno what to say... OH YA! I was watching High School Musical 3 last night, watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and reading the book. Lol.**

**another thing guys. I won't be on for 2 days. Tomorrow and Monday, my dad needs the computer, so I will be typing on the old computer. So I'm sorry when I won't answer messages and update. I will update TWICE on Tuesday though. Plus I will need to take a break. Anyway...**

**Chapter 9**

It has been a week, since the incident with Peter Pettigrew. It turns out that he was Ron's rat. Dumbledore bought Ron a new animal for school, and Ron chose an owl. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Justin and Max have been going to classes for the last 2 days, and Dumbledore has not let Alex to just yet. Even though Hermione, Ron and Harry are in ALL of Alex's classes, Dumbledore just wants to make sure Alex is ok first. Today is Alex's first day back to classes, and first class is Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"It's an awesome class!" Ron gushed as he; Harry, Hermione and Alex are walking down to breakfast. Jerry is teaching Muggle Studies since Burbage is taking time off, to visit family.

"What are you learning now?" Alex asked the Golden Trio... well; now it's Golden Quartet.

"We're learning about Boggarts" Hermione answered as Alex nodded.

"Cool" the 4 of them sat down and Alex didn't leave Hermione's side. Hermione, Ron and Harry know why.

"Look at that, Russo has gone gay" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex turned around to see it was Draco Malfoy who said that. The Slytherins laughed, and just then, Justin and Max walked in. They saw tears in Alex's eyes so they walked to her. They both knelt to her level and hugged her.

"Al, don't listen to them" Alex nodded and they saw her angrily stand up. The Russo's knew, Alex has a prank in mind to get her revenge. They whispered to Hermione, Harry and Ron, telling them to watch Alex closely. The 3 of them nodded and all 5 of them ran after Alex. They saw her walk down toward the Slytherin common room, so they all fallowed. They saw Harry pull out his invisibility cloak, and they all went under it. They kept fallowing her, as she walked into the common room. They looked at each other, then back at Alex. Alex pulled out her wand and turned all the Slytherin's robes a different colour. Actually, she bleached them. Next thing you know, she changed everything in the Slytherins dorm, to something different. She flooded the common room, she bleached their robes, she crazy glued their drawers when their clothes are, and she changed the colours from green to red. And finally she left a message on the wall, which said 'NEVER MESS WITH GYRFFINDOR'.

After the prank was down, they all left the Slytherin common room and went back to breakfast.

"I know you guys were fallowing me" Alex told them, as she turned around. Harry took off the cloak and they all smiled. Alex smiled weakly back and sighed.

"We wanted to see the prank and make sure you were ok" Hermione confessed. Alex wiped tears from her eyes and nodded. Hermione ran to her and hugged her tightly. Just then, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Jerry and Snape walked over with Lupin.

"How do you come up with these pranks?" Dumbledore asked making Alex jump and pull away from the hug.

"Huh... what pranks?" Alex lied weakly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and smiled.

"I saw your prank in the Slytherin common room" Dumbledore told her. Jerry shook his head chuckling, "we already know why you did it. So it's ok. Just next time, tell McGonagall or me or your dad. Ok?" Alex nodded. Dumbledore laughed, "Still, how do you do it?" Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno. I just do" everyone nodded. Dumbledore placed his hand on Alex's shoulder and sighed

"You will be ok today. Tells get you guys fed then I'll walk all of you to class" Alex, Hermione, Harry and Rom nodded. Justin smiled and shook his head.

"I'll get a piece of toast and go to class" Dumbledore nodded as Justin ran into the great hall, grabbed a piece of toast and ran back, "you'll be ok Al. I'll see you at lunch ok?" Alex nodded and Justin hugged her, "great prank" Alex smiled and laughed.

"Thanks Justin" Justin laughed and ran outside to his Herbology class. Max was next. He got toast, hugged Alex, told how great her prank was and ran outside to his flying lesson. Lupin told Alex her prank is great then went up the stairs to get ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts. To everyone's surprise Snape told Alex how her prank made his day, and he laughed as he went to get ready for his Potions class. Jerry was after him. He laughed and asked Alec how she did it. All she said is, she had a sketch in her head and all she had to do was flick her wand. Jerry told her, that was her special magic getting out. What he meant by that, is that her body is getting used to her special magic. She's not used to it, but she will in a few more months. Dumbledore offered her that, he can help her, and she accepted. So now, she gets to see Dumbledore for secret lessons.

After Ron, Harry, Hermione and Alex ate, Dumbledore walked them to class. They are 20 minutes late, but Dumbledore is going to be walking them to class for the next week. As they walked to the 3rd floor, they saw Fred and George Weasley talking about pranks.

"We can get those firecrackers and..." before Fred finished, he saw the 4 Gryffindors and Dumbledore walking to them, "hey!" George turned around and saw them. They both ran over and hugged Alex.

"Are you ok?" the twins asked together. Alex nodded and smiled.

"Yup" Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione began to laugh, and the twins looked at them weird.

"Have they gone off their nutters?" George asked Alex and Fred. Alex turned and grinned at her best friends and headmaster.

"They could've or they fell in love with my prank on the Slytherins" Fred's and George's eyes grew wide and they grinned.

"How did you do it? What was it? Have they seen it yet?" they asked together.

"You guys creep me out when you do that. But no they haven't seen it yet. They won't see it until after classes. I bleached their clothes, I flooded the common room, changed everything, crazy glued their drawers when their clothes are, and changed the colours from green to red. Oh, and also I left a message on the wall, it says 'NEVER MESS WITH GYRFFINDOR'. Professor D, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and my dad, Jerry Russo, know. They is why Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor D are laughing about" Alex grinned as the twins laughed.

"Let's get you guys to class" Dumbledore chuckled. The 4 Gryffindor students said bye to the twins, and fallowed Dumbledore to their class. When Dumbledore opened the door, they saw Lupin talking to the class.

"I repeat, don't pick on Miss Russo, just because she is always with Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. You guys have no idea what is going on, and Professor Dumbledore will tell you at dinner" Lupin told the class, "do I make myself clear?" the students nodded, except Malfoy. And everyone notice, "Mr Malfoy. Do I make myself clear?" Lupin sent a glare at Malfoy, and he nodded.

"Yes Professor" Malfoy whispered. Ron and Harry chuckled and Hermione tried to stop. As for Alex, she was trying to fight it back. The class looked at them and saw Dumbledore.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore" the class chimed. Dumbledore smiled.

"Good morning everyone. I'm sorry that I kept Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Russo for so long Professor Lupin. We have a run in with Mr Fred and George Weasley. It was very amusing" Dumbledore chuckled. Lupin rolled his eyes and joined in.

"It's alright Albus. Miss Granger and Miss Russo, come sit up here" Hermione gently took Alex's hand and led her to their seat. Once they sat down, Harry and Ron sat behind them, "Albus, would you like to stay?" Lupin asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and walked forward. He leaned against the wall next to Alex and smiled at her, when she looked at him. Dumbledore crossed his arms after he helped Alex find the correct page, "alright. Let's see what you learned" everyone stood up, as Lupin used magic to move everything and made a cabinet appear, "everyone line up" Ron was at the beginning of the line, and then it goes Hermione, Harry and Alex.

"Remember students. Boggarts appear as your greatest fear. You just have to picture something funny and say, 'Riddikulus'" Dumbledore reminded them. For Ron, it was a spider. He used the spell and the spider was roller-skating. As for Hermione, it was losing harry, Ron and Alex as friends. She used the spell and it changed so they were all dancing. Now it's Harry's turn. Lupin watched closely and Dumbledore smiled weakly. He knew what was going to happen, so he held Lupin back. The Boggart changed and it turned out as a Dementor. Harry froze to Alex took his place. The Boggart changed and it turned into family and friends dead. Alex chokes back a sob and pointed her wand. Alex closed her eyes and pictured her prank from before all of this. It was Justin covered in paint.

"Riddikulus" Alex said load and clear. Alex opened her eyes to see Pettigrew standing in front of her, with Voldemort in his arms. Alex took a step back and she saw everyone running from the room. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lupin and Dumbledore were at her side. Hermione and Harry hugged Alex, to make sure she won't get pulled away.

"Hello Tom" Dumbledore greeted, "what can I do for you today?"

"I want Alex Russo" Voldemort answered glaring at Dumbledore.

"Sorry, no can do" just at that point Death Eaters arrived, including Lydia, Malfoy, Miranda, Snape, Sophia (Lucius), Allison (Bellatrix) and Crumbs. It turns out, Crumbs is now a death eater to save Sophia and Allison. Sirus Black came from the corner and is in his human form. Justin and Max ran into the room pointing their wands. Mad-Eye Moody popped in, with Tonks **(some or the order Dumbledore has been in contact with)** and a few of Dumbledore's friends.

"You saw this coming, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I will always be able to see your next move Tom. Just give up now"

"No" Voldemort snapped as he made his followers point their wands. Alex is pointing her wand at Malfoy, Hermione is pointing her's at Miranda, Harry is pointing his at Crumbs, Ron is pointing his at Snape, and Dumbledore's friends are pointing at the other death eaters that have their masks on. Justin and Max are pointing at Bellatrix and Lucius. They all heard a bang and Molly and Arthur Weasley arrived, with their kids, Charlie and Bill. They quickly ran over, ready to fight. Voldemort's group is outnumbered by 12, "NOW!" Everyone is fighting.

"Expelliarmus!" Alex shouted pointing at Malfoy. Malfoy's wand went flying and when Malfoy went to get it, Alex used another spell, "Accio wand" Malfoy's wand flew into Alex's hand and Malfoy held up his hands.

"Petrificus Totalus" Pettigrew shouted pointing at Alex. Alex fell to the ground, and Malfoy grabbed his wand from Alex.

"Protego" Hermione shouted as she ran to Alex. Hermione slid and ended up next to Alex.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted pointing at Malfoy. Hermione felt Alex move and Alex sat up.

"Because you have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability" Alex whispered as she pointed her wand at Pettigrew. When Pettigrew was going to say the killing curse, he found out he couldn't. Dumbledore grinned as everyone stopped fighting.

"Alex, use that spell where you stop someone from doing something evil" Dumbledore told Alex. Alex nodded and pointed waved her wand in a circle.

"Spandau Ballet tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do" Alex pointed it at Voldemort but it hit Pettigrew instead. Dumbledore laughed.

"Perfect" Hermione and Harry hugged Alex, since Alex got weak. Dumbledore frown when he saw Crumbs pointing his wand at Alex.

"Because you have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability" everyone saw Alex's power leave her. They saw Alex struggle to breathe as Voldemort laughed.

"Crumbs! No!" Dumbledore shouted, "Crumbs! Stop! I know a way to save your nieces!" Crumbs stopped as Alex's powers floated in the air.

"Crumbs, give me the powers" Voldemort growled as Pettigrew picked him off the floor. Just then, everything froze. Justin jumped on one foot to Alex's powers. He pointed his wand at them.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Justin levitated the powers and slowly lowered them in Alex. Once the powers were inside her again, Justin smirked. He put his foot down, and everyone saw the powers gone.

"Where are they?" Voldemort shouted. Dumbledore smiled and pointed his wand at them

"Leave... NOW!" once everyone was gone, Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Justin and Max ran to Alex. Dumbledore's friends disappeared, except for Sirus and Lupin.

"Alex!" Lupin and Sirus ran over as Alex caught her breath.

"It... hurts!" Tears fell from Alex's eyes as she shook and it looked like she was getting possessed.

"Alex, your powers are kicking in. The special powers" Dumbledore explained, "I didn't see this happening. Like I didn't see her get her powers taken. How did she get them back?" Justin raises his hand

"I used a spell that dad taught us" Justin explained, "When will she be ok again?"

"Awhile" Dumbledore picked Alex up and started to carry her to the hospital wing, "come on" everyone fallowed and Alex trashed around in Dumbledore's strong grip. It's now between classes, so everyone sees Dumbledore carrying Alex. Jerry ran over as tears fell.

"I heard. Are any of you hurt? What's wrong with Alex?" Jerry asked in panic

"Special powers are coming in. Professor Crumbs is a death eater. He was taking Alex's powers away, but Justin used this time freezing spell and put them back in Alex"

"Jumped on one foot?" Jerry asked looking at Justin

"Yup. Alex taught me how to do it" Jerry chuckled

"Of course she did" 10 minutes later, Alex is trashing around in the bed of the hospital wing, as sweat formed on her forehead. Everyone is standing around her, Theresa, Jerry, Harper, Justin, Max, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Percy, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirus, Lupin and Harry.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Alex shouted in pain for the 5th time. Theresa is crying, with Harper and Hermione, as they see on how much pain Alex is going through. Madam Pomfrey carried food over to the others and they all began to eat. And for the rest of the day, no one went to classes.

**What did you think? Please review**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey, **DaNcE iZ mY lIfE **is AWESOME! She gave me this idea for a prank. You WILL see it again later, but as for this chapter, it's needed. Anyway, check out her stories, and review at the end**

**Chapter 10**

Alex is breathing out in pain. It's now supper time, so Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin went down. Alex is holding Hermione's and Justin's hands, as Theresa and Jerry left to go get dinner, along with everyone else besides Hermione and Justin.

"Justin?" Alex whispered, clenching her teeth in pain.

"Ya Al?" Justin asked. Justin and Hermione are scared. They did research and found out teenagers can die as their bodies get used to the power.

"Can..." before Alex can even get another word in, she scared and trashed around in pain again, "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Alex started to sob as tears fell from Hermione's and Justin's eyes. Hermione rubbed Alex's back since Alex flipped onto her stomach. She started to catch her breath and groaned, "Elf" Alex breathed as Justin looked at her weirdly.

"Elf?"

"Elf. Chocolate elf" Justin sighed, finally remembering that it's Alex's code for the Spanish Elf, that helped her in Spanish to ace that test

"Ok" Justin got to his feet and pulled out his wand, "I'll be right back" Justin zapped out of the school and ran into the lair. Once in there, he used the mail thing and pulled out the elf egg. He zapped himself back to the school and opened the egg. Alex smiled as Justin handed her the egg, "why do you want it?"

"To get bitten" Alex answered

"You want to get bitten?"

"No, Ally"

"You want Allison to get bitten?"

"Yup" Alex closed her eyes as more pain hit.

"How is she?" Justin whispered to Hermione.

"The pain is getting easier" Hermione answered with a weak smile. Justin nodded and they all heard a scream. Hermione and Justin smiled when they saw Alex opened her eyes and grin.

"The saw the prank" Alex answered as they heard angry footsteps come up. Hermione and Justin held Alex's hands as the Slytherins stormed in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" they all screamed together. Alex laughed.

"Nothing" Alex answered with a grin, "you mess with me, my family or friends, that is what you get" Snape appeared behind the Slytherins with a grin.

"Guys, get in to the common room" Snape snarled, "I need to talk to Miss Russo, Miss Granger, Mr Russo and a few others... privately" the students left as Dumbledore, Jerry and everyone from before walked in.

"Snape, nice to have you back" Dumbledore greeted with a smile. Everyone looked at Alex, who is playing with the egg, "Alex, what is that?"

"It's called a pocket elf. I call it a chocolate elf" Alex answered

"Huh?" Jerry sighed.

"We get pocket elves from the mail. You can get one to help you with Spanish, French and other subjects. Alex used one once. It was to help her with Spanish. She got bitten and became crazy for anything chocolate" Jerry explained. Everyone nodded, "why do you have on Al?"

"Prank"

"On who?"

"Ally. Maybe Ally will fight and come back" Alex explained Dumbledore saw hurt in Alex's eyes. Dumbledore sighed.

"Alex, I need your help with this spell" Dumbledore walked over and knelt at the head of the bed, "your dad told me about the body switching spell. I need you to do that with Ally. Your special power will go with you. I need you to fight Bellatrix for Allison. Allison isn't strong enough, and I know you are. I'll bring her put and everyone will be here. No one will leave you. Ok?" Alex nodded, "then when you come back, the pocket elf will bite Allison and that is how we will find out if the real Allison is back" Alex nodded again.

"Ready" Alex answered. Dumbledore waved his wand, and Allison appeared. Allison ran to Alex, but Lupin held Allison in place

"Now!" Lupin shouted as Allison struggled. Alex started the spell.

"Alex, Allison Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi" Alex and Allison switch bodies and Alex screamed.

"Lupin, hold onto her tightly" Dumbledore told Lupin and turned to Alex's body, "Allison, is that you?"

"Ya, what's going on? Who are you? Where's my uncle?" Allison answered

"Your uncle is a bad guy Allison. Do you know Voldemort?"

"Yes"

"Your uncle works for him"

"No, where's Al? Where's Soph?"

"One question at a time" everyone heard another scream as Alex and Bellatrix fought for Allison's body, "how long can Alex be in there?"

"Until sundown" Jerry answered, "and that's in an hour"

"Ok" Dumbledore looked back at Allison, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. You are here at Hogwarts. Voldemort had Bellatrix Lestrange to take over your body. Right now, you are in Alex's body. Alex used the body switching spell, so she can fight Bellatrix" Allison nodded, "as for Sophia. She is still possessed. Lucius Malfoy has possession of her right now"

"Ok" they heard yet another scream, and then everything went quiet. Everyone looked at Allison's body to see brown eyes looking at them, instead of black.

"Alex?" Hermione whispered. The body looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Hermy?" Alex whispered. Just then her eyes went black, then back to brown.

"Al, you can do it. Remember everyone you love is here. We are all here to protect you. We love you" Hermione cried. Alex looked at everyone, and with one more scream her brown eyes stayed there.

"I'm staying here to make sure the bitch is gone" everyone laughed and Alex walked and sat on the bed next to her own, "you ok Ally?"

"Of course. Thank you Al" a half hour before time is up, Alex recited the spell. Alex is once again back in her own body and Allison is back in hers. Alex took a deep breath waiting for the pain to start again. To everyone's surprise, it hasn't arrived.

"Maybe it's done?" Max guessed. Dumbledore nodded

"Maybe it has" Alex, Hermione and Justin sighed in relief and that was when Alex's eyes turned red and snake like.

"Alex?" Jerry asked nervously. Dumbledore looked into Alex's eyes to see Voldemort's staring right back.

"Tom, get out of Alex's body" Dumbledore growled angrily.

"What are you..." before Voldemort could finish, he screamed in pain. Dumbledore smirked knowing Alex is fighting back. Everyone saw Alex's eyes changing from red to brown, red to brown, over and over again.

"Come on Al. You can do it" Harry whispered. Everyone watched and whispering 'come on', 'come on Al' and 'you can do it'

~HP & WOWP~

For the next 2 hours Alex and Voldemort fought for control. No one is able to help. Each spell Max and Justin tried, didn't work. They wish it would, but it didn't. Theresa, Jerry, Max and Justin are currently crying. Harry and the Weasley's are crying and watching, wishing this would end, and Alex would win. Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall are watching the eyes keep changing. Sirus and Hermione are watching and talking to each other.

"Do you think Alex is going to be ok?" Hermione asked Sirus

"I think she will. She's a strong 13 year old girl" Sirus answered.

"Why did you break out of Askaban?"

"It was that, or be killed and not be able to save Harry and Alex from You-Know-Who"

"Oh"

"You are the brightest witch of your year, Hermione. Ron is nicest and kindest. Harry is the strongest wizard, and Alex is the strongest witch" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ya, they are" Hermione looked at Ron, then to Harry and Alex. Just then Izzy ran in with JayJay, David and Lydia.

"I'm so sorry..." Lydia stopped and saw the red eyes. She covered her mouth and tears fell, "no... NO!" Lydia ran over and stood over Alex, "get out of her body you jackass!" Snape ran in after Lydia said this, and pull Lydia away, "let go!" Lydia fought Snape until she said, "Stupefy!" Snape fell to the floor and Lydia ran back over, to the red eyes, "get out of her body. You won't be able to get her powers anyways. I don't want to be a death eater anymore! Alex is my friend" Voldemort narrowed his eyes and glared; "Snape will still be a death eater, but I'm not" Snape got up and walked to Lydia.

"My Lord, Lydia is right. We will not be working for you anymore. Lydia is Alex's friend, and I'm Albus' friend. We only joined so that way you won't kill our families. But now that they are dead, and we only have each other, there is no reason for us to work for you anymore" Snape smiled at Dumbledore and they sat on the bed Allison is still sitting on. Izzy ran over as Alex's eyes turned brown again.

"Izzy?" Alex whispered when she saw her.

"Al!" they hugged each other and Alex wiped the cover-up off of Izzy's forehead.

"Harry, Izzy here is your twin. McGonagall took you guys away from each other when your parents died. McGonagall gave Izzy to another family, who are mortals. Izzy lived in Florida" Alex explained. Just then Voldemort took over again.

"She thinks that she can win. But she is wrong" Voldemort commented. Harry and Izzy looked at each other, as saw similarities.

"Wow, she's right" Harry smiled and saw the scar on Izzy's forehead, "you are my twin" the 2 smiled and hugged.

"Al needs to win" JayJay whispered. They saw sweat form on Alex's body and there was still Voldemort's eyes. When Alex came back, there wasn't any sweat.

"Al, you're winning. Keep fighting" Hermione smiled and hugged Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

2 days passed, everyone is waiting for Voldemort to try again, but it never happened. Dumbledore is teaching Alex to make a shield, and it's VERY powerful. She can feel Voldemort trying to break through, but it doesn't break. Alex sighed as she walked into Potions with Hermione, Harry and Ron. JayJay has Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Lupin is teaching everyone how to make the shield that Dumbledore is teaching Alex. The difference, you might ask? Well, Dumbledore is teaching Alex the most powerful one.

Once in Potions the 4 of them sat next to Lydia. Alex has been very tired lately, and they all found out why. It's because of Alex's new powers. Alex sighed as they are making the Polly juice potion. Hermione saw Alex close her eyes and when she opened them, they are still brown. Hermione sighed in relief and told Alex to sit down. Alex did what she is told and Hermione finished the potion. Snape saw what happened and walked over. He gave the 5 of them a 'detention', but all it is, is that Alex gets time to sleep.

A month later, is the first Quidditch team tryouts. Justin, Max and Alex decided to try out for chaser and keeper. Justin is trying out for chaser, Alex is the same and Max is trying out for keeper. Oliver Wood watched Alex score 10 out of 10 and Justin score 9 out of 10. Once it was Max's turn to block, he blocked EVERY shot.

"Ok guys, I have decided who's on the team. I need 3 chasers, a keeper, a seeker and 2 beaters. Since last year I got put into the hospital for half the year, my parents decided that I won't play this year, but McGonagall said I can still be the team leader. Anyway, here are the beaters... Fred and George Weasley" Hermione and Ron clapped from the stands smiling, "seeker is Harry Potter" the 2 clapped harder grinning like crazy, "keeper is... Max Russo"

"GO MAX!" the 2 screamed. Max grinned at the 2 and high fived Harry. Alex and Justin stand nervously next to Max and harry, and Harry hugged Alex gently.

"You did great" Harry whispered in Alex's ear.

"Thank you" Alex and Harry smiled at each other and looked back a Wood.

"Are the 4 chasers are... Lavender Brown, Justin Russo and..." Harry, Hermione, Ron, Max and Justin crossed their fingers hoping for Alex, "Alex Russo" Alex's mouth dropped open and grinned.

~HP & WOWP~

"YOU DID IT!" Hermione screamed as she hugged Alex, "You made it!" Harper, Theresa and Jerry grinned happy Alex made something that she wanted to.

"When's the first game?" JayJay asked

"Next month" Alex answered. JayJay, Lydia, Izzy and David hugged Alex one by one as they walked to dinner

"We're happy for you" David told Alex.

"Thanks" Alex jumped onto JayJay's back and JayJay ran into the great hall.

"Here comes one of the best chasers!" JayJay called as she put Alex onto the bench, "there's the 2nd" JayJay pointed at Justin, "and here's the new keeper!" Max walked into the great hall and laughed

"Thanks JayJay" Max laughed. Max hugged Alex, "Congrads. All 3 Russo's are on the team" Max high fived Justin and Justin hugged Alex.

"Let's eat" Alex sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron. Dumbledore made his normal speech and then everyone digged in.

**And that's the chapter. Please review**


	13. Chapter 11

**And I'm back! WHOO! Back to reality. I have my first day back at school, on Friday. I'm nervous, but excited that I will see my friends again. :D **

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

**: D *grins evilly* who agrees that I'm a weird 17 year old? I know I am, but who can tell that already just by reading and messages back and forth? **

_**I got…**_

_**I got nerve!**_

**LOL. I'm listening to Miley Cyrus, sorry. Well, I'm a BIG fan of her, and I don't care what people say. My friend Jess and Lacey like her too, so I'm good. : P Just a warning, I will be either be happy when I get home from school, or be pissed. Just a warning! Anyway, I should shut up now and get onto the story… right?**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 11** (Holy crap! Already?)

As everyone ate, there is something different. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Jerry are smiling. They normally don't smile as they eat. Theresa is grinning as she is eating next to Jerry and Professor Sprout. Once they all stopped eating, and everyone is getting ready for desert, Dumbledore stood up.

"Everyone, give a warm welcome, to one of our body guards… Sirus Black" Sirus walked into the great hall, and smiled. Everyone started to whisper as Harry, the Weasley's children, Molly and Arthur, Hermione and the Russo's all smiled. Alex clapped along with Dumbledore, and Sirus stopped at her. He knelt down to her level and hugged her.

"I'm glad you are doing better Miss Alex Russo" Sirus told her. Everyone in that area heard what he said to Alex, and they saw her smile.

"Thanks. And call me Alex, Sirus" Alex answered as she hugged him back.

"I will Alex" Sirus kissed Alex's cheek and stood up, "I will look for you later" Alex nodded

"Ok" Sirus walked up to Dumbledore and hugged him.

"Sirus is here to help protect our students… mostly Miss Russo. As you all know, last month has been a worry and I know some of you have noticed that Miss Russo is more tired. And right now I'm going to tell you why" Dumbledore looked at Alex and took a deep breath, "Miss Russo has the special power. What it means is, her powers are stronger and she has it abit different. It does help that she was getting homeschooled and she is an American Wizard, along with the students from Wiztech. She has 3 different magic. One is what she learned at home from her father, Jerry Russo, same with her brothers, two is what she is learning here, and three is what I'm teaching her. Right now, Voldemort wants her magic. He will keep coming and sending death eaters to get her. That is why we made a magical shield around the school grounds. You may know that Sirus broke out of Azkaban. That is because I asked him too" Dumbledore smiled at Sirus, "I was the headmaster of Hogwarts when Sirus, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Jerry Russo, and James and Lily Potter were students. Jerry, Sirus, James, Lily and Remus were all best friends. You may think that Sirus was the one to tell Voldemort where James and Lily lived, but truth be told, it was their best friend Peter Pettigrew. Peter betrayed James, Lily, Jerry, Sirus and Remus. I know a lot of you want to know the truth about this story, but it's not telling you why Sirus is here. The dementors of Azkaban are after Sirus, but I am going to keep him hidden. They are not allowed to come inside the school grounds, and if they try…" Dumbledore took another deep breath and looked at the students, "anyway, Sirus is going to protect all of you and make sure no one comes into the grounds. Let's eat" the food appeared and whispers started.

~HP & WOWP~

Dumbledore stood up after the food was gone and smiled.

"Let's see if we can teach the new students our school song" Dumbledore waved his wand and a screen fell with words on it. Hermione and the other students stood up, and Hermione took Alex's hand and got her to stand up. Justin and Max smiled and looked at Alex, "Hermione, Harry, Ron, Alex, Justin and Max come on up here" they walked up to Dumbledore and he led them to Jerry and Theresa, Molly, Arthur, Sirus and Lupin. Theresa wrapped her arms around Alex, and Hermione continued to hold Alex's hand. Dumbledore smiled, "now let's sing. Pick a tune and let's go." The students smiled and started to sing. Alex saw Hermione singing along with Harry, Ron, Justin, Max, Lupin, Jerry, Theresa, Molly, Arthur and the other teachers.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot"_

Alex looked at Sirus to see him smiling at her. Alex and Sirus were the only ones who didn't sing. Alex looked down and then back up. She looked at Harper to see her grinning like a fool. Harper looked at her, and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Harper whispered in Alex's ear.

"Ya" they pulled away and saw Hermione smiling at them

"Group hug?" Hermione's smile increased and Harper and Hermione attacked Alex with a hug.

"Ok guys. Let's get to bed. Off you trot" Slytherin was the first to leave, then Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Dumbledore smiled at Harper, Hermione and Alex, "let's get to bed"

~HP & WOWP~

On the way to their room, Alex pulled out her Ipod that Harper brought with her when she came. Alex smiled and put a headphone in her ear. She turned it on and saw the song she fell in love with… Ordinary Girl by Miley Cyrus. Alex pushed the play button and listened to the beat that always made her feel better. Alex started to sing with the song.

"_Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da_

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath…  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

_(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you …"_

Alex saw that everyone saw her singing and dancing to the song. Alex shrugged her shoulders and put on a different song.

"_I always knew this day would come_

_We be standing one by one_

_With the future in our hands_

_So many dreams, so many plans_

_I always knew after all these years_

_There be laughter, there be tears_

_I never thought I walk away_

_With so much joy, but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say good bye_

_But yesterday's gone_

_We gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I gotta know ya_

_After the times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_I'll hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you (la, la, la, la)_

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la…_

_Another chapter in the book_

_Can't go back, but you can look_

_And there we are, on every page_

_Memories I always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what we are heading towards?_

_I wish you love, I wish you luck_

_For you, the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say good bye_

_But yesterday's gone_

_We gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I gotta know ya_

_After the times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_I'll hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Every day that we had_

_All the good, all the bad_

_I keep them here inside_

_All the times that we shared_

_Every embrace everywhere_

_You touch my life_

_Ya, one day we will look back_

_We'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say good bye_

_But yesterday's gone_

_We gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I gotta know ya_

_After the times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_I'll hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you… (La, la, la, la)_

_Oh, oh, oh… (La, la, la, la)_

_I'll always remember you… (La, la, la, la)_

_You…_

_I'll always remember you…"_

Everyone continued to look at Alex surprised. Hermione smiled as tears filled her eyes and Alex turned her Ipod off and slipped it into her pocket.

"You're a fan of Miley Cyrus?" Hermione asked. Alex smiled and nodded as they all walked down the corridor.

"Yup, and proud of it. Are you?" Alex asked Hermione.

"Oh, of course. I've been a fan forever" Hermione answered with a grin. Alex grin back as everyone started up the stairs when they arrived to the eagle. Once outside the door, Dumbledore turned to Alex.

"You're an amazing singer Alex" Dumbledore told Alex. His eyes twinkling with happiness, "I'm sure you will become a singer soon" Alex smiled and nodded

"Thanks Professor D" Dumbledore smiled and walked into his office after McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Sirus walked in. Alex walked into the bedroom and jumped onto Hermione's back, since she was talking to Justin.

"ALEX!" Hermione laughed.

"Hi" Alex smiled and jumped off.

"Can I hear another song?" Alex grinned and turned her Ipod back on and up a headphone in her ear. She passed Hermione the other and Hermione put it in her ear as they went and sat by the fire.

"Which song?" Hermione looked at the screen

"Well, there's The Climb, Ready, Set, Don't Go, Stand, I Hope You Find It, I Thought I Lost You, When I Look At You, I Can't Be Tamed, Ordinary Girl, I'll Always Remember You, Party In The U.S.A and Who Owns My Heart. It's a hard choice" Hermione answered, "I love all of them" Alex laughed

"Me too. I have ALL of her's, but those ones are my favourite"

"I know. Could you sing 3 of them?"

"Sure. Just tell me which ones you want" Hermione smiled

"Ready, Set, Don't Go, I Can't Be Tamed and Who Owns My Heart"

"Ok" Alex pushed play on the first one she listed. Everyone sat down in the chairs around the fire, ready to listen, "here we go"

"_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
Ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God, I gotta be strong

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings  
Before she hits that open road  
But baby get ready, get set, don't go

She says things are fallin' in place  
Feels like they're fallin' apart  
I painted this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew

This is where I don't say  
What I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to  
But I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings  
Before she hits that open road  
But baby get ready, get set, don't go

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings  
Before she hits that open road  
But baby get ready, get set, please don't go

Don't go, mmm don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do"

"Here's the next one" Alex switched songs and pushed play on I Can't Be Tamed.

"_For those who don't know me,_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day_

_'Cuz I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, everywhere_

_Just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always gets a ten,_

_'Cuz I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money_

_Flyin' out the hands_

_They try to change me_

_But they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't can't I can't can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed_

_If there was a question about my intentions,_

_I'll tell ya_

_I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell you to go to hell_

_(I'm not a brat like that)_

_I'm like a puzzle_

_But all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this,_

_We can make some magic,_

_I'm on like that_

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be apart of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't can't I can't can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play,_

_I'm wired a different way_

_I'm not a mistake,_

_I'm not a fake,_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly,_

_I wanna drive,_

_I wanna go_

_I wanna be apart of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't can't I can't can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be can't I can't be tamed"_

"And here's Who Owns My Heart"

"_R, O, C, K, Mafia..._

Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand, I go crazy yeah

The music tells me what to feel  
Like you now but, is it real  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

And I feel you coming through my veins  
Am I into you or is the music to blame

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
Cause' the way your got  
You body moving,  
It's got me confused  
And, I can't tell  
If it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
You now I wanna believe,  
That we're a masterpiece.  
But sometimes it's hard  
To tell in the dark

Who owns my heart

The room is full but all I see is  
The way your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark, we're like living art  
And it hits me like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin' me or is the music to blame

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
Cause' the way you got  
You body moving,  
It's got me confused  
And, I can't tell  
If it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
You now I wanna believe,  
That we're a masterpiece.  
But sometimes it's hard  
to tell in the dark

Who owns my heart?

So come on baby  
Keep provoking me  
Keep on roping me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby pull me close

Come one here we go here we go here we go  
And it hits me like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin' me or is the music to blame

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got  
You body moving,  
It's got me confused  
And, I can't tell  
If it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
You now I wanna believe,  
That we're a masterpiece.  
But sometimes it's hard  
To tell in the dark

Who owns my heart?" 

"Wow" Harry and Ron whispered at the same time. Hermione grinned and hugged Alex

"You were AMAZING!" Alex smiled

"Thanks" Alex quickly closed her mouth and looked down. Everyone noticed something make Alex change VERY quickly.

"Alexandra what's wrong?" Theresa asked

"Mommy" Alex whimpered as Alex lifted her head. Everyone saw Alex's eyes DARK brown. Not her normal brown. Alex closed her eyes.

"Alex, tell us what's wrong" just then the door banged open and everyone saw Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Sirus run in.

"Move anyway!" everyone jumped up and moved away from Alex. They heard Alex whimper, scared and wondering what the hell is going on, "Alex can you heard me?" they saw Alex nod and look up at Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I see?" Alex asked in a whisper, just then Alex cut herself off with a scream.

"Alex!" Hermione screamed as Alex floated in the air screaming.

**And that's the chapter. Man my hands are tired of typing. Who liked that ending? What do you think is wrong? I know! : P please review**


	14. Chapter 12

_**Every rose has its thorn (every rose, every rose, every rose)**_

_**Just like every night has its dawn**_

_**Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song (every rose, every rose, every rose)**_

_**Every rose has its thorn**_

_**Ya it does**_

**Sorry! I'm listening to Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Miley Cyrus. Lol. I love it. So, thanks Bee who got me into it! I can't stop singing to it. If you haven't heard, LOOK IT UP AND LISTEN TO IT! I don't care if you're not a fan, but it's an AMAZING SONG! Please just listen to it! Just in case you haven't noticed, I'M OBSSESSED WITH MILEY CYRUS! I'm a HUGE fan! Just like I am when it comes to Demi Lovato, Vanessa Hudgens, Zanessa, Zac Efron, High School Musical, Hannah Montana, Sonny with a Chance, Wizards of Waverly Place, Selena Gomez and Twilight. : D that is just in case you didn't noticed…**

**Anyway look it up and listen to it. Are you ready for the chapter? Anyway…**

**Chapter 12**(Wow. Already?)

"Alex!" Hermione screamed as Alex floated in the air screaming. Hermione pointed her wand at Alex, but McGonagall stopped her

"You can't do anything" McGonagall told them scared. Alex screamed in pain again as her eyes clouded over in tears and her eyes went back to normal. Alex screamed again as she got thrown into the wall.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Hermione shouted, scared for her best friend.

"Cruciatus Curse"

"What?"

"You-Know-Who is using the curse on her" Hermione's tears fell from her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand. Hermione saw Theresa doing the same. Hermione started to sob as Harper walked over to her and hugged her, also crying.

"Alex is strong. She'll be fine. We week before school for me and Alex, in September, Alex got really sick. She got food poisoning, and the doctor said Al wouldn't be able to go to school, and guess what Al did?"

"Went to school?"

"Exactly. Everyone told her no, and she didn't listen. She went to school even though she was sick. She ended up getting sick at lunch and in science class, but she went and continued the day like nothing happened" Hermione smiled a teary smile, "oh, and every single time she used magic, she would mess it up. Like this one time, for school, she forgot to do her science experiment, she used magic on it, got it done and handed it in, but the next thing you now, it explodes!" Harper, Justin and Max laughed remembering it. Theresa, Jerry, Harry and Ron walked over to listen to all the troubles Alex done and how she pulled through EVERY one.

"She is a fighter" Harry mumbled.

"Yes she is" when the screaming finished, they all looked at Alex to see her looking at them in pain and her nose, mouth and forehead bleeding.

"Snape, get Madam Pomfrey" Snape nodded and ran out of the room. 5 minutes later, Alex is screaming in pain and Madam Pomfrey is in there waiting for Voldemort to be done… if he ever will be. Just then, Alex fell and landed on the ground with a THUD.

"ALEX!" Justin, Max and Hermione ran over and Hermione stroked Alex's hair. Then noticed Alex's breathing is short and heavy. Alex opened her brown eyes and caught her breath.

"Are you ok?" Max asked.

"You want be to do the body switching spell so you can see how bad the pain is?" Alex asked with sarcasm. Jerry, Harper and Theresa laughed and walked over. Harper and everyone wiped their tears… even Snape and Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey walked over and helped move Alex so she's lying on the couch. She made Alex drink this nasty drink, and Alex was able to swallow it… surprisingly.

"That stuff is NASTY!" Alex shouted but ended up coughing, "oww" Theresa gave Alex a glass of water and sat Alex up. Hermione took over the spot where Alex's head was and let Alex lay her head in her lap. To Hermione, Alex is a little sister. And to Alex, Hermione is an older sister, and Ron and Harry are her older brothers. Hermione stroked Alex's hair and moved it out of her face.

"How do you feel?" McGonagall asked weakly.

"Ok. In pain and tired" Alex answered as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"That's good" Dumbledore mumbled

"Professor D, why couldn't I see before?" Alex asked Dumbledore

"That was Voldemort breaking through your shield" Alex nodded scared

"He won't come again tonight, that I see. I'm going to go into your mind and stay there tonight and tomorrow. If he comes I will fight this time, since you are too weak at the moment. Is that ok with you?" Alex nodded; "good" Dumbledore sat down in a chair near the fire and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Alex felt Dumbledore in her mind.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex is laying on her bed thinking about songs that her favourite country singer wrote. Alex hummed the beat. She grabbed her Ipod and put her headphones in.

"What are you going to listen to?" Alex looked to her left to see Hermione looking at her with a smile.

"Taylor Swift" Hermione's smile grew and she sat up.

"Can I listen too?" Alex nodded as Hermione stood up and crawled into Alex's bed. Hermione lies next to her and put a headphone in that Alex passed her. Alex pushed play and music filled their ears.

"_O-o-o-oow, o-o-o-oow_

You were in college workin part time waitin tables  
Left to small time never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin  
Wondered why we bothered with love  
If it never lasts

I say : "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on a couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes yes,  
I can see it now

[Chorus]  
Do you remember we were sitting there about the water  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been Mine

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there is a drawer of my things and your place  
You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded  
You said we'd never made my parents' mistakes.

But we've got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes yes  
This is was I thought about

[Chorus]  
Do you remember we were sitting there about the water  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been MINE

Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me started to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

O-o-o-oow

[Bridge]  
And I remember that fight 2:30 am  
Cause everything was slipping right out of my hands  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Brace myself for a goodbye  
Cause it's all I've ever known  
When you took me by surprise  
You said 'I'll never leave you alone

You said:  
I remember how we felt sitting about the water  
And every time I look at you is like the first time  
I fell in love with careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on make it last  
Hold on never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now.  
And I can see it yeah yeah

And I can see it now (See it now, See it now)"

"Do you have Back to December?" Hermione whispered

"Yup" Alex whispered back and put it on.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good busier then ever.  
We small talk work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why._

Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
Realized that I loved you in the fall.  
Then the cold came the dark days when fear crept into my mind.  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin your sweet smile so good to me so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright.  
I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.

All the time"

"So you're a Taylor Swift fan too?" Hermione asked Alex as they looked at each other.

"Yes I am. Taylor Swift is TOTALLY awesome. She is better than other country singers I heard. You want to hear the song I sang at my school's talent show?" Hermione nodded

"Is it the school you went to with Harper?"

"Yup" Alex popped the 'p' and smiled.

"Sing it too please" Alex rolled her eyes and smiled as she hit play, after she found it.

"Justin recorded it" Hermione smiled as Alex's singing voice filled her ears

"_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_But ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I'd seen you before (and you were)_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything_

_Alright_

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_in places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I think i saw you cry_

_The moment i saw you cry_

_I wanted to know you"_

"Justin told me you sang 2 songs that night" Hermione whispered as she wiped her tears, "plus who is the original singer? And what was the song called?"

"Mandy Moore and its called Cry" Alex answered, "and I did. This is the other"

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_Ohhh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_Her name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone _

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place _

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel"_

"That one is called Concrete Angel by Martina McBride" Alex answered before Hermione could ask.

"How did you find that sad song?" Hermione asked as she wiped more tears.

"My cousin. Her best friend died from abuse and that is how she found the song. She heard it on the radio. She told me about the song, so I looked it up on YouTube, and I was crying my eyes out" Alex sniffled as she wiped her own tears away, "my cousin was up and I decided that I would sing that song for her, so I did" Hermione smiled

"You're not evil, like people say you are" Alex laughed

"I can be" Alex confessed grinning, "you want to help me put a new prank?" Alex turned off her Ipod and put it on her dresser. She crawled out of bed and slipped on her slippers. She saw Hermione doing the same.

"Let's grab Harry invisibility cloak" Hermione told her. They ran to the boys half and grabbed Harry's cloak. They slipped it on and ran out after Alex grabbed the 'chocolate elf' in her words.

~HP & WOWP~

As they made their way down to the dungeons, they saw Peeves pouring maple syrup everywhere in the Slytherin common room. Alex pointed her wand and herself and Hermione and whispered, "Lies, Lies, I need a disguise" they made themselves look like the Bloody Baron and made themselves sound like him too, "Peeves! Get out of here!"

"AHH! Bloody Baron sir! I will go right away sir" Peeves left as Alex said the reverse spell. Hermione and Alex walked into the boy's dormitory and Alex casted another one of her spells to make Jell-o appear. Alex pointed her wand at Malfoy.

"Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly" the next second, Malfoy is in the Jell-o. Hermione laughed quietly and help Alex open the pocket elf, "I need you to bite everyone in here besides me and Hermione" Alex whispered to the elf, "then I will give you chocolate" the elf's eyes grew happily and ran around the room biting everyone but Alex and Hermione. The elf jumped back into the egg. Alex closed it fast after putting a piece of chocolate inside.

~HP & WOWP~

After Alex and Hermione arrived back into their room, they saw everyone awake, including Dumbledore. It was then, that Alex and Hermione realize its 9am. They saw Dumbledore's amusing smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"Alex, Hermione did you have fun?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes" Alex answered smiling, "it was fun" Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned.

"It was fun. Alex has THE best pranks EVER!" Hermione ran over Ron and Harry and gave Harry his cloak; "we needed it" Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione skipped back over to Alex and hugged her, "thank you for THE best night EVER!" Alex laughed and grinned

"You're welcome" Alex answered with a mischief twinkle in her eyes, which the Russo's haven't seen for since Alex flooded Wiztech.

**And that's the chapter. Hoped you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm bored… school is this week and I'm hyper. I had 2 cookies and its 12pm. :D anyway…**

**Chapter 13**

It's now the day of the first Quidditch match of the school year. Alex, Justin and Max are nervous as hell, and Harry is sitting across from the 3 Russo's as they played with their food. Harry is eating his bacon and he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Alex is. Harry knows he already likes Alex more than a friend, he just hopes she feels the same way.

"You guys need to eat" Ron told the Russo's.

"We're nervous" Justin answered. Alex sighed and took a bite of her bacon, knowing Hermione would either, force it down her throat or pester her about it. Just then there was a…. BANG!

Everyone in the great hall jumped and saw Harper pointing a wand at the wall.

"Cool" Harper whispered and grinned. Dumbledore clapped and smiled

"Your powers finally came in" Dumbledore told Harper as he walked to her, "I'll have Alex, Justin, Hermione, Jerry, Max, Ron and Harry teach you spells. But first, I'm going to take you and get your school stuff" Dumbledore put his hand on Harper's shoulder and disappeared.

"Harper's a witch. That's new" Justin murmured

"It's AWESOME! Now Alex has friends that are wizards and witches" Max grinned as Alex fainted. Harry ran to Alex and lifted her off the ground. Hermione and Ron to Alex's side scared.

"Al?" Harry whispered as he gently shook her, "Alex?" the Russo's sighed and rolled their eyes

"She's fine guys. She just forgot to breathe again" Max told them.

"What?" Ron asked

"She's surprised that Harper is now a witch. She was so happy, that she forgot to breathe" Justin explained

"Oh" Hermione whispered and got up off the ground. They all heard Alex moan and sigh.

"Did I faint again guys?" Alex asked in a whisper

"Yup" her brothers answered as Ron when back to eating his breakfast along with Max, Justin and Hermione. Harry helped Alex sit up and he hugged her gently.

"You scared me" Harry confessed. Alex smiled

"I'm sorry" Alex told him and he kept him arms wrapped around her. Alex has to admit, she does like the feel of Harry's arms wrapped around her. Alex's and Harry's eyes locked and they both started to lean in. when they were close to kissing, Ron coughed. They both turned to face their friends to see them smiling, besides Ron who looked grossed out.

"I'm trying to eat!" Ron rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"RON!" Hermione kicked Ron under the table and sighed, "You guys should eat. You have the game soon and you need your strength. But AFTER, you guys continue what you were doing" Harry and Alex blushed and both looked down. Justin and Max started to laugh, until Hermione pushed them and they fell onto the floor, "DON'T make fun of them. It's not their fault that they like each other more than friends" Alex and Harry are both waiting for the other to object, but when they didn't, they looked at each other with hope in their eyes.

"Want to talk in the hall?" Harry asked Alex.

"Sure" Harry helped Alex to her feet and they both walked out the great hall and they both stood in the corner, where people can't hear and listen in. they were both silent for 2 minutes, and they made eye contact, like before. Harry started to lean in, and Alex closed her eyes and did the same. When their lips connected, they both felt sparks. Alex wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and Harry wrapped his around her waist.

~HP & WOWP~

Hermione, Ron, Max and Justin crossed their arms as they watched Harry and Alex kiss.

"When are they going to breathe?" Max asked. Harry and Alex pulled apart when they heard this and looked at their friends/brothers. Justin smacked Max in the head and smiled.

"Ignore him" Justin told everyone. Alex rolled her eyes and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry and Alex are both happy that the other feels the EXACT same way.

"Can you guys go for a minute?" Alex asked them.

"Yup" Hermione dragged Ron and Justin dragged Max. Harry and Alex smiled at each other as they watched Hermione and Justin drag the other two into the great hall again.

"So…?" Alex started as her and Harry looked at each other, still in each other's arms.

"So… uh… would you… uhm… to be my… girlfriend?" Harry stuttered nervously. Alex smiled and nodded.

"I would love to" Harry and Alex smiled at each other again and kissed. They heard clapping and broke apart. They turned to their friends AGAIN and glared, "why?" Justin and Ron laughed until Hermione slapped them; "thanks Hermy" Hermione grinned and skipped over to Alex and Harry.

"Took you guys long enough" Hermione hugged Harry and Alex and laughed, "You're welcome" Alex's mouth dropped open when Hermione pulled away. Alex dropped her arms from around Harry's neck and turned in Harry's arms so her back is to his chest.

"You! You planned this!" Alex glared at Hermione as Hermione grinned evilly.

"Hey, I'm allowed! I was getting annoyed with waiting for you guys to get together, so I stepped in" Hermione answered honestly. Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well thank you. Now it's MY turn to play match maker" Alex grinned and Hermione's dropped.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I will dare" Harry chuckled and kissed Alex's cheek, "I'm not scared of you Hermy" Max and Ron rolled their eyes and walked back to eat breakfast. Hermione glared at Alex as she and Harry walked to eat, and Justin watched Alex.

"This is normal for her, isn't it?" Justin looked at Hermione.

"Yup" Hermione and Justin laughed as they went into the great hall as well, "that is why I don't get involved"

"I learned my lesson. But Harry and Alex are PERFECT for each other" Hermione answered as she sat next to Alex this time, and Harry is on Alex's left. Justin took over Hermione original spot and Max is in the middle, where Harry was sitting.

"Like you and Justin are" Alex commented out loud. Ron choked on his food and Max spit his drink out. Harry and Alex laughed as Harry wrapped his right arm around Alex and Alex lend into him. Justin looked at Alex shocked and Hermione did as well, "what did I say?" Alex rolled her eyes as Justin and Hermione both blushed. Hermione and Justin both told Alex that they like each other and Hermione DID know Justin likes her, until all the drama started and it got pushed to the back of her mind. The 2 know-it-all teens looked down blushing and went back to eating. Alex grinned evilly and looked at Harry, "would you like to help?" Alex whispered in his ear. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Of course" Harry whispered back and gently kissed her earlobe. Harry moved so both his legs are on each side of the bench and Alex moved so her back is to his chest and her feet are up on the bench. Alex lies down and slipped her feet onto Hermione's lap.

"So I'm your foot rest?" Hermione asked looking at the new couple.

"YUP!" Alex smiled and ate the piece of bacon Harry was giving to her. The couple saw Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading the newspaper and eating.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex and Harry are walking hand-in-hand down to Hagrid's. Alex hasn't met Hagrid yet, so Harry and Alex decided that they will go see him. Harry knocked on the door of the hut, and Hagrid opened the door.

"'Arry. Nice to see ya. Who's this?" Hagrid asked. Alex smiled and stuck her left hand out and Hagrid shook her hand.

"I'm Alex Russo" Alex told Hagrid. Hagrid's eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Yes I am. My dad is teaching Muggle Studies, since that other teacher had something about family" Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Also Hagrid, Alex here is my girlfriend" Harry grinned as he spun Alex around and both his arms are around her and their hands still laced together. Hagrid smiled.

"I'm happy for yer guys" Hagrid, "I'm Hagrid, Alex. You already knew that. Come in" Hagrid stepped aside and Harry and Alex walked in. Fang ran over and jumped on the new couple. They both fell over laughing as Fang licked them. They heard the door close and Hagrid pulled Fang away, "Fang, sit!" Fang sat down as Hagrid helped the 2 teens up. Harry walked to the couch and sat down. Alex walked over and sat next to him. Harry wrapped his left arm around her and Hagrid walked over with tea in 3 cups, "when did you guys get together?"

"Today" Alex and Harry answered at the same time.

"Hermione intervened and made a comment, which made us go into the hall to talk. Then I kissed her, after a 2 minutes of silence" Harry explained. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed, "plus, Alex's brother Max is an EXCELLENT keeper and her other brother is a great chaser"

"Really? So you think Gryffindor will beat Slytherin this year?" Hagrid asked Harry.

"Yup. Guess who is on the team this year?"

"Who?"

"I'm seeker, Max is keeper, Justin is chaser, Lavender is chaser, and Fred and George are beaters"

"Who's the other chaser?" Harry grinned

"Some who is the BEST chaser in the last 2 years I have been here"

"Who?" Alex blushed and raised her hand.

"I'm the chaser" Hagrid's mouth dropped open and it turned to a grin.

"I'm coming to the game today. I have to see this" Hagrid answered.

~HP & WOWP~

"Lavender Brown passes to Justin Russo, and Justin Russo passes to Alex Russo. She shoots… she SCORES! Gryffindor's in the lead. 100 to 20 against Ravenclaw" Lee Jordan told everyone, "Man, if Harry Potter wasn't dating Alex Russo, I would!"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall snapped as Dumbledore and Harper popped in after putting Harper's stuff into his office.

"Sorry Professor" Harry laughed as he is above watching the game and looking for the snitch. Harry saw the snitch go above him as it rained. Harry started to fly upward after the snitch, "looks like Harry Potter saw the snitch" Alex stopped flying as she started to get a bad feeling, "why has Alex Russo stopped?" Alex looked up, just in time to see Dementors arriving. Alex started to fly over to Jerry.

"Dad, I need my wand" Jerry gave her a weird look, but gave her, her wand. Alex smiled and flew the way Harry went. Just when Alex arrived next to Harry, a dementor attacked, "Expecto Patronum!" Alex shouted as she pointed her wand. The dementor flew away, just as Harry fell off his Nimbus 2000. Alex flew underneath him and caught him. Alex saw Harry look at her than black out. The other Dementors attacked and Alex kept saying the spell, but it was too late, Alex and Harry both fell off and started to fall.

~HP & WOWP~

Harry awoke to see the team, Ron, Hermione, Jerry, Theresa, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirus, Lupin and his twin sister Izzy.

"Where's Alex?" Harry asked as he sat up. Harry saw everyone look to the right to see Alex texting someone, "that's a new way to see someone who also got attacked" Alex looked at Harry, smiled and closed her phone.

"Well, they won't let me out of this bed, and I got bored" Alex answered and laughed, "I know what's going on at my old school. Turns out a bully of mine and Harper's, got caught bullying someone else and has to clean the ENTIRE school"

"Who?" Ron asked

"Gigi" Alex and Harper answered. Alex saw Harper walk in with chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE!" Alex shouted holding out her hands. Alex started to jump in her bed chanting 'chocolate' over and over again. Harper gave Alex some chocolate and some to Harry, "YA!" Alex took a bite of the chocolate and grinned, "I love chocolate"

"Are you sure YOU didn't get bitten by the pocket elf?" Jerry asked

"Nope" Alex answered taking another bite. Harry took a bite and smiled.

"I love chocolate, but not as much as Alex" Alex smiled at Harry and gave him a thumbs up.

"Who won?" Alex and Harry asked at the same time.

"Gryffindor" Fred and George answered. Alex and Harry grinned again

"Why were the Dementors inside the grounds?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for Sirus" Dumbledore answered as Harry and Alex sighed

"Will they keep looking?" Alex asked not so hyper

"Not in the grounds anymore. I gave the Ministry of Magic a good talking too" everyone nodded, hoping tomorrow will be a good day

**And that's the chapter. Random ending but all well. :D please review**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. So I have been typing at least 1-2 chapters a day. I'm trying to type as many as I can before school, which is in a day... or tomorrow. I typed this chapter on Wednesday and posting it Thursday or Friday or something like that. Anyway, chapter 11, 12, and 13 are done, and this is chapter 14. We have a HUGE snow storm here, and we are in the storm watch, which is BAD! Well, the house is warm and I'm not leaving the nice warm house, AT ALL! I DON'T CARE what my dad says, because if he tries to make me go get the mail, I'm NOT leaving to go and get it. He can get it. Lol. Anyway, for those of you who live in the U.S, thank you for the snow storm! It was yours to begin with, so you gave us a present. Now what can we give you? Our nice, warmish weather that we had last week? If you have that, YOU'RE WELCOME! Anyway, the snow storm is fun. It's -17 as a high, blowing snow, white outs, 15 centimetres today, more over night, and tomorrow (Thursday). Thank you so much! *sarcasm* **

**Anyway, thanks for making this story a hit! And thank you for the reviews! Anyway...**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Alex and Harry walked hand-in-hand down to the great hall for breakfast. Today for classes is Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, Potions with Professor Snape, Divination with Professor Trelawney and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. As the couple ate, Hermione, Ron, Max, Ginny and Justin arrived.

"Hey, what happened to JayJay, Izzy, David and everyone from Wiztech?" Alex asked Justin.

"That went back to Wiztech. Their parents want them there, not here with all the danger" Alex rolled her eyes, "oh, and Soph is better. Dumbledore took care of it. No one is possessed now" Alex grinned.

"Good. I was getting annoyed with that lately" the group laughed and sighed. Alex and Harry noticed how close Ginny and Max are sitting. Harry looked at Alex and grinned

"Would you like to play match maker with someone else too?" Hermione, Ginny, Max and Justin looked at Alex worriedly.

"Yup" they saw the evil grin on her face and the twinkle in her eyes. Justin and Max haven't seen this look in SO long. Ever since Mason and Alex broke up over the summer, they haven't seen Alex act like herself. She changed when those 2 started to date, and now, Harry brought back the REAL Alex, "this is going to be fun" Alex rubbed her hands together and took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

~HP & WOWP~

It's after lunch and Ron, Harry and Alex all walked up to their Divination class with Professor Trelawney. Hermione has her Ancient Runes class right now. Once they arrived into the classroom, they saw 4 chairs to each table. Alex grinned and sat down at a table, and Ron and Harry sat on each side of her.

"Can I pull a prank now?" Alex asked Ron and Harry as the rest of the students filed in.

"Sure" Ron answered. Alex saw Harry nod, so Alex pulled out her wand as she stood up.

"Gialsjay Timesday" Alex saw everything freeze, and she is now hoping on one foot. That next second, Alex saw Hermione run through the door, "what the hell?" Alex saw Hermione freeze.

"Uhh... hi?" Hermione stuttered.

"Hi?" Alex answered back, "your suppose to be frozen"

"Did you use that spell again?"

"Yup. But... how?" Hermione saw Alex hop over to her, "what's going on?" Alex saw a gold chain around Hermione's neck, "that's pretty" Hermione looked down and saw the time turner that Dumbledore gave her at the beginning of the year.

"Thanks"

"What is it?" Hermione saw Alex losing her balance so she grabbed her arm to keep time frozen and so she won't fall.

"It's called a time turner. Dumbledore gave it to me at the beginning of the year. What I use it for, is to repeat the class. You know on how I have Ancient Runes and Divination at the same time?" Alex nodded, "well, I use the time turner to go back in time, so I can do the other class" Alex looked at her shocked, until it turned into a smile.

"That's so cool! That means you can get double lunch and go back in time, if you didn't get your homework done" Hermione laughed.

"You are so weird"

"Thank you very much. So that would explain why you aren't in class on second and the next you are" Hermione nodded

"Yup. Pretty much. So why did you freeze time?"

"Prank" Hermione and Alex answered at the same time.

"I'll help you" Hermione dropped her bag onto the table where the frozen Harry and Ron are sitting. Hermione kept her arm wrapped around Alex as she made the spare crystal balls float in the air and paint the walls yellow with rainbows. Hermione laughed and help Alex to her seat. Alex held onto the table and waited for Hermione to sit down and pull out her books. Alex sat down and put her foot onto the ground. Time unfroze as Alex rubbed her sore foot.

"I love that spell but it hurts" Alex whispered just loud enough for Hermione, Harry and Ron to here. The 2 guys saw the walls and the crystal balls. They broke out into a laughing fit until they saw Alex give Hermione a high five.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked.

"I was here the entire time" Hermione answered. Ron and Harry both looked at Alex.

"She was. I used the invisibility spell dad taught me, Justin and Max a few months back. I was never able to get it right, but turns out I nailed it this time" the 2 guys nodded as the excepted that answer. Hermione smiled at Alex and mouthed 'Thank you'. 'Welcome' Alex mouthed back. Alex pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a message on it. She handed it to Hermione from behind Harry and Hermione read it. She rolled her eyes, and laughed quietly then wrote back. It said...

_Only if you turn back time, and take me with you, so I can get the double amount of food or if I need more time on homework. ~Alex_

_**Maybe. : P more likely I will, since I have to repay you, for keeping this a secret ~ Hermy : ) P.S, love the weird nickname you gave me!**_

Alex laughed and this went on until class started. This is how the messages went...

_Only if you turn back time, and take me with you, so I can get the double amount of food or if I need more time on homework. ~Alex_

_**Maybe. : P more likely I will, since I have to repay you, for keeping this a secret ~ Hermy : ) P.S, love the weird nickname you gave me!**_

_Welcome! When's Christmas?_

_**December 25**__**th**_

_Hardy, Har, Har_

_**Lol. In 2 weeks**_

_Coolio. When do the classes end?_

_**Tomorrow. Then we get 2 weeks off, so we can do our Christmas assignments and everything**_

_Sweet! What are you going to be doing?_

_**I'm trying to talk my parents into letting me stay, so I can hang out with you, Harry and Ron**_

_Huh?_

_**Ron told us on the train that his parents are going away to visit Bill or Charlie for Christmas**_

_Cool. What about Harry?_

_**He's staying here. His Aunt and Uncle doesn't want him to come back, until after school is done**_

_Oh... they are fucked up_

_**I know. So, what are you doing?**_

_We're staying here. We can't go home since the idiot will attack if we go back or something like that. I don't pay attention. I gave up_

_**Lol. Are you still careless with magic, like what your family says?**_

_Ya... not really. WHAT HAS YOU GUYS AND THIS SCHOOL DONE WITH ME?_

_**Lmao. You love us so much. Wait, did we change you?**_

_Yes. Mostly you, Harry and Ron, everyone else... nope! I used to only care about Harper and my family, but now you, Harry, Ron, Professor D, McGonagall, Sirus and Lupin are on list along with Ginny and my friends from Wiztech. I used to only talk to them, and not really care, but now I do care. Thank you... : ) grr..._

_**Lol, your welcome! : D**_

Hermione quickly slipped the note into her book as Professor Trelawney started her lesson.

~HP & WOWP~

"Wow, she's messed up" Hermione commented as the golden quartet walked down to Hagrid's.

"Ya, seriously what is up with her? 'The Grim'? Could she be talking about Sirus?" Alex asked as Harry laced their hands together. Hermione saw this and grinned; "I'm still going to get back at you Hermy" Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I know. Justin warned me that you won't quit until you succeed" Hermione confessed.

"Haha, good thing he did too" Alex told them. Harry kissed Alex's cheek and Ron rolled his eyes and walked ahead, "is he really that jealous?" Alex whispered to her boyfriend and best friend once Ron was out of earshot. Harry shrugged and sighed.

"Maybe" Harry answered.

"I think he is" Hermione agreed. Alex nodded and they continued on down, until Alex got hit with an idea. Alex grabbed Hermione's arm and pull her behind a tree.

"Harry, does Ron have a crush on any of my friends?" Alex asked Harry

"He likes Harper. Why?" Harry whispered

"Harper has a crush on him too. How about I talk Harper into talking to him, and Harry, you try and get him to talk to her" Alex told him, "and Hermy, you help me" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Great plan" Hermione whispered.

"Thanks"

"Ok. So that's the plan?" Harry asked.

"Yup. Then I will use one of my spells to get them to confess, or Hermione can do what she did to me and you" Hermione grinned evilly, "you really need to stop stealing my evil grins" Harry and Hermione laughed, then Alex joined in. They ran down the hill to Hagrid's hut, just in time for Hagrid to lead them into the forest.

**And that's the chapter. Hoped you liked it. I know that I switched the pairs up. It's now, Harry/Alex, Hermione/Justin, Ginny/Max, and Ron/Harper. Anyway, please review! **


	17. Chapter 15

**THE SCHOOL NEEDS TO MAKE UP THEIR MINDS! Yesterday, they said we go to school on Friday and today (Thursday), they said we go on Monday. So now, my 1****st**** day is on Monday instead of tomorrow. *sighs* I love pizza. It's yummy. And I smell like VINILLA!**

**Chapter 15**

As the class walked into the forest behind Hagrid, Alex didn't leave Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's side. This is the first time she has been in the Forbidden Forest.

"How are you guys not scared?" Alex whispered to her best friends and boyfriend.

"We've been in here before. Ron and Harry were in it last year, and they saved the school from Tom Riddle who is You-Know-Who. And all 3 of us and Draco came in here for a detention in our first year" Hermione explained. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

"So this is punishment? Coming in here"

"There are other creatures in here. Some dark ones and some good ones"

"It doesn't look bad in the day, but at night..." Ron told Alex. Alex felt Harry tighten his grip on her hand and smiled at her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. If you get a detention and have to come into here, tell me and I will do something to get a detention" Alex smiled

"Thanks" Alex quickly kissed Harry's cheek and climbed over a fallen tree.

~HP & WOWP~

The class all stood around on one side on the clearing and Hagrid walked over to a griffin.

"Everyone, this is Buckbeak" Hagrid told the class, "now, I'm going to teach you how to act around him. Now who first?" everyone took a step back besides Alex and Harry. Harry took a step back and slipped his hand from her's.

"He looks awesome Hagrid. The class are all wimps" Alex told Hagrid. Hagrid laughed and told Alex to walk over slowly. Alex did so and bowed. Buckbeak bowed as well and Hagrid gently picked Alex up.

"Now you get to rid him" Alex smiled as Hagrid put her on Buckbeak, "don't pull out his feathers" Alex nodded and stoked Buckbeak's head. Alex wrapped her arms around Buckbeak gently as Hagrid make him go. Once Buckbeak arrived to the lake, Alex smiled as she looked at the water. Alex felt Buckbeak move over to the left, and that caused her to fall in.

"AHH!" Alex came up for air and saw a dementor, "OH COME ON!" Alex felt someone pull her out of the water and fly toward the way they came. Alex looked up to see its Buckbeak carrying her. Alex looked down to see her class and Hagrid. Hagrid whistled and Buckbeak flew down. Hagrid held out his arms and Buckbeak gently put Alex in Hagrid's arms then put his feet on the ground.

"You think you are so great, you great brute!" Draco snapped as he stormed over. Hagrid quickly put Alex down and shouted at Draco.

"Draco don't!" but it was too late, Buckbeak felt threatened and attacked Draco. Draco fell to the ground holding his arm. Buckbeak walked backward as Hagrid ran over. Alex walked to Buckbeak and stroked his beak.

"It's ok Buckbeak, you saved me. Draco is just so stupid and not fallow Hagrid's rules" Alex watched as Hagrid took Malfoy up to the hospital wing. The rest of the class left and all was left is Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Why are you all soaked?" Hermione asked.

"Dementor attack. Buckbeak saved me" Alex answered as she continued to stroke Buckbeak's beak, "he's a hero" Harry and Hermione smiled seeing how cute Alex is with Buckbeak. Ron just looked like he found it gross.

~HP & WOWP~

A week went by, and it's the day where everyone is allowed to go down to Hogsmade. Harry isn't allowed to go since he doesn't have his permission slip signed. Hermione and Ron walked out of the Hogwarts and Alex continued to stand there.

"I don't want to go, if you're not going Harry" Alex argued again.

"Al, come here" Harry and Alex walked to the corner and Harry made sure no one can hear them, "I'm going to sneak down. I have my invisibility cloak and Fred and George gave me a map of Hogwarts. Harry opened the map and showed it to her. She saw where her and Harry are standing on the map, to see her name and Harry's, "Snape's coming" Harry closed the map and said, "Mischief vanish" **(I think it's around those lines. Oh, and I know what the map is called, I just can't spell it)** Harry slipped the map into his pocket and made sure his cloak in not visible.

"What's going on here?" Snape asked the 2 teens.

"Oh, Harry was just trying to make me go down to Hogsmade" Alex answered.

"Ok. Russo, go. Potter go do whatever" Snape told them. Snape walked away.

"Go. I'll meet you at Honeydukes" Alex nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell Hermy and Ron" Harry nodded and Alex kissed his cheek, "see you soon" Alex took off running the way everyone went and continued to run until she caught up to Ron and Hermione, "Thank you for waiting"

"Welcome" Hermione and Ron stood up off the rocks and walked down the path with Alex by their side.

"What's Harry doing?" Ron asked Alex.

"Fred and George gave Harry a map of the school that shows where EVERYONE is and what they are doing. It even shows passageways to get OUT of the school or to get to classes. He's going to use that and his invisibility cloak to come and meet us at Honeydukes" Alex explained.

"Sweet" Ron smiled and walked fast down to Hogsmade. Once there, they walked to Honeydukes and got LOTS of candy. Alex sat down on the bench by the window, and Hermione sat next to her and Ron stayed standing, "where is he?" Ron asked licking his lollypop.

"Dunno" Alex whispered as she ate some jelly beans.

"Alex!" Hermione, Alex and Ron heard someone whisper, "Alex!" Alex felt someone kiss her cheek and she smiled.

"Hi Harry" Alex whispered. Harry took Alex's hand in his and got her to stand up

"We're going to the shrieking shack. Come on" Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron.

~HP & WOWP~

Once they are standing at the top of the cliff near the shack, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal walked over.

"Shopping for a new home Weasley?" Malfoy called as he stormed over, "what about you Russo?" Alex narrowed her eyes at Malfoy and pointed her wand at him.

"Did you finally get out of the Jell-o?" Alex fired back. Hermione and Ron snickered as Harry ran up the hill in the invisibility cloak and threw a snow ball.

"W... what was that? Who's there?" Malfoy shouted scared. Alex froze time, tied Crabbe's and Goyal's shoes together and pulled Malfoy's pants down. Alex jumped back to her spot and Harry kissed her cheek

"Why aren't you frozen?" Alex asked Harry.

"Dunno. But great prank" Harry whispered

"Thanks" Alex smiled and put her foot down.

~HP & WOWP~

As the golden quartet arrived to the school, they were all laughing. Dumbledore smiled and took the cloak off Harry.

"Did you have fun?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Yup" Harry answered and laced his and Alex's hands together.

"Took you guys long enough to get together" Hermione and Dumbledore laughed and agreed. The couple rolled their eyes and Dumbledore escorted them to their room, "good night"

"Night" the teens answered and walked into their room. They saw everyone goofing off and the 4 teens went and sat at the fire. Alex cuddled up to Harry and he kissed her hair.

**That's the chapter! Next one is over Christmas break. Oh ya, that reminds me. I'm going to make a poll on my profile that I need you to vote on. It will be asking you which story should NOT be on hold. The one with the HIGHEST will be the story I will work on until it's done. So I will need you to vote for the one you DO NOT WANT to be on hold. Anyway, review!**


	18. Chapter 16

**And here's a new chapter! ok, 1) I'm at school and our teacher is away or something, so we get to do whatever we want on the computer. :D lol. Oh and thank you KendraL for telling me the map is called Marauder's Map and to make it go blank, you say Mischief Managed. Oh, and another thing. she's the 87th reviewer! :D so this chapter is for her great work and telling me things that I forget from both, the book and the movie!**

**Chapter 16**

It is now Christmas morning and Hermione has managed to talk her parents into letting her stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Alex rolled over in her sleep and moaned. She rubbed her eyes and opened them up. Just then Alex looked at her watch and saw its 4am. Alex smiled and jumped out of bed. She ran over to Theresa's and Jerry's bed and crawled onto it. She got to her feet again and started to jump up and down.

"Mom! Dad! Up!" Alex told them after each jump. She saw them roll onto their backs and open their eyes.

"Alex, its 4:05am" Theresa whined as she sat up.

"But mom! It's Christmas!" Alex whined. Jerry sat up and rubbed his eyes again.

"We're up. Go wake up Justin and Max" Alex grinned and jumped off the bed and ran over to Max's. Alex jumped off the floor and onto Max. Max groaned and pushed Alex off. Alex grinned evilly when she saw the cup of water. Alex grabbed it and dumped it on Max's head.

"ALEX!" Max screamed as he sat up. Max crawled out of bed and started to chase her. Alex laughed and jumped onto Justin's bed. Alex caught Hermione, Ron and Harry yawning as they walked and sat on the couches. The 3 of them watched as Alex ran around to wake people up.

"JUSTIN GET UP!" Alex shouted as she jumped on him. Max climbed onto the bed and joined Alex.

"DUDE! UP!" Max shouted. All Justin did was roll onto his side and moan.

"JUSTIN RUSSO! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS BED! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" when Justin didn't wake up, Alex and Max climbed off the bed and pushed Justin out of bed. Theresa and Jerry turned around when they heard a... BANG! They saw Alex and Max sitting on the floor laughing hysterically, and Justin on the floor rubbing his head. The 2 parents rolled their eyes and brought over hot chocolate to the living room/common room area.

"ALEX! MAX!" Alex wiped her tears of laughter and stood up.

"Harper!" Alex screamed as she jumped over Justin's bed and ran to Harper's. Alex jumped onto Harper and the jumped knocked both Alex and Harper to the ground.

"Must you do this EVERY Christmas?" Harper whined

"Yes. It's now 4:30" Alex jumped to her feet and pulled Harper up, "let's go!" Alex skipped over to the living room/common room. Alex jumped over the couches and knocked Hermione, Ron and Harry to the ground, "good morning" Alex laughed as she got to her feet.

"We are already up and good morning to you too" Hermione glared at Alex and got to her feet.

"Well, you have to be treated like a member of the Russo Christmas morning" Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. She helped Ron and Harry to their feet and Alex rubbed her head, "did you know that floors hurt?" the Russo's, Harper, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed and all sat around the fire, near the tree. Alex sat down next to the tree drinking her hot chocolate.

~HP & WOWP~

When 5:30am arrived, it's now time to open presents. Alex found one for each person and told them the rules.

"You each hold your present and the youngest opens first, and then so on and so on. Then when everyone is done, I pass out the next group. But you have to show each person what you got" Alex explained. Everyone agreed and Alex passed it, and then sat down on the arm of the couch, next to Harry, "go Max" Max opened his present from Hermione and it turns out to be a box of chocolate frogs.

"SWEET! Go Al" Alex smiled and opened her present from Hermione. It's the same as Max. Alex jumped over Harry and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks Hermy!" Hermione laughed and hugged back.

"Welcome Al. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" next was Harry, then Hermione, Ron, Justin, Theresa then Jerry. Each got a box of Chocolate Frogs, besides Hermione and Theresa. Those 2 got books... Nicholas Sparks books to be exact.

When the presents were done, all was left was a present to Alex from Harry and Alex's present for Harry. Alex led Harry to their favourite place... the top of the clock tower. They saw down watching the sun rise holding the present for the other. The time is now 7am. Harry was the 1st one to make the first move; he took Alex's hand gently and laced their hands together. Alex laid her head on his shoulder and they continued to watch the sun. Once the sun was up, Harry and Alex turned to each other.

"Merry Christmas" Harry whispered.

"Merry Christmas" they smiled at each other and Harry handed Alex her present.

"It's not magical, but when I was little, my mom gave me this to give to a special girl that is special to me" Harry explained. Alex slowly opened the present and opened the box. She lifted the lid to find a necklace that is gold and has a heart, with a red center.

"It's beautiful" Alex whispered, "I love it" Alex gently pulled it out and moved her hair to the side.

"Here, let me help" Harry gently took the necklace out of her hand and moved so he was behind her. Alex lifted her straight hair and Harry slipped the chain around her neck. Once he fastened it, he kissed her cheek, "I have one more thing for you"

"Harry..." Alex started until Harry kissed her. When he pulled away he grinned

"You have no say" Alex pouted and sighed when he gave her a look.

"Fine" Harry grabbed another box and handed it to her

"Hermione asked her parents to pick it up and I paid them back already" Alex nodded and opened it to find a charm bracelet, "these are what Hermione and I have been collected since Halloween. This one" Harry pointed to the 'H&A', "stands for Harry and Alex" Harry pointed to the 'wand', a 'broom', a 'crystal ball', a 'lightning bolt', a 'book' and a 'group of 2 girls and 2 boys', "the wand means magic, the broom means Quidditch, the crystal ball means the 2nd time we met, the lightning bolt means of the time you have NO idea who I am, the book means that your smart, yet you hate reading, and the group of 2 girls and 2 guys means, me, you, Hermione and Ron" Harry explained for each charm.

"I love it" Alex whispered as Harry put it onto her left wrist. Alex and Harry's eyes connected and Alex lend forward and gently kissed him, "ready for yours?"

"Yup" Harry smiled as Alex handed Harry his present.

"You said that you wanted to know our spells and what they mean, so I wrote them down" Harry opened the box to see a notebook, and it's covered in Alex's writing. Harry opened to the first page to see...

**Although I like tasty snacks, I'd rather have my brother Max**: The ability to transform someone that was previously turned into a sandwich back into a human

**Alex always wrecks it make this an exit**: Makes a door an exit

**Animoza Espinoza**: Turns a human into a desired animal

**Badhairdayus Dissapearus**: Gets rid of one's bad hair day

**Because you have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability**: The ability to take away a wizard's powers

**Cashmerus Appearus**: Zaps on a sweatshirt

**Cerebellum Erasus**: Erases all recent memories of the people around the user

**Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia**: Creates chocolate all the time

**Commakus Pancakus: **Creates a stack of pancakes

**Cranium Revolvis**: Rotates people's head around their body

**Commercials are a pain, hepatize my inner thoughts of right and wrong, Come out come where you belong: **Brings ones conscious out

**Dehidratus Lugates Apeus Escapeus**: Drains out flooding liquid

**Destination, Time Recreation: **Travels one through time

**Dripulous Merflipulous**: Turns one into a mermaid or merman

**Edgebono-Utoosis: **Duplicates one's self

**Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, lend us a hand**: The ability to summon the hand

**Frames of figures, step out of your pictures: **Brings pictures to life

**From your chin to your toes and elephant trunk grows**: Replaces one's nose with an elephant trunk

**Garibay Immobilitay: **Undoes an animation spell

**Gialsjay Timesday**: freezes time as long as the user is hopping, walking, or running on one leg

Harry laughed when he read the one about bad hair.

"I love it Al. I really do" Alex smiled and Harry gently kissed her once again.

~HP & WOWP~

Harry and Alex walked side by side and their hands laced together. Harry is carrying the notebook and Alex is wearing the charm bracelet and the necklace. Once they arrived to their room, they opened the door to see Harper and everyone holding a travel bags/suit cases.

"What's going on?" Alex asked everyone.

"We're going to L.A for the rest of the week before school starts" Hermione explained

"Why?"

"Dunno" Alex nodded.

"Alex, zap all of us to L.A" Jerry told Alex.

"Ok?" Once they all arrived to L.A, the ended up in an alleyway, "why are we here?"

"Well, we are visiting my half-brother and his 2 kids. Their kids are along wizards, and either we let them come with us back to Hogwarts or they will end up with You-Know-Who" Alex nodded.

"The idiot" Alex said plainly. Jerry dialled his half-brother's cell phone number and laughed into the phone. Once Jerry closed the phone Alex asked a question, "are they going to have a wizard competition like us?"

"No. And yours isn't going to happen now, that all 3 of you go to Hogwarts" Alex nodded

"Why?"

"The wizard council found out that all of you are now going to Hogwarts, so they switched you guys over to be like England wizards instead of American. And the same will go if you get your cousins to go to Hogwarts"

"Oh... ok"

~HP & WOWP~

A half hour later, a van pulled up, and a guy stepped out.

"Hey Jerry Russo. Long time no see" the guy greeted Jerry.

"I know. Robbie, this is my wife Theresa, my son Justin, my other son Max, my daughter Alex, Alex's boyfriend Harry, Alex's best friend Harper and Alex's other 2 best friends Hermione and Ron" Jerry introduced.

"Hey" Robbie greeted, "name's Robbie Ray Stewart. Are all of you wizards from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" all the teenagers nodded, "sweet. My daughter Miley Ray Stewart and son Jackson Stewart are witch and wizard too. I'm a wizard as well. And I went to Hogwarts with my half brother Jerry too"

"Coolio" Alex whispered as everyone up their bags into the trunk and hopped into the van. Alex and Harry sat next to each other and Ron is on the other side to Harry and Hermione is on the other side of Alex. Once they arrived to a beach house, Robbie helped take the bags up to the house. Just then, 2 girls and a guy ran up from the beach.

"Dad... dad, we have to go" a girl around the age of 13ish 14, with brown hair and blue eyes ran over. The other girl has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the guy his brunette and brown eyes.

"Why?" the girl caught sight of the others and sighed

"Concert" Robbie sighed.

"Have you guys heard of Hannah Montana?" Robbie asked. Jerry, Justin, Max, Hermione, Theresa and Alex nodded, "well, Miley is Hannah Montana" Robbie whispered.

"Coolio" Alex repeated and sighed.

"Alexandra Russo!" Theresa snapped. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Sorry for being rude again" Robbie chuckled

"It's ok Alex. I have 2 teenagers. This is Miley; she's your age Alex. She just turned 14 last week, and Jackson is 17. It will be his final year at Hogwarts. We had to stay hidden cause of You-Know-Who" Jerry nodded.

"Same with us in a way. Justin's 14, Alex is 13 and Max is 12. Alex is who You-Know-Who is after" Robbie's eyes grew wide.

"At least she's safe a Hogwarts" Miley looked at Robbie, Jerry then back at Robbie.

"I know" Alex walked up to Miley and pulled her over to Hermione, Max, Justin, Ron, Harry and herself.

"What are they talking about?" Miley asked.

"Do you believe in witches and wizards?" Alex asked in a whisper. The other girl and guy walked over.

"Ya. Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, my dad and I are... why?" Alex laughed

"At least I can skip with the telling you part"

"Huh?"

"Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. You learn spells, how to change animals into objects, you learn how to defend yourself against the dark arts... aka, You-Know-Who, or what I call him... the idiot" all the teenagers laughed and talked about what goes on at Hogwarts.

**And that's the chapter. I brought Hannah Montana into it now. Lilly, Oliver, Miley, Jackson and Robbie won't really be in it often, but they will be once in awhile. The only reason I brought them into it now, is for the end. Instead of Fred or George dying, it will be Robbie and Jerry... unless I change that idea later, but that's the plan for now. Well, I have to go now, by the way, my day is going good. I have 3 bullies in my English class, 2 in my Spanish, 0 in my online course thing, and I don't know about my French class yet. Anyway, review!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Now it's back to drama...ish! out of French and now down to 3 classes. :) i will type this weekend since i do homework on Fridays, and i can stay up. i'm sick right now, so here's the chapter. hey guys. sorry about that, just so you know, i know that i ruined the story right now, and i do know that some of you may think that i don't know the map and how to make it vanished, but truth be told, i knew all along. i just wanted ot see if YOU knew it. as for the Hannah Montana thing, i just did that so i can have something happen later on in the story. its for in the next book, Goblet of Fire. that is why i did it, and if you don't like it, grow up and don't read. other people like it, even if they don't like Hannah Montana. i plan on killing them off soon anyways. i'm also sorry about confusing you guys with the present and past tense thing. i was in a hurry cause i was at school and the principal walked in on us and making sure you are doing the right thing. so i'm sorry, but get over it. i know i sound like a bitch and all that crap, but just get over it.**

**Chapter 17**

As Miley Stewart dressed up as Hannah Montana, Lilly dressed up as Lola and Oliver dressed up as Mike. Miley found out that the people downstairs with her dad are her cousins and Aunt and Uncle. It turns out that the things she learned about Hogwarts, the Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets are all true. Miley sighed; she thought all of it was a joke to advertise the school, but NOPE! All true. Miley also found out that Harry Potter and her cousin Alex Russo are dating. Alex and Harry told Miley, Lilly and Oliver that Ron, Harry's best friend, likes Harper, Alex's best friend. And as for Harry's other best friend, Hermione, likes Justin, Alex's older brother. As for Max, he likes Ron's little sister Ginny, who is with the family. The reason Ron stayed at Hogwarts is because he didn't want to see more dragons, so Ron's parents allowed him to stay at the school, since the headmaster, Theresa and Jerry will be there along with the other teachers.

"Miley, we have to go now" Lilly told Miley.

"Coming" Miley walked out of the Hannah closest and is wearing jeans, t-shirt and a nice purple sweater over top. As for shoes, she's wearing purple converse.

"Love it, come on" the 3 teens ran downstairs, to see everyone wearing regular clothes instead on black robes and pjs underneath. They saw everyone wearing jeans, sweaters, a t-shirts under the sweaters and running shoes... besides one. Alex. Alex is wearing purple skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt and a purple sweater, with black converse. Her hair is straight like normal and goes past her shoulders.

"Can we go?" Jackson whined, "I want to get to Hogwarts to see what it's like"

"Jackson, I already told the company that Hannah is going to take time off during the school year, then will do concerts and everything during the summer, but that's it. This is her last concert until the summer" Robbie explained, "Miley's going to have to tell them at the concert that she is going to take a break" Miley nodded, "don't worry Miles, I spoke to Lilly's mom and Oliver's mom and they said they are going to go to Hogwarts with you" Miley, Lilly and Oliver grinned, "I'm going to be working at Hogwarts too. I'm going to be helping Jerry teach Muggle Studies"

"So you're going to be at school with us?" Miley asked in a whisper, "and what's Muggles?"

"Muggles is people who are not wizards or witches. And yes I will be at school with you guys" Miley smiled and nodded, "now let's go. That way, we can pack and Jerry will take us to get your school stuff"

~HP & WOWP~

After the concert, Miley told everyone that she is going to be taking a break until the summer. Then from September all the way to June she will be on break, until she is 17. Everyone accepted it and still upset that they won't see her around. As everyone arrived to the Stewarts household, Miley, Lilly and Oliver went their separate ways to pack. Lilly went to her house and Oliver went to him. Alex and Miley went up to Miley's room and Alex sat on Miley's bed. Miley started to pull clothes out and up them in Robbie's old trunk that he had when he went to Hogwarts. Robbie knocked on the bedroom door and smiled at Miley and Alex.

"Alex, your dad gave Jackson his trunk for this year and Miley gets mine" Robbie explained.

"Cool. Can I make this go faster now?" Alex asked in boredom.

"You're not allowed to us magic outside of school"

"Dad has my wand"

"Then how..." Alex pointed her finger at Miley's clothes and trunk and made up a spell.

"Clothes, clothes everywhere, make them all disappear" the clothes flew into Miley's trunk and the trunk closed and locked. Miley's mouth dropped opened and so did Robbie's, "everyone said I have a special power and that's what I just used" just then Dumbledore appeared in the room with a grin.

"Did you have fun Alex?" Dumbledore asked. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed

"Of course. I didn't use my wand, I used my finger" Alex answered with a smile.

"You seriously know how to bend the rules like your parents said"

"You're welcome!" Miley and Robbie's shock wore off and Miley walked over to Alex and sat next to her. Dumbledore looked at Robbie and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Robbie Ray Stewart" Dumbledore greeted.

"Nice to see you to Professor Dumbledore" Robbie greeted back with a smile.

"It's been too long. So you're going to help Jerry with Muggle Studies?" Robbie nodded, "good. That means we get Miley Ray Stewart and Jackson Rod Stewart to come to Hogwarts... right?"

"Yes. And they can stay protected since You-Know-Who is after Alex, and he will use whoever they can to draw her... right?" Dumbledore nodded

"Yes. Do we get Lilly and Oliver as well?"

"Yes. Their parents already agreed. And they said, if they have to, they will get me to use magic and erase their minds of Lilly and Oliver to protect them" Dumbledore nodded

"Good. They will just contact you and that's it"

"Correct" Dumbledore and Robbie continued to talk, and Miley looked at Alex.

"How long do you think they will talk for?" Alex shrugged her shoulders

"Dunno" Alex answered and looked at the adults again, "let's go and see Jackson" Miley and Alex stood up and Alex used her finger to make Miley's trunk to fly down the stairs.

"Alexandra Russo!" Jerry yelled, making Alex and Miley laugh.

"Ya dad?" Alex called as the 2 girls walked to Jackson's room

"Why are you using magic?"

"Miley took too long on packing" they heard Jerry sigh to accept the answer. The knocked on the door of Jackson's room and he called a 'come in'. They walked in to see Jackson looking for clean clothes to pack. Miley and Alex plugged their noses and sigh.

"Clean clothes, clean clothes, come on out, put yourselves in the trunk" Jackson, Miley and Alex saw the clean clothes come flying out of places and land in the trunk neatly.

"Thanks Alex" Jackson smiled and closed the trunk and locked it. Alex made the trunk fly out of the room and downstairs.

"ALEX! STOP USING MAGIC!" Theresa shouted.

"JACKSON IS SLOW!" Alex yelled back and the 3 laughed and walked downstairs. Once downstairs they saw the trunks sitting neatly next to the door. Just then Robbie ran downstairs with his trunk and Dumbledore next to him.

"Let's go and get their stuff then got to Hogwarts" Robbie told them as Dumbledore disappeared with Theresa, Jerry, Harper, Robbie, Max and Justin, and same with all the trunks. Alex sighed. Alex pointed her finger at the door and everyone heard clicks for all the doors telling them they are locked.

"Let's go to Lilly's and Oliver's then go to Hogwarts to drop your stuff off" Hermione told them, "that's the meeting place Al"

"Ok" Alex took hold of Miley's hand and everyone all held onto Alex, "Miley think of Lilly's house"

"Ok. Done" Miley answered with her eyes closed. 5 seconds later, after feeling nothing but wind and no ground, they all landed... well popped out in Lilly's room. Everyone opened their eyes to see Lilly standing in front of them with her trunk.

"Let's go to Oliver's" Lilly told them and Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and Lilly holding the handle of the trunk. Miley thought of Oliver's house and closed her eyes. After another 5 seconds, they arrived to Oliver's and did the same thing. A few seconds later, they arrived to Hogwarts.

"Wow, took you long enough Alex" Alex glared at Justin.

"I had to make us go to Lilly's and Oliver's to get them, so shut up" Alex snapped and Dumbledore made Lilly's and Oliver's trunks to go with the others.

"You all can stay here. I'll go and get their stuff. Robbie do you have their robes?" Robbie nodded and pointed to the robes that are popping out of nowhere, "good. See you soon. Oh, and remember Alex, do your homework" Alex narrowed her eyes again and walked over to her books on the table, muttering 'stupid homework. Stupid potions, etc'.

"Hermy!" Alex called when she opened her book. Hermione laughed and walked over as Dumbledore disappeared.

"Yes Al?" Hermione answered as Lilly, Oliver, Miley, Ron and Harry all walked over

"Help" Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed and sat down in the chairs at the table. The 3 new teens looked around and looked at the textbook.

"What classes are there?" Miley asked as Hermione told Alex what to do.

"Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, and for Hermione: Ancient Runes. Those are our classes for this year. Next year, we have others, but the ones I told you are the main ones. Hermione is the brightest in our year and the smartest, so she has Ancient Runes" Ron explained.

"Cool" Miley watched as Hermione told Alex what to put in the cauldron that they pulled out. Just then Hermione rolled her eyes after Alex got the potion right.

"Alex, don't put the worm root in" Hermione told Alex.

"But I want to see what will happen!" Alex argued.

"It will blow up"

"Sweet" Alex grabbed the 'worm root' as Hermione, Harry and Ron ducked. Lilly and Oliver did as well, and Miley backed up. Alex grinned and put it in, then ducked and Miley dove to the ground.

BOOM!

Alex started to laugh as she got up and clapped.

"It's science all over again!" Alex laughed as Harper, Justin and Max walked over.

"Did you get it right and got a vile before you put the worm root in?" Justin asked as Alex smiled and held up a vile.

"Yup. If Hermy didn't remind me, then nope!" Alex put the vile down and cleaned up her mess, "what's next?"

"Charms" Hermione answered, "and it's the essay" Alex groaned.

"Can you write it and I could do the freaky teacher's homework?" Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair and wrote Alex's essay. Alex smiled and started to do Divination homework.

"Who's the 'freaky teacher'?" Oliver asked.

"Professor Trelawney. She teaches Divination" Harry answered

"Why is she freaky?" Lilly asked

"We don't like her class and we think it's useless" Ron told them

"What's so bad about it?" Miley asked and Hermione sighed

"Well, on our last day of classes before Christmas break, she was saying that Harry and Alex will get attacked by 'The Grim'" Hermione told them, "according to her 'The Grim' means death"

"Oh" Jackson walked over, "will I have to take the screwed up class?" Alex laughed

"More likely" Alex answered laughing and continued to write things down, "Hermy, can you repeat what you said about 'The Grim'? It's the definition I need again"

"It means death" Alex nodded and wrote down 'death' beside the word. As Hermione helped Alex with homework, everyone talked about the classes and whose class is their favourite. This helped Miley, Lilly and Oliver a lot. It turns out that at the welcome back feast, Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Harper will be sorted into the houses. Alex, Max, Justin, Harry, Ron and Hermione all hope they will get into Gryffindor.

**And that's the chapter. Hoped you like it and please review peeps!**


	20. Chapter 18

**I'm at school right now so I decided to type. Since I don't have homework… I think… I am sorry that this is short guys. Thank you again KendraL for telling me that. I knew I spelt it wrong, but I hoped someone will tell me the CORRECT way. :) this chapter is important. oh, and i'm busy this weekend and everything, so i won't be able to type... if lucky, i will. i have to stay on my school timetable. bed before midnight and up at 6:30, but on weekends up for 9, and bedtime is at 1.**

**Anyway…**

**Chapter 18**

It's now the welcome back feast, and Miley, Jackson, Oliver and Lilly are all about to be sorted.

"Ok, just so you all know, we have 4 new students here. Their father is now a teacher here at Hogwarts, and he will be helping Jerry Russo. Please welcome… Robbie Ray Stewart!" Dumbledore told everyone. Everyone clapped and laughed when Hagrid picked Robbie off the ground for a hug, "now time for the sorting" McGonagall led the students in and they stood at the bottom of the steps.

"When I call your name, I will put the hat on your head and it will sort you" McGonagall explained like many times before, "Oliver" Oliver walked forward nervously and sat down, as McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. The Slytherin students clapped and Oliver walked over there.

"Jackson"

"Slytherin" the Russo's, Harper, Weasley's, Hermione and the teachers all looked at each other worried.

"Lilly" McGonagall called nervously

"Slytherin"

"Miley" everyone looked at Miley as she sat down

"… Slytherin!" Miley sat down between Lilly and Jackson nervously. Jackson wrapped his arm around her comforting.

"There must be a mistake!" Alex shouted standing up, "they can't be there!" Dumbledore nodded and sighed

"I can't do anything Ms. Russo. It's done" Dumbledore answered. Alex sighed and walked over to her cousins and their friends. Once Alex reached them she hugged them.

"I'm sorry" Alex whispered, "don't let the idiots brainwash you. I will be pulling pranks down there, so I will see you there" they nodded, "don't worry. You guys will either be rooming with us or the idiots" they all laughed and hugged

"Thanks Al" Alex got up and walked back to her table and sat down angrily.

"There must be something we can do" Ron whispered

"There isn't" Alex answered and ate a bite of her salad, "but that doesn't mean that we all can hang out. Besides we all have classes together" everyone nodded in agreement.

**I'm going to stop there. 1) Class is almost done and 2) that's the last chapter before the drama.**

**Anyway, review and that is the 3****rd**** last chapter before I will either tell you why the Hannah Montana characters are in it, or they will get killed. Please review**


	21. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry guys. I was busy with school and problems going on at home. I can't tell you at all, but it involves Josh… the 10 year old boy I babysit. Well, he is over every day from 5:45am all the way til 7pm. As for school, we drive him then my mom drops me off at school in the morning, and I take the bus in the afternoon, but his dad Ray is telling the bus company to get Josh onto my bus, so we don't have to drive him in the morning and he will just take the bus with me every day. He is with his dad on the weekends, but he's over every day before school and after school. That's how bad it is, but I won't tell you. That's all that I will tell. I'm sorry guys. I will only be able to type Saturdays and Sundays. And as for posing, I will post at school if I can. I started a new story, but I won't be typing it for a while, until I'm done writing it. It's Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place crossover and NO I'm not adding people or other characters. I'm kinda fallowing the movies in a way, but that's just for the beginning of the story (movie one), but when Harry has to face Voldemort and Qurrel, I'm going to have Alex in it and she's going to be saying random things, but there IS a twist, but I'm not going to say anything about that yet. Anyway, here's the chapter! Oh! And KESHA IS AWESOME! I am obsessed with the song, "We are who we are"! : ) anyway, when I'm done typing 3 chapters, I'm going to watch a movie. So here is the chapter…**

**Chapter 19**

It turns out, Harper is in Slytherin too, and that made EVERYONE scared. Alex is currently sitting down in the common room, thinking what the hell is going on. It has been a month since the sorting and Alex and Harry are looking at the Marauders Maps that they both own. Harry is lying in his bed looking at it. Just then they both saw "Peter Pettigrew" on the map.

"What the hell" Alex whispered as she got up and left, with Harry right behind her. They fallowed the map and saw his going around them and leaving, "Harry, Snape's coming" they both hid their maps in their sweaters and made their wands go out of light, but it was too late.

"Well, well, well. 2 Gryffindor students are out of bed" Snape sneered.

"Sir, can you please stop blinding us with the light?" Snape lowered his wand and saw the map in Harry's pocket.

"Potter, empty your pockets" Harry did and Snape took the map, "what's this?"

"A map" Snape said a spell and read what it said. It said 'We present the spy, Severus Snape and he needs to learn to stop putting his nose in other people's businesses' Harry and Alex saw this and tried to not laugh out loud.

"Come with me" he grabbed their arms and started to pull them away, but Lupin stepped in.

"Snape, let them go" Lupin ordered

"Why should I listen to you?"

"If you don't, I can attack you" Lupin narrowed his eyes and Snape glared back, "let them go"

"Why? You just went on a midnight stroll around the grounds in a wonderful full moon" Alex's eyes widened and when she just put the pieces together.

"Professor Lupin. May I ask you something?" Lupin nodded and he and Alex walked into an empty classroom.

"What would you like to ask?" he asked nervously

"I know you're a werewolf" Lupin's eyes grew wide

"I'm not going to tell anyone. But does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes" Alex nodded.

"May I ask something else and I promise not to tell anyone at all"

"Ok"

"Well, I have this map that shows the school and where people are, and what they are doing. I was wondering if you knew who Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are. I think you're Moony"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just know. But who are the others?"

"Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirus Black and Prongs is James Potter"

"Oh. Well, tonight I saw Peter Pettigrew in the school. I think he is an animagus"

"You are really smart Alex. Why do you hide it in class?"

"I hate school" Lupin laughed

"I figured that much. I saw him on the map too. There were 4 copies. I have one, you have one and I don't know about the other 2"

"Harry had one. Snape caught us and took Harry's"

"I'll get it back and give to him at the end of the year"

"Is Sirus Black really trying to kill Harry? And did he really tell Voldemort about Harry's parents?"

"No. It was Peter Pettigrew" Alex nodded

"Is he still alive?"

"The map never lies, so my guess is… yes. And Sirus is my best friend and he is Harry's godfather" Alex nodded with a smile.

"I think Sirus is trying to get Pettigrew and kill him for betraying James Potter"

"You are seriously smart. You are right again"

"Are you trying to get Sirus in the castle?"

"Yes. But to kill Pettigrew"

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"Part of it yes. He knows I'm trying to get Sirus in to protect Harry, but he doesn't know about Pettigrew" Alex sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, "you're tired. Let's get you to bed" Alex nodded as Lupin picked her up and carried her up to her room. Once he got there he saw Harry asleep and Snape talking to Dumbledore.

"Good evening Remus. What happened to Ms. Russo?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"Nothing. She just fell asleep" Dumbledore nodded.

"Ok"

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning, Alex woke up and went down to the great hall. Once she made it to the door, she saw harry making out with Cho. Alex's eyes filled with tears and ran into the great hall. She saw Ron and Hermione looking sad and when Hermione saw Alex she opened her arms up to her. Alex ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. We say him and Cho when we came down" Alex nodded into her shoulder and cried harder. Ron stood up and came on the other side to rub Alex's back.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of him when he comes in here" Alex tightened her grip and sobbed.

5 minutes later, Alex calmed down and Hermione and Ron moved abit so Alex could sit in the middle. Max and Justin walked in sad and sat across from the 3. They both say Alex's red eyes and narrowed their eyes.

"I'm going to kill him" Justin growled and Max and Ron nodded

"Me too" they said at the same time. Hermione smiled sadly at Justin.

"Just don't get into too much trouble" the 3 nodded and talking about random things in hope to get Alex to laugh.

~HP & WOWP~

20 minutes later, Hermione, Ron, Justin, Max and Alex saw Harry and Cho walk in with his arm around Cho's waist and Cho's arm around his shoulder. They saw the Russo's and Ron and Hermione glaring at them, and Harry rolled his eyes. Cho and Harry split up and went to their tables and to their friends. Harry sat down next to Max and Max moved closer to Justin.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Harry asked when he saw them staring at him angrily. He looked at Alex to see her red eyes and heartbreak written all over her face and eyes, "Alex what's wrong?" Alex stood up and ran to her parents crying, and he saw Alex cry into Jerry's and Theresa's arms. They both hugged her tightly and send glares at him, "Will you guys tell me what's going on?" Harry asked looking at Ron, Hermione, Justin and Max.

"Maybe it has something to do with you cheating on Alex and breaking her heart!" Justin shouted and got up and stormed out of the great hall. Harry's face paled and stood up.

"Well I don't care. She's a bitch anyway" Harry walked over to Cho and kissed her.

**Man, I'm having fun now! If you must now, yes Alex and Harry will break up. Cho and Harry will start dating, and then… I can't tell you. Let's just say, Ron, Hermione, Justin, Max and Alex will come up with a way to make Harry jealous. But in the end, Harry and Alex will get back together… hopefully. Or just friends. Anyway, review! **


	22. Chapter 20

**Here's the new chapter! Oh, and I used 4 songs. Common Denominator by Justin Bieber, Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato, A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez and Invisible by Taylor Swift. In Justin's song, I switched it around abit. Just when it says a feminine part, I switched it to masculine. **

**Chapter 20**

A few weeks went by, and Ron, Hermione, Alex, Justin and Max haven't talked to Harry. Harry hasn't been going to his classes and he's always with Cho Chang… his new girlfriend. Alex and Harry haven't ended their relationship yet, since they haven't spoken. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Harper and Jackson haven't spoken to anyone, but other Slytherin students and that has Alex and her friends scared. Alex has kept her promise to Lupin, and hasn't told anyone he is a werewolf, Pettigrew is alive and Pettigrew is the one who told Voldemort where the Potters lived and Sirus is innocent. Alex has barely spoken to anyone. It turns out, Alex was in love with Harry and her heart will not heal. Everything has changed. The Russo kids are barely talking to one another. Jerry and Robbie have grown apart and Theresa thinks it has something to do with Voldemort and Alex. Theresa has wanted to kill Harry for breaking Alex's heart, she wanted to lock Jerry and Robbie in a room and fix and make amends. She wants to lock her kids in a room so they can talk and lock Alex, Ron and Hermione in the common room until they all talk about what's going on. Like I said before… everything has changed.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day arrived and Alex disconnected herself from everyone in the entire school… including Dumbledore and her parents. The only person she talks to is… Lupin. Everything Alex told Lupin, he told Dumbledore and her parents. They are grateful that Lupin tells them, and Dumbledore can tell how heartbroken Alex is. Dumbledore has come to a conclusion that Voldemort does have something to do with this, or its teenager stuff. Its lunch time and Alex is sitting by herself playing with her food. She has barely eaten in the last few weeks… 7 weeks to be exact. Hermione, Ron, Justin and Max has been keeping an eye on Alex and they decided today is the day they will talk to her. The 4 of them got up and picked up their plates, forks and knives. They walked over and Hermione and Ron sat on each side of her and the 2 Russo kids sat across.

"Hey" Hermione whispered and saw Alex look up at them with tears in her eyes and dark circles under her eyes. They also noticed that Alex barely sleeps, talks, eats and she packs herself with homework… something she has never done before. Alex nodded as her greeting, "How are you doing?" Alex shrugged and looked down and started to play with her food again.

"Al?" Ron whispered. Alex looked up at him, "please say something?" Alex sighed and opened her mouth

"I loved him" Alex whispered and they all could tell that her voice is ruff hoarse. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and hugged Alex tightly.

"We know. We are here for you Al. please don't push us away anymore and talk to us" Alex sighed again and nodded

"Ok" Hermione smiled weakly and continued to hug her. Ron hugged Alex and her brother joined in after they walked around the table. Jerry, Lupin, Theresa, McGonagall and Dumbledore saw this and all smiled. They knew Alex will be ok again.

~HP & WOWP~

2 weeks passed and Alex is playing her guitar that she brought with her. She has been writing songs like crazy ever since that day she and her friends and brothers caught Harry making out with Cho. Right now, she is singing to one that she named Common Denominator.

**Just a fraction of your love fills the air**

**And I fall in love with you**

**All over again, oh**

**You're the light that feeds the sun**

**In my world**

**I'd face a thousand years of pain for my guy**

**Out of all the things in life that I could fear**

**The only thing that would hurt me, uh**

**Is if you weren't here, oh**

**[Chorus:]**

**I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation**

**Do you understand what I'm sayin'?**

**Dude, without you I'm lost**

**Can't fix this compass at heart**

**Between me and love,**

**You're the common denominator**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Common denominator**

**Oh, yeah, whoa**

**Before you love was low**

**Playing guys was my high**

**You changed the game**

**Now I put my card to the side, ay**

**When broken hearts rise up to say,**

**Love is a lie**

**You and I would stand to be love's reply, yeah**

**Out of all things in life that I could fear, yeah**

**The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, whoa**

**I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation**

**Do you understand what I'm sayin'?**

**Dude, without you I'm lost**

**Can't fix this compass at heart**

**Between me and love,**

**You're the common denominator**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Common denominator**

**Oh, yeah, whoa**

**I can't imagine life without your touch,**

**And every kiss that you give,**

**You fill me up**

**And through all the heart achin'**

**Jealous males hatin'**

**I'm gonna hold it down for you**

**You, whoa, oh, whoa**

**You're the common denominator**

**Oh yeah whoa**

**I don't wanna to go back...**

**I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation**

**Do you understand what I'm sayin'?**

**Dude, without you I'm lost**

**Can't fix this compass at heart**

**Between me and love,**

**You're the common denominator**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Common denominator**

**Oh, yeah, whoa**

**Just a fraction of your love fills the air**

**And I fall in love with you all over again, yeah**

What Alex did know are Hermione, Ron, Justin and Max all are sitting on Hermione's bed listening. But what none of them knows is Harry is listening. Now Alex is tuning her guitar to get the beat of her other song, Invisible right. Once it was, she started.

**she can't see the way your eyes  
light up when you smile  
she never noticed when you stop and stare  
whenever she walks by  
and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
but you are everything to me  
i just want to show you  
she don't even know you  
she's never gonna love you  
like i want to  
and you just see right through me  
and if you only knew me  
we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
instead of just invisible  
yeah yeah  
there's a fire inside of you  
that can't help but shine through  
she's never gonna see the light  
no matter what you do  
and all i think about is how to make you think of me  
and everything that we could be  
i just want show you  
she don't even know you  
she's never gonna love you  
like i want to  
and you just see right through me  
and if you only knew me  
we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
instead of just invisible**

Once she was done. Alex sighed. Tears are flowing down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Everyone saw her switch the beat again to start on another song. The most important one to her, besides her favourite one about friendship.

**Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
Don't matter what I do  
My world is an empty place**

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days (oooh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, Baby

[Chorus:]  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it even now  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how else to find  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean is running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
This gonna be a month soon  
Then you get back to me (ooooh Baby)

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it even now  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how else to find  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)

So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
Baby baby baby (ooooh)

It's a world of wonder  
With you in my life  
So hurry baby  
Don't waste no more time  
I need you near right  
There it's plain  
By a day without you  
Is like a year without rain (oooh)

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it even now  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how else to find  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)

When Harry heard the song come to an end, he couldn't help but feel Alex's heartbreak. Even though he knew it was his fault, but to be honest, the heartbreak didn't hit him yet. He 'loves' Cho… or so he thinks. Harry sighed, knowing Alex wouldn't and can't handle heartbreak, ever since her and Mason broke up in the summer. Yes, Harry, Ron and Hermione know about Mason, who was her first real love, even though he is a werewolf. Harry saw more tears fall down Alex's cheeks. He knows Alex would NEVER cry unless she is really hurt, like when Mason and her broke up, when she caught him cheating on her 9 weeks ago. They all heard her tune her guitar again.

**Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help  
But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own**

You'll Change  
Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's Bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend  
The Gift of a Friend

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone To Count On, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go

You'll Change Inside  
When You  
Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's Bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You Open Your Heart and  
Believe in  
The Gift of a Friend

And When your Hope Crashes Down  
Shattering To The Ground  
You, You Feel All Alone  
When You Don't Know Which Way To Go  
And There's No signs Leading You home  
You're Not Alone

The World Comes To Life  
and Everything's Bright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend  
By Your Side  
That Helps You To Find  
The Beauty you are  
When You Open Your Heart and  
Believe In  
When You Believe In  
When You Believe In  
The Gift of a Friend

That was when Alex broke down again. Justin grabbed Alex's guitar and placed it carefully at the end of her bed and Hermione jumped onto Alex's bed and hugged her tightly. Ron joined into the hug and same with her brothers. They all hated to see Alex in so much pain. They all heard Alex whimper and sob, and at the same time trying to breathe.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Did I pick good songs to kinda match the mood? Please review **


	23. Chapter 21

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it**

**Chapter 21**

As the teens all hugged Alex tightly, they all hate seeing Alex in so much pain. Pain of her cousins and their friends become like Malfoy and the other Slytherin students, pain from Harry cheating on her, and her family falling apart. They all know Alex blames herself for everything that is happening. They all know it's either Voldemort's doing or it's just the change. Hermione has become Alex's older sister and Ron has become her older brother. After a few minutes they saw Harry leave the common room, and that was then that they realized Harry has heard the songs and seen Alex break down. Hermione held Alex tighter hoping it will bring Alex some comfort, and after a while it did. Alex ended up crying herself to sleep and Justin helped Hermione lie down and hold Alex as she slept. The boy left and sat by the fire, thinking of ways how to help Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

Hours later, it's now midnight and Harry walked into the common room to see Alex sitting at the fire holding a teddy bear Mason gave her 2 years ago, on their 2nd month anniversary. Alex saw Harry stare at her and she glared at him.

"I hate you" Alex mumbled as Harry sat next to her and she moved away.

"I don't care. You're just a bitch anyway" Harry snapped. Alex heard footsteps and turned around to see Hermione, Ron, Justin and Max walk to her.

"Well at least I'm not a cheating dickface" Alex snapped back as Ron glared at Harry.

"What are you guys just going to let the slut call me that? You're my friends and have been for 2 years!" Harry shouted. Man, it's a good thing that Jerry and Theresa moved out of this common room and Dumbledore made a new one next door.

"We're her friends too Harry!" Ron snapped, "And with you acting like this guy that we don't know and hate, for 9 weeks now, we rather help Alex then you. Besides you have Cho to run to now. You're the one he cheated on Alex. Alex hasn't done anything to you"

"Yes she did!"

"What did she do?" Justin asked angrily

"She let me get into trouble with Snape for being out of bed after hours!" Alex rolled her eyes

"I got into trouble too Harry. Lupin found my map and I got double the detention. From BOTH Snape and Lupin!" Alex shouted back, "what about you just move back to Gryffindor tower Harry. That way we will only see each other at meals and in classes" Harry stared angrily at Alex then saw Alex's eyes change colours… brown to snake like red, then back again. He saw Alex gasp for breath, "Ron, get Dumbledore. He's back" Ron paled but ran to Dumbledore's office.

~HP & WOWP~

When Ron returned with Dumbledore, Hermione sat Alex on the couch and stroked her hair.

"It will be ok Al" Hermione whispered as Justin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend… Hermione. Dumbledore walked over and knelt in front of Alex.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked and Alex looked at him with her brown eyes.

"Ya. He's back sir" Alex whispered scared, "he always tried but never broke through… but now…" Alex closed her eyes then opened them again, but it's now snake red eyes.

"Hello Albus Dumbledore" Voldemort greeted with a wicked smile, "she's growing weak again. I have to admit, she was really strong a few months again" Voldemort stood up and started to walk around until he stopped in front of Harry, "ah, Harry Potter. We meet again" Voldemort put his hand on Harry's arm and Harry backed up, "you know Potter. If you stayed with Russo and didn't break her heart badly, she would be too strong for me to take over her mind AND body. But since you hurt her, she grew weak and I was able to take over her mind AND body. Before, I was just able to get her mind, not I got both. Sure, right now she is trying to fight, but she's too weak. And it's all thanks to you Potter" Harry stared at Voldemort sadly. He knew it is his fault, but he didn't think his actions would hurt Alex THAT much, "well, thank you Potter" Voldemort smiled wickedly and turned around in time to see Justin cast a spell.

"Justin, Voldemort Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi" Justin switched into Alex's body and Voldemort went into his. Justin watched Dumbledore cast spells to transfer Voldemort back into his own body and Justin went into Alex's mind to see her crying and curled up in a ball, "Alex" Justin looked around Alex's mind to see the sky dark purple, the river blood red, the grass black, the flowers and trees all dead and everything dead like. Alex looked up to see Justin run up to her.

"Justin?" Alex whispered and held her arms open to her like a little 5 year old asking to be picked up. Justin picked her up and held her as she whimpered, "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. We all know its Harry's" Alex nodded weakly and Justin hugged her tighter, "we have to go back Al. we have to see if Dumbledore got him gone" Alex nodded again and Justin carried Alex and out of her mind. They watched and saw that Justin's body is lying on the couch.

"Justin? Are you back?" Dumbledore asked when he saw 2 brown eyes looking at him. One's Alex's and one's is Justin's.

"Yes. Alex is too, but I saw into her mind. It's really bad" Justin answered and Dumbledore nodded and casted a spell to get Justin back into his body. Once Justin was in his body, Alex collapsed. Hermione ran to Alex and saw her crying in a ball. Hermione looked confused for a minute, but saw Alex holding her hand. Hermione gently lifted Alex's hand to find a broken wrist, 3 broken fingers and her right ankle broken.

"Professor" Hermione whispered and Dumbledore ran over. Just them, they saw all the broken bones turn black and bend themselves and Alex screamed, "Sir, what's going on?"

"Voldemort is torturing her" Dumbledore answered as he wiped Alex's tears away, "Justin cast that spell on me"

"Sir, I can't. The wizard is the only one that can"

"What's the spell? And hurry" Dumbledore said quickly

"You say your name, and the people's body you want to enter, then 'Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi'"

"Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi?"

"Yes"

"Ok. Hermione, Alex will be in my body"

"Ok sir" Hermione answered

"Justin, what are the hand movements?" Justin showed him and Dumbledore copied him, "ok. Got it"

"Ok"

"Albus, Alex, Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi" Dumbledore did the hand movements and clapped at the end and noticed he is now in Alex's body. He saw Voldemort standing there smirking.

"I knew you would come" Voldemort grinned, "but I was hoping it was Harry"

"Well, Harry and Alex hate each other at the moment"

"Oh, so he doesn't care that I was torturing Alex?"

"No" Voldemort frowned abit and hoped Dumbledore wouldn't notice, but he did, "get out of Alex's body and mind"

"No"

"Now" Dumbledore pointed his wand and Voldemort and shot the killing curse, it hit Voldemort and made Voldemort go flying. Dumbledore saw Voldemort fade and he knew Voldemort just got hurt, not killed; besides it was just a piece of Voldemort.

~HP & WOWP~

When Dumbledore cast the spell again and he returned to his body, he saw Alex knocked out and tears falling.

"She's in so much pain" Max told Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and picked Alex up.

"I'm taking her to the hospital wing" the 4 teens fallowed as Harry left and went to his bed and lay down.

"I'm an idiot" Harry whispered to himself. He now felt the heartbreak… his heartbreak.

**And that's the chapter. Hoped you liked it and please review!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter and the only chapter until around Sunday or so. Oh, and I decided to post this one early, since it's Friday, and I won't be on until Monday. Plus if the laptop does work, I would be doing homework. I have projects to do and I babysit Josh tonight. So anyway, here's the chapter**

**Chapter 22**

It's now spring and been a month since Voldemort's attack on Alex. Alex, Ron and Hermione are walking to Hagrid's hut to help him with Buckbeck's death sentence. They are currently sitting in his hut and talking about the sentence, and that was when the minister, Dumbledore and the executioner walked down the hill. Just then, Alex felt at rock hit her in the back of the head and Ron got one along with Hermione.

"Oww!" they all said at the same time, turned around rubbing their heads.

"Oh shit" Alex covered her mouth and they all saw the adults come down.

"You're not allowed her. Take the back door" Hagrid told them and they all ran or the back door. They all heard Dumbledore talking and knock on the door. Dumbledore and Alex made eye contact and Dumbledore turned the minister.

"Minister. Don't you just love the wildlife?" Dumbledore looked from the corner of his eye and saw the 3 teens run behind the pumpkins and hid there.

"Yes. It's beautiful"

The 3 teens ran up the hill as the adults went into Hagrid's hut and they all stood at the top and they saw Scabbers, who went 'missing' or got 'eaten' by Hermione's cat Crookshanks, on the ground. Ron picked him up and glared at him.

"You're a worthless piece of crap" Ron shook him and that was when the rat bit him and Ron dropped him on the ground, "he bit me" Ron ran after the rat, "Scabbers!" Hermione and Alex ran after him.

"RON! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione! Alex! Look out! It's the grim!" the 2 girls turned around and saw the grim. The grim jumped over them and grabbed Ron's leg and pulled him under the tree.

"RON!" the 2 girls ran after him, but just ended up getting hit by the tree. They fell to the ground and got up again. They jumped over tree branches and dodged getting hit, until Alex got hit and she grabbed hold of the branch tightly. She got swung around and went up and down. She saw that the branch was flying right over Hermione, so she grabbed her arm and when they reached the hole, she threw Hermione down it. 3 seconds later, Alex jumped off the branch and fell down the hole. She landed on the ground and Hermione helped her up.

"Thanks" Alex whispered and caught her breath, "what tree hits back?"

"The Whomping Willow" Alex nodded as Hermione took hold of Alex's hand in her own, "are you ok?"

"Ya. Where are we?"

"I think I know, but I hope I'm wrong" Hermione whispered and gently pulled Alex down the dark cave.

~HP & WOWP~

A few minutes later, Hermione pushed open the trap door and jumped up then pulled Alex up.

"The Shrieking Shack" Hermione nodded and they climbed up the stairs to where Ron is screaming.

Once there they saw Ron and ran over to him.

"It's him. Sirus Black, he's an animagus" Ron stuttered pointing to the door, where Sirus pushed the door closed and walked over. Alex stepped forward and made sure Hermione and Ron are behind her.

"Still after Pettigrew?" Alex teased with a smile.

"What do you know?" Alex pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"I know you are looking for him to kill him, since he handed the Potters over to Voldemort. I know you're Harry Potter's godfather and you got framed and sent to Azkaban" Sirus looked at Alex surprised

"How do you know all this?"

"People say I'm stupid, but it's fun proving them wrong a lot. I'm not book smart or school smart, but I'm good at putting pieces together. Plus I have been learning how to keep Voldemort out of my head, but I know how to get into his head. He knows you're out and he is trying to find you."

"To kill me?"

"Yes. Also I talked to Lupin. Which I found out is my uncle" Alex answered as Lupin walked in and pointed his wand, "hi sir"

"Hi Alex. So you finally putted the pieces together and found out I'm your uncle?"

"Yup. Took me 3 weeks, but I finally figured it out" Lupin and Alex smiled

"I didn't know you can get into You-know-who's head"

"I know. Dumbledore just found out last week and that was when I found out too" Lupin nodded, "ok. So who do you think is Pettigrew?"

"The rat" Sirus answered pointing at the rat. Alex turned around

"Ron, let me see Scabbers. He's an animagus and he told Voldemort about James and Lily Potter. It wasn't Sirus Black. He was framed" Ron and Hermione looked at Alex like she has 2 heads, "what?"

"You believe him?" Ron asked surprised

"Of course. He is my dad's best friend in school. My dad was just not involved in making the map, but other than that, they were known as the golden 5" Alex shrugged and held her hand out, "can I please see Scabbers?" Ron handed Alex Scabbers. When Scabbers bit Alex, Alex just tightened her grip and walked to the piano, "on the count of 3, you turn him into Pettigrew" Lupin nodded and pointed his wand at the rat, "1… 2… 3…" Alex dropped the rat and the rat ran. Alex ran to the door and pointed at the approaching rat, "Humanoza Espinoza" the rat turned into Pettigrew and he grabbed Alex by the shoulders.

"Alex, please. Turn me back! Don't give me to him. Please!" Sirus and Lupin ran over and pulled him off Alex. Pettigrew ran to Ron, "Ron, please. Help me! I'll be a good rat" he turned to Hermione next, "pretty smart girl. Please!" Sirus ran over again and pulled him away and threw him into a piano.

"Stay away from them Pettigrew. They are teenagers and they don't need any more crap going on" Alex looked at Hermione and she held up her wand. Alex smiled and pointed at Hermione's wand.

"Accio wand" Hermione's wand flew to Alex's left hand and she caught it. Just then Snape ran in and pointed him wand.

"Expelliarmus" Snape said, and made the wands fly out of Lupin's and Sirus' hands. Alex glared at Snape and pointed her wand at him.

"Stupefy" Snape got stunned and fell to the ground and Alex threw Sirus Hermione's wand and the 2 of them pointed their wands at Pettigrew, "Edgebono-Utoosis" Alex duplicated herself and froze time, "Gialsjay Timesday" Alex hopped on one foot and over to where Sirus and Lupin cornered Pettigrew, "Imperio" Alex never carried about the 3 unforgivable curses, only the killing curse. She unfroze time, and kept her wand pointed at the idiot, "You're not allowed to transform into a rat. Got it?" he nodded

"Russo, did you cast the Imperius Curse?" Sirus asked surprised

"Ya? What of it?" Alex asked and took Hermione's wand from Sirus and handed it to Hermione, and picked up Sirus' wand and gave it to him since Lupin has his. Alex picked up Snape's wand and casted the Levitation Charm.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you know it"

"Never be surprised with me. I'm an American Wizard and I have special magic that Voldemort is after" Sirus nodded and he went over t help Hermione get Ron out.

~HP & WOWP~

They all walked out and rested. That was when Lupin started to turn into a werewolf and Sirus turned into a dog. Before that though, Sirus and Alex talked about the past and how this is Alex's first year, and she and Harry got together and broke up. This is what Sirus said about that…

"Boys are idiots. Harry still cares, and he loves you back. He just doesn't know it yet and he messed up. He will come running back to a beautiful young lady like you Alex. Thank you for everything. You and Hermione are the brightest witches of your year, and Ron, he is the kindest and Harry, must be one of the stupidest wizards of his year ever, for letting you go"

As Lupin changed, and ran off attacking Sirus, Snape came around and Lupin came back. Lupin attacked Snape and he was going to attack Alex, but they all heard a wolf call and Lupin ran off. Alex ran down the hill and ran into the forest, looking for Sirus. Once she found him, she saw dementors arriving and she casted the Patronus Charm. Her patronus is a wolf. Not a werewolf, just a wolf that she last saw Mason turn into before he left. She was able to keep her and Sirus safe until Dumbledore arrived. That was when she collapses from weakness. She had to keep strong until Dumbledore arrived or she and Sirus would have died. The last thing she saw was Dumbledore smile at her and picks her up and levitates Sirus all the way up the castle.

**And that's the chapter guys. I hope you liked it! I don't know if Josh is sleeping over this weekend or not, so until later, bye!**

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 23 end of year 3

**You guys are lucky that I have no homework today… February 22, 2011. : D oh, Josh is on my bus now and in English for an assignment, I got 38/40. I hope you will like this chapter. Oh, I had bad luck all day today. I have 4 classes now. Period 1: English, period 2: Spanish, period 3: Business and period 4: Drama. I'm in hell but I love Drama and Spanish. Oh, and I don't care if I pass or fail Business. I will just try my best. My laptop has a virus so it won't be fixed until next week at the earliest. So I can only post at school, and I can only type when Josh is gone.**

**Would you like to know something random? It's retarded but very random. 3 people in my group have size C bras and the others are D and up. Lol. Never ask questions… really. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

"Hermione? Ron?" Alex whispered as she opened her eyes in the hospital wing and slowly sat up.

"ALEX!" Hermione ran over and hugged her, and since Ron couldn't, he smiled at her.

"Hey" Alex chuckled and looked at Ron to see him lying on the bed next to her. Alex smiled back. Alex got out of bed as Dumbledore walked in.

"He's in the tower and if you turn it 3 times, retrace your steps and more than 1 innocent life can be spared" Dumbledore told them after he explained what was going on. Once he was gone, Hermione pulled out her time turner and put it around her's and Alex's necks. Hermione turned it 3 times and they watched as the time went backwards. It stopped and Hermione put it away.

"Where were we at 7:30?" Hermione asked.

"Going to Hagrid's" Alex answered and they both ran down the stairs and out of the castle, then down the hill. Once they stood behind the pumpkins, they saw Harry there. They quickly ran into the forest and watched as Harry threw rocks to get their attention and took off running into the other side of the forest; "he's saved us in a way" Hermione nodded and watched as they ran behind the pumpkins.

"Is that really how my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione whispered and stepped onto a branch on the ground. Alex pulled her back as they all looked behind them and then ran up the hill.

"We have to save Buckbeck" they ran to the pumpkins and hid, until the adults walked into the hut, and that was when they came out of hiding and got Buckbeck out of there.

~HP & WOWP~

As Hermione, Alex and Buckbeck watched Lupin and Sirus fight; Hermione sighed and made a howling noise.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked in panic as she pulled Hermione up and Buckbeck ran off.

"I have to save us" Hermione and Alex ran behind a tree and saw Lupin arrive. They saw him run off and they slowly and quietly walked out behind the tree to see Lupin pop out. Hermione pulled Alex back as Lupin attacked but Buckbeck arrived and the 2 of them fought. Alex grabbed Hermione's hand as Lupin ran away.

"He's having a rough night" Alex whispered and Hermione agreed. They ran down to the lake to see Alex cast the patronus. Alex sighed and saw some dementors come toward her and Hermione, "Expecto Patronum!" Alex shouted and her patronus came out and attacked the dementors and Hermione kept herself hidden behind her. They saw Dumbledore arrive and they quickly hid themselves behind the trees. Once they saw Dumbledore leave, they got Buckbeck and climbed onto him, "we have to go to the tower" Hermione nodded and slowly climbed behind Alex and held onto her tightly. They saw Harry walk out of the trees smiling.

"So you have a time turner" Harry grinned and the 2 girls sighed

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"I saw Alex get taken up to the castle by Dumbledore and you and Ron went up as well with Snape" the 2 girls frowned.

"We have to save Sirus" Alex snapped

"He killed my parents!" Harry shouted and Alex rolled her eyes

"No you idiot. Pettigrew did. Sirus was trying to save you"

"No he wasn't"

"Well, then you're a bigger idiot then I thought" Alex made Buckbeck flap his wings and Alex, Hermione and Buckbeck started to fly until they reached the tower. They jumped off and Hermione pointed her wand at the lock.

"Bombarda" the jail cell's door explodes and falls to the ground. Alex and Hermione ran in and unlocked all the chains on Sirus' ankles and wrists, "Alohomora" the chains unlocked and fell to the ground.

"We have to go Sirus" they pulled him to his feet and they all got onto Buckbeck. They got Buckbeck to fly and they ended up in front of the doors.

"You too are seriously the brightest witches of your age and year" Sirus told the 2 girls, and they smiled back as they climbed off Buckbeck, "I'll write to you guys soon ok?" they nodded and Sirus and Alex hugged, "I have to tell you something Alex"

"Ok?" Alex looked at him confused

"I'm your godfather as well. I was at your parents wedding and I was there when you were born" Alex smiled, "and Lupin is your uncle" Alex grinned and hugged Sirus.

~HP & WOWP~

As Sirus flew away, the 2 girls ran up to the hospital wing to see Dumbledore closing the door.

"So?" Dumbledore asked smiling

"He's free" Hermione answered

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked grinning like an idiot, "good night" Dumbledore walked away as they opened the door. They saw themselves disappear and Ron looked at them.

"How did you get there? When you were just over there? And now you're there?" Hermione and Alex turned to each other.

"What's he talking about?" Alex asked

"I don't know" Hermione answered and they smiled.

~HP & WOWP~

As weeks passed and the school year ended, Hermione, Ron and Alex are talking in the Gryffindor common room, since just last week they were able to go back. They will be getting their marks during the summer so they won't know what they will get. And Alex got a Firebolt from Sirus so she is painting emo hearts and peace signs on the handle.

"I hoped I passed" Hermione told them as they sat down at the fire

"Hermy, this is you we're talking about. You will pass with flying colours. Ron and I should be the ones being worried" Alex told Hermione as Justin, Max and Ginny walked over. Justin wrapped his arms around Hermione and Ginny and Max kissed. Alex and Ron rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Glad this year is over?" Ron asked Alex as Hermione and Justin kissed

"Yes. That means I don't have homework"

"Uh… we do have homework" Alex rolled her eyes

"Now that ruined my summer. Hey, I'm allowed to go back to New York. You, your family and Hermy should come visit" Ron smiled. Ron has always had a crush on Alex, and Alex has a crush on him.

"We should" Ron wrapped his arm around Alex and Alex rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy school is done, but that means everyone will be leaving for 2 months" Ron nodded sadly.

"Ya, but at least you and Hermione saved Sirus"

"True…" Alex jumped to her feet, making Hermione and Justin to break apart, "we have to see Lupin" the golden trio ran from the common room all the way to the DADA classroom. They ran up to Lupin's office and ran in to see Lupin packing, "Lupin…"

"Hey Alex, Ron and Hermione. I'm so sorry about a few weeks ago" Lupin apologized

"It's ok. We're safe. Did you get fired?"

"No. I quit. No one will want a werewolf teaching their kids"

"But dad and mom knows, and they don't care"

"That's because your dad and I are best friends and me and your mom are brother and sister" Alex nodded

"Ya. But Lupin, where will you go?"

"Well, Dumbledore is going to be letting me be a guard for you over the summer. To protect you from You-know-who" Alex nodded

"At least I get to see you"

"Yes you will" Lupin and Alex smiled and he gave her, her map back, "you will be needing this"

"Thanks" Lupin hugged Alex then walked out. Alex watched him leave and her 2 best friends hugged her

"You will see him again soon" Ron whispered

"He loves you and will always protect you" Hermione told Alex in a whisper.

~HP & WOWP~

The Russo's, Hermione, Ginny and Ron are sitting on the train as it came to a stop. They just arrived to King's Cross and are saying their good-byes.

"Hope to see you this summer" Ron told Alex and Hermione.

"Same" Alex and Hermione said at the same time as they walked through the portal to get onto the non-magical platform. They saw Ron's parents and Hermione's standing there with Theresa and Jerry.

"Hey guys!" the adults greeted as the Weasley twins, Percy and Ginny walked over with Justin and Max. The golden trio stayed together saying good-bye.

"Alex, we set it up. You, Max, Justin, Hermione and the Weasley's will go to the Quidditch World Cup at the end of this summer and Hermione, Ron and Ginny will be coming over to our house this summer" Theresa told her daughter

"Besides, we don't want you to be going around New York painting and pulling pranks again" Jerry teased and Alex rolled her eyes

"Fine, I'll hang out with Dean and pull pranks on Gigi" Alex grinned.

"Whatever" Hermione and Ron took Alex's hands and they walked out of the train station together, and then went their separate ways.

**And that's the end of this one. What did you think? Please review guys and I will hopefully be able to start Goblet of Fire this weekend or Monday.**


	26. Chapter 24 beginning of year 4

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter where it's over the summer. : D I'm going to be busy all week so I decided to type now, and I only have a half hour. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 24**

It's been a week since school ended and everyone went home. Justin and Hermione have been sending owls to each other and same with Max and Ginny. Ron, Alex and Hermione kept sending owls together, and Alex has been bored.

"Mom" Alex whined as she walked down the stairs at 1pm in her pajamas.

"Yes Alex?" Theresa asked as she pulled out cupcakes out of the oven in the kitchen. Alex walked over and sat down on the stool.

"I'm bored" Alex sighed and laid her head on the counter. Theresa walked around and rubbed her back.

"I know sweetie" Alex sighed again and slowly got to her feet. She walked over to the couch and flopped down. Theresa walked down the metal stair case. Alex turned on the TV and sighed as she put on _Sonny With A Chance_. Just then there was pop and the fire place turned green.

"Mom, there's something wrong with the fire place" Alex called as she watched Selena Gomez fallow Sonny around.

"Hi Alex" Alex jumped and turned around to see Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur.

"Oh my god!" Alex jumped over the couch and hugged the twins, then Molly and Arthur, Ginny and finally Ron, "What… how… when?"

"Floo Powder and we decided to come today" Ron tried to explain, "plus mom and dad wanted to see Theresa and Jerry, and the twins wanted to see Justin and Ginny wanted to see Max" Alex nodded, "and I wanted to see you" Alex and Ron smiled at each other and Alex blushed.

"I was so bored and it's only been a week" everyone laughed as they all walked down the stairs to the sub shop.

"Alex, you do know you're in your pajamas right?" Arthur asked.

"I know. They get used to it after a while" Alex smiled and jumped down the last 4 steps and walked to the counter. Theresa smiled and got Jerry, Justin and Max. They all walked over and smiled and hugged their friends.

"Hey" Max greeted Ginny and kissed her. Alex grinned at Ron and Ron walked over and hugged her.

"How's Hermy? I haven't heard from her" Alex asked.

"Her owl can't make it this far and so we are sending owls back and forth, and I will send it in the mail… the muggle way" Alex laughed and the mail man walked in.

"Alex Russo?" Alex walked up to him.

"That's me" Alex answered when she stopped in front of him.

"These are for you" he handed Alex 20 letters with 5 stamps on each.

"Thanks" Alex walked away and started laughing, "Thank you Ron"

"Welcome" Ron smiled and kissed Alex's cheek.

~HP & WOWP~

After the Weasley's left 4 weeks later, Alex got bored again. It turns out Hermione will be stopping by sometime to visit, this week and Justin is gone to computer camp that week, so Alex gets Hermione to herself. Alex is sitting on her bed, playing her guitar.

I'll always remember

It was late afternoon

It lasted forever

But ended so soon

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

It was late in September

And I'd seen you before (and you were)

You were always the cold one

But I was never that sure

You were all by yourself

Staring up at a dark gray sky

I was changed

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you

I wanted to make it go away

I wanted to know you

I wanted to make your everything

Alright

I'll always remember...

It was late afternoon...

In places no one will find

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

In places no one will find

All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)

It was there that I realized

That forever was in your eyes

The moment I saw you cry

I think i saw you cry

The moment i saw you cry

I wanted to know you

"Wow, that was good" a girl's voice broke the silence as Alex cried. Alex looked up to see Hermione standing there smiling sadly.

"Hermy!" Alex put the guitar to the side and ran over to her, and jumped her, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Hermione hugged Alex tightly and they walked over to Alex's bed, "your parents said they will bring an air mattress up and set it up. I will be staying in your room for a week" Alex smiled and placed her guitar in the corner of her room and walked back over and hugged Hermione again.

"How much longer until school or we go to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Well, the World Cup is in 2 weeks and school is in 4" Alex grinned, "and my parents and yours are seeing if I can just stay with you this summer"

"SWEET!" Alex jumped to her feet and 4ran down the stairs with Hermione running after her laughing. When Alex reaches the bottom with Hermione, they saw their parents standing there and Alex jumped into Jerry's arms.

"Yes" Theresa answered. "You're going to stay with us Hermione" Hermione and Alex squealed and they hugged their parents.

"No making out with your boyfriend Hermione" Hermione's dad told Hermione

"I won't. I will mostly be with Alex" Hermione reassured him and her mom, before her mom could start.

"Ok" they hugged her again the Jerry got Alex to send them home with one of their spells. Once they were gone, Theresa got Hermione and Alex to sit on the couch to relax.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex and Hermione slept that night, they didn't notice Dumbledore talking to Jerry and Theresa.

"Alex is in danger" Dumbledore told them, "Alex will be seeing into Voldemort's mind and same with Harry Potter" they nodded, "when Alex does, you need to let Alex keep doing what she is doing before Voldemort finds out about the connection."

"How does Alex has this connection with You-know-who?" Theresa asked

"Well, you know on how Alex is adopted?" Jerry and Theresa nodded

"Alex is Voldemort's daughter" Jerry's and Theresa's eyes grew wide.

**And that's the ending. Hoped you liked the opening**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. Tomorrow is Early Dismissal and me and Josh get home at 2pm. The laptop won't be fixed for 2 weeks so it will be a nightmare for me. :/ March break is not next week but the week after. As what I call that week is Mars Break, that mean you eat Mars bars all week. : P anyway, Thursday I have an eye doctor's appointment and on Monday I have my asthma test. : ( so anyway, here's the chapter dude!**

**Chapter 25**

"W… what?" Jerry stuttered.

"I know. I know that's its hard, but it's true. She is Voldemort's daughter" Dumbledore told them, "and why Alex was scared of Pettigrew, is because she knows him and she knew he works for Voldemort. She is young and fragile" Theresa and Jerry nodded in agreement, "so just watch her"

"We will" once Dumbledore was gone, Theresa and Jerry went to their room and talked about how Alex is Voldemort's daughter.

~HP & WOWP~

Once time passed and the Quidditch World Cup arrive, and Alex and Hermione just arrived to the Weasley's with Justin and Max, and their stuff for both school and their clothes.

"Their house is cool still" Alex told them as she walked to the door. She knocked and as soon as the door opened, Alex was tackled with a hug from Ginny.

"Hey Alex" Ginny continued to hug Alex until Alex finally broke away.

"You know I hate hugs!" Alex complained until she was tackled to the ground by the twins.

"We knew we heard your voice shortie" Fred teased

"I am NOT short!" Alex complained as they got up off the ground.

"Yes you are" the twins said together. Alex rolled her eyes until she got tackled again

"Will I even get into the house?"

"No" Ron answered as he pulled away from the hug.

"Hi! I thought it was someone else" just then, Harry walked out of the house and glared at Alex. Alex, Ron and everyone saw this and Alex rolled her eyes, "get over yourself Harry. It's been a few months. Just get over it" Alex walked up to Harry and walked by him after she pushed him into the flowers next to the door.

~HP & WOWP~

Days went by and now it's the day of the World Cup. Alex and Harry can never stay in the same room and Hermione and Alex are in Ginny's room, and Max is with Harry and Ron, and Justin is with the twins. The Weasley's have become Alex's second family and her third home. Her first home is Hogwarts, second is her own and finally the Weasley's. Alex was awoken by someone jumping on the bed and when she opened her eyes, she saw it was Ginny.

"Wake up Alex!" Ginny called excitedly. Alex groaned and rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow

"ALEXANDRA RUSSO!" Alex jumped out of bed to see Ron standing there glaring, "wake up" Alex rubbed her eyes and sat on her bed. Hermione and Ginny left the room, leaving Ron and Alex alone, "morning" Alex looked at him and glared. She rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at herself and made clothes take place of her pajamas.

"It's too early" Alex groaned as she and Ron walked down the stairs, "what time is it anyway?" Ron looked at his watch

"3am" Alex groaned again and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex, Hermione, Harry, Justin, Max and the Weasley's walked through the forest, Alex tripped and fell.

"Oww" Alex saw a hand in front of her face and she saw… Harry.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked nervously

"Why do you care?" Alex snapped as she slowly got up but ended up falling again

"Cause I do Alex. You know that"

"Really? I don't actually" Alex tried getting up again, but Harry stopped her and pulled her to her feet and supported over half of her weight all the way to the group.

"You should. Alex, last time I remember, we were dating and we were at Hogwarts. What happened? I don't remember anything" Alex looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong with you Harry?"

"I… I don't know. I was hoping you would"

"I don't. All I know, is you cheated on me with Cho Chang and I broke up with you cause of it. You turned into a jerk and Hermione and Ron helped me a lot"

"I… I cheated on you?" Harry asked surprised and Alex nodded with tears in her eyes, "Alex" Harry stopped just as the group walked up the hill, "I… I'm sorry. I… I don't remember. I don't know what happened, but I do know it wasn't me" Alex stared into Harry's eyes seeing if she can tell if what he is saying is true or not. After 2 minutes she finally nodded.

"I know you're telling the truth. I used a spell to see into your thoughts and memories. I… I think, either you were possessed or some really strong spell was cast on you" Harry nodded

"I'm really sorry Alex. I… I didn't mean too"

"I know" Alex gently kissed his cheek and they both slowly walked up the hill with Harry's arm wrapped around her waist.

~HP & WOWP~

At the World Cup and the group found their tent, Alex and Harry are sitting on the couch talking, Hermione and Justin were making out just like Ginny and Max, and Ron and the twins are hanging out. Arthur Weasley walked into the tent and told everyone it was time to go to the game. As they walked Alex stayed with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Golden Quartet have make amends, but the 2 girls and Ron still don't really trust Harry, but they will talk to him again. Hermione did agree Harry was either possessed or he was charmed. The just don't know which one yet. The group walked up the stairs to the top of the stadium and they all were stopped by the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's dissed Alex and Alex snapped back. They called her a mudblood, and all Alex said was 'At least I'm not related to Voldemort or his follower, to kill another and everyone'.

Once in the stadium and the group all watched the game, Alex and Harry were holding hands. There is just one thing Harry has to do to get Alex to be his again, and that was… to get her trust.

**And that's the chapter. Sorry it's short, but I have to go to bed since I have to get up before 6am. Night guys! (Even though when I post this it will be day and I will be at school) anyway, review**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but today is Thursday and I have an eye doctor's appointment and on Monday I have my asthma appointment. If I am away on Friday the reason is my brother and his soon to be wife is up. I'm away on Wednesday and the reason for that is because I am the science fair judge for Josh's school. And the week after that is March Break so I won't be on, unless we get the laptop back. : )**

**Anyway, I only have until 9:30am to get this chapter typed since my eye doctor's appointment is at 11am and I will be leaving at 10am. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 26**

"YES! The Irish won!" Alex cheered with Fred and George. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were hoping Krum would win. As for Justin and Max they just liked watching the game.

"Hey! Krum caught the snitch" Ron argued as they walked into the tent.

"So, Fred and George said he would catch it, but the Irish would win" Alex smiled

"Great!" Ron groaned as he walked over to Harry and Hermione, who are talking. Alex knew Ron and Hermione likes each other, and Hermione likes Justin, but more as a friend. Alex also knows, Justin likes Cho Chang. Justin and Hermione always tell Alex this and Alex keeps telling them to tell the other. Alex ran over to her friends and jumped over the couch and sat next to Hermione.

"Sup?" Alex asked. Alex knows she likes Ron a little more than a friend but she likes Harry more.

"Not much. Just talking about school" Alex grinned.

"Guess what?"

"What?" they all asked.

"I got all O's and one A" Alex saw the shock on everyone's faces, "what did you guys get?"

"I got all A's" Harry told. **(I know his really marks, I just want to do my own thing now. It's ok if you guys quite reading just now. But I want it to be my own thing now. I will try to get into more detail but it will take awhile)**

"That's great! Ron?"

"Same" Ron answered

"Hermy?"

"All O's" Hermione grinned and everyone laughed. Just then there was a bang.

"Sounds like the Irish are having a party" Fred told them as him and George walked over. Ginny, Max and Justin joined as Arthur ran in.

"It's not the Irish. We have to go… now!" Arthur told them. The 4 best friends jumped to their feet and Alex pulled out her wand, "Fred, George you take Ginny and Max to the port key. All of you stay together and do NOT come back" everyone nodded and they all ran out of the tent. Alex saw everything on fire and people in black cloaks walking and sending spells at people. She saw 3 muggles hanging in the air. One is a small little girl, another in the mom and finally one is the father. Alex felt someone pull on her hand, and she saw it was Harry.

"Alex, come on" she saw everyone already running and Harry dragged Alex with him. They ran hand-in-hand after the others. They ran into the crowd and Alex tripped, "ALEX!" Harry shouted as he tried to make his way back, but couldn't. And that was when Alex got kicked in the head and blacked out.

~HP & WOWP~

When Alex awoke, she saw everything smoking, but the fires are out. Everything is burnt and it's like a forest fire in a way. Alex saw that she still has her wand in her hand, so she slowly got to her feet. She felt like someone is there so she looked around and her eyes landed on a guy pointing his wand at the sky. She heard him say a spell, but she couldn't make out the words. She saw a snake and a skull arrive into the sky and the snake slowly leaving the skulls mouth.

"What the hell is that?" she asked herself out loud. She saw the guy look at her and points his wand at her. He said a spell she couldn't make out and sparks flew at her. Alex jumped to the ground and quickly got to her feet and took off running behind a destroyed tent. She saw the guy continue to come to her, so she pointed her wand at him, "Locomotor Mortis" she saw the guy's legs lock and he fell to the ground. Alex slowly comes out of her hiding place and says another spell, "Raid on Chain on" she saw the guy get tied up in chains. She walked over until she was in front of him and she still can't see his face, "who are you? And what do you want?"

"It's none of your business kid" the guy snapped.

"It is my business when you start attacking me"

"I don't care. You will not know anything"

"Fine. What is that thing in the sky?"

"The dark mark. There you got your answer"

"ALEX!" Alex and the guy heard the Weasley's, her brother's, Hermione and Harry call.

"What's your name kid?" the guy asked

"You will never know. What is the dark mark?" Alex asked mad

"ALEX!" her friends called again.

"Over here!" Alex shouted back. She heard footsteps as she continued to point her wand at the guy. She looked behind her and didn't see the guy break through the chains and he put her into a head lock.

"You are coming with me Alex Russo" just then, the last thing Alex saw was her friends arrive and the ministry of magic pointing their wands at her and the guy. The next thing Alex notices is she is in a graveyard.

"Let me go!" Alex shouted as she struggled. The guy dragged Alex into a house and up the stairs. He closes the door and throws Alex to the ground, "next time you could just GENTLY put me on the ground!" Alex snapped and saw people she never wants to see EVER again.

"Hello Russo" Pettigrew greeted Alex, and Alex saw Draco Malfoy, and Miranda there.

"Pettigrew" Alex snarled, "what do you want?"

"Alex… Alex… Alex" Alex looked at the person in the chair and he looks like a messed up baby

"You're ugly" Alex told the guy

"Alex, Harry did this to me"

"Do I know you?" everyone in the room gasped, "what? I'm not good with names or faces. Mostly with this deformed person" Alex smirked when she heard everyone's breathing turned shallow.

"I'm Voldemort" the guy told her.

"Oh… stupidmort or Voldy!" Alex teased, "Nice to meet you. Man, you look retarded and weirder then I would've thought"

"Why you stupid…" Voldemort pointed his wand at Alex and Alex rolled her eyes

"You really want to kill me now don't you?"

"Yes. Avada Kedavra" Alex smirked and jumped out of the way.

"Gialsjay Timesday" Alex froze time and jumped on one foot all the way out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house, "what's the spell to transport somewhere again?" Alex asked herself, "oh ya… there is none" Alex groaned and jumped to the house and lend against the side, "please work" Alex pointed her wand and made it go in a circle, "please help me, I need to get out of here and go to the Burrow" Alex saw the next second that she is standing in front of the Burrow on one foot. Alex fell over and fell to the ground. She slowly got up and limped over toward the door. Once in front of the door she knocked and Molly opened the door.

"Alex" Molly hugged Alex tightly and pulled her into the house, "are you ok? What happened?"

"He looks like a deformed baby" Alex mumbled and sat on the couch tiredly

"You ok Alex?" Alex looked up to see her parents and Dumbledore sitting across from her.

"Ya. Just almost got killed, but that's normal" Alex rolled her eyes as her friends and brothers ran downstairs. They all hugged her and Hermione sat next to her.

"Thank god you are ok" Hermione whispered as she hugged Alex and didn't let go

"I almost got killed by stupidmort" Alex told them. They all gasped including Dumbledore, "he is after something. I know he's after me and Harry, but there might be something else. He used the killing curse on me, but I jumped out of the way and froze time. I then made it outside and went through the list of spells I know, and found out I have none to transport, so I made one up"

"And it worked" Dumbledore finished.

"Yes. Why is he after me? I know there is more to it" Dumbledore sighed

"There is more"

"What is it?"

"You're his daughter" everyone gasped besides Jerry and Theresa. Alex had tears in her eyes and she froze.

**There's the chapter peeps! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Love you all**


	29. Chapter 27

**Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 27**

"You're his daughter" everyone gasped besides Jerry and Theresa. Alex had tears in her eyes and she froze.

"What? No… I… I can't be!" Alex stuttered, "no. I will not believe it" Alex put her face into her hands and cried. Hermione held Alex tighter and cried with her.

~HP & WOWP~

For the rest of the summer and Alex's 14th birthday passed, it's now the day where everyone goes back to Hogwarts. Alex has kept one secret from everyone and that was… she saw Draco and Miranda in the house. Everyone is at the train station and Alex just finished running through the wall and onto the platform. She saw her family run through then her second family, Harry and Hermione. Alex sighed. She hasn't spoken to them since she and all of them found out she is Voldemort's daughter. She thought Lupin is really her uncle and Sirus is her godfather. As for the truth about that, is Lupin's sister had the choice to work with Voldemort or die, so she chose the 1st one. Lupin's sister died giving birth to Alex and Voldemort didn't know Lupin's sister was pregnant. Lupin always knew about Alex so he took her in, until she was one and gave her to Dumbledore to give to Jerry and Theresa. That is the history of Alex. Alex walked onto the train and found a compartment. She put her suitcase on the shelf along with her owl. Alex sat down on the seats and closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Hermione, Ron and Harry are in search of Alex. They found her at the back on the train and they walked in.

"Alex, could we sit here?" Harry asked Alex when she opened her eyes.

"Sure" they smiled and put their suitcases onto the shelf and put their owls up. Over the summer, Harry was able to gain SOME of Alex's trust, but he got all of Hermione's and Ron's, Justin and Max and the other Weasley's. Harry sat down next to Alex and stroked her hair from her eyes.

"Tired?" Harry whispered as Hermione and Ron sat down after closing the door.

"Ya" Alex yawned and put her head on his shoulder, "wake me up for the food?"

"Of course" Ron answered before Hermione and Harry. Alex smiled and closed her eyes and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.

~HP & WOWP~

"Harry, wake her up" Ron whispered, "the trolley will be here in a few minutes"

"Ok" Harry whispered and looked down. He stroked Alex's hair. Alex has been asleep for 3 hours. An hour ago, Alex's head moved from Harry's shoulder to his lap in her sleep. She is now lying down, her head is in his lap and she is curled up in a ball, "Alex, the food is almost here" Alex groaned and slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Too early" Alex complained

"It's 4pm" Hermione told her. Alex rolled her eyes

"I know. But it's too early" Alex smiled weakly.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Alex quickly stood up and walked to the trolley. She pulled out her money and got a lot of candy, for her, Harry, Hermione and Ron. They helped her take the food to their seats and they all sat on the floor talking, catching up and no one said anything about that night.

~HP & WOWP~

As the train came to a stop, Alex and Harry were holding hands out of habit.

"Looks like Russo and Potter are dating again" the 2 of them turned around with Hermione and Ron to see Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Alex sneered.

"Oh, just wondering how you got away from the dark lord. After all, I was there" Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's eyes grew wide, "what, she didn't tell you? Whops my bad" Malfoy grinned as Alex snarled at him, making him laugh as he walked passed them.

"ALEX! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked as Alex turned to her.

"It's not something you will tell someone. Now leave me alone!" Alex ran passed her friends and jumped into a carriage. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there watching the carriage leave the station.

"What are we going to do? We have to get her to talk about that night" Harry told Hermione and Ron.

"Ya, but how?" Ron asked, "We can't get her mad at us. She needs us and we need her"

"The only way how you will get her to talk to you without getting mad, is use the truth spell" Hermione, Ron and Harry turned around to see Justin, the twins, Ginny and Max, "she will be mad at you afterwards but at least you will know" Justin told them, "we want to know too, same with our parents and Dumbledore"

"Will you cast the spell?" Hermione asked her boyfriend, whom she will break up with soon.

"Yup" Justin smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek, "can I talk to you later?"

"Sure" they smiled at each other and both walked to the carriages with their friends.

~HP & WOWP~

All the Hogwarts students arrived to the school, and Alex walked into the great hall by herself. She sat down at the table and stared into space. After 5 minutes she saw her friends and brothers walk in and sit around her. Alex sighed, stood up and walked to the other side of the table and sits down. Hermione watched Alex closely as they all ate dinner and she saw Alex not eat anything. All Alex did is watching her, her brothers and friends or glare at Malfoy. Hermione can see the hurt in Alex's eyes and she knows Alex can see the hurt in hers. Hermione knew Alex is always good at reading people's emotions and with her being Voldemort's daughter is really hitting her like a ton of bricks. Hermione also knew Alex has a reason for keeping things from them, but she just wishes Alex would stop trying to protect them and let them help. Hermione sighed and looked away from her's and Alex's staring contest.

"I'm going to talk to her" Hermione whispered to her friends.

"What us to come?" Harry asked.

"No. I think she just needs a sister right now. I have an idea, but I'll tell you if it will work or not" they all nodded and Hermione stood up and walked to Alex, who is sitting by herself. Hermione saw Alex watching her as she walked to her and Hermione sits down next to Alex, "Hey"

"Hi" Alex whispered and looks down at her food.

"Need a hug?" Alex slowly nodded and Hermione hugged her tightly, "You don't have to tell us. We just want you to know that you don't have to hide things that are involved with You-Know-Who. We want you to tell us all, but if not, just one of us and if you want us not to tell the others, just tell that person that"

"Ok" Alex hugged Hermione back and tightened her grip, "I can't lose you" Alex whispered too low for Hermione to hear, "Hermy?" Alex asked as they both pulled away

"Ya Al?" Hermione asked and her and Alex's eyes connected

"Can I talk to you but you have to promise not to tell the others. I'm not ready to talk to the other just yet, but in time I will" Hermione nodded with a smile

"That's all I ask for Al. And yes, how about you and me talk after me and Justin talk. I know it's about us but I don't know what Justin is going to do" Alex smiled

"I know what it is, but you already know"

"I don't understand"

"Let's just say it will work out for the good" Hermione sighed knowing Alex is giving her hints but won't tell her. Now all Hermione has to do is put the pieces together. What Alex is trying to tell Hermione is, Hermione and Ron will be dating in a few years and she and Justin will break up. On the first week of summer, Alex went into the future to find herself at Hermione's and Ron's wedding. Justin was still dating Cho Chang and they were engaged. Alex found herself engaged to Harry and Max and Ginny engaged. Alex grinned to herself as Hermione looked at her weird.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing" Alex told her quickly and Hermione rolled her eyes

"Does it have to do with You-Know-Who?"

"Nope" Alex popped the 'P' and started to laugh

"Ok. Now you can hide things but I know I will figure it out sooner or later"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Hermione shook her head and they both started to laugh as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Alex's parents walked over.

"Alex, may we speak to you?" McGonagall asked as Alex looked at the adults and frowned.

"What's it about?" Alex asked

"About that night" Jerry told her. Alex sighed and looked down.

"I'm not talking about it" Alex stood up and walked out of the great hall, but didn't make it far because Dumbledore froze her. Alex saw the other students stop talking and is watching her closely.

"Ms. Russo, you have to talk about it. We need to know EXACTLY what happened" Dumbledore told her. Dumbledore closed and locked the door and unfroze Alex so she can move and speak.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU FOUND OUT WHO YOU'RE REAL PARENTS IS? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU ALMOST DIED AND YOU KNOW YOU WILL DIE? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU FIND OUT THAT YOUR FAMILY IS NOT YOU'RE REAL FAMILY AND YOUR REAL FAMILY IS A MURDERER AND A MONSTER?" Alex screamed as tears fell from her eyes, "HOW WOULD YOU REACT TO EVERYTHING? HOW WOULD YOU DEAL WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON? I'M FREAKING 14 AND TO TOP IT OFF, MY MAGIC IS WHAT VOLDEMORT IS AFTER. HE WOULD DO EVERYTHING HE CAN TO GET IT, INCLUDING KILLING PEOPLE I LOVE! DON'T YOU GET IT? HE IS FREAKING AFTER ME AND EVERYONE IS IN DANGER!" Alex fell to the floor crying and punching the floor. Everyone saw blood fall to the ground from her knuckles and Hermione ran over to her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Alex and let Alex cry into her shoulder. Now they all know what is going through Alex's head. Alex is trying to distance herself to protect them all from Voldemort, even though that is not the smartest move. Well they have to admit, Alex isn't the smartest person out there. She's smart, but not school and book smart.

**And that's the chapter guys. Tell me what you think and review! Have a great weekend and I will type as much as I can this weekend. Love you all!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey peeps! It's Monday and I just got home from the asthma test thingy. Josh is now 11 years old and we are having fun making fun of Justin Bieber and how the world is going to 'end' in 2012. Lol. If we knew how, we would post it up on YouTube. Anyway, here's the chapter since I want to play Mario and fall in lava. : D**

**Chapter 28**

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU FOUND OUT WHO YOU'RE REAL PARENTS IS? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU ALMOST DIED AND YOU KNOW YOU WILL DIE? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU FIND OUT THAT YOUR FAMILY IS NOT YOU'RE REAL FAMILY AND YOUR REAL FAMILY IS A MURDERER AND A MONSTER?" Alex screamed as tears fell from her eyes, "HOW WOULD YOU REACT TO EVERYTHING? HOW WOULD YOU DEAL WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON? I'M FREAKING 14 AND TO TOP IT OFF, MY MAGIC IS WHAT VOLDEMORT IS AFTER. HE WOULD DO EVERYTHING HE CAN TO GET IT, INCLUDING KILLING PEOPLE I LOVE! DON'T YOU GET IT? HE IS FREAKING AFTER ME AND EVERYONE IS IN DANGER!" Alex fell to the floor crying and punching the floor. Everyone saw blood fall to the ground from her knuckles and Hermione ran over to her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Alex and let Alex cry into her shoulder. Now they all know what is going through Alex's head. Alex is trying to distance herself to protect them all from Voldemort, even though that is not the smartest move. Well they have to admit, Alex isn't the smartest person out there. She's smart, but not school and book smart.

Once Hermione was able to calm Alex down, Hermione helped Alex to her feet.

"Ms. Russo, when you keep everything inside you and not let it go, you end up hurting yourself and others. You need to talk about this kind of thing to people. I know that I don't understand what you are going through, but if you talk to me I will imagine myself in your place. Ok?" Dumbledore told Alex, and she nodded.

"Whatever" Alex mumbled and walked past the adults and sat down in her seat again. Hermione sighed and sat next to Alex. Hermione made a sign to the adults to tell them to leave. The adults walked to their seats and Dumbledore unlocked and opened the door again. All the students started to whisper to each other about what just went down. Hermione used a non-verbal spell and healed Alex's hand, "thanks" Alex whispered and put her head down on the table. Hermione stroked Alex's hair and rubbed her back.

"Now everyone" Dumbledore started after 10 minutes, "I have something important to tell you. We will not only have Hogwarts students, but 2 other school joining us. They are Durmstang from the north and Beauxbatons from France. Durmstang is the school for men, and Beauxbatons are for women. So please welcome them and make them feel comfortable" just them everyone heard a bang, and Alex jumped. She saw older men walk in wearing red and right after them, women in blue dresses. Alex watched the guys and saw Victor Krum. Alex rolled her eyes and looked away and lays her head back on the table. Hermione sighed and hugged Alex and held her.

"Today is the WORST day" Alex whispered just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"I know" Hermione whispered. Alex lifted her head to see Dumbledore watching her closely. He made something fly into the room and stopped in front of him.

"Anyway, they are here for a special reason. The Triwizard Tournament! It's a competition of wits, magic and it's to win the Triwizard cup!" Dumbledore pulled off the cloak that is on top of the cup and the cup is a bright blue, "now, this time next week, we will see who is going to compete. ONLY 17 year olds and over can enter" the students all started to complain and the twins all said 'that's rubbish!' and 'that's stupid!', "Everyone this is Professor Alistor Moody. He is going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Dumbledore introduced. Moody stood up and waved, then sat down and drinks something, "Now time for bed" many students left and that left Hermione and Alex at the table and their friends slowly walking to them and to the door.

"Hey" Ginny whispered as she and Max laced their hands together. Alex smiled weakly and stood up.

"I'll meet you in our room" Alex whispered in Hermione's ear and ran out of the hall. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry, Ron, the twins, Justin, Max, and Ginny.

"She's going through a lot. It will take her time to talk to all of us again. She will only talk to me a little. Not that much" Hermione explained and stood up.

"Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore called and Hermione looked at him, "please come here for a minute" Hermione nodded, said good-bye to her friends and walked to Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you professor?" Hermione asked

"I know you and Alex are talking, but barely. I need you to keep an eye on her" Dumbledore told her. Hermione nodded.

"I will professor"

"Did Alex catch interest when I told everyone about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"No" Hermione answered honestly, "Alex is smarter than that"

"I know, I just had to make sure" Hermione nodded, "now go up to bed and make sure Alex tries to eat something"

"I will professor" Hermione smiled and left the great hall.

~HP & WOWP~

When Alex made it to the Gryffindor common room, where Alex's brothers and friends are allowed to go back to their houses again. Alex's brothers are moved back into the guy's tower and Alex and Hermione are allowed back in the girl's tower again. Alex heard everyone stop talking and turned to look at her. Alex saw everyone's eyes on her so she looked down and started to walk across the room, until someone pulls her to the side. She looked up to see a guy she has never seen before.

"Sup? Names Dean" the guy, Dean, greets.

"Uhh… hi?" Alex whispered. Harry, Ron, the twins, Justin, Max and Ginny saw Alex get pulled over to Dean and Dean started to talk to her. Justin and Max narrow their eyes and sent daggers at Dean.

"Who does he think he is?" Justin snapped, "he is a flippen player!" Justin and Max storms over and Max pulls Alex away and Justin pushes Dean, "stay away from my sister!" Justin snaps and Alex hid a smile. She hoped someone would pull her away and beat Dean up.

"Dude! I was just talking to her!" Dean argued as Max and Justin glares at him.

"Stay away from her" Max growled and pushes Dean like Justin did. Just then Hermione walks in and runs over.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

"Dean was hitting on Alex" Ron explained. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"No guy is allowed to talk to Alex unless Max and Justin lets them. Now the guy has to get through you, me, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George on TOP of Justin and Max" Hermione laughed and she walks to Alex, "you ok?" Alex turned and finally let the smile through.

"Ya. I was hoping someone would come over" Alex confessed and Hermione kisses Alex's cheek.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to me"

"What about?"

"You. He wants me to watch you and make sure you eat. Which you need to eat" Hermione took Alex's hand and pulled her away from Justin and Max beating up Dean. Hermione pulled Alex up the stairs to their dorm and once in, they sit down on Hermione's bed and Hermione pulls out the let over candy from the train. She gives them to Alex and Alex starts to eat the chocolate frogs.

"Thank you" Alex whispered and started to go back into her safe shield that she made.

~HP & WOWP~

It has been a week since everyone arrived back at Hogwarts. Alex has been in this shield that she made and she ONLY talks to Hermione. She barely talks in classes and she doesn't even answer questions in classes. If someone asks her a question in class, Alex just ignores. If it was a teacher, Alex would stay quiet and looks away. What McGonagall does in class when she asks Alex a question, she gets Alex to write the answer and give it to her, and then she tells the class what Alex has said. The same thing goes for Flitwick and Snape… surprisingly. Alex is currently sitting in her room on her bed, with her guitar. What she didn't know, is that Hermione is listening.

_Time, is going by_

_So much faster than I_

_I'm starting to regret, _

_Not spending a little with you_

_Now I'm, wondering why_

_I've kept this bottled inside_

_So I'm starting to regret, not telling all of it to you_

_So if I haven't yet, _

_I've got to let you know…_

_You're never going to be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_Never going to be alone_

_I'll hold you until the hurt is gone_

_And now, as long as I can_

_I'm holding on with all of this_

'_Cause forever I believe that nothing can mean but you_

_So if I haven't yet_

_I've got to let you know…_

_You're never going to be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know you can carry on_

_We're going to take the world on_

_I'll hold you until the hurt is gone_

_You got to live every single day_

_Like it's the only one_

_That tomorrow will never comes_

_Don't let it slip away_

_It could be our only one_

_You know it has just begun_

_Every single day_

_Maybe our only one _

_For that tomorrow never comes_

_Tomorrow never comes_

_Time, is going by_

_So much faster than I_

_I'm starting to regret, _

_Not telling all of this to you_

_You're never going to be alone_

_From this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go_

_I won't let you fall_

_When all hope is gone_

_I know you can carry on_

_We're going to take the world on_

_I'll hold you until the hurt is gone_

_I'm going to be there all along the way_

_I'm not going to miss one more day_

_I'm going to be there all along the way_

_I'm not going to miss one more day_

Alex wiped her fallen tears away and put the guitar on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry. Hermione quietly walked over and crawled onto Alex's bed. She wrapped her arms around her and held her.

"You're never alone Al. As much as you push us away, you have to face it. We are like a boomerang. We will just going to come back. Even if You-Know-Who gets you and knows you're his daughter, and he will try to get you to become a death eater, we will come save you" Hermione whispered to her. Alex slowly looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes, "you will always have us in your heart and on your side and behind you" Hermione kissed Alex's forehead, "besides you're my little sis. We all love you Al" Alex smiled and hugged Hermione.

"I love you guys too" Alex whispered and kissed Hermione's cheek.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex and Hermione walked down the stairs to the great hall, hand-in-hand, they both agreed that Alex will sit with their friends and Alex's brothers. They walked into the great hall and saw the table's gone and only benches there.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she and Alex found the twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Max and Justin all sitting on the benches. Hermione and Alex climbed behind them and sat down. Hermione wrapped her right arm around Alex's waist since Alex is still skittish and nervous to be around them all.

"They are picking the champions for the Triwizard Tournament" Hermione nodded and Alex placed her head on Hermione's shoulder and stayed quiet.

"Ok" Hermione and Justin haven't had their talk yet. Each time they tried, something always came up or Hermione didn't want to leave Alex, "Justin, let's talk tonight"

"Ok" Justin smiled and went back to talking to the twins. Just then, Dumbledore and the teachers walked in. Dumbledore made eye contact with Alex and he saw sadness and hurt in her eyes. He looked at Hermione to see hurt and worry in her eyes. 'I really need to talk to them again, but together' Dumbledore thought.

"Ok everyone. It's time to find out who our champions are!" Dumbledore called and everything went silent. Dumbledore touched the cup and the fire turned red. The paper spit out and the fire went back to blue, "the champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour" Fleur stood up and walked up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore led her to the door behind him and she walked through. The fire turned red and another paper spit out, "the Durmstang champion is… Victor Krum" Victor stood up and did the same thing as Fleur. For the 3rd time, the fire turned red, and the paper came flying out, "and finally, the Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory" once Cedric was gone, Dumbledore started to talk, "and that's our 3 Triwizard Champions…" everyone gasped when they saw the fire turned purple and 2 papers came flying out. Dumbledore caught them and his eyes went wide, "Harry Potter" Dumbledore looked up as Harry got pushed and he slowly walked over. Dumbledore gave Harry the paper and he walked through the door and down the stairs, "Alex Russo" Dumbledore whispered when he read Alex's name, "Alex Russo!" Alex froze as Hermione looked at Alex. Hermione grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"That's not fair! She's not even 17, she's 14!" a kid shouted. Hermione helped Alex's down from the stands and pushed her to Dumbledore. Dumbledore saw the fear in Alex's eyes as she slowly walked, slower than a turtle. He gave Alex the paper and got McGonagall to help Alex through the door. The door behind Alex closed and she slowly walked down the stairs with McGonagall. At the gate, at the bottom of the stairs, opened and Alex saw Fleur, Victor, Cedric and Harry looking around. Harry saw the fear in Alex's eyes when he and Alex caught each other eyes. That quickly broke when they heard shouting and a lot of footsteps. Alex turned around to see people charging down. Alex backed up and crashed into a trophy case. Harry ran to Alex and held her hand. Dumbledore charged to harry first.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"No" Harry answered

"Did you ask the older students to do it?"

"No" Dumbledore nodded and stood in front of Alex

"Did you Alex?"

"No. Neither one. I don't want to be in this tournament" Alex answered honestly. Dumbledore nodded and looked at the other teachers and the head masters, "do they have to compete Mr. Crouch? Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, what do the 2 of you think of this?"

"Its rubbish" Karkaroff answered

"I don't like the idea. They are both 15" Maxime told in her French accent.

"We're 14" Alex interrupted. Dumbledore turned to Alex and smiled, happy that she is FINALLY speaking her mind to a point, "I still don't want to be in this"

"I know Alex" Dumbledore told her. Alex and Dumbledore locked eyes and Alex signed and looked at the ground.

"Mr. Crouch, do they have to compete?" Dumbledore asked and Crouch sighed.

"Unfortunately, they have to" Mr. Crouch told him sadly, "this tournament will and try to kill you. This tournament has death and 3 tasks. You will have to save yourself and someone else. There are dangers that will be VERY dangerous" Alex's eyes grew wide and she gasped as she looked up, "Ms. Russo and Mr. Potter you two don't know a lot of spells that the older kids know. You two will be at the most danger. But then again, Ms. Russo you have a special magic that I am told, and you Mr. Potter have faced more dangers. You 2 will have to be on your guard. People get possessed in this tournament" Harry sighed and Dumbledore looked sadly between the two 14 year olds, "good luck to you guys" Mr. Crouch, Karkaroff and Maxime left and the other students started to leave.

"You two are cheats" Krum told Alex and Harry.

"Ya, you two don't deserve to be in this tournament" Fleur agreed and Krum and her left. Cedric looked sadly at the 14 year olds.

"You guys will be fine. I don't think you guys are cheats. I know you guys well. You both didn't want to enter, that means someone else did" Cedric told them

"You think so?" Harry asked.

"Ya. See you guys later" Cedric ran up the stairs and Dumbledore sighed.

"May I talk to you alone Alex?" Dumbledore asked

"What about?" Alex asked.

"The tournament"

"Ok"

**That's the chapter guys! I hoped you liked it! : D The song I put is called… Never Going To Be Alone by Nickelback! Please review! Love ya!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. The science fair went great! : D I loved it. It started at 9am and ended 12pm. Then my best friend Tayla and I walked down to Village Pizza and grabbed a piece. I had English right after and Tayla had Credit Recovery. Then we had Spanish last class. : ) oh, and Josh and I yesterday watched the first half of Volcano. I LOVE that movie. Who's seen it?**

**Chapter 29**

"May I talk to you alone Alex?" Dumbledore asked

"What about?" Alex asked.

"The tournament"

"Ok" Dumbledore, Harry and Alex walked up the stairs and Harry went up to the common room, and Dumbledore took Alex into his office. Once in the office, she saw Hermione sitting there. Dumbledore pulled up a chair for Alex and she sat down.

"Ok, Alex, I know you're scared about the tournament, and I know you are still trying to get your head wrapped around the idea of you being Voldemort's daughter, but you need to talk to us. If not, talk to Hermione. I am always here if you need to talk Alex" Alex and Dumbledore stared at each other until Alex finally nodded

"Ok" Alex whispered and Dumbledore looked at Hermione.

"Help Alex with the tasks. Just be quiet about it" Hermione nodded, "ok. Now you guys go on up to bed. I will walk you 2 to class tomorrow morning" the 2 girls nodded and walked out of the office hand-in-hand.

~HP & WOWP~

That night, Alex couldn't sleep. She kept having nightmares of Voldemort finding out she is his daughter and him planning his return. Alex gasped as she sat up in her bed, trying to catch her breath. Alex looked to her right to see Hermione sleeping. Alex felt a burning feeling on her wrist.

"Lumos" Alex whispered after she got her wand. She saw a snake and skull on her wrist that is moving and it wasn't there before, "what the heck?" the pain started to increase so Alex got out of bed and ran out of the door.

Alex ran down the stairs toward Dumbledore's office, and when she got there she said the password and ran up the stairs. She knocked on the door and saw a tired looking Dumbledore open the door.

"Oh Alex, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It burns" Alex whimpered holding her wrist tightly.

"Come in" Alex walked in and sat down on the chair she had earlier.

"What burns?" Dumbledore asked. Alex removed her hand and showed him the skull and snake. Dumbledore gasped, "He knows"

"Who knows what?"

"Voldemort knows you're his daughter" Alex looked up at Dumbledore with worry and fear in her eyes.

**I know, I know. It's short but that's all I can do right now. The next chapter is the first task, so hope you will like it. Please review and everything guys! Oh, did you know that Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens are back together? Well, I've now for weeks but they finally told the world! : D**


	32. Chapter 30

**New chapter… whoop! Oh, and guess what? GHSS IS STUPID AND RETARDED!**

**Chapter 30**

"It burns" Alex whimpered holding her wrist tightly.

"Come in" Alex walked in and sat down on the chair she had earlier.

"What burns?" Dumbledore asked. Alex removed her hand and showed him the skull and snake. Dumbledore gasped, "He knows"

"Who knows what?"

"Voldemort knows you're his daughter" Alex looked up at Dumbledore with worry and fear in her eyes.

"Wha… what?" Alex gasped

"He knows. We can't do anything about it" Alex nodded and looked down. Dumbledore said a spell Alex couldn't catch, but it made the pain disappear partly.

"Thanks" Alex stood up and walked out of the office without another word.

~HP & WOWP~

The next month held classes, classes and more classes. But for Alex and the other Triwizard champions had more then everyone. They have normal school work and to top it off, to figure out tasks. Hermione has been helping Harry and Alex, and that left Ron with no one. Ron would get mad and walk away a lot.

The champions are currently picking their dragons and Alex ended out get the worst one yet… the Hungarian Horntail. Harry ended up getting the green one, which Alex didn't bother to remember. Krum, Fleur, Cedric and Harry already went and finished, and now it's Alex's turn. Alex slowly walked out and saw the dragon above her. Alex ran across the rocks and saw the egg. She jumped behind a boulder as the dragon shot fire out of his mouth.

"I love dragons, but not this one" Alex mumbled to herself. She pulled out her wand and grinned. Alex stood up and pointed her wand at him, "Satisfy my empty belly; make me a peanut butter and jelly" Alex smiled as the dragon turned into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Alex heard the crowd laughing and Alex ran up the hill full of rocks and grabbed the egg.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked their way up to the castle with Hagrid, they walked into the forest. Harry saw Hagrid pick Alex up and put her on his shoulders.

"Alex, you are very creative. I didn't think you would do that" Alex laughed

"I know. I didn't either, but I did" Alex smiled and looked around, "so what are we doing?"

"Taking a walk" Alex nodded and Hagrid took Alex off his shoulders.

"Cool" Alex walked behind everyone and saw someone pop out of nowhere.

"He knows Ms. Russo. He knows you're his daughter and he needs you right now" the guy grabs Alex's arms and disappeared.

**I know it's short but I have to go to bed and I needed a cliff hanger. I am tired and I have a lot on my mind. I hope you don't mind. Please review**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. This is chapter 31. : ) Josh and I had a snow day today, cause the roads were pure ice and it was so much fun to slide on. : D anyway, hope you like my new chapter and tell me what you think! : D**

**Chapter 31**

As Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ron walked their way up to the castle with Hagrid, they walked into the forest. Harry saw Hagrid pick Alex up and put her on his shoulders.

"Alex, you are very creative. I didn't think you would do that" Alex laughed

"I know. I didn't either, but I did" Alex smiled and looked around, "so what are we doing?"

"Taking a walk" Alex nodded and Hagrid took Alex off his shoulders.

"Cool" Alex walked behind everyone and saw someone pop out of nowhere.

"He knows Ms. Russo. He knows you're his daughter and he needs you right now" the guy grabs Alex's arms and disappeared.

As the guy and Alex disappeared and popped out in the grave yard… again. The guy dragged Alex up the steps as Alex struggled and tried to break away. As they climbed up the stairs and into the room, Alex bit the guy's hand.

"Will I always end up here?" Alex asked and looked around.

"Hello daughter of mine" Alex looked at the chair to see Voldemort.

"Do NOT call me that" Alex snapped, "and why do I always get dragged here?"

"This is our secret hiding place"

"Well it's retarded"

"Why?"

"Because it's ugly" Voldemort rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's evil"

"So? Add colour" Voldemort sighed as Alex randomly skipped over and started to randomly draw on the wall with her wand. She started to draw herself, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored so I'm drawing" Alex answered simply and continued. 10 minutes later, everything. I mean EVERYTHING was covered in Alex's drawing, the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Once it was done, Alex looked around at the drawing she made of herself and her best friends.

"You're friends with Potter?" Alex turned around and glared at Voldemort.

"He's my boyfriend" Alex lied. To be honest, they are best friends still, but will be boyfriend and girlfriend in a while.

"You know. You will come in handy" Alex looked confused, "if you want your friends to live, you will have to get on the inside so I can kill him" Alex narrowed her eyes

"You will NOT kill my boyfriend!" Alex screamed and pointed her wand at him.

"You wouldn't kill your own father will you Alex?"

"You are NOT my father!" Alex started to walk over to him with her wand pointed, "You will not hurt me and my friends, or anyone at Hogwarts" Alex waved her wand in a circle and disappeared quickly without saying a spell.

~HP & WOWP~

When Alex appeared at Hogwarts, she stormed into the castle pissed off. She walked into the great hall to see it empty.

"They are all looking for you" Alex turned around to see Snape.

"What?" Alex asked

"I was there in that room with you Russo. It's very brave of you" that was when Alex remembered seeing Snape in the room where she drew on the walls, ceiling and floor.

"Oh… thanks?" Alex looked confused

"He's going to be coming after you a lot now, just so you know" Alex shrugged and turned around and sat at her table. That is when, all students and teachers walks in with Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Severus, you found her" Dumbledore smiled as Hermione, Harry and Ron ran to Alex. They sat on both sides of her and in front of her.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Alex

"I'm fine" Alex sighed and wrote down what happened after she found a piece of paper on the ground. She gave it to Hermione, who is on her right, then to Harry on her left, and finally Ron who is in front of her. They all gasped and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Ron whispered.

"Just live life to the fullest, and come up with a plan when it happens" Alex whispered. The others agreed and during dinner, they are thinking of ways how to keep Alex safe for the tasks and against Voldemort.

**There's the chapter. Its abit longer than the other one, but that is all I can type right now. Please, please review!**


	34. Chapter 32

**Did you guys hear about the earthquake in Japan last night (today is March 11, 2011)? Did you know a small part of L.A, California got hit; Vancouver, Canada, B.C, Canada, Indonesia and China all got hit with a tsunami, China got an earthquake and Indonesia has a Volcano going on. Aww… 2012 is happening early according to me and Josh. : P just kidding, looking like we are getting ready for the REAL 2012…**

**Anyway, we in Ontario had another snow day today. It's beautiful outside but the roads are pure ice. So that means we have March Break and 2 extra days off. : D**

**So anyway… here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 32**

"What are we going to do?" Ron whispered.

"Just live life to the fullest, and come up with a plan when it happens" Alex whispered. The others agreed and during dinner, they are thinking of ways how to keep Alex safe for the tasks and against Voldemort.

The second task day arrived, and Alex was the first one to find out what to do with the egg. How she did it, was she was walking next to the lake with her egg and Max pushed her in by accident. The egg opened while she was under and she heard the singing and the message.

The champions are standing on the dock and Alex and Harry hasn't seen Hermione and Ron. Just between you and me, the people that the 5 champions have to save are: Hermione for Alex, Ron for Harry, Cho for Cedric, Gabriela for Fleur and for Krum, his 'friend'… Abigail, who is his girlfriend from Hogwarts. Well the champions are all talking to one another and Harry and Alex are talking in private.

"Harry, all you have to do is jump into the water with me, and I'll use the spell" Alex told Harry for the 50th time.

"But…" Harry started until the cannon shot in the air.

"All champions go and get ready" Alex and Harry walked to the end of the dock getting ready to jump in, "go!" Harry and Alex jumped in and they came to the surface.

"Ready?" Alex asked as she pulled out her wand

"Ya" Alex pointed her wand and Harry and waved it in a circle, "Dripulous Merflipulous" Harry turned into a merman and Alex did it to herself. They both dove under the water and started their search for their person they have to save. As they swam for a half hour, they started to hear the song. They start to swim faster and saw the 5 people, Hermione, Ron, Abigail, Gabriela and Cho.

"Come on" Alex told him and pointed her wand at Hermione's rope; "Incendio" fire shot out of Alex's wand and broke the rope from Hermione. Alex heard Harry do it too and they pushed Hermione and Ron up to the surface. Hermione and Ron broke the surface and swam to the dock.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked as she coughed.

"They will be right up" Ron reassured her and wrapped a towel around her once they climbed onto the dock.

Back with Alex and Harry they are sitting there watching time tick by and they saw Cedric and Krum arrive and take away their person.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked Cedric.

"She's on the dock" Cedric answered as he left. Alex and Harry looked at each other and Alex pointed her wand as Gabriela's rope.

"Incendio" Alex broke the rope as Harry started to get attacked by the mermaid creatures. Alex pushed Gabriela to the surface and pulled Harry away. They quickly swam to the surface and once they broke free, they were pulled under. Dumbledore saw this and said a spell that no one was able to catch. The two 14 year olds flew from the water and landed at Dumbledore's feet.

"Are you ok guys?" Dumbledore asked them as he wrapped towels around them.

"Ya" Alex coughed out as she sat up, "who won?"

"Well, you two were the ones who got there first and had Hermione and Ron come up, but you guys stayed down to make sure everyone was safe" the teens nodded as Hermione and Ron ran over. They hugged their best friends tightly and gave them their towels. Dumbledore smiled and got up to talk about who won.

~HP & WOWP~

"The scores so far are… Alex in last place, Harry in second last, Fleur in third place, Cedric in second and Krum in first" Dumbledore told everyone, "but there are some changes, like… Krum dropping down to third, Cedric in fourth and Fleur in last" Durmstang and the girls schools groaned as Hogwarts cheered, "That means first and second place… first place goes too…" Dumbledore smiled at Alex, "Alex Russo" Alex gasped as her friends hugged her tightly, "that is all, let's head back" the students and teachers all walked to the boats and went across the lake.

**There's the chapter. What did you think? Please review **


	35. Chapter 33

**Josh is here with me right now and he says hi! : ) we are making fun of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez at the moment so I am sorry if I get distracted. Yesterday Josh and I watched "eight legged freaks" and I was so startled and now I will be running out of the room when I see a spider. I normally was nervous around spiders and snakes, but I thought they were cool, but now, NEVER let me near a spider. : ( but today, Josh is over until 9pm and he got here at 8am. Tomorrow he will be over at… like 5am and same with Friday. Today is March 16, 2011 just so you know. I will be on Tuesday March 22, 2011. Oh, did you know Friday March 18, 2011 is all day Hannah Montana leading up to the FINAL episode forever!**

**Chapter 33**

As they all walked up to the school, Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid walked into the forest. Harry got stopped by Mad-Eye Moody, as the group continued. This time, Hermione is holding Alex's hand tightly to make sure there is no rerun of last time. They continue to walk until Alex spotted something… or someone under a tree.

"Guys, there's something over there" Alex told the others. They all walked over and saw…

"Oh my" Hagrid gasps when he saw its Barty Crouch, "you guys stay here. I have to get Dumbledore" Hagrid ran off and got Dumbledore.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked holding Alex in her lap and Ron in front to block Alex's view

"I don't know" Ron whispered

"Killing curse" Alex whimpered as she hid her face in Hermione's shoulder. Alex made sure she didn't cry and that was when everything froze. Alex sighed and lifted her head to see time frozen. Alex narrows her eyes, and then rolled them as she stood up when she saw a new death eater this time around, "what does he want this time? I already told him no. I will NOT work for him"

"We know. He just wants to talk to you" Alex rolled her eyes and walked to the death eater.

"It better be quick" the death eater was about to grabbed her arm but she pulled away, "be gentle. I got hurt in the task" the death eater nodded and held his hand out to her. She took his hand and they quickly disappeared.

As they arrived to the headquarters, Alex noticed that this death eater is nice.

"What's your name?" Alex asked as the death eater allowed Alex into the headquarters first.

"Lucius" Alex nodded

"Last name?"

"You will hate my son. He goes to Hogwarts too and he was mean to you"

"I don't care. As long as your son's name isn't Draco Malfoy then your good" after 20 seconds of silence Alex gasped and turned around, "your son is Malfoy" Lucius nodded and Alex groaned, "why is my life so messed up?" Lucius chuckled and removed his mask

"I don't know, but life is never easy"

"I've noticed. Why are you nice and Malfoy isn't?"

"He hates Potter"

"So? Why is he mean to me and my friends? Hermione, Ron and Harry are the bestest friends I can ever ask for"

"What are the last names of your friends?"

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter" Alex smirked when she saw disgust run across his face, "what's so bad about that?"

"You're friends with a blood traitor, and a mudblood" when Alex heard that, she slapped him hard in the face, "what was that for?"

"Now I know where Malfoy learned it all" Alex turned around and ran up the stairs. She opened the door pissed off, "can you please tell Malfoy to STOP calling my friends 'blood traitors' and 'mudbloods'?" Alex snapped at Voldemort, "It's pissing me off!" Voldemort sighed and looked at Lucius Malfoy as he walked in.

"Stop calling Alex's friends those things. As much as we want to, we can't cause that will not help us gain Alex's… my daughters, trust" Alex smiled and nodded

"Now what do you want this time?" Alex asked, "I have to get back to my friends since we found a dead body. Which reminds me… which one of you killed Barty Crouch?" Alex looked at each person and saw Mad-Eye Moody, "Moody, you're working for Voldemort?" Alex asked surprised, "that's not right. You always catch death eaters and put them in Azkaban. Unless… you're not Professor Mad-Eye Moody" Alex looked down at the ground, "you're one of his follows to impersonate Mad-Eye. But why?" Alex looked at Voldemort, "why are you doing this?"

"We need you and Potter so I can come back" Alex rolled her eyes

"You are so stupid! Why do you need me and Harry exactly?"

"I need to come back"

"I know that. What, you don't like being a baby?" Alex mocked

"If you keep doing this, one of these days I will kill you"

"Like I care. I rather die than be your daughter!" Alex screamed as she saw shock run across all of Voldemort's follower's faces, "get over yourselves!" Alex screamed at them and started to calm herself down, "I want to go back to school and never see you again you idiotic baby!"

"Alex, you will not talk to me like that!" Voldemort told her calmly

"I don't flippen care! Now what did you want to talk to me about before I leave?" Alex crossed her arms and glared

"The final task"

"What about it?"

"It's a maze. Karkaroff, please step forward" Karkaroff stepped forward and took off his mask. He knelt down so he is on his knees, "Karkaroff is the head master of Durmstang and he teaches them evil spells. He has been my death eater since I left Hogwarts" Alex sighed and Voldemort made a chair appear, "you want to sit down?" Alex sat down and found out it is a comfy spinning chair that she loves so much, "anyway, he is going to possess his student, Victor Krum to make sure you and Harry get to the cup, that will be in the middle to the maze. He will make sure that girl and your other friend are safely out of the tournament"

"Safely? Or as fast as possible, but not care about death or damage?" Alex interrupted

"Safe. Just stunning and then the maze will take that person out and to safety" Alex nodded

"Do you promise that no one will be killed?"

"I will not kill Potter this year. But when you guys break up then I will kill him for hurting you" Alex nodded and rolled her eyes

"He will still be my best friend!" Alex snapped

"It depends then. But I will still have to kill him. We both can't live while the other is alive. One of us will have to die. Would you rather have your father die or boyfriend/best friend?" Alex sighed and smirked

"I don't know right now, since you just showed me that there is still good in you. But I have to go. Are you done?"

"No, be careful in the task, and this is for you" Pettigrew walked to Alex and knelt down with a long box in hand, "it's a magic dress. It changes colour so you can always keep it and not throw it out. There will be a ball you will have to go to. It's called the 'Yule Ball' it will be happening on Christmas Eve. In the box, there are also shoes. They can change between the flats that you girls love or high heels. All you have to do is think of which one you want and the colour then it will change. The same goes for the dress" Alex nodded, surprised that Voldemort has a heart. Voldemort smiled when Alex smiled softly. Alex opened the box to see a necklace with her name on it. She gasped when she noticed it was pure gold. She looked up at Voldemort and sighed

"Really? You didn't have to do this. Normally I would've thought you have no heart, but after this…" Voldemort chuckled

"Instead of me sending someone to take you away, that necklace with grow hot, telling you I need to see you, but all you have to do is touch it and you will come to wherever I am" Alex nodded, "I will not kill your friends Alex. But when it is time for me to have to kill Potter, you will have to choose between me and him" Alex sighed and nodded, "I know you still hate me right now, but I am not using you. You are MY daughter and I know your uncle is Remus Lupin" Alex looked up, "his sister and I… well you get it. What happened is his sister didn't tell me you were on the way, and she died giving birth. How I found out, is at the last minute and I didn't want to know you at the time, so I let Lupin do whatever he wanted" Alex nodded and stood up

"I have to go before Dumbledore sends out a search and rescue again" Voldemort nodded, "I'm sorry I said mean things"

"It's ok. I'm sorry that you have to get in the middle of everything going on. But if I tell you plans, you have to promise me you will not tell ANYONE"

"Sometimes they may slip out" Alex quickly disappeared as tears fell from her eyes. Once she found out she landed where she got taken, she collapsed on the ground crying.

~HP & WOWP~

With Voldemort, he sighed and took a deep breath.

"Snape" Voldemort called and Snape step forward, knelt down onto his knees and took off his mask, "as much as I want to kill you after what you have done, I won't. I need you to keep Alex safe at school and I know Draco Malfoy will make her life hard at school, but keep them in line. Soon enough, the school will know about Alex being my daughter, but I know Dumbledore will do what he can to keep it a secret" Snape nodded

"Yes sir" Snape disappeared and once he got to the school, he saw Alex on the ground crying, "Russo" Snape walked over as Alex looked up, "are you alright?"

"No" Alex whispered as she sat up and wiped her tears, "I know the school will be finding out soon, but I can't pick between Voldemort and Harry. Sure, I hate Voldemort and myself for being his daughter, but Harry is my best friend and my ex-boyfriend. But we REALLY like each other and a few months ago I looked into the future and saw me and Harry getting married and everything. But now…" Alex went off and started to sob as she buried her face in her knees. Snape knelt down and rubbed her back

"I know what you mean. Now you are letting the Dark Lord into your heart. As much as you hate him, you are growing to love him. He's your father Alex, I know it's hard, but he is. You can't stop it. But remember what he said. He said he will wait to kill Potter. He's going to wait until Potter breaks your heart. But just so you know, he will try to hurt him, but not kill for a while. But the war will come and YOU will have to pick. If you don't, neither will die and many will die. If you pick Potter's side, your dad will die and if you pick your dad's, Potter will die and the world will die" Alex looked up at Snape and nodded

"Ok. I know I will have to pick Harry's side, but Voldemort is my dad" Alex whispered

"Things will change Alex. You know that, and I know that. You will make the right choice in the end"

"I know"

"Ok, you want to know my mission?"

"What is it?" Snape helped Alex to her feet and picked up the box and opened it. He slipped the necklace on her and let it go once he locked it

"I have to protect you, keep you safe and make sure you and Draco won't hurt each other too bad" Alex laughed as Snape closed the box and the 2 of them started up the path.

"I know you are a double agent Snape. Which side are you really on?" they stopped walking and Snape looked at her surprised

"How did you know?"

"Well, you and Dumbledore have a great friendship and I heard you guys talking about what Voldemort is up to. But at the same time, I see you at headquarters when I get taken there" Snape nodded

"How are you that smart?" Alex laughed and rolled her eyes

"I'm smart but not school smart or book smart like my brother Justin and Hermione" Snape nodded with a smile, "you know, that is my first time I saw you smile. I didn't know you are human" Snape laughed and rolled his eyes

"I can have a heart once in a while"

"True. Now are you really on Dumbledore's side or Voldemort's?" Snape sighed

"Dumbledore's" Alex nodded with a smile as they started to walk up to the school again

"Good. I'll keep it a secret. Could you tell Dumbledore what's going on for me? I want to tell a little to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Voldemort didn't say I can't tell SOME of what's going on and he didn't say I could tell them about the last task" Snape rolled his eyes as Alex smirked

"You really know how to get around the rules" Alex and Snape laughed until they made it to the doors. Snape opened the doors and let Alex in first. Snape gave Alex the box and they both walked into the great hall. Just when they walked in, they saw the worry all over Hermione, Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore and the other teachers, "I can't tell him about Moody" Snape whispered to her, and Alex saw the impersonator of Moody glaring at her and she glared back.

"I know. Tell him after the last task" Alex whispered back. Alex walked to her friends as Snape walked to the teachers table. Alex sat down next to Hermione while everyone didn't even notice Alex come in and start to eat.

"That's Alex's seat" Ron told Alex not looking up.

"I know" Alex answered and she ate some chicken. Hermione, Harry and Ron gasped, looked up and hugged her.

"You're ok!" Hermione hugged Alex tighter, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. It's not your fault. The guy froze time and blah, blah, blah" the 4 of them laughed and continued to eat.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Harry asked and Ron and Hermione looked. Alex felt the necklace start to burn and she groaned

"I'm not going" Alex saw Snape stand up and walk over to her. He sighed and knelt down

"We have to go" Alex groaned

"I'm hungry though" Alex frowned and Snape chuckled, ignoring the 3 Gryffindor students

"I know. But it's important" Alex felt the burning increase and she gasps

"It hurts" Alex whimpered

"I know. It's like my mark, but mine's worse" Alex rolled her eyes

"Does Dumbledore know?" Snape nodded

"As much as I can tell him and McGonagall. They told me to take you each time it burns, but keep you safe" Alex nodded

"Ok. But what about food?" Snape laughed quietly and rolls his eyes

"When we come back, we go up to Dumbledore's office and he will give us supper" Alex smiled and stood up happily

"Works for me" they quickly left the great hall, leaving the shocked and surprised friends.

~HP & WOWP~

At the meeting, Alex snapped at Voldemort about interrupting her dinner and the burning hurting her a lot.

"It's how you are suppose to know you HAVE to come" Voldemort explained

"WELL THEN DIE IT DOWN BECAUSE NOW MY NECK BURNS AND IT WON'T GO AWAY!" Alex screamed. Voldemort sighed

"Fine, but you can't ignore it"

"Fine, just die down the burning and I will come AFTER class" Voldemort groaned

"Ok. As long as you come"

"I will"

"Good"

"Good. Now what do you want? You interrupted dinner and that is NOT a smart move" Voldemort rolled his eyes as they all took their seats around a table, in the kitchen/dining room area. Alex is sitting between Snape and Voldemort playing with her necklace

"Someone betrayed us" Alex sighed and looked around, "Snape and Alex are VERY loyal to me and all of us. But there is someone in this room who is betraying us" Alex and Snape sighed and Alex saw Draco Malfoy and Miranda-Taylor Rose sitting across from her and Snape, "and that person is… Miranda" everyone turned to Miranda and glared. Alex stood up and walked around the table and stood behind Miranda.

"What did she do?" Alex asked Voldemort.

"She's working for Dumbledore and tells him EVERYTHING" Alex nodded

"So? I do that too" Alex answered honestly, "well, not EVERYTHING. Just the task thing and he told me he can't do anything to stop it, except he will do his best to counter it. I told him about the necklace and he told me to just come, but he will help me catch up on whatever you interrupt me with" Voldemort narrows his eyes at Alex and she smirked, "so we're done here. Good. I'm hungry" Alex touched Miranda's shoulders and they both disappeared and appears in Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh, Alex and Miranda. You're back "Dumbledore greeted and they both walked over to Dumbledore's desk. They sit down in the chairs and they started to eat their supper, they have missed.

**And that's the chapter. I had to do some Alex/Voldy bonding, Alex/Snape bonding and some Alex/Hermione. So, please review and tell me what you think!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Hey guys. I'm in trouble for taking over the computer for right now, and mom is being great by stalling my dad. : D well, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow (March 21, 2011) and on Tuesday I will be back to posting chapters! : ) WHOO! Anyway, here's the chapter before I get into too much trouble.**

**Chapter 34**

When Snape appeared he chuckled as he walked into Dumbledore's office and saw Alex by herself, eating dinner.

"Where's Miranda?" Snape asked Dumbledore

"She went to bed" Dumbledore answered as Alex ate her chocolate ice cream

"Is that ice cream?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded as he ate a bit of his.

"Yup. It's yummy" Snape rolled his eyes knowing Alex has been craving it for awhile, and since Hogwarts has never heard of it…

"What happened to the box that Alex had?"

"Oh, it's in her bedroom. Hermione took it up" Snape nodded as both the adults saw Alex texting on her cell phone and she eating her ice cream.

"I still say Hoggy Warts has great service" Snape smacked his forehead and groaned as Dumbledore gave Snape his food and a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"I will make sure Hogwarts will have ice cream. It's really yummy" Alex laughed as she put her cell phone away in Dumbledore's desk.

"Why does her cell phone go in your desk sir?" Snape asked Dumbledore

"So she won't get it taken away and it won't get lost" Snape nodded and Alex stood up and started to jump

"Can I go?" Alex asked

"No" Snape answered, "You are in trouble, not just by me but by your dad" Alex groaned and sighed

"I don't care about him. He can go fly a kite and get hit by lightning for all I care. Besides, he didn't say I can't tell PART of it. He said, 'don't tell ALL of it'"

"Fine, you can tell Dumbledore SOME of it, not all though" Alex smirked as she came up with an idea.

"What about I tell part and you finish it? That way, Dumbledore will get the full thing?" Snape smirked and nodded

"That's a great idea" Alex and Snape gave each other a high five and they both started to laugh.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex arrived to Gryffindor tower and walked in, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in the chairs in front of the fire. They looked at her when they heard she walk in. Alex sighed and walked over to them.

"We're having ice cream as part of the dessert now. I made some appear and I gave some to Dumbledore" Alex smiled and sat next to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alex, what's going on?" Hermione whispered and Alex sighed.

"Well, Voldy is my dad. We came up with a deal and it is that he won't kill anyone for a while, but he…" Alex looked at Harry, "he will just hurt you Harry, but not kill you. But there will be a war in a few years and I will have to pick between him and Harry" Ron, Harry and Hermione gasped, "that's not all"

"There's more?" Ron whispered and Alex nodded.

"A lot" Alex took a deep breath, "the hard part is Voldy has a heart and so does Snape. Snape is a double agent. He is pretending to be on Voldy's side even though he works for Dumbledore. Snape's task from Voldy is he has to keep me safe and make sure me and Malfoy won't cause too much damage. There is a dance coming and Voldy gave me a magic dress that changes to the colour I want and same with shoes. The necklace is a way that Voldy is telling me I have a meeting to go to, instead of sending someone to get me. I just have to touch it and I will appear there. It burns and I… sorta had a screaming match today at the meeting saying he needs to die down the burning cause my neck hurts. Also at the meeting, Miranda got caught and was going to get killed if I didn't interrupt and snap. I told Voldy and everyone I told Dumbledore about the necklace and the 3rd task. Voldy is mad at me for that, but it was funny to see his face" Alex chuckled and smiled, "I will have SO much fun pissing him off, but he threatened to kill me a few times, but I always told him he needs me. Snape is really a good guy. He is trying to help me a lot with this and I got yelled at by him today, for interrupting, but it was worth it" Hermione's eyes were full of fear and surprise, same with the guys, "Harry" Alex turned to Harry, "the 3rd task is a maze. You don't have to worry about anything but you HAVE to stay at the cup if I'm not there. Karkaroff is a death eater and he will be possessing Krum and his job is to make sure Cedric and that idiotic chick to safety. He will be making sure you and I will get to the cup. Voldy wants us and he said if we do what he says, he will make sure he will keep our friends safe. He will keep his word to me, because he has to gain my trust. He wants me to be on his side. He needs me to kill you. According to him and everyone is, I am the key. I am the one who is able to kill the other. If I am on his side, then he will be able to kill you and the world, if I am on your side, you will be able to kill him. If I'm on neither then both will survive" Alex sighed and looked at Hermione and Ron, "right now, I'm on Harry's and hopefully I will always be on his, but it CAN change. But I'm not saying it will" Ron and Hermione nodded, "just worry about the 3rd task Harry. As for the ball, it's on Christmas Eve. We have to take one person and they can't be a champion" Harry nodded, "if you ask now, you get it out of the way before the others start asking" Harry and Alex smiled and both turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Hey Hermione, want to be my date for the ball thing?" Harry asked and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex laughed

"Sure Harry" Hermione answered and Alex smiled at Ron

"Ron would you like to be my date?" Alex asked

"Why not" Ron smiled

"There done. Now we just have to get dress robes and then we're done" Alex smirked and looked at her necklace, "I will talk Voldy into it. Be right back and wait here" Alex touched the necklace and disappeared. She appeared at headquarters and is standing in front of Voldemort, "Hey" Alex smiled as Voldemort rolled his eyes

"Did you tell them about the 3rd task?" Voldemort asked

"Part of it. I just said to Harry is wait at the cup until I arrive. And we will both win. I didn't say any more then that" Voldemort nodded and smiled

"What can I do for you?"

"It's about the ball thing"

"Would you like me to get the magic dress for your friend and the tuxes for the guys?" Alex nodded excitedly

"Yes, but don't do anything to hurt them" Alex narrowed her eyes and Voldemort called for Pettigrew. Pettigrew appeared with 3 boxes

"I knew you were going to ask so I have them ready. I know you are going to try them on to make sure so I didn't bother" Alex's eyes grew wide in surprise

"Wow, you know me kinda" Alex took them and touched her necklace. Once she appeared back at the common room she looked at the boxes to see their names on them. Alex saw Hermione, Ron and Harry still there looking nervously at the boxes, "he said he didn't do anything, but I'm taking them to Dumbledore to check them out" they nodded and Alex disappeared with the necklace and appeared in Dumbledore's office.

"_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, when there's nothing to do_

_I don't know where you're going but I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart, before… _

_You tell him goodbye" _Dumbledore sang to himself. Alex rolled her eyes when she saw him singing to her ipod. Alex started to laugh and walked over. She saw Dumbledore jump and take out the headphones, "oh, Alex…" Dumbledore cleared his throat, "hi?"

"Hi" Alex laughed and put the boxes on his desk, "Voldy gave me these. Could you check them out to make sure he hasn't done anything to them?" Dumbledore smiled and nodded

"Sure. He told you he didn't do anything to them?"

"Ya and I don't trust him. So you like my ipod huh?" Dumbledore rolled his eyes knowing Alex would tease him sooner or later. He opened the boxes and looked at them before pointing his wand at Ron's.

"Of course I do. I like that song"

"Me too. I listened to it over the summer over and over again. My heart was telling me to go back to Harry but I didn't want to get hurt again" Dumbledore smiled as he checked Ron's dress robes first.

"It's understandable Alex. But you are giving him the chance to prove himself and nothing will be that way again?"

"Ya, and right now, everything is going good" Dumbledore smiled when he saw Alex smiled to herself and she is blushing like crazy. Dumbledore put Ron's on the side when it was clear and went to Hermione's. After 10 minutes, Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's dress robes are clear, he put a protection spell on them like he did to Alex's, and Dumbledore and Alex having a heart to heart moment, Alex left with the boxes.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex arrived to the common room again, she gave her friends their boxes.

"All clear. Nothing wrong and Dumbledore put a protection spell around them to make sure. He did the same to mine and there are shoes in them too" Alex explained as they climbed the stairs to their dorm rooms. Hermione and Alex closed the door to their room and jumped into bed after getting in their pjs.

The next day is the start of December and Alex is sitting in Potions with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are currently working on a Polly Juice Potion. It turns out that Snape is missing some and Alex knows its Moody taking them and so does Snape. Alex was given her ipod back from Dumbledore and she is listening to Justin Bieber's 'Baby'. She doesn't like Justin Bieber, but she keeps forgetting to delete it. Hermione has the other headphone and she keeps rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe that you keep forgetting to delete him off" Hermione whispered to her for the 5th time in a half hour. Alex laughed quietly to herself and nodded.

"I know. He needs to grow up and stop taking people's songs. Like I said before, the songs are good, but would be better if someone else sings them. I still like Eminem but not Dr. Dre" Hermione nodded

"I prefer Drake over all rap artists" Alex laughed and agreed

"Yup. Justin Bieber sucks at rap and singing all together" the song switched to 'No Love' by Eminem and Hermione and Alex laughed as Snape walked to them.

"What's funny?" Snape asked Alex and she saw amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, Hermione and I were talking about rap artists and we agreed Drake is the best out of all, including Eminem. Then Eminem's song 'No Love' came on" Alex bit back a laugh and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Are you 2 done your potion" Alex looked at it and nodded

"Yup" Snape stirred it and nodded

"It is done. Well done" Alex and Hermione gave each other a high five and laughed. They saw Harry and Ron almost done, and they noticed they are the first ones to finish. Alex and Hermione walked back to their desks and they sat down. They saw Malfoy looking at them with a glare.

"Yo, Russo!" Malfoy called and Alex saw Snape freeze and looked at them, "how do you like being…" before Malfoy could finish Alex pointed her wand at him and said…

"Zippitus-yer-Trapatus" everyone saw Malfoy shut up and Alex smiled to herself.

"Russo, I need to talk to you and Malfoy" Snape told them. Malfoy and Alex walked out of the classroom with Snape and Alex frowned. Once Snape closed the door shut, Malfoy pushed Alex when she wouldn't release him from the spell, "Alex, take off the spell" Alex sighed and did what she was told… for once.

"You're just jealous Russo that the Dark Lord likes me better!" Malfoy snapped as soon as he was released

"And this is coming from a blondie. If you must know, I am his daughter!" Alex snapped back.

"You are always snapping at him"

"Because he is an idiot!"

"You can't call your dad an idiot, let alone the dark lord!"

"Well I did and I will keep saying it. Voldy is an idiot!"

"Shut up!" Snape whispered/yelled and Alex sighed, "Shut up both of you. Draco, you can't tell everyone that Alex is the Dark Lord's daughter. That will ruin everything and he will be furious with you. Alex, he will let you off for a while with calling him an idiot, because he knows you are mad. But die it down" Malfoy and Alex nodded and the 2 teens glared at each other. Snape sighed and looked at both of them.

"You're a lucky bitch Russo" Alex smirked and nodded

"I know. What do you think about going on a trip?" Alex asked with a grin

"Go on a tri…"

"Transportium Nextorbitorium" Alex cutted in and chuckled to herself once Malfoy was gone.

"ALEX!" Snape yelled in a whisper. Alex looked at him and sighed

"He pissed me off" Alex quickly walked into the classroom and Snape fallowed, talking normally.

"Get him back!" Snape snapped at her.

"NO! He deserved it Professor" Alex answered calmly, "Besides, I think he would like Pluto"

"Alex" Snape growled and Alex sighed

"I'll get him after lunch"

"No, now" the class watched the bickering back and forth. Alex sighed

"Fine" Alex pulled out her wand and grinned, "After I drop him off in the sun. Transportium Nextorbitorium" Alex disappeared before Snape could say anything. Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed quietly and Snape glared at them.

"Get back to work" Snape snapped, "just one more hour" Snape whispered to himself.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex appeared on Pluto, she saw Malfoy whimpering to himself.

"Never piss me off" Alex told him as she walked to him. She saw Malfoy behind a rock curled into a ball.

"I will never make you mad. I will never tell anyone that you are the Dark Lord's daughter. Please just get me out of here" Malfoy begged as he crawled to Alex's feet. He attached himself to her legs and hugged her, "please get me out of here"

"Ok. I guess you don't have to get dropped into the sun" Alex sighed and snapped her fingers, "I really wanted to see you get dropped into the sun. Transportium Nextorbitorium" the 2 of them disappeared from Pluto and appeared in their Potions class. Alex saw the class look at them and Snape gave Alex a pointed look.

"Did you drop him in the sun?" Snape asked and Alex sighed as Malfoy crawled away.

"No" Alex looked down, "I really wanted to see it happen but he was begging to leave and he was almost crying" Alex looked up with a smile, "It was very amusing" Alex skipped over to her friends and laughed with them when they watched Malfoy not look Alex in the eye.

For the rest of the day, Malfoy didn't bother Alex or her friends. At dinner, Dumbledore told everyone about the Yule Ball and Alex told Hermione, Ron and Harry what happened on Pluto. And man, was it a great laugh.

**There's the chapter peeps. Hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	37. Chapter 35

**Hey guys. It's Monday and I leave in 45 minutes, so I decided to type a short chapter for you. So here it is! Oh and today is Monday March 21, 2011. Is it the first day of spring today?**

**Chapter 35**

Christmas Eve arrived and Alex and Hermione are getting their dresses on.

"Have you had any meetings this month?" Hermione asked Alex.

"Surprisingly no" Alex smiled and sighed, "are you done?" Alex watched Hermione finish her hair and Alex's is already normal, but half up and half done. The dress that Alex is wearing is black with spaghetti straps and it goes to her knees. Hermione's is the same but pink. Hermione has her hair in a bun and she turned around.

"I'm ready" they slipped on their shoes, and Alex's is flats and Hermione's is high heels. As they walked to the common room, they saw Harry and Ron waiting for them.

"Hey" Ron greeted and held his arm out to Alex.

"Wow, you are being a gentleman for once in your life" Alex teased and linked her arm through Ron's. Harry and Hermione did the same and they all walked down to the great hall, where the dance is being held.

~HP & WOWP~

As the dance went on and 11pm arrived, all the teachers were there dancing. Normally the first dance would be the champions and their partners, but they changed it for the fun of it.

"Ok everyone. The 5 champions are going to dance with their partners" Dumbledore told everyone. Harry and Hermione got into position, and Alex and Ron argued, both not wanting to.

"Russo, Weasley, get out there" Alex and Ron sighed and took their position. They all saw every student watching them and Cedric and his date Cho are a few feet away.

"You alright Russo?" Cedric asked Alex.

"No, I hate dances but I HAVE to be here" Alex frowned and looked at Ron, "we are going to run away and never come back after, right?" Ron nodded

"Ok" Ron changed Alex's stand and got her into the waltz position, "we are waltzing" Ron explained

"Oh" Alex nodded as the music began. Ron led Alex across the room, and you have to admit, Ron is a really good dancer and it looks like Harry is too.

~HP & WOWP~

After the dance, Alex felt the necklace burning. Alex groaned and looked sadly at her friends.

"He's calling" Alex whispered to them as they all sat down, "well; I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Alex saw Snape and Malfoy leave and went into the hall. Alex stood up and started to walk out and Hermione fallowed without Alex noticing.

"Alex!" Hermione whispered and grabbed Alex's hand. But it was too late. Hermione and Alex disappeared before Alex could stop it. They both popped out in the meeting room and Alex groaned. She turned around and saw Hermione looking fearful. Alex grabbed Hermione's hand and saw Voldemort smiling at her.

"Hello daughter" Voldemort greeted and Alex rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on Hermione's.

"Stupid pea brain" Alex smirked when she heard everyone, including Voldemort gasp, "what? He ruined my night by making me come here. I was having fun with my friends" Voldemort rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Ahh, Alex brought her friend" Alex caught Snape's eye and looked sadly at him.

"Actually, Hermione and I were talking when the burning started. I was trying to move the necklace, and Hermione and I were having a heart to heart moment. I sorta brought both of us here by mistake" Alex lied and Voldemort nodded

"Oh, ok" Voldemort accepted, "well, Miss Granger. My daughter Alex told me a lot about you, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Alex and Severus Snape told me that Alex and Harry are dating. Is that true?" Alex and Hermione made eye contact and Hermione hid herself behind her best friend.

"Yes it is" Hermione whispered

"Good. Now we have a meeting to start" Alex groaned and she dragged Hermione to the table. They all sat down and Voldemort made a chair appear right beside Alex, for Hermione, "have a seat Miss Granger" Hermione sat down and attached herself to Alex. Alex smiled at Hermione and winked.

"But Voldy, do I have to listen to this meeting?" Alex asked looking at Voldemort.

"Yes, it's about the 3rd task" Alex sighed and rolled her eyes

"What about it this time?"

"Well, my follower, Barty Crouch Junior, is impersonating Mad-Eye Moody" Alex nodded

"Well, I knew someone was, but not who. Could I tell Dumbledore?" Alex asked excitedly and Voldemort glared at her.

"No, unless you want me to kill you" Voldemort threatened

"But then how can you kill my boyfriend and Dumbledore?" Alex smirked and felt Hermione tighten her grip.

"Then I will kill your friend there" Alex rolled her eyes

"Then I will be on Harry's and Dumbledore's side and we will kill you" Voldemort rolled his eyes

"Is this a routine for you?" Voldemort asked and Alex nodded with a smirk still on her face.

"Pretty much" Alex clapped her hands together and stood up and Hermione stayed seated, "ok, so now the meeting is done, and me and Hermy want to get back before the dance is done" Voldemort sighed and glared.

"We're not done yet" Alex sighed and sat back down.

"When will you be done? I want to be at the dance, since for once I was having fun"

"Will you stop talking for me to tell you what's going on?"

"You know I never do what I am told" Alex turned to Malfoy and Hermione looked as well, "Anyway, hi Malfoy. Did you have fun on Pluto?" Alex smiled when she saw Malfoy not make eye contact with her. Alex and Hermione saw Voldemort glare at Alex.

"I still have a bone to pick with you Alex. Why did you send Draco to Pluto?" Voldemort asked

"He was going to tell everyone that I am your daughter, so I sent him to Pluto. Snape already yelled at me about that already" Alex answered when she looked at Voldemort and glared, "now what's this about the 3rd task?"

"Oh, it's in the spring, around April" Alex nodded

"2 months before school ends" Alex sighed, "can you stop calling me here? I already know all this crap and I want to pass my exams" Voldemort sighed and looked at Snape

"Pass her in Potions" Snape nodded and looked at Alex with amusement in his eyes, waiting for her to piss off Voldemort even more.

"Voldy? Can I have a pet shark?" Alex asked when Voldemort looked at her.

"No" Voldemort answered

"Why?"

"Because I said no"

"Why?" Voldemort sighed

"Just because"

"Why?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so"

"Why?"

"I'm your dad"

"Why?"

"You have been born and you have part of me in you"

"Why?"

"Don't make me shut you up myself"

"Why?"

"You're pissing me off"

"Why?"

"For repeating why over and over again"

"Why?" Voldemort glared and Snape bit his lip to keep from laughing. Alex has a HUGE smirk on her face and Hermione kept a straight face, but is laughing on the inside.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alex rolled her eyes

"Why?" Alex and Hermione quickly disappeared before he snaps again.

~HP & WOWP~

When Hermione and Alex appeared in the school, in the hallway, they burst out laughing.

"Do you do that each meeting?" Hermione giggled and Alex nodded

"Pretty much. I LOVE pissing him off" Alex laughed and they saw Harry and Ron run over.

"Are you ok Hermione? What happened? Where did you go?" Ron asked in panic. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes

"Oh, so I'm chopped liver. I feel so loved" Alex teased as she hugged Hermione, "and Hermione is fine. She ended up coming with me to the meeting. I kept her safe Ron" Ron nodded and took a deep breath. Ron and Hermione made eye contact, and Harry and Alex smiled, "Harry and I are going to dance" Alex grabbed Harry's hand and they disappeared into the great hall.

As they danced, Hermione and Ron got into a fight, about Krum. It turns out, Krum has been using Hermione to learn about the tasks, and Ron took it the wrong way. Hermione ran into the great hall crying and she ran to Alex. Alex and Harry saw Hermione run to them and dove into Alex's arms. Alex sighed and pulled Hermione out of the room and to the stairs. They both sat down and Alex comforted her. Ron and Harry walked over to them and Alex glared at Ron.

"Get lost Ron" Alex snapped and held Hermione closer, "you've done enough damage"

"You don't even know what's going on!" Ron shouted and Alex stood up.

"Oh ya, well Hermy ran to me crying and obviously I would take her side!" Alex shouted back, "Just go and do whatever!" Ron stalked over to her and pushed her to the ground. Alex quickly jumped to her feet and punched him in the stomach, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ron glared at her and punched her in the cheek.

"You think you're so tough for being the Dark Lord's daughter. Well news flash, you're as weak as a piece of paper!" Alex gasped when she saw that most of the school is out in the hallway. Alex narrowed her eyes and punched Ron once more before turning and running up the stairs. She heard everyone whispering about her and she just kept running.

~HP & WOWP~

Back in the hallway, Ron covered his mouth. Hermione glared at Ron and pushed him.

"How could you? You are so stupid. I can't believe I fell for you!" Hermione ran up the stairs after Alex and just kept running. Harry looked between Ron and the way Alex and Hermione ran off in, and he sighed.

"Ron, that was stupid, but I know you were mad. But you need to go apologize as soon as you can" Harry whispered and stayed with Ron. Ron looked at Harry and nodded

"I will" Ron and Harry slowly walked up the stairs and didn't turn back.

~HP & WOWP~

As March arrived and left, Ron has kept trying to apologize to Alex and Hermione, but Alex didn't listen. Hermione has forgiven Ron about the dance, and Alex barely talked to anyone. She has been distancing herself from everyone and if one tried to talk to her, she would walk away. Normally, she would never walk away from Hermione when Hermione talked to her, but now she did. Ron, Hermione and Harry have been worrying about her like crazy and they have always been together fallowing Alex, or just sat together in classes and meals. When classes and dinner are over, Alex would either go for a walk in the grounds or go up to the common room. Alex has been going to Voldemort's meetings day and night, and she has gotten really behind on sleep. Today is the day of the 3rd task, and it's the day everyone finds out who wins the money.

"Alex" Hermione whispered as Alex got dressed in her jeans, t-shirt, and sweater that says Russo on the back in yellow and red. Alex turned around as she slipped on her converse and walked out, right passed Hermione. Hermione sighed and fallowed her.

Down at the Quidditch stadium, everyone is seated and looking out at the maze, that has been created there. Alex stood at one entrance, while the other champions are as well, in their places. They heard the cannon go off, and Alex's and Harry's entrances opened. Alex and Harry walked in and kept their wands pointed forward. As Alex's walked she saw dementors.

"Expecto Patronum!" Alex summoned her patronus and she made all the dementors disappear. Alex ran down pathways and she felt like someone is fallowing and watching her. Alex turned around and saw the Triwizard cup. Alex ran for it but was stopped.

"Petrificus Totalus" Alex fell to the ground and saw Cedric run by but tripped and started to get attacked by the maze.

"Alex!" Alex saw Harry run to her as she started to get sucked out by the maze. Harry pulled Alex got and helped Alex sit up once the body-bind curse wore off.

"Harry?" Alex gasped. She had to admit, she was scared.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispered and helped her to her feet.

"Now I am. Who's gone?"

"Everyone but us. Krum was possessed like you said; Fleur is gone and Cedric is gone" Alex nodded and they walked hand-in-hand to the cup, "on the count of 3?"

"Ya. 1…"

"2…"

"3" they both grabbed the cup and they transported to the graveyard, that is headquarters. Alex and Harry got to their feet and Alex sighed, "come on" they walked to the centre and saw Voldemort's death eaters. Alex turned and glared at them, "you better be nice and NOT hurt Harry" the death eaters nodded and Voldemort got carried out by Pettigrew. Pettigrew started the spell and Alex didn't bother to listen. All she did is stare at the cauldron in the middle of the circle. Alex closed her eyes when Pettigrew cut off his hand and grabbed the bone of Voldemort's father. Alex grabbed Harry's arm as Pettigrew cut his wrist with the knife and got some blood. Once he was done with Harry, Pettigrew cut Alex's wrist and got some of her blood. Alex sighed and looked away when Pettigrew dropped Voldemort into the cauldron. The cauldron started to turn black and everyone saw Voldemort take over the spot where Voldemort was.

"Pettigrew, my wand" Voldemort directed coldly. Pettigrew gave Voldemort his white, long, evil wand. Voldemort smirked and Harry's scar started to burn. Alex held Harry's hand tightly and they sat down on the ground, knowing if they leave, Voldemort would try to kill them.

Voldemort started a speech and Alex sighed.

"Can you stop talking? You're back and we want to leave" Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. Alex stood up and looked down at her wand. She started to play with it and whispered, "From your chin to your toes and elephant trunk grows" Alex covered her mouth when she saw Voldemort's nose turn into a trunk. Alex started to laugh and she fell to the ground, "I can't breathe" Alex gasped for air and when her breathing returned normal, she saw Voldemort glaring.

"You know Alex, now you've done it" Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, "Avada Kedavra" Alex quickly stepped in the path and pointed her wand

"Expelliarmus!" Alex and Harry shouted and blocked him. Their sparks are purple while Voldemort's is red. Harry and Alex saw Harry's parents come out along with an old guy from their dreams. Alex saw her friends, Harper, and her friends from Wiztech.

"Alex, your dad killed us. He's going to kill you and Harry. You guys have to leave!" Harper told Alex and Harry

"Honey, we all will block to save you. Go to the cup… both of you. Save yourselves. You guys are ready, let go" Harry's mom Lily told them, "let go" Alex and Harry broke the spell and ran for the cup as their friends and Harry's parents, Lily and James blocked Voldemort. Alex and Harry grabbed the cup and disappeared back to Hogwarts.

~HP & WOWP~

As they dropped from the sky, Alex started to cry hard. Harry gasped for air and once it was back, he crawled to Alex and hugged her tightly. Moody walked over and grabbed Alex tightly and vanished before Dumbledore and Harry could blink.

"Alex!" Harry whispered and Dumbledore ran over.

"She's strong Harry. The first place she will want to go is…" Snape walked over and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear and Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall ran for the school.

With Alex, Moody dropped Alex in his office.

"Is he back?" Moody asked and Alex looked down. Moody stormed over and grabbed Alex's bleeding arm, "he is back" Alex tried to pull her arm away and when that didn't work, she bit his hand. He let her go and she jumped back and ran behind the chest and pointed her wand at him.

"Stand back Crouch" Alex glared and she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"Or what?" he stepped forward and Alex backed up and crashed into the wall.

"Or you will be sent to Azkaban" a voice behind him spoke. Crouch turned around to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. Crouch smirked and glared at Alex.

"At least I did my job. The Dark Lord will just break me out anyway" Alex point whispered a spell that none of them can hear.

"Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man" the next second, everyone saw Crouch get tied up. Alex wiped her fallen tears and McGonagall ran over to her as Crouch fell onto a bench. McGonagall hugged Alex and pulled her away from the chest. She pulled Alex behind Dumbledore and Snape pointed his wand at Crouch. Dumbledore dumped a vial of some blue stuff down Crouch's throat and Crouch started to change back into himself. Alex gasped and hid her face in McGonagall's shoulder.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" Crouch proposed.

"Alex, may I?" Dumbledore asked and took her left hand gently. Alex nodded weakly and Dumbledore gently pulled Alex forward to show Crouch Alex's still bleeding cut. Crouch smirked at everyone.

"You know what this means? He's back. The Dark Lord has risen again, and it's all because of his daughter" Alex whimpered and Dumbledore held Alex closely.

"And she's on our side so he's going to die once again. Have fun in Azkaban" Dumbledore and McGonagall helped Alex out of the room and up to the hospital wing, as Snape guarded Crouch, until the Auroras arrived.

~HP & WOWP~

Another month went by and Alex is still blaming herself for everything. The Durmstang students went back to their school without Karkaroff and the French school, that Alex keeps forgetting, left the same day. Harry and Alex both got 10,000 gold coins for winning the Triwizard tournament and Harry gave his to the Weasley twins. All Alex did was toss them in her trunk and walked away. Alex is currently sitting in the common room looking at the pictures she got. One is of her and Harry, the other is the Triwizard tournament tasks, another is of her and Hermione, then her and Ron at the ball, all 4 of them together when they first met and finally her and Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry. The last 2 pictures Alex have are of her and Harper and then her and her friends from Wiztech. Alex allowed the tears to fall and as she looked at the picture from Wiztech, she remembered Miranda and the twins weren't there. Alex smiled weakly knowing Miranda is safe here and Hogwarts, but she doesn't know about Sophia and Allison.

"Maybe it's a trick?" Alex whispered to herself, "or they are really dead" Alex curled herself into a small ball and heard the door opened.

"Ally?" Alex looked up to see Hermione, Ron and Harry. They walked over slowly and sat down next to her. Hermione pulled Alex onto her lap so Ron could sit on the left and Harry on the right. Alex whimpered and Harry, Hermione and Ron hugged her tightly, "We're sorry"

"Not your fault" Alex whispered like she's a small 5 year old learning to talk. Alex hid her face in Hermione's neck and cried.

"We'll be here and we will not leave you. We won't let anyone hurt you again" Hermione whispered as Ron took off Alex's necklace.

"You are NOT going back to those meetings" Ron told Alex when she looked at him. She nodded as Ron threw the necklace into the fire, and they all watched it burn. That is the end of Alex doing ANYTHING and has ANYTHING to do with Voldemort.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Its 10 pages long and 3,430 words. : ) Don't worry; Goblet of Fire isn't over just yet. I will have a little more going on and I will have the last month of school to happen still. Just so you know, your characters ARE dead, or are they? : P anyway, please review! Love ya!**

**One of the best books so far! *Beastly***

**The best movie so far! I can't wait for Sucker Punch. (Another movie Vanessa Hudgens is in) The one on the left says "It's what's underneath" and the one of the right says "Love is never ugly". *Beastly***

**The BEST country singer EVER! (Taylor Swift)**

**THE BEST ACTRESS EVER! (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**That is so me. : D It says "My favourite thing about eating gummy bears is knowing that they can't tight back when you bite their heads off"**

**Mine and Josh's favourite picture of Pon and Zi. It says "I'm secretly frying your brain cells"**

**Now it's at 12 pages and 3,544 words. : )**


	38. Chapter 36 end of year 4

**Hey guys. Ok, today, I tried to post (March 22, 2011) and it didn't let me for some reason. I have all the chapters uploaded but it won't let me post them. Do you know what's wrong and why it does that? Anyway, I have to go type a letter to my principal and try to convince her to let me drop Drama. If not, I will just end up skipping it every day. Anyway, here's the chapter, and I will end up bouncing between typing this and that stupid letter that I spent an hour writing by hand and get my parents to sign it. It was funny. I was listening and am, listening to Haunted by Taylor Swift and now the song is stuck in my head. : D**

**Here's the chapter before I go on about…**

_**Soft kitty**_

_**Warm kitty**_

_**Little ball of fur**_

_**Happy kitty**_

_**Sleepy kitty**_

_**Purr, purr, purr**_

**Too late. : P I was watching Big Bang Theory. Anyway, here's the chapter before I start again!**

**Chapter 36**

June arrived and Alex hasn't been dealing with the deaths good lately. She has still been barely talking to anyone, but at least she has been hanging around Hermione, Harry and Ron. Alex sometimes has been seen with Justin and Max when she wasn't around her friends. Right now, Alex is currently sitting with Justin and Max on one end of the table and her friends on the other end. Alex sighed and took a small bite of her caesar salad.

"Al, it's been a month. Let us in… please" Max begging, hating seeing his sister like this. Alex turned to the right and glared at him. She quickly stood up, grabbed her plate and walked away. Alex sits down at the very end of the table and distanced herself from everyone. Alex saw her friends and brothers watching her sadly. Alex looks down and pushed her food away. Once it was far enough away, she lays her head down in her arms and starts to cry.

"Aww, is the baby crying?" Alex looks up to see Malfoy. Alex rolls her eyes and wipes her tears.

"Get lost" Alex stands up and walks away. Once in the hall, Malfoy grabs her arm and pushes her up against the wall, "piss off Malfoy!" Alex kicks him in the crotch and pushes him away from her. She slipped between him and the wall and ran up the stairs as fast as possible.

Once in the common room, Alex sat on the couch and broke down. Alex kept crying as her friends walked in with her brothers. They all felt sorry for her and Justin walked over. He picked her up and took over her spot. Alex whimpered and clung to him like a small child. Alex cried into his chest and Max rubbed her back as Justin stroked her hair. Hermione, Ron and Harry decided to give them some space so they all walked out and went down to the 1st floor to find out what happened. A few hours later, Hermione, Ron, Justin, Max, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny are all storming into the great hall to find Malfoy. They found him sitting with his friends, so they broke into a run and Harry punched him in the face. Fred and George took on Crabbe and Goyle with Ginny and Max. Ron, Justin and Hermione joined in as well. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape ran in and tried to stop the fights. Alex quietly walked in, in jeans, and a black sweater. She has her hood up to hide her red eyes and that was when she saw a crowd. Alex walked into the crowd and gasped.

"GUYS!" Alex shouted and everyone stopped and looked at her. Dumbledore and McGonagall were surprised but at the same time, not really. Snape glared at Alex and Alex glared back, "what's going on?" Alex asked nervously and Justin walked to her. When he gently touched her arm, she quickly backed up and looked down in fear. 'This is not like Al. she's never like this and it's all cause of Malfoy' Justin thought and Dumbledore read his thoughts.

"Draco, what did you do to Alex this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing" Malfoy answered and glared at Alex. Dumbledore went into Alex's thoughts and watched her memories of this morning and the Triwizard tournament. Dumbledore gasped when he saw what happened between Alex and Harry vs. Voldemort.

"Alex, can I see you in my office?" Alex looked up and nodded, "you too Harry" Harry nodded and the 2 of them started up, "Draco, I saw into Alex's memories. I can't believe you would hurt her. Not only that, but now she's scared of just getting touched on the arm gently or on the hand. Now, Professor Snape will deal with you" Dumbledore and McGonagall left to help Alex and Harry. The other Gryffindor students quietly left the great hall and ran up to Gryffindor tower as Snape dealt with Malfoy.

~HP & WOWP~

Dumbledore and McGonagall saw Alex and Harry standing outside to the passage way up to Dumbledore's office. They saw Alex's arms wrapped around her and she is sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest. Harry is sitting beside her trying to talk to her.

"Ok guys. Let's go up" Dumbledore whispered the password and helped Alex to her feet since she whimpered when Harry tried. Harry sighed when Alex accepted from Dumbledore but not him. Dumbledore led them up to his office and once inside, Harry sat down and Alex sat down on the couch on the other side of the room… behind Dumbledore's desk. Harry saw Dumbledore walk over to Alex as she lies down and closed her eyes. Dumbledore stroked her hair like a father would do, and allowed her to fall asleep for now, "Harry, tell me what happened in the grave yard" Dumbledore whispered as he sat down in his chair.

"Well, Voldemort was raised and Alex said a spell under her breath. It was harmless and then Voldemort got mad and he tried to kill me, but Alex stepped in the way. It didn't even hurt her, and we both casted 'Expelliarmus'. Then my parents and Alex's friends came out of our wands and they fought Voldemort until me and Alex got to the cup" Harry explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"Priori Incantatem" Dumbledore explained, "Your wand, Alex's and Voldemort's all have a connection. They all have a feather of a Phoenix… the SAME Phoenix. That Phoenix is now dead and the wands choose you guys. My guess is, the wand knew about what was going to happen. I'm not too sure. But you and Alex have to work together to kill Voldemort and Alex is the only one who can protect you guys. I'm not sure why, but its happening. Voldemort was just trying to get Alex onto his side, and when he realized that it wasn't happening, he tried to kill you. If Alex didn't step in the way, you would be dead. Alex loves you Harry; she would do anything to save you, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Max. I also found out something new. Alex isn't related to Professor Lupin, and it wasn't Lupin's sister who is Alex's mom"

"Then who is? And what happened?" Harry asked in a whisper

"It's Bellatrix Lastrange. Sirus Black is her uncle. I got into Voldemort's mind and I was thinking that Lupin's sister is Alex's mom, but it's a lie. I did some digging and found out the truth. I'm sorry that it's a lie, but she IS Voldemort's daughter. Bellatrix is Voldemort's wife, in a way, but they are not at the same time. To me, they are more of best friends, but… I don't know. All I know, is Bellatrix is Alex's mom and Sirus is her uncle, not her godfather. Lupin did take Alex in until she was 1ish-2. I then put her with the Russo's" Harry nodded understanding.

"So Bellatrix Lastrange is really Alex's mom and Voldemort is still her dad. Also, Sirus is her uncle" Dumbledore nodded in conforming that it is true.

"Yes" Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry heard a pop and looked to where Alex was, and saw nothing. McGonagall gasped and ran for the door, "Wait McGonagall. Alex just popped into the kitchen. She's getting ice cream" McGonagall sighed in relief and Alex popped back in. she sat down on the couch and McGonagall walked over to her and gently hit her in the head.

"Oww" Alex murmured and took a bite of her ice cream.

"Don't do that again" McGonagall hissed. Alex nodded and ate more ice cream. McGonagall took a seat next to Alex and hugged her, "you scared us for a minute there. How are you doing?"

"Ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I was listening to everything Professor D was saying to Harry. I WAS asleep until I had a small nightmare. So I am still Voldy's daughter, but not related to Lupin. I'm Sirus's niece" Alex translated, looking at Dumbledore and Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes" Dumbledore agreed.

"Why did my friends and Harry's parents come up and are they really dead?"

"Yes they are dead. When yours and Harry's wands clashed with Voldemort's, it triggered kind of like a portal. The people who mean the most to you came to help you get to safety. At the same time, Alex, when you risked your life to save Harry, that was brave and that gave you the chance to fight back. I know I messed up before, but Harry, you are able to die from Voldemort, but when you have Alex with you, she can save you. Alex, I have noticed this, but you have like a shield so you can be protected against Voldemort, but not others. I'm still sorry for getting it all wrong. I was caught up trying to figure out things in Voldemort's mind. But now, I can't get into his mind since he is protecting it with occlumency"

"What's that?"

"Uhh… it's a way to protect your mind from getting looked into"

"Can you teach me?"

"You're too young right now, but I will" Alex nodded

"Ok" Alex smiled weakly and finished her ice cream. Once it was gone, Harry and McGonagall left to leave Dumbledore and Alex alone.

"Alex, I know there is something bugging you. What is it?"

"I don't know exactly. But when Malfoy did that to me this morning, it got me scared and now I'm scared and jumpy. I don't know why! I have just risked my life all school year and me and Justin have dealt with magical creatures ever since I was 7, at the same time I had to do dangerous things since I started at this school last year and when I was at Wiztech when I was 11. Why is it now, that this little thing scares the crap out of me?" Alex buried her head in her hands and let a tear fall.

"Alex" Dumbledore whispered and rubbed her back. He felt her jump but didn't move, all she did was relax, "this year has been the worst of all of it so far. All the fears of the earlier events are catching up not and hitting you like a ton of bricks. Just don't push Harry, Ron, Hermione and your brothers away. Me and McGonagall are here if you need us ok?" Alex nodded and hugged him. He hugged her back and wrapped her up in his cloak. To him, Alex looked like a little 5 year old girl scared of a thunderstorm.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"They are at home. Professor Burbage is back, so she took over and Jerry and Theresa are at home. They do know what happened. They were there that night" Alex nodded weakly.

"Where do I go when school's out?"

"Back home. I put protective spells around so no wizard, but your friends could find you guys. Just used your portal at home to send letters, and I'll teach your friends a spell to send letters and they will go in with your wizard mail" Alex nodded and smiled

"Ok. You're the best Dumbledore" Dumbledore smiled as Alex closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~HP & WOWP~

At the same time, Hermione, Ron, Justin and Max are sitting at the fire as Harry and McGonagall walked in. Harry and McGonagall smiled at them weakly.

"Ok guys. Head up to bed. I will stay up until Alex comes in. Now go up" the guys all walked up the stairs and Hermione stayed sitting, "Hermione, go up to bed" Hermione sighed and did what she was told.

~HP & WOWP~

The last week of school arrived and Alex has slowly gotten back to normal, but what would you do if you lost people you love? I know I would be upset for a long time. Well, Alex is sitting in the library studying for her last exam… Transfiguration. Hermione is sitting across from Alex with Ron on her right and Harry on the left side of Alex. Alex and Harry have been talking and they are thinking about dating again. They both said that they love each other still. Everyone, besides Alex, has noticed Alex is still wearing the jewelry that Harry gave her last Christmas. Hermione smiled knowing Alex and Harry will be dating again by either the end of the summer or the beginning of the school year. As the 4 of them studied, Justin and Max walked over.

"Oooh… you guys still have an exam. You know, everyone in this school is done, but your Transfiguration class" Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. Hermione and Justin did finally break up a few months back just 10 minutes before finding out that Alex and Harry were going to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Max smiled and sat down beside Alex and hugged her.

"I'm still sorry" Max whispered and Alex pushed him off the chair and stood up. Alex sat down on Max's stomach and relaxed. Everyone started to laugh as Max pushed Alex off and the 2 of them started to wrestle. 5 minutes later, Alex got Max flat on his back and she straddled him. She smirked when he tried to get up. He finally pushed her off and Justin forced her into her seat.

"Study and me and Max will leave" Justin dragged Max out of the library and Alex crossed her arms.

"I hate school. Have I ever told you that?" Alex asked everyone and they all smiled and rolled their eyes.

~HP & WOWP~

Summer has now started and Alex is at her New York home. She is currently sitting on the couch, in shorts and t-shirt, with Max and Justin. Justin has already forced them to do their summer homework and this year, Justin is in his 6th year, and Max is in his 4th with Ginny. As for Alex, she, Hermione, Ron and Harry are in their 5th year. Fred and George are going into their final year so they are the oldest out of their group. To Alex, the twins are like her older brothers and Ginny is her younger sister. As the Russo's sat on the couch, they are watching Wipeout. Alex loves watching people wipeout and get hurt. It's 2pm and in 2 hours, the Russo's will be going on a trip to L.A, California as a family trip. The Weasley's and Hermione will be joining and to be honest, Harry will be joining as well, surprisingly.

As the time arrived, the Weasley's arrived, and Arthur disappeared to go get Hermione and Harry. Once the 3 of them arrived and the suitcases were shrunken and put away, they all held hands and disappeared. They all popped out at the Hollywood sign and headed down to the city.

As they arrived to the city, Hermione, Ginny, Theresa, Molly and Alex walked off to stalk random celebrities. As for the guys they all just headed to get food. Harry and Alex both want to spend time together, so they just need to find a way to get to talk.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep in the hotel rooms they rented out, Harry gave a note to Hermione to give to Alex, saying to meet him on balcony above pool at midnight. Midnight arrived and Alex walked out to see Harry. They both smiled at each other, and looked out at the moon's reflection on the water.

"Would you like to take a walk on the beach?" Harry asked holding his hand out to Alex. Alex nodded and took his hand. The hotel is on the beach so all they have to do is climb down the ladder Alex conjured up and climb over the fence of the pool, and then you are on the beach. Harry climb down the ladder and Alex fallowed. Once they both climbed over the fence of the pool they started to walk hand-in-hand on the beach. They sat down on the pier and watched the waves come in and out, "may I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I love to… again" Alex stuck her tongue out at Harry and he pulled her onto him lap gently, "would you like to know a song I made up?"

"Of course"

"Ok here it is! _Justin Bieber eats babies, babies, babies. Justin Bieber has rabies, rabies, rabies. Justin Bieber hates ladies, ladies, ladies. Thought you always be mine, mine!_ That's it" Alex and Harry started to laugh and Alex curled into a ball on his lap, "you do know, that I have always loved you… right?" Alex looked up at Harry

"As a friend or more?"

"More"

"I'm always in love with you and always will be"

"Me too" Harry pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside was a ring…

"Alex, I always loved you and always will. I know our love is true and will last forever. Inside this box is a promise ring. It's a promise that I will always love you, forever and for always. Will you accept the promise ring?"

"I… I… uhh…" Alex stutter surprised until she snapped out of it, "I would love to" Harry slipped the ring onto her left finger and kissed her cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed and then headed back to the hotel.

**The song I made up is a song that popped into my head a month ago when Josh and I were on the bus listening to Justin Bieber's song 'Baby'. Hoped you liked it! : D Oh, and i'm done that stupid letter, and this is what it says!**

Dear Mrs. MacLaughlin,

I am a full time student according to the handbook. I have completed all my compulsory courses for all grades. I hope to drop ADA4MI and substitute a study hall because I started this course approximately 5 weeks after it started, and I am unable to catch up. I will not be in the halls to disturb other classes and will attend seru if I need extra help with Spanish or the library at those times.

The drama class being dropped due to my late start in February-March 2011. I am unable to catch up to the rest of the class and do not want to hold up my classmates in drama. The drama class times can be used to focus on the balance of the courses.

In this period, I will be in the school and studying for my other classes. I will not be in the halls during this class or disturbing other classes going on at this time.

Sincerely,

Toni Yeats

**Anyway, review please! Oh, and today (March 23, 2011. Took 2 days to finish this chapter) is a snow day. Well… not really. Mine and Josh's bus turned around because the roads were really bad and many buses just kept going. But our bus turned around and we all got the day off, just the people on our bus. The other buses kept going and they all had a school day. Josh says that he is happy today is a snow day for our bus and he hopes that his dad will get home safely. Josh and I are hoping he is still here on Friday so he can see some on Suite Life Movie. Anyway, that is what happened today. We called into Country 93, we made Donna Henry laugh and we had fun. I will have to print of the letter for the principal tomorrow to get out of Drama and if it doesn't work, I will just keep skipping to focus on my other classes. Anyway, please review!**


	39. Chapter 37 begininng of year 5

**Hey guys. I'm out of Drama! : D everything is good again for that one. I have a new counselor now since life just got even harder for me. My appointment is at 2pm Friday. I started to cut like crazy again, since many of you already know this and I'm just not in the mood to repeat it over and over again. Right now it is, 10:16pm, Tuesday March 29, 2011. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 37**

As August arrived, Alex has heard nothing from any of her friends. She has sent letters but nothing comes back. Alex sighed as the last week of summer arrived.

"Thank god! In a week me, Justin and Max will be back at Hogwarts. I just wish, Jayjay, Izzy and everyone is still alive" Alex whispered to herself as she sits on her bed staring out of the window. All summer, Alex has been hanging out with her brothers, working at the substation and she didn't use ANY magic… surprisingly. Alex sighed once more before she stands up and walks to the door.

"Alex, come here please" Theresa called from the bottom of the stair case. Alex walks downstairs and to her mom. She sits on the stool and Theresa hands her, a box of cookies, "give this to the guy in a sub shop. Table 2" Alex rolls her eyes and walks down to the substation. Once arriving to the table, she puts down the cookies and walks away, not looking back.

"Excuse me" the man called to her. Alex turns around and walks to him and she noticed he has brown eyes and short brown hair. Alex gasped when she looked at him closely.

"M… Mason?" the guy smiled and stood up.

"Hi Alex. Nice to see you again" Alex finds it hard to breathe and Theresa smiles at them, since she went down right after Alex. Mason smiles back and holds onto Alex's arms, "I missed you Ally. How have you been doing? I heard you are at Hogwarts now" Mason and Alex sits down at the table and they start to talk about everything going on and Alex tells Mason about her friends' deaths, "How did they die?" Mason asks in a whisper

"The dark wizard in our wizard world. It turns out he is my real dad and it sucks" Alex explains.

"Now I see where you get your evilness then" Mason jokes and Alex laughs.

"I know eh" Alex and Mason smiles at each other and they are just happy that they are both rebuilding their friendship all over again. Ever since the break up, they were not on speaking terms, but now, they are… kinda, "so what has been going on with you?"

"Well, do you remember Justin's ex girlfriend Juliet?" Alex nods, "well, she's back to herself again. She's living with her parents in New Zealand" Alex smiles.

"What's going on with you?"

"Well, I am here just to say goodbye. But now, I guess I don't have to. I will text you the best I can" Alex groans, "what?"

"I knew I forgot something! I forgot my cell at Hoggy Warts"

"'Hoggy Warts'?"

"Hogwarts" Mason rolls his eyes and laughs, "but still, it's sitting in Professor D's desk"

The 2 of them continues to talk just sitting there eating cookies and drinking cokes. As night time arrives, and the shop closes, there is a pop. Alex and Mason jumps and looks up to see Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry passed out of the ground. The air turns cold and the 2 of them can see their breaths.

"Please no" Alex whispers and sees a creature wearing a black cloak, "crap" the creature floats over as Alex grabs her wand in her shorts pocket. She points it and whispered the spell, so low that no one, not even a werewolf can hear. Mason sees a wolf appear and the creature floats away and leaves.

"Alex?" Alex turns to him and Mason collapses.

"Great! Just great!" Alex stands up on her wobbly feet and walks over to her family. She checks if they are alright and once she sees they are; she checks Mason. Once she finds out they are alright, she walks into the kitchen to get chocolate. She places the chocolate on the table as her brothers sit up. Theresa and Jerry sit up as well and Alex gives them chocolate.

"Thanks" they all mumble as Mason groans and Alex gives him chocolate.

"It helps" Alex tells him when he looks at her weird. Mason nods and takes a bite.

~HP & WOWP~

Later that night, all the Russo's is sitting in the living room talking about classes for this year. Mason has already left, now nervous that Alex will hurt him, even though Alex wouldn't.

"Ally, what classes do you have to take this year?" Jerry asks Alex.

"Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Divination" Alex answers smiling.

"Who are the teachers?" Alex pulls out her class list and starts to read the teachers.

"Potions with Snape, Transfiguration with McGonagall, DADA is unknown, Charms with Flipwick, Herbology with Sprout, CMC with Hagrid, Astronomy with a… creature guy? And Divination with weirdo named Trelawney" Justin and Max snickers and Jerry glares.

"Behave" Alex rolls her eyes

"Sure" at that point an envelope flies into the room and lands in Alex lap.

"Open it" Alex nods at Jerry and opens the envelope.

"Alex Russo. You have used magic at 5pm tonight in sight of a muggle. We, from Ministry of Magic, have agreed that you are here by… expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the envelope tells her. Alex gasps and glares at it, as it rips itself up.

"Dad, there has to be something we can do!" Alex protests as Jerry sighs

"I'll owl Dumbledore to see if he can help" Jerry stands up and starts to write a letter. Once he is done, Alex fallows Jerry into the lair. As Jerry puts the letter in the mail slot it flies from his hand and leaves, "now we have to wait" Alex nods and her and Jerry sits in the chairs.

~HP & WOWP~

An hour later, Alex has fell asleep in the lazy boy chair that is normalizes Jerry's chair. Jerry is making a sandwich in the kitchen and that is when there is a pop. In the lair, Alex hears a pop, and falls off, hitting her head off of the floor.

"Oww" Alex mumbles and rubs her head. She looks up to see Dumbledore, "hey D"

"Hey Alex. Are you ok?" Alex nods and Dumbledore helps her up, "what happened?"

"Dementors. They attacked us in the substation" Dumbledore sighs

"Harry got attacked by some as well. He's staying at the Weasley's then they will take him to headquarters tonight. Actually, he would be there right now" Dumbledore looks at his watch

"Did he get expelled too?"

"Yes. But he has a hearing tomorrow, which I have to get too. I was able to get you a hearing too. It's in 3 days. The day before you leave for Hogwarts. But until then, you, Justin and Max will be coming with me to headquarters" Alex nods

"What's 'headquarters'?"

"It's everyone whom is/will/did fight Voldemort, now, past and future" Alex nods again

"I want to join" Dumbledore smiles as Jerry, Theresa, Justin and Max walk in.

"Us too" Justin and Max chimed

"No" Theresa argues, "I don't want my kids to get hurt"

"We will be fine mom" Max tells her

"But…"

"No mom. We will be fine" Theresa glares and walks away, thinking of ways to convince them not too.

"Will you be taking them to headquarters?" Jerry asks as the teenagers runs out and upstairs to pack.

"Yes" Dumbledore answers and fallows Jerry out and into the living room.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrive at headquarters, they were stopped by Molly. Molly pulls them all into a hug and held them tightly, mostly Alex.

"Are you all ok? I heard of what happened. Alex, you are not expelled. Dumbledore is going to stop it" Molly tells Alex all in one breathe

"I figured. We are ok. Where is everyone?" Alex asks as they all look around, "what is this place?"

"Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. And they are upstairs. I will show you to your rooms" Molly takes Alex's hand and they all walk upstairs leaving Dumbledore to go into a room. Before he left, he made their bags fallow behind them.

On the 3rd floor, is Justin's room that he is to share with the twins and Max. Harry and Ron are sharing a room, and the 3 girls will be sharing on the 4th floor. The bags flies passed them and to their rooms. On the 5th floor, Molly opens the only door to see Ginny, and Hermione reading, and Ron, Fred and George playing Wizards Snap. Justin and Max walks in and joins the guys and Molly smiles.

"Guys, the Russo's are here" Molly lets go of Alex's hand and walks away just in time for Alex to get tackle by Ginny and Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Ginny and Hermione asks as the guys all look at Alex and hug her quickly.

"I'm alright. Same with my brothers" Alex answers as Harry pulls her to the chairs in the corner and kisses her. Alex quickly kissed back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you are alright" Harry whispers and kisses her neck lightly. Alex smiles and kisses his cheek.

"I'm glad you are too" Harry and Alex makes eye contact and their lips connect in a quick kiss.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	40. Chapter 38

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated since Wednesday last week (March 30****th****, 2011). I knew I was going to be away on Thursday March 31, 2011, because of the literacy test (OSSLT). OSSLT stands for ****O****ntario ****S****econdary ****S****chool ****L****iteracy ****T****est. Hey, I heard of SATs but what do they mean and stand for? What do you have to do for that test? It's weird. I NEVER knew about them before but I only know the name, but nothing else. Are they like OSSLTs like us? Anyway, on Friday I was busy, Monday was my asthma and on Thursday I have my last test for my doctor to see what the hell is wrong with me. Anyway, today is March 31, 2011 and today is the day that my best friend Annie has died from child abuse. She was 10 when she died and today would be her 11****th**** birthday. Happy birthday Annie. This song here is Annie's favourite.**

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed**_

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back**_

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday**_

_**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask**_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

_**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**_

_**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone**_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings**_

_**And she flies to a place **_

_**Where she's loved **_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**_

_**The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**_

_**When morning comes it'll be too late**_

_**Through the wind and the rain **_

_**She stands hard as a stone **_

_**In a world that she can't rise above **_

_**But her dreams give her wings **_

_**And she flies to a place **_

_**Where she's loved **_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place**_

_**An angel girl with an upturned face**_

_**Her name is written on a polished rock**_

_**A broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**Through the wind and the rain**_

_**She stands hard as a stone **_

_**In a world that she can't rise above**_

_**But her dreams give her wings **_

_**And she flies to a place **_

_**Where she's loved **_

_**Concrete Angel**_

**Anyway, I love you Annie. I hope you are happy where you are. Thank you for everything and made my life worth living when you were here. You are always in my heart and thank you for believing in me and my writing. When I'm an author, I will always know that you are the one who got me there. Thank you also for introducing me to fanfiction and same for Jess. You are the one who made my account and you are the one who I will do everything I can, to keep living life. I will live life for you Annie. I miss you and I love you will all my heart. 3 You are my best friend Annie, and me and Josh will keep making fun of Justin Bieber for you. I know you are mad at me for cutting, but you have to remember I was doing it since I was 10 and I'm turning 18 on Sunday so it will be 8 years. Plus we met when you were 5 and I was 12, turning 13. That was the day I was throwing rocks into the river and you fell in, so I dived in after you. Remember, the ice? It was freezing cold! Then you came over and we got warm, and watched 'Thirteen' on TV? Lol. We were both sick the next day and we became best friends that same day. Then the day after, we found out we go to the same school and we watched 'Hannah Montana' after school. You were in kindergarten and I was in grade 7. You were so smart Annie, you understood what I doing in math class and you helped me. I guess it does help that you were homeschooled and started to do work that a 9 year old would learn when you were 4. I still don't get how you knew all that. I wouldn't even know. Sure, I have Sarah, Jason and Adam but still! As you already know, I'm still getting bullied like crazy but I am fighting back. You were right. Bullying just makes you a stronger person, but it still hurts. It feels like the whole school is against me, and the bullies are now getting more of their friends involved. Don't worry, I won't be leaving school for a year again, but I might be seeing Liz. Doris and Angelique are now gone, but they are still in my heart. Linda is going to be driving a small bus now but I can still talk to her. I have her phone number! Now I can become a ninja with you again. So when do you wanna stalk people again? As you know, my pranks are going good. I got yelled at by the principal when I put a rubber snake in her desk. I hate our new vice principal and she's a bitch. But I love pulling pranks on her. Like yesterday's prank was the water balloons. How I got the water balloons were from you. I just never used them until yesterday. Mitchel and I had a fight yesterday. He saw Sucker Punch and he wouldn't tell me if the dragon ate anyone! In a preview I saw was that the dragon almost ate Vanessa Hudgens. It was funny. Ya know the book that I love so much? The Beastly book? Well, Vanessa Hudgens plays Lindy. It's now a movie and I loved it! I'm addicted to it and Sucker Punch. Did you know they FINALLY made a 2****nd**** Journey to the Centre of the Earth now? It's called Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. Vanessa Hudgens is in it. As for Miley Cyrus, she is in these 2 movies called LOL and So Undercover, or something like that. Taylor Swift has her new CD out. It's called Speak Now. So she has 3 CDs out that are her's. There's Taylor Swift, Fearless and Speak Now. Anyway Annie, I wish you were here. You missed all the best things. You missed me graduating from Osprey. You missed High School Musical, 1, 2 and 3. You missed Taylor Swift's music. You missed me and Josh at Halloween and me and Josh going to be pulling pranks on Dwayne's new girlfriend at Easter this year. You missed me get so excited for last weekend when me and Tails (Tayla) were watching Thunderbirds. You also missed me interrupt my English class when I said "My new nickname is Tintin". That is Vanessa Hudgens' character in that movie. But there are a lot of things that you are lucky about. You got to miss the tornados that we had. You missed the BIG earthquake in Japan and more likely, a lot of Japan is now underwater. You got to miss Kayne West interrupt Taylor Swift's thank you speak and ruin her moment back in 2009. And you missed my life becoming a living hell last year. Anyway Annie, I hope you are happy and I will see you in a few years. I love you sweetie and I will always remember that you are in my heart forever and always. 3 RIP Annie.**

**Anyways guys, here's the chapter guys!**

**Chapter 38**

Alex's trial day has arrived and Alex is dressed in a black skirt and a purple and black t-shirt. She slips on her purple flats and grabs her black coat. As she walks downstairs, she sees Harry standing there with Molly and Arthur. Theresa and Jerry are still back at New York and will be all this year. As she took the last step, Harry opened his arms up for a hug. She walked into his arms and hugged him.

"Good luck" Harry whispers in her ear.

"Thanks" Alex mumbles and Harry gently kissed her.

"For good luck" Alex smiles and they kiss on last time.

"Good luck sweetie" Molly whispers since its only 4am.

"Thanks" Alex whispers back and they hug quickly before Alex and Arthur left.

~HP & WOWP~

At the Ministry of Magic Alex fallows Arthur all the way down to the Department of Mystery.

"Where are we going?" Alex asks as they stop in front of a door.

"This is where your trial is" Arthur explains and opens the door, "they are waiting for you" Alex nods and walks in before turning around.

"Are you coming?" Arthur shakes his head.

"No. I will be right here when you are done" Alex nods as Arthur closes the door. She turns around to see many people in black, red and yellow robes. Alex fiddles with the end of her shirt and bites her lip.

"Take a seat Ms. Russo" a man in black tells her. The man is old and has grey hair. He is sitting closet to her and they are really high up. She would have to lean really far back to see them. Alex takes a seat in the middle of the room and continues to fiddle with the end of her shirt as she looks down.

"Sweetie, look up at us please" Alex looks up to see a lady in pink. Alex thinks that the lady looks like a pink, overgrown toad. The lady's face is fat and really round.

"My name is Cornelius Fudge. I am the minister of magic. Now, tell us why you used magic 3 days ago in presence of a muggle" the man in black tells her

"Mason isn't a muggle. He's a werewolf. He is my ex boyfriend and you can't do anything because he's American and you guys can only deal with people whom are living in England" Alex interposed.

"Excuse me minister. Sorry to interrupt. But Ms. Russo is right. Mason, the boy that saw her use magic, is a witness" Alex turns around to see Dumbledore and Mason.

"Mason!" Mason runs to Alex and hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry Alex. I was scared" Alex smiles weakly

"It's alright" Mason lifts Alex from the chair and spun her around. Once Alex was back on the ground, Dumbledore wouldn't look Alex in the eye.

"I will allow you to ask Ms. Russo questions then you will have me and Mr. Mason" Dumbledore and Mason walks to the stands in sits down.

~HP & WOWP~

After the trial ends, Mason and Alex are forced to say goodbye. Alex is not expelled from Hogwarts, just like her boyfriend Harry. Alex sees Dumbledore and runs after him as he walks away. Alex's hand just skims his cloak and it was enough for her to disappear with him. They arrive to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore turns around to see Alex.

"Alex!" Dumbledore groans and Alex frowns

"D, why are you acting like this? You normally look at me and now you don't. Why is that?" Alex fires back and Dumbledore sits down in his chair and Alex sits across from him, "look me in the eyes D. Do my eyes look like Voldy's?" Dumbledore looks into her eyes and smiles weakly

"No. But Alex, there is something you need to know. Voldemort can get into your mind and Harry's. I'm nervous and trying to figure out a way to protect you guys" Alex nods

"Ok. But don't do that to me again. Or Harry"

"I will try not to" Alex nods again and smiles

"I'm hungry" Dumbledore laughs and takes Alex's hands into his.

"Let's take you back to the ministry" Alex groans

"It smells like a hospital though" Alex complains as Dumbledore makes them disappear and arrive back to the 'hospital smell' place.

**And that's the chapter guys. Hoped you liked it! Next chapter is going to be back at school. Please review, review, and review and… REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Here's the new chapter. And yes, it is still March 31, 2011.**

**Chapter 39**

"_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith I shaken, but I_

_Gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm going to have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about wants waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm takin'_

_Sometimes might knock me down but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most ya_

_Just gotta keep goin'_

_And I…_

_I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_Cause there's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm going to have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, ya, ya, yay_

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's going to have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about wants waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, ya, ya, yay_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin' _

_Keep your faith, baby_

_It's all about_

_It's all about the climb_

_Keep your faith_

_Keep your faith, yay_

_Oh, oh"_

Alex sings along to Miley Cyrus's song 'The Climb' on the way to the train station. Alex quickly changes the song and starts to sing to it as well.

"_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights so long_

_Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I. . ._

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I. . ._

_I look at you_

_When I look at you I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yea when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I . . ._

_I look at you_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I. . ._

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that_

_Cover me, all I need every_

_Breath that I breathe don't you know_

_You're beautiful_

_Yea yea yea_

_When the waves_

_Are flooding the shore and I can't_

_Find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I. . ._

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yea yea oh oh oh_

_And you appear just like a dream to me__"_

Once the song ended, Alex sighs happily when she sees them arriving to the parking lot. Arthur Weasley parks the car and Molly, Ginny, Max, Justin, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry and finally Alex climb out of the car. As they all walks onto the platform and toward the barrier, they see Malfoy run through.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing him" Alex mumbles.

"I know" Harry agrees, taking Alex's hand into his and laces their fingers together. They all walk onto the platform 9 ¾ and they all go to find their friends or have their own compartment, "are you guys ready for a new year?" Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex all sit down in a compartment by themselves. Harry rests his back against the wall at the window and spreads his legs so Alex could rest against him and her back is against his chest. Alex curls herself into him and rests her head on his chest.

"Of course. Are you Ron?" Hermione asks.

"Yup" Ron smiles and relaxes, "are you Al?"

"Ya" Alex yawns and closes her eyes as the train starts to move. Alex slowly falls asleep and Harry wraps his arms around her.

"Let's let her sleep. She hasn't been sleeping well lately" Hermione tells Ron and Harry.

"Ok" the 2 guys agree and Harry kisses Alex's hair.

"Sleep good Ally" Harry whispers and Alex snuggles more into him and rolls to her right side, facing Hermione and Ron.

~HP & WOWP~

As the train docks at Hogsmade, Hermione, Ron and Harry notices Alex has slept the entire time.

"Harry, you have to wake her up" Ron tells Harry. Harry nods and kisses Alex's ear.

"Ally, it's time to wake up" Harry whispers in her ear. Alex groans and rolls onto her stomach. She hides her face in Harry's shirt as the compartment door opens.

"She won't wake up" Harry, Hermione and Ron looks up to see Justin. Justin smiles and walks over. He stops at Alex and moves her hair from covering her face.

"Al, time to wake up sis. We're at school" Alex groans again

"No school" Alex mumbles and moves her hand to her face. She rubs her eyes and buries her face again.

"Al, come on" Alex sighs and rolls onto her back.

"Up" Justin laughs and picks Alex up. She wraps her arms around Justin's neck and hides her face in his shoulder.

"No sleeping"

"I'm not" Justin hears her breaths even out and knew she has fallen asleep.

"Come on guys" Justin slowly walks out with Alex and Hermione, Ron and Harry fallows.

"He's bossy" Ron mutters

"No he's not. He cares about Al" Hermione fights back and Harry just stays out of it.

~HP & WOWP~

Up in the castle, Alex is awake but very exhausted. Alex rubs her eyes and yawns for the 10th time in 5 minutes. Justin sits her down and takes a seat on her left, while Harry sits on her right and Hermione, Ron, Max, Ginny and the twins sit on the opposite side of the table.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. We welcome those of you who are new to our home. The Forbidden Forest is still and always will be out of bounds. The 3rd floor is still blocked off unless if you want to be killed" Dumbledore tells them and it's always the same every year. Alex looks up at the staff table to see the same pink outfit, like the day before. Alex groans and narrows her tired eyes at the lady, "we have a new DADA teacher this year, and it's Dolores Umbridge. She works for the Ministry of Magic…" before Dumbledore could finish, Umbridge stands up and clears her throat.

"Ahem" Umbridge interrupts, "mind if I can say something?" Umbridge walks over and smiles. She narrows her eyes at Alex.

"She was at my hearing" Alex mutters as Umbridge starts to talk in her toad like voice.

"She was at mine too" Harry points out as their friends looks at them.

"What's she saying in her toad voice?" Ron snorts with Max, the twins and Justin. Ginny starts to laugh out loud with Hermione, Alex and Ron. Umbridge stops talking as the Gryffindor students continues to laugh. Dumbledore and McGonagall look amusingly at them and Dumbledore sees Alex's eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Ms. Russo, what's so funny?" Dumbledore asks

"Oh, we were talking about our summer" Alex lies and Dumbledore looks into Alex's mind and laughs.

"Alright. Dolores please continue. And Ms. Russo, please don't talk" Alex nods as Dumbledore whispers in McGonagall's ear. McGonagall laughs quietly at Alex's comment and agrees.

~HP & WOWP~

"So what was that speech all about?" Ron asks

"The Ministry of Magic is taking control over Hogwarts" Hermione answers angrily. Alex sighs and closes her eyes as Harry, Ron and Hermione continues to walk. Alex stops walking and stares ahead. She sees Voldemort standing there with Jerry's and Theresa's dead bodies. Alex gasps, feels dizzy then collapses onto the ground.

"ALEX!" Harry shouts as the 3 friends ran over to Alex, since they were ahead of her, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Let's take her to Dumbledore" Hermione answers and Harry carefully picks her up.

~HP & WOWP~

A week passed and Alex is still knocked out. It turns out, what Alex saw is what Voldemort is planning. Somehow Alex got into Voldemort's head without even trying. Dumbledore read Alex's mind and looked through her memories and saw what she saw that first night. Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in their DADA class and they REALLY don't like Umbridge. On the first day of classes, Harry got a detention since he talked about Voldemort in class. Also on the first night, when Harry, Hermione and Ron went up to the common room in Gryffindor tower, Seamus and Dean snapped at Harry for lying about Voldemort. Dumbledore walks into the hospital wing to see Alex slowly sitting up.

"Good afternoon Alex" Dumbledore greets and sits on the bed next to hers.

"Hi. What day is it?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"It's Friday and your friends are in DADA with Umbridge"

"Oh, with the stuff fat pink toad" Dumbledore chuckles and nods

"Yes, the 'pink toad'" Alex smiles and rubs her eyes

"How long have I been out this time?"

"A week. You saw into Voldemort's mind and saw his plan. I have put more powerful spells around the house and I will go into Voldemort's mind a lot, so that way I can see when he is planning the attack. If I need to, I will bring them here" Alex nods

"Ok. Can I have my guitar? I have a song in my head"

"Ok" Dumbledore waves his wand and Alex's guitar appears. He hands her the guitar and Alex smiles as she sits up fully. She tunes the guitar abit and starts to play.

"_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall"_

Alex hears more than one set of hands clapping, so she looks up to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Justin, Max, Ginny, the twins and McGonagall clapping along with Dumbledore.

"You keep getting better and better" Justin tells her as they all walk to her and hug her one by one.

"Thanks" Alex smiles and kisses Harry's cheek.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? How will Alex handle going to DADA with the toad? Anyway, what do you think? Please review **


	42. Chapter 40

**I went to see Sucker Punch today for my birthday tomorrow. Today is April 2, 2011 and tomorrow is April 3, 2011. I thought the movie was great! I can't believe Blondie died! (That's Vanessa Hudgens's character) I loved the dragon. But he almost ate Blondie. I still think it was REALLY well done. If I had to pick between Sucker Punch and Beastly, it would be a draw for me. I got 2 new books today, and they are… **_**The Haunted by Jessica Verday **_**and **_**Stefan's Diaries Volume 1: Origins by L.J Smith.**_** I LOVE Sucker Punch and Beastly! Oh, and the top 2 goals in my life, is: 1) become an author and 2) meet Vanessa Hudgens in person. : D Anyway, here's the chapter. And… I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE SHE GOT SHOT! AND SHE ALMOST GETS EATEN BY THE AWESOME DRAGON!**

**Chapter 40**

Another week went by and Alex is now able to leave the hospital wing. Today is her first day of classes and she has Potions first. Alex and her friends are currently eating breakfast in the great hall, and Alex groaned tiredly.

"Why do classes start at 9 and not 11?" Alex asks rubbing her eyes as she takes a bite of her toast.

"Dunno" Harry answers as he wraps his left arm around Alex's waist and kisses her cheek. Alex smiles and kisses his cheek right back, and takes another bite of her toast.

"Hermy? What are we doing in potions?"

"Whatever Snape has planned" Hermione answers, "as for DADA we are working in a book"

"A book? What the hell is her problem?" Alex asks surprised

"Well, she thinks that we have to learn from the book, for the basics and to learn the dark arts and not use magic"

"Then how can we protect ourselves?"

"Ask her that"

"I will" Alex grins evilly and Hermione, Ron and Harry rolls their eyes knowing she will end up asking.

"Have fun, but be careful. Harry got a detention on the first day"

"What? Why?"

"He argued and told her You-Know-Who is back and she didn't like it"

"Oh, perfect!" Alex continues to grin evilly, "Now I can make her life a living hell"

"Ok. Have all the fun you want" Ron tells her

"OK! That's my goal for the school year. And another one of my goals is to meet Vanessa Hudgens in person and Miley Cyrus"

"Who and who?" Ron and Harry ask at the same time and Hermione and Alex rolls their eyes with a sigh.

"2 celebrities and Vanessa is Alex's favourite actress and Miley is her favourite singer" Hermione explains as the guys nod

"Ok… all well. Get us a picture and show us during the summer" Alex rolls her eyes again and got up and left. She walks up to her room, grabs her portable DVD player from her suitcase and brings it downstairs. Once in the great hall again she sits down in her spot again and opens it.

"Or I can do it now" Alex presses play and it starts to play _Sucker Punch_.

~HP & WOWP~

On the way to the DADA class that afternoon, Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry are walking down the hall toward the classroom. Just then the bell rings as they walk into the classroom.

"You're late" the pink toad tells them and Alex rolls her eyes.

"No we're not. We all had one foot in the classroom before the bell rang" Alex argues back with a smirk.

"So you must be Ms. Russo"

"You should know that by now. You were at my hearing the day before school started, and you tried to get me kicked out of school" Hermione, Harry and Ron rolls their eyes knowing Alex loves to argue. They all took their seats and watches the argument.

"Well you deserve it" Alex sighs and crosses her arms

"How?"

"You broke the rules"

"And what are they?"

"No one is allowed to use magic outside of the school"

"You shouldn't be talking then"

"I'm an adult and the secretary of Ministry of Magic"

"Nice. That still doesn't gives you the right to be a bitch"

"You know what? You're going to get a detention" Harry's eyes widened and he looks at his right hand to see the words 'I must not tell lies', written on his hand.

"Cool! That's awesome!" Alex claps her hands together, "that means I get to drive you insane!"

"Take a seat"

"Ok" Alex sits down besides Hermione and Harry and Ron are sitting in front of them.

~HP & WOWP~

"It's a dream in my soul

A fire that's deep inside me

There's a me no one knows

Waiting to be set free

I'm going to see that day

I can feel it, I can taste it

Change is coming my way

I was born to be somebody

Ain't nothing that's ever going to stop me

A lot of the sky light guide me

I'm going to rise above

Show them what I'm made of

I was born to be somebody

I was born to be

This world belongs to me

It's like a kid getting around (oh, oh)

This world can make you feel small (oh, oh)

Ya, when I came down (oh, oh)

I was born to stand tall

I'm going all the way

I can feel it, I believe it

I'm here, I'm here to stay

I was born to be somebody

Ain't nothing that's ever going to stop me

A lot of the sky light guide me

I'm going to rise above

Show them what I'm made of

I was born to be somebody

I was born to be

This world belongs to me

Feel it

Believe it

Dream it

Be it

I was born to be somebody (born to be)

Ain't nothing that's ever going to stop me (no, no)

A lot of the sky light guide me

I'm going to rise above

Show them what I'm made of (of)

I was born to be somebody

I was born to be

This world belongs to me

Oh, oh

This world belongs to me

Ya, ya

Oh, oh

This world belongs to me"

Alex sings as she skips into the DADA classroom and walks up the stairs to the pink toads' office, after dinner. As she knocks on the door, it opens and she sees the pink toad, wearing… pink and she looks around the office to see cats.

"Wow, you must love cats" Alex points out as she walks in and sits at a desk that Umbridge tells her to sit.

"I do. You are to write lines. In the lines it has to say 'I will not be late for class, not fight back and will keep my mouth shut'. Got it?"

"Aye, aye captain" Alex salutes Umbridge as Umbridge hands her a quill, "how many?"

"Until it sinks in" Alex starts to write the lines and sees there's no ink

"There's no ink"

"You don't need any" Alex rolls her eyes and continues to write. Alex feels pain in her left hand and when she looks, she sees the words she writes appear on the back on her hand. Alex bites her bottom lip as the pain continues, "did I tell you to stop writing?" Alex looks up and glares at the bitch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex puts the quill down and stands up.

"Nothing is wrong with me. And your detention isn't over"

"Detention is over when I quit" Alex storms out of the office and let the tears fall. She continues to feel the pain and the words get deeper and deeper into her hand. She runs down the second floor and to the eagle, "Password. Password. What is the password?" tears continue to fall faster. Alex falls to her knees and starts to sob.

"Alex?" Alex looks up and everything is blurry. McGonagall ran over to Alex and hugs her gently, "what's wrong?"

"The bitch" Alex sobs as McGonagall helps Alex to her feet, "I need Dumbledore"

"Ok" McGonagall helps Alex to the eagle and says, "Blueberries" the eagle starts to spin and once it stops Alex and McGonagall walks up to Dumbledore's office.

~HP & WOWP~

In Dumbledore's office, McGonagall sits Alex in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk as she sits down and Dumbledore walks in from above.

"What's wrong Alex?" Dumbledore asks

"It's Umbridge" Alex answers as she wipes her tears with her left hand and Dumbledore and McGonagall sees the words on Alex's hand.

"Alex, can I see your left hand?" Alex holds out her hand to him and he looks it over, "now what did Umbridge do?"

"That. She made me write lines with a quill that needs no ink and that happens. I asked her how many lines and she said, 'until it sinks in' or something like that"

"Ok, I will talk to her, but you have to not get any detentions"

"It's hard though because she hates me"

"I know, but be careful ok?"

"Ok" Dumbledore smiles and stands up.

"I'm going to clean that up ok?"

"Ok" Dumbledore walks behind his desk and grabs some type of cream.

"This is what you have to put on your hand when she does that kind of thing"

"Ok" Dumbledore puts some on his hand and rubs it gently on Alex's hand. The pain that was in Alex's hand is now gone so she relaxes, "That feels better" Dumbledore grins and cleans off his hand before handing Alex the cream.

"I know what you mean. I have a lot of them so if you ever need more, come to me" Alex nods with a smile. Alex and Dumbledore have a special connection. They both look at each other like granddaughter and grandfather or niece and uncle.

"Hey Dumbledore, I sorta… kinda stormed out of the detention with the witch"

"It's fine. Just be careful and not get too many detentions with her ok?"

"Ok" Dumbledore and Alex hugs when Dumbledore walks around his desk and Alex stands up. McGonagall smiles knowing Dumbledore loves Alex like a niece; to McGonagall she loves Alex too, like a niece or daughter. Besides, Dumbledore wants McGonagall to keep an eye on Alex and he will as well. Just at that point when Alex and McGonagall hugs each other, the door bursts open and they all see Umbridge standing there with her wand pointed.

"Ms. Russo I need to talk to you right now" Umbridge sneers.

"Actually Professor Umbridge, I need to speak to you. Professor McGonagall, can you take Alex back to Gryffindor tower?" Dumbledore asks

"Of course sir" McGonagall leads Alex out of the room and down the stairs.

~HP & WOWP~

As McGonagall and Alex arrive to Gryffindor tower and say the password, they walk into the common room, to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing their homework and Dean and Seamus glaring at Harry while doing there's, and the same goes for everyone else. Alex sighs and holds her hand close to her chest with the cream in hand. She covers the still sore hand and let a tear fall slowly down her face.

"It's going to be ok Alex" McGonagall strokes Alex's hair gently and smiles sadly at her, "go to your friends and its ok if you don't get the work down for class. I will help you out"

"Ok" Alex smiles and hugs McGonagall and slowly walks over to her friends.

Once she sits down next to Hermione, Hermione looks up for her book and smiles at Alex before frowning when she sees Alex holding her left hand to her chest.

"What happened?" Hermione whispers and closes her book. Ron and Harry looks up smiling then frowning.

"Al, what's happened to your hand?" Ron asks protectively.

"I hate that bitch" Alex snaps and wipes the fallen tears. McGonagall sighs and walks around the room to see if anyone needs help with homework.

"Who's 'the bitch'?"

"The fat pink toad… aka, Umbridge"

"Can I see your hand Al?" Hermione asks and Alex shows her, her hand, "'I will not be late for class, not fight back and will keep my mouth shut'. Wow, what kind of quill did she use?"

"The type where you don't need ink and when you write it goes into your hand" Alex explains

"That is illegal. You have to tell Dumbledore"

"I did. He gave me this cream" Alex shows Hermione and the 2 guys the cream.

"Calming Smooth Cream" Hermione reads the label, "put one drop on sore or injured part and rub into skin" Hermione looks at Alex and sighs, "so what's Dumbledore going to do?"

"Talk to her about it and maybe get her into trouble"

"Oh. Well, let's hope he will be able to get her into so much trouble"

"Me too" Hermione hugs Alex gently.

"You just got back on your feet and you end up getting hurt"

"I know eh? It's talent" Ron and Hermione starts to laugh and looks at Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry looks up

"Nothing"

"Harry" Hermione gives Harry a pointed look, "he's seriously out there. Isn't he? He wants to kill you and Al" Alex looks up confused

"Who are you talking about this time?" Alex asks and Hermione takes a deep breath

"V… Voldemort" Hermione stutters but answers and Alex nods

"I see. But yes, he is out there to kill Harry. But according to everyone, I'm the key. If I'm on Voldemort's then he can win and kill off the world, if I'm on Harry's and Dumbledore's we can kill Voldemort and save the world. It's not that hard to pick" Harry smiles and gets up to sit on Alex's right and Hermione still on Alex's left. Ron gets up and sits in front of them.

"So which side are you on?" Harry jokes.

"Oh, it's so hard to pick! World domination or save the world and family and friends" Alex jokes back as everyone laughs, "I'm where I am. This is the side I'm on. The good side where my family and friends are" Hermione, Ron and Harry hugs Alex tightly knowing she will NEVER change her mind.

**And that's the chapter. Did you like it? It took me 2 days to write. Today is April 3, 2011 and it's my birthday! : D I'm now 18 and I get to vote. We have an election next month so it's going to be a nightmare. Anyway, I have school on Tuesday and tomorrow is Monday. I see my new counselor on April 19****th**** and she has told me on the phone it's my choice if I want to cut or not. But it will be hard since I have been cutting since I was 10. My scars are finally healing! Anyway, I'm off to start chapter 41. Oh, and the song I used is **_**Born to be Somebody by Justin Bieber.**_** Gotta admit, it's a good song, but better if someone else sings it. I like Justin Bieber's songs just not him. But Josh and I agreed, is he is gay. Please review dudes! Peace out! Tintin's out!**


	43. Chapter 41

**Here's the new one and I'm typing it on April 3, 2011. Anyway, it's 6:56pm that I started it and I finished it at 10pm. I will be taking a break when it comes to Taylor Swift performing on the Academy of Country Music Awards. Oh, and I have the new Justin Bieber CD, Never Say Never: The Remixes and Miley Cyrus was AWESOME! I have to admit; I love the songs Overboard with Miley Cyrus, Somebody to Love with Usher, Never Say Never with Jaden Smith and Born to be Somebody. Like I said the songs just not Justin Bieber. I still say other artists that I like is better than him. Like, I love Shawn Desman, Ashley Tisdale, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato and Vanessa Hudgens, Miley Cyrus, Sterling Knight and Drake. I even like Eminem but not that much. I love the songs Not Afraid and No Love by him, but not the others. I like Lights, Stereos, Red Jumpsuit and Lady Antebellum, etc. I love all music and songs but not artists. Like, I love Vanessa Hudgens, I love the song Overboard by Justin Bieber, put the artist and song together and it can be great. But Justin Bieber just has to get in the way. If Vanessa was going to do a new album and Justin Bieber wasn't here and Vanessa was able to get the song, then there we go, the world will be great! Sorry Justin Bieber fans, I like the songs just not him as a person. He's an idiot and needs to get a life and stop being an ass. Anyway, whatever.**

**Here's the chapter before I go on about something else...**

**Chapter 41 ****(almost done the story already)**

The morning arrives and Alex is still trying to sleep. She has been sleeping ok, but the pain in her hand kept her up most of the night. Hermione is currently getting into her school uniform and once she was done, she put on her shoes and walks to Alex's bed.

"Al, time to get up" Hermione whispers. All of the other girls have already got up and went down for breakfast. Alex groans and rolls onto her stomach and her head hid in the pillow. Hermione sighs and pokes her in her side. Alex squeals and holds her side. Alex slowly sits up and her eyes still close.

"I'm up" Hermione smiles and pulls the blackest away from her and helps her off the bed.

"Good, get dressed. I'm going to sit in the common room and if you're not down in 5 minutes, I'm coming back up" Hermione tells her and Alex opens her eyes

"Can I skip today? I don't want to deal with the fat toad"

"Why can't you call her by her name?"

"Oh, so you want me to call her Dolores" Alex answers as she starts to get into her school uniform laughing.

"You can call her that if you want"

"Ok" once Alex finishes getting dressed, she rubs the cream on and grabs her bag. She slips the cream in and walks downstairs with Hermione.

"Wow, Al is up before 8" Hermione and Alex looks up to see Justin, Max, Harry and Ron walking out of their room. Alex rolls her eyes and walks down the rest of the stairs.

"Whatever" Alex walks out of Gryffindor tower quickly, too quickly for her friends to keep up to her, with her brothers.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex walks out alone, and down to the 3rd floor, she sees Umbridge walking down to breakfast with a pink hat on her head. Alex smirks evilly as she fallows the wicked witch of the west to the great hall. Once in there, Alex sees her brothers and friends sitting down and all the teachers are at the front.

"Good morning bitchy Dolores" Alex greets making Umbridge turn around and everyone gasp. Dumbledore covers his mouth as Alex glares at Umbridge.

"It's Umbridge to you" Umbridge tells her

"Na. I like Dolores. It matches your freaking attitude" Alex crosses her arms smirking away

"You know what?" Umbridge points her wand at Alex and Alex does the same.

"Expelliarmus" Umbridge's wand flies from her hand, "Accio wand" her wand flies into Alex's hand and Umbridge's face shows surprise and horror, "you want this?" Alex throws Umbridge her wand and walks up to her seat with her back turned.

"Crucio" Umbridge said pointing her wand at Alex. Alex screams in pain and falls to the ground. Hermione, Ron and Harry stands up to try to help Alex.

"STOP!" Alex screams, "Please stop!" Alex gasps out

"DOLORES!" Dumbledore shouts standing up and storming up to Umbridge, "release Ms. Russo right now" Umbridge glares at Alex once more, and does what he says. McGonagall runs over to Alex and holds onto her tightly as she sobs into McGonagall dress, "We do NOT hurt our students in my school"

"Well, it won't be your school for long" Umbridge snaps, "It will be Cornelius Fudge's soon"

"I highly doubt that" Dumbledore turns his back on Umbridge and walks to Alex, whom is still crying, "are you alright Alex?" Dumbledore asks kneeling down to her level. Alex shakes her head in McGonagall chest as McGonagall rubs her back, "Pomfry" Madam Pomfry rushes over and stands there, "is there something you can do?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but there is nothing I can do to get rid of the pain" Dumbledore nods in understanding

"It's ok Madam Pomfry. Thank you anyway" Pomfry nods and sighs. She walks to the Gryffindor table and grabs a cup. She brings it to Dumbledore and hands it to him.

"Get her to drink this and get her to lie down" Dumbledore nods as McGonagall gets Alex to lie down and Alex's head resting on McGonagall's chest. McGonagall continues to rub Alex's arms as tears continues to fall.

"Drink this Alex" Dumbledore holds the glass to Alex's lips and Alex takes a sip. As this all went on, Umbridge smirks and leaves the great hall. The Slytherin students smiles and goes back to eating. The Gryffindor students all frowns and goes back to eating silently, along with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Hermione, Ron and Harry sits back down and watch Alex sadly.

~HP & WOWP~

When DADA class arrives and Alex is walking weakly to class alone, she sees Peeves frowning.

"Ms. Alex is hurt. Peeves is sad. Is there anyway Peeves can help?" Peeves ask. Alex knows she is going to get yelled at by Umbridge so why not make the best of it?

"Yes there is Peeves. Can you help me make the bitch's life a living hell?" Peeves smirks and nods.

"Will do Ms. Alex. Would you like Peeves to escort Alex to class?"

"Why not" as the two of them walks/floats to the DADA classroom, they talks about their plan to get revenge. Once outside of the classroom, Peeves opens the door in a way, Alex doesn't know and Alex smiles gracefully at him.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Russo" Alex looks at the front of the classroom and glares at Umbridge.

"Shut the hell up bitch. You did this to me so keep your stupid fucken mouth shut, you ugly pink toad!" Alex screams as Peeves floats to be in front of Alex, to protect her if Umbridge does anything. Peeves must admits, he likes Alex. To him, Alex is his little sister. Someone he needs to protect and she is his best friend… only friend. Alex sees Umbridge's pink hat on her head and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alex points at Umbridge's hat laughing.

"Your pink hat" Alex laughs, "It's retarded and funky" Alex smirks remembering the song thing, she and Harper made for school,

"What's that? A hat  
Crazy, Funky, Junky hat.  
Overslept, hair is suddenly,  
trying to look like Kiera Nightly.

We've been there, we've done that,  
we see right through your funky hat" Alex and the class starts to laugh with Peeves as Umbridge glares as she blushes.

"Why you stupid piece of…" Umbridge starts as she points her wand at Alex, "Crucio" the spell hits Peeves and he starts to crackle.

"You will not harm Ms. Alex" Peeves threatens, "if you do, I will hunt you down and beat the crap out of you. Ms. Alex is Peeves' little sister" Peeves floats over to Umbridge and makes one of the big, heavy books fly over and hits Umbridge in the face, "stay away from Ms. Alex" Peeves smirks and floats back over to Alex, "she SHOULD be a good person, but don't count on it"

"I know. Thanks Peeves. You are an awesome older brother" Alex and Peeves smirks at each other as Peeves leaves and Alex sits in her seat tiredly.

~HP & WOWP~

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her" Alex complains as Halloween finally arrive and Alex sits down at the fire. Alex groans and even since Peeves' threat, Umbridge hasn't hurt Alex with magic, but she does hurt her by giving her a lot of homework every night and emotionally.

"Me too" Ron and Harry agrees as they sit down. Hermione is in the dorms getting something that Alex doesn't know.

"How's Sirus?" Alex asks Harry

"He's good. He's been hiding and everything"

"The normal"

"Ya" the 3 of them starts to laugh until Seamus and Dean walks in.

"Uhm… hi Alex" Seamus greets

"Hi?" Alex fakes a smile, "who are you?"

"Seamus Finnigan and this is Dean Thomas. We are in your year" Alex nods and rolls her eyes

"Oh ya. You" Alex points at Dean, "don't believe me or Harry that Voldemort is back and wants to kill us" Dean rolls his eyes

"That's my mom who doesn't believe" Dean argues

"Well, you guys would rather believe the lies of the Daily Prophet, then the people who were there when it happened. We had to FIGHT him!"

"Then how are you guys alive?"

"Ever heard of that I'm the key? I have to choice between Harry's and Dumbledore's side to save to whole, or go on Voldemort's to kill the world. Harry is safe when I'm there WITH him"

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's called Dumbledore. He told us" Alex looks at Ron and Harry, and sees Hermione standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dean get lost" Hermione snaps as she walks over, "Alex has had a long day" Alex relaxes as Hermione hands Alex an aspirin. Alex takes the aspirin with the water Hermione hands her, and swallows it.

"Whatever" Dean and Seamus walks away and up to their dorm. Alex rests her head on Hermione's shoulder since Hermione is on Alex's left and the 2 guys are on the other couch.

"I hate that Deany guy" Alex mumbles

"'Deany'?" Harry asks

"Dean" Hermione explains for Alex, "it's not that hard to figure out" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex starts to laugh and goes back to doing homework.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day, at lunch, Alex is walking down to the great hall, since she had to ask McGonagall something about the homework assignment. Harry, Ron and Hermione are already at lunch. Alex hears people talking and sees pinky and Snape arguing.

"You will NEVER be able to take over the school" Snape snaps as Alex hides behind a wall.

"Oh yes I will and you will never be able to stop me. Fudge and I know that Dumbledore is making an army to take over the Ministry of Magic and that Alex girl is the key along with her friends" Umbridge fires back and Snape starts to laugh.

"That's so hard to believe. Dumbledore isn't doing a thing like that. Get over yourselves and admit you are wrong. The Dark Lord is back Umbridge and if you don't start getting yourselves set straight, you guys will die and you know it" Umbridge gasps and storms away. Alex makes a confuse look and Snape walks over to where Alex is hidden.

"Alex" Snape whispers careful not to scare her. Alex turns around nervously, "I know you are scared of…"

"Pinky?"

"Who's pinky?" Snape asks and Alex rolls her eyes

"The pink toad"

"Oh, why do you keep changing her nickname?"

"I get bored. But what were you saying?"

"Oh, I know you are scared of her, but she's all talk. Dumbledore already took away her quills and put them in his office" Alex nods, "we will protect you Alex"

"Ok, but what's this about an army?"

"Oh, the ministry thinks Dumbledore is making an army and you, Potter, Weasley and Granger are helping" Alex rolls her eyes

"They are idiots" Snape laughs

"I know"

"Did you know you are so out of character?"

"Out of character?"

"Ya, my first year here you were all moody and snappy, but now your not" Alex and Snape laughs together.

"Oh, we have to get to lunch"

"Ok" the 2 of them walks down the stairs to the great hall and went to sit at their tables to eat.

**There's the chapter dudes and dudettes. Hoped you liked it! So, please review and you will get a new chapter and I will continue. *laughs* like I would quit. I LOVE to write this story. Its lots and lots of fun.**


	44. Chapter 42

**So today (April 4, 2011) is my mom's and dad's anniversary. I just got Josh onto the bus and I'm back inside now. It's 7:55am and I HATE Mondays! I wish we only had to go to school Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Now that would be fun. Josh was telling me that he thinks Sucker Punch sounds good on what I was telling him. He was laughing when I told him that Vanessa Hudgens dies in the movie. I then started to laugh because he hit me with a BIG branch off of a tree. It was a very weird morning. It's raining/snowing right now and it's cold. Anyway, I'm in the warm part of the house trying to get warm again, so here's the chapter! Oh, and thank you to my best friend Tayla for helping me with some ideas to go in between the events! Well, the drama to go on with the characters! ; D**

**Chapter 42**

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex are sitting in the library, 2 days later. Today is November 2nd and Umbridge isn't helping them on defending themselves. Hermione sighs and slams down her pen making the others look up at her.

"We have to defend ourselves. Voldemort is back and with Umbridge we won't be able to save ourselves whenever he comes" Hermione complains

"Ya, but what will we do?" Ron asks

"We have to make a club kind of thing and have Alex and Harry to be our leaders/teachers" Harry and Alex looks at each other surprise

"But, I can't teach!" Alex argues

"Yes you can Al. You did it on the train in your first year here" Alex sighs, knowing Hermione is right, "can you think about it?"

"I already have my answer, it will be up to Harry" Alex told them. Harry and Alex have been very distant lately and Hermione and Ron know why. Harry has been cheating on Alex with Ron's little sister Ginny. It turns out that Max likes Luna Lovegood, who's in the same year as him and Ginny. Hermione has wanted to tell Alex about Harry, but then that would ruin everything and Voldemort would be able to hurt Alex.

"Ok, what's your answer?" Ron asks

"I will do it. I mean, we all will be able to learn new spells and be able to save ourselves from Voldemort" Alex explains. The 3 of them looks at Harry and Harry sighs.

"Ok, I'm in" Alex, Hermione and Ron smiles and Hermione rips out a piece of paper.

"Ok, we will make a list of people who will be in of club. I will make something that will tell us when the next meeting is or it will tell the others, that person is in trouble" Hermione tells them, "what's the club's name?"

"I think it should be Russo's and Potter's Arts" Alex looks confused at Ron

"That's good but confusing" Alex comments

"Maybe, Hogwarts Arts" Harry offered and Alex shakes her head

"Doesn't have a ring to it" Hermione sighs and Alex did as well.

"The Arts by Students" Hermione suggested

"That doesn't really sound good" Ron told her and Harry agrees

"What about Dumbledore's Army" Alex smiles, "then we can call it DA for short" Hermione, Ron and Harry smiles.

"That sounds really cool" Ron answers.

"There we go. There's the name" Hermione tells them and writes _Dumbledore's Army_ at the top of the sheet. She signs her name, and then passes it to Ron, Harry and Alex. The list looks like this so far:

_**Dumbledore's Army**_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

_Alex Russo_

"So I will ask Justin and Max to join" Alex tells them, "and can I jinx the list? That way if someone is about to tell, that person will get cursed?" Alex starts to bounce in her seat grinning.

"Why not" Hermione smiles and hugs Alex, "you are smart but you suck at our classes" Alex laughs

"Like I said in my first year, 'I'm smart but not school or book smart'"

"Thank you for that warning by the way"

"You're welcome!" Alex sees Harry spacing off so she looks at her friends, "Hermy, can I talk to you later?"

"Of course" Hermione looks at Ron sadly. She starts to bite her bottom lip as Alex goes back to doing her school work.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex walks to her Transfiguration class alone, since Hermione needed something for the library and Ron went ahead of Alex. Harry left 10 minutes before the bell so that explains why Alex is alone. As Alex arrives to the 3rd floor, where Transfiguration class takes place, Alex hears someone say Harry's name. Alex quietly walks over to the source and looks around the statue to see Ginny and Harry making out. Alex covers her mouth as her eyes fills with tears. Alex hears footsteps come behind her and sees Max. Max walks over to his crying sister and hugs her.

"What's wrong?" Max whispers. Alex sobs and points to the statue. Max quietly walks over and looks around the statue to see Harry and Ginny. Max sighs, takes a deep breath and punches Harry in the cheek. Harry falls to the ground and sees Max and Alex standing there, pissed off.

"I should've got Justin, that way he can beat the shit out of you. Actually, that's not a bad idea" Alex snaps as tears fell, "this is the last time I will talk to you Harry. Stay out of my life" Alex storms back the way she came and runs up the stairs to go up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny, you and I are done. Besides I like Luna Lovegood" Max tells Ginny, "Harry, stay away from my sister. If I hear that you went near her, I will kill you" Max walks away and goes off to his Potions class. Harry and Ginny smiles at each other.

"That's taken care of" Harry shrugs and kisses Ginny again, "we better get to our classes" Ginny nods and walks off to her Potions class and Harry goes to Transfiguration.

Alex is currently sitting on her bed writing a new song. Well, she just finished one and she named it _Gotta Go My Own Way_ and the new one she's writing is called _Forever and Always_. As Alex finishes writing it, she smiles as tears fell, so she started to play.

**Once upon a time**

**I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**

**We caught onto something**

**I hold onto the night**

**You looked me in the eye**

**And told me, you loved me**

**Were you just kidding, cause it seemed to me**

**This thing is breaking down we almost never speak**

**I don't feel welcomed anymore**

**Baby, what happened please tell me**

'**Cause one second it was perfect and now you're half way out the door**

**And I stare at the phone**

**You still hasn't called **

**And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Ohh, ohh, oh**

**And it rains in the bedroom**

**Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

'**Cause I was there, when you said forever and always**

**Was I out of line?**

**Did I say something to honest that made you run and hide? **

**Like a scared little boy**

**I looked into your eyes**

**But I knew you for a minute, but now I'm not so sure**

**So here's to everything**

**Coming down to nothing**

**Here's to silence**

**That cuts me to the core**

**Where is this going?**

**But I knew for a minute, but now I don't anymore**

**And I stare at the phone**

**You still hasn't called **

**And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**

**Ohh, ohh, oh**

**And it rains in the bedroom**

**Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

'**Cause I was there, when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it baby**

**I don't think so**

**Ohh, ohh, oh**

**Oh, back up, baby back up**

**Did you forget everything?**

**Back up, baby back up**

**Did you forget everything?**

**You say it rains in the bedroom**

**Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

'**Cause I was there, when you said forever and always**

**Oh, I stare at the phone**

**You still hasn't called **

**And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**

**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**

**And it rains in the bedroom**

**Everything is wrong, it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

'**Cause I was there, when you said forever and always**

**You didn't mean it baby**

**You said forever and always**

**Ya **

Alex wipes her fallen tears and hears clapping. Alex looks up to see Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Alex whispers, like a 6 year old getting into trouble.

"You weren't in Transfiguration so I figured you found out about Harry and Ginny" Hermione answers sadly and walks over

"You knew?" Hermione nods

"Ron and I knew. We were trying to find a way to tell you and we were hoping you wouldn't find out" Alex nods, "are you mad at us?"

"No. You guys were trying to find a way to tell me lightly. You guys are the bestest friends I can ask for" Alex and Hermione hugs each other tightly, "you wanna hear my other song?"

"Of course" Alex smiles as more tears fell. She tunes the guitar and starts to play again.

"I wrote it before I caught Harry and Ginny. When Harry and I were having fights and everything" Hermione nods in understanding.

**I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us**

**Doesn't seem right these days**

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try to somehow to plan**

**It's always rearranged**

**It's so hard to say**

**But I gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be ok**

**I've got to more on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

**We've might find our place in this world someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

**Own way**

**Don't want to leave it all behind**

**But I get my hopes up**

**And I watch them fall every time**

**Another colour turns to grey**

**And it's just too hard to watch it all**

**Slowly fade away**

**I'm leaving today**

'**Cause I gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be ok**

**I've got to more on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

**We've might find our place in this world someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

**What about us?**

**What about everything we've been though?**

**What about trust?**

**You know I never want to hurt you**

**What about me?**

**What am I suppose to do?**

**I gotta leave but I'm going to miss you (miss you)**

**Oh, oh**

**So**

**I've got to move on and be who I am (why do you have to go?)**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand (trying to understand)**

**We've might find our place in this world someday**

**But at least for now (I want you to stay)**

**I gotta go my own way**

**I've got to move on and be who I am (what about us?)**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand (trying to understand)**

**We've might find our place in this world someday**

**But at least for now **

**I gotta go my own way**

**I gotta go my own way**

**I gotta go my own way**

"What do you think?" Alex asks nervously as she places the guitar on the floor.

"I loved it. It matches what you were feeling. But what do you mean about the part 'I'm leaving today'?" Hermione answers honestly

"Well, at the time I was going to ask Dumbledore if I can leave. I still want to" Hermione's mouth opened in shock.

"You are NOT allowed to leave" Hermione hugs Alex tightly; "you are not leaving. We need you here. Besides, you are my best friend and I need you here" Alex nods and hugs Hermione back.

"I hate him. He promised me that he won't do it again and he does. He promised me that he will love me forever and always and he lies" Alex sobs, "I can't trust him again. I can't let him into my heart again" Hermione holds Alex close to her as Alex finally lets the heartbreak in once again. Just then they hear a bell go off.

"You want me to stay here and we relax or do you want to go to class?" Hermione whispers

"What class would it be?"

"DADA"

"Ms. Pinky Fat" Hermione and Alex both laugh weakly and Alex slowly sits up, "let's go. That means I have a reason to snap at her if I need too" Hermione smiles and nods.

"Yes you do" they both climb off Alex's bed and goes downstairs. Once in the common room, Hermione sees Fred and George Weasley standing at the bottom of the stairs with Ron, Harry and Ginny. Alex sees them and starts to turn around until Fred grabs hold of her, pulling her to him.

"Oh no you don't" Fred turns Alex around and hugs her; "we are here for you. We are mad at them as well" Alex nods in Fred's chest and starts to cry again.

"Hey George, we know you have a girlfriend. Who is it?" Ron asks to change the topic. Alex smiles weakly as Fred holds her tightly. She looks to the side where George is standing and smiles at him. He smiles back at her.

"Well, Alex knows her and it will be a surprise to you all. But its Miranda-Taylor Rose" George answers and everyone gasps besides Alex. All Alex does is smiles.

"She's a nice person, unless if you get on her bad side like I am. But she helped me out and I helped her out, so I think we are on good notes to a point" Fred and George are 2 years older than Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Fred has always had a crush on Alex, and Alex has a crush on him but she LOVES Harry. Alex thought she loved Ron, but found out it was brother and sister kind of love. Alex hugs Fred back and tries to hide herself from Harry. Hermione rubs Alex's back sadly when Alex hides her face in Fred's shirt. Fred and Hermione look sadly at each other.

"Well, Alex and I are going to go to class. What do you have?" Hermione asks Fred.

"We have Charms. What about you?" Fred answers

"DADA, then Charms" Fred nods

"I'll walk with you guys. George you want to come?" George smiles knowing what Fred is trying to do.

"Na. I'll go with the guys. You can go with the girls" Hermione smiles

"I forgot something in my trunk. You guys go ahead and I'll catch up with you in class" Alex looks up at Hermione, "you will be with Fred, Al. I'll see you in class" Alex nods and watches the guys and Ginny leave. Once Hermione is upstairs, Fred keeps his right arm around Alex and Alex walks to sit on the couch.

"You want to be late?" Fred asks as they both sit down at the fire place.

"Doesn't make a difference" Alex mumbles and cuddles into Fred's side. She lays her head on his chest, "I hate this"

"I know. But when you need a guy to talk to, come to me or Ron or George. If you need a girl, go to Hermione" Alex smiles weakly and nods.

"I know. Thank you Fred"

"You're welcome" Fred gently kisses Alex's cheek and Alex blushes. To Alex, her crush on Fred grew and for Fred it's the same.

**Oooh, Fred and Alex have chemistry brewing! Anyway, what do you think? I know, I know, you guys want Harry and Alex together, but what can you do? Stupid Harry, stupid Ginny. You have to remember, they are teenagers. Anyway, what did you think? Oh, and I know I haven't talked about Miranda for awhile, and I actually wanted George and Miranda together. : D anyway, will you review? Vote, yes, no, maybe, never, most likely. : P love you all and I can't wait for the movie Soul Surfer! It comes out on the 8****th**** of this month and Pirates of the Caribbean 4: The Stranger Tides comes out of May 20****th**** 2011. I love Johnny Depp! Oh, for those of you who haven't watched the American of Country Music Awards, Taylor Swift won Entertainer of the Year! GO TAYLOR SWIFT! : ) oh, and the songs I used are **_**Forever and Always by Taylor Swift**_** and **_**I Gotta Go My Own Way sang by Vanessa Hudgens in High School Musical 2.**_


	45. Chapter 43

**Today's still April 4, 2011, just so you know. Oh, and for all the songs I use, I have to type them up by myself, so if I miss a line, tell me so I can listen to the song again and up it in. Just a heads up, I do it all by hand and I own the CDs so it's easy for me to do. If you have a song you will like me to use, tell me and I will check if I have it, if not, sorry. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 43**

As Fred and Alex are sitting on the couch, Hermione slowly walks down the stairs. Once she reaches the bottom, she sees Alex asleep, and her head on Fred's chest. Hermione slowly walks over and smiles.

"Are you coming?" Hermione whispers to Fred as she kneels down at Fred's feet stroking Alex's hair.

"Ya, but she won't wake up" Fred laughs quietly with Hermione.

"That happens a lot" Hermione pokes Alex's arm and Alex opens her eyes a little and starts to rub them, "come on Al, time for class" the bell rings to signal that class is starting. Alex slowly lifts her head and stands up, with Hermione and Fred. Fred then kisses Alex's cheek.

"I'll walk to 2 of you to class" Fred tells them. As the 3 of them walks down the stairs, Alex slips her hand into Fred's and Fred laces their fingers together. When Alex's and Fred's hands touch, both of them felt sparks and Alex felt her heart start to pound against her chest. The only person Alex felt this kind of thing toward, was with Harry. It is love.

~HP & WOWP~

As the 3 of them arrived to the classroom, Fred and Alex are standing there smiling and blushing. As for Hermione, she smiles. Right then, Hermione realizes, that Alex never really had her heart broken, sure it hurt like crazy, but Alex prepared her heart and made kind of like a shield to protect her heart from heartbreak. Hermione looks away from the 2 and stares at the wall.

"You guys can do what you please. I'm not looking" Hermione tells them. Alex and Fred looks at Hermione laughing. Fred laces their other hands together and brought her to him.

"Fred?" Alex whispers to him.

"Ya?" Fred whispers back.

"I just realized something"

"What's that?"

"I realized that my heart isn't broken. Sure, it hurt seeing Harry doing that, but my heart's not broken. I knew it was going to happen again in time, but I just didn't expect it to be so soon. But I prepared my heart for the heart break and it never came. I guess I just felt the pain of him betraying me, not the heart break" Fred smiles and Alex smiles back

"Does that mean I can do something?"

"Sure" Fred grins and leans down, and connected their lips. Alex kisses back after feeling the spark. As the 2 makes out, Hermione turns around and grins. All she hopes for, is Fred will treat her best friend better then Harry. As Alex and Fred break the kiss, Alex wraps her arms around Fred's neck. Fred picks Alex up and twirled her around.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Well, ever since I have met you, I have developed a HUGE crush on you, so I was wondering if you… uhm, would like to become my girlfriend" Alex grins and nods happily

"I would love too. Just for the record, I have always had a crush on you too" Fred and Alex grins at each other and kissed. After the kiss Fred puts her on the ground since the top of her head just comes up to the top of his shoulder. They look to their right to see Hermione smiling at them.

"Ready for class now?" Fred and Alex laughs and Fred kisses Alex once more before letting them go into their classroom. As Alex and Hermione walks in, Umbridge stops talking and glares at them.

"Why are you a half hour late Ms. Russo and Ms. Granger?" Umbridge snaps

"What are you going to snitch on us?" Alex fires back, "besides you will just get what you deserve"

"What if you shut up and tell me why you are late"

"Oh, well it's personal and I really don't like you, so why would I tell you?"

"Just tell me Russo"

"Well, if you must know, my boyfriend and I broke up; he cheats on me, Hermione stayed with me to comfort me. My best friends stayed with me as well, and then my other best friend and I just got together. Turns out I really didn't have a broken heart it was just the betrayal" Ron claps happily and raises his hand, "yes Ron?"

"Does that mean you and Freddyikins are dating?" Alex laughs and nods

"Yes we are if you must know Ronnyikins" Alex fires back. Hermione, Ron and Alex bursts out laughing and the 2 girls takes their seats, "hey you wanna know a song that I made up?"

"Sure" Ron and Hermione says at the same time

"**It's a dream in my soul**

**A fire that's deep inside me**

**There's a me no one knows**

**Waiting to be set free**

**I'm going to see that day**

**I can feel it, I can taste it**

**Change is coming my way**

**I was born to be somebody**

**Ain't nothing that's ever going to stop me**

**A lot of the sky light guide me**

**I'm going to rise above**

**Show them what I'm made of**

**I was born to be somebody**

**I was born to be**

**This world belongs to me**

**It's like a kid getting around (oh, oh)**

**This world can make you feel small (oh, oh)**

**Ya, when I came down (oh, oh)**

**I was born to stand tall **

**I'm going all the way **

**I can feel it, I believe it**

**I'm here, I'm here to stay **

**I was born to be somebody**

**Ain't nothing that's ever going to stop me**

**A lot of the sky light guide me**

**I'm going to rise above**

**Show them what I'm made of**

**I was born to be somebody**

**I was born to be**

**This world belongs to me**

**Feel it**

**Believe it**

**Dream it**

**Be it**

**I was born to be somebody (born to be)**

**Ain't nothing that's ever going to stop me (no, no)**

**A lot of the sky light guide me**

**I'm going to rise above**

**Show them what I'm made of (of)**

**I was born to be somebody**

**I was born to be**

**This world belongs to me**

**Oh, oh**

**This world belongs to me**

**Ya, ya**

**Oh, oh**

**This world belongs to me" **

"Wow" the class a whispers and Umbridge points her wand at Alex.

"Don't you dare" Alex looks up to see… Peeves, "I told you not to hurt Ms. Alex, bitchy pants" Alex and the class starts to laugh, besides the Slytherins. Peeves smirks as the bell rings, "now you can't hurt her" Alex and her friends leaves the classroom and starts down the hall. Just then, someone grabs Alex and lifts her off the ground.

"Nice to see you Al" Alex is put down on the floor and smiles when she sees Fred.

"Hey" Alex smiles. Hermione and Ron grins when they see Alex and Fred lace their hands together and Fred pulls Alex so she is in front of him. Fred wraps in right arm around Alex's shoulders and unlaces their hands, so he can wrap both arms around her chest. He pulls her close and rests his chin on her head.

"You're beautiful" Alex blushes as she places her hands on his left arm and relaxes in his embrace

"And you're handsome" Fred smiles and kisses her hair. The 4 of them starts to walk to their other class, and Fred has no class this period, so he decided to annoy George.

As the class ends, Fred is standing outside of the classroom waiting for Hermione, Ron and Alex to come out. Once Alex walks out, Fred laces his and Alex's hands together.

"Hey Fred, can I ask you something?" Alex whispers

"Sure. What is it?" Fred whispers back. Alex looks at Hermione and she and Ron nods and walks ahead

"Well, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I are making a club to learn defensive spells. Harry and I are the teachers since we know the most. Well, I do if you add on my American magic. But it's called Dumbledore's Army or DA for short. Would you like to join? We all will fight Voldemort in the end" Fred grins and nods

"Sweet. I would love to. I know George will too. How about we get all of our friends that we trust to join? I can get Jordan, you get your brothers, Max can get his new girlfriend, Ginny will be there cause of Harry and we can get Cho and Cedric" Alex smiles and nods

"Great. We'll come up with a meeting place to see who will join this weekend"

"Ok" Fred and Alex ran to catch up to Ron and Hermione, and told them their plan.

"So, The Hogs Head on Saturday?" Ron asks

"Yup" Fred answers, "since its tomorrow. I'll go tell people" Alex nods and Fred quickly kisses her before running off.

~HP & WOWP~

Saturday arrived faster then everyone can handle. Hermione allowed Alex to use her hex that she wanted and it was the Furnunculus Curse. The Furnunculus Curse produces boils on opponent, which means for Alex that if someone tells, bubbles end up breaking on your face and arms and legs. Hermione notices that Alex loves to play around with that curse, which she learned from McGonagall earlier that day.

"I get to use that curse on people for pranks now" Alex smirks when Hermione asked Alex what she was going to use it for. Another spell that Alex loves is the Densaugeo Spell which enlarges teeth. Hermione knows that Alex will more likely end up pulling those 2 pranks on Umbridge, or 'bridge' as Alex calls her now. The nicknames Alex rotates through are: Pinky, Bridge, Um, Fat Toad, Fatty, Toad, Toady, Pink Toad, Ump, Pinky the Toad, Bitch, Bitchy the Pink Toad, Bitchy the Toad, Bitchy the Fat Pink Toad, and Fat Pink Toad. Hermione has given up asking Alex questions about the nicknames that Alex has made up for Umbridge.

As Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Miranda and Ginny all walks down to The Hogs Head, they see Max and Justin walking ahead of them. Once they walk into The Hogs Head, they see 34 people total.

"Wow" Alex whispers, "now that's a lot of people"

"Ya" Miranda agrees. The 2 girls look at each other and smiles at each other nervously. Fred and Alex have their hands laced together and George and Miranda do as well. Ron and Hermione are best friends and they both haven't really talked about the dance. Harry and Ginny has their hands laced together and that leaves Ron and Hermione. Alex smiles to herself on the inside and promised herself that she will find a way to get Ron and Hermione together. Alex still knows that Ron likes Hermione a lot and it's more than like, but not quit love just yet. Or is it?

Hermione, Alex, Ron and Harry walks to the front of the group and Ginny, Miranda, George and Fred joins the group and stands at the front.

"Ok, so all of you are here for DA right?" Hermione asks as the group of students' nods, "Ok, are there any questions?" a kid raises his hand, "yes? And what's your name?"

"My name is Ernie Macmillan, I'm in my 5th year just like you and I'm in Hufflepuff. I was wondering if Harry really killed You-Know-Who in our first year." Ernie asks

"Yes he did. Ron and I helped. We figured out that Snape was after the stone, but it turned out to be Professor Quarrel" Hermione answers

"What about Russo?"

"She came to Hogwarts in our 3rd year" Ernie nods, "any other questions?" a small little girl raises her hand, "yes?"

"My name is Natalie McDonald, I'm in my second year and I'm in Gryffindor as well. I was wondering if last year Alex really did get rid of all the Dementors" Natalie asks

"Yes she did. Hermione and I were taught on the train how to cast a Patronus Charm" Ron answers, "any others?" no one raises their hands

"He's back. He's really back. The Dark Lord has returned" Dean whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes he is" Hermione confirms as she takes a deep breath, "Voldemort is back and we are having Alex and Harry to teach us spells that they know and have been able to get away with"

"Now, if you are brave enough, sign your name on the list, and just so you know, Alex used a curse on it and if you tell you will be cursed. So don't tell and when you sign your name there is no turning back, and don't forget to get your coin to tell you when the meeting is and where" Ron warns them and everyone smiles.

Once everyone signed the list looks like this:

_**Dumbledore's Army**_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Harry Potter_

_Alex Russo_

Katie Bell

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Cedric Diggory

Cho Chang

Justin Russo

Max Russo

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Susan Bones

Terry Boot

Lavender Brown

Michael Corner

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Roger Davies

Marietta Edgecombe

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Anthony Goldstein

Angelina Johnson

Lee Jordan

Ernie Macmillan

Natalie McDonald

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Zacharias Smith

Dean Thomas

Miranda-Taylor Rose

"There we got it, now we just have to find a place" Hermione tells them as she grabs the list and they all grab a coin.

"Ok. So everyone knows we will tell them by this?" Alex asks as she, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, Neville, Max, Justin, Luna, and Ginny all walk out.

"Yup" Ron smiles

"Wicked" as the group all walks up to the school, they don't notice that Umbridge is watching them carefully.

**DONE! And that's the chapter guys. It's REALLY long so hope you like it. Please review dudes! And this chapter is 8 pages and 2, 410 words. Love y'all! : D 3**


	46. Chapter 44

**Hey guys. I have a day off today (April 7, 2011) cause I had a test for my doctor to do, so here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 44**

As Alex and Luna are walking down a corridor 2 weeks later, Alex is thinking about a place for DA can practice. The 2 of them are on the 3rd floor and as they turned a corner, they both stopped when they heard a weird noise. They both turned around to see a door.

"Cool" Alex whispers walking toward it with Luna right beside her. They walk through the door and went inside to see open space and objects so they can use for practice, "wicked"

"Should we tell the others?" Luna asks.

"Ya, you stay here. I'll be right back" Alex runs out the door and up to the 7th floor so she can get Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny… unfortunately.

As they all walked into the room where Luna is, they notice it's the Room of Requirements.

"Cool. So we practice here?" Ron asks

"Ya, and it's the Room of Requirements" Hermione tells them

"So if we want to go swimming, it will give it to us?" Alex asks

"Uh… ya" Alex smiles as Fred wraps his arms around Alex. He glares at Harry as he kisses Alex's neck gently. Harry glares back and rolls his eyes.

"Let's get a room" Fred whispers and Alex's eyes grow wide as he pulls her away from the group.

"Uh… I have to talk to Hermione" Alex pulls away from him and runs to Hermione scared. She pulls Hermione to the side and watches Fred and George leave the room.

"Al, what's wrong?" Hermione whispers as Luna, Ron, Harry and Ginny all talk to one another

"It's Fred. He was trying to get me to go to a room with him… alone!" tears fill Alex's eyes and Hermione pulls her into a hug

"Shh, it'll be ok. I'm sure he didn't mean it in that sense"

"Are you sure?"

"Would you like me to talk to him? I will if you want me to"

"Could you?" Hermione smiles at her little sister

"Of course I will" Hermione and Alex hugs once more, "I'll go talk to him now and come back here"

"Ok" as Hermione and Alex pull away, Hermione walks away and out the door. Alex sighs and looks around the room.

"ALEX!" Alex looks to her right to see Ginny floating in the air and Luna pointing her wand at her. Alex runs over as Ron and Harry laughs.

"What is it Luna?" Alex asks

"I casted a spell on Ginny and we found out she slipped a love potion into Harry's cup and into yours. So that's why Harry and Ginny 'love' each other and you are in 'love' with Fred. I think when you have a crush on someone it makes it tougher to break the potion" Luna explains and Alex grew shock.

"So Ginny is using a love potion to get Harry" Alex re-explained

"Ya" Alex nods, knowing that explains a lot

"Alright smarty pants. Do you have proof?" Ron asks and Luna looks unsure.

"Leave her alone!" Alex and Luna turn around to see Max and Justin walking in with Hermione.

"I'm sure we will find proof in Ginny's stuff" Alex answers grinning when she sees Ginny looking scared, "this will be a living hell for you Ginny if we find out you did all this" Alex starts to walk away and Max, Justin and Hermione goes with her. Once outside, they see Luna walk out and Max and her laces their hands together, "let's see if it's true"

~HP & WOWP~

As Hermione and Alex walks up to Ginny's year's dorm, they walk in to see no one in. Alex and Hermione smiles and walks over to Ginny's stuff.

"I'll look in her trunk" Hermione tells Alex. Alex nods and starts to look in Ginny's side table. After 10 minutes of looking, Alex looks under Ginny's pillow to see the vial. Alex lifts it up and sees the heart shaped bottle.

"This must be it" Alex whispers and Hermione walks over. She takes the bottle out of Alex's hand and opens it.

"Yup. This is it" Hermione agrees and closes the vial. She gives Alex the vial and Alex slips it into her pocket, "we'll throw it into the fire tonight and in a few hours, Harry should be back to normal"

"Ok" Alex and Hermione smiles at each other, "what did Fred say?"

"Dunno. He was talking really fast. He was affected by the potion too, so I couldn't get a straight answer" Alex nods in understanding

"Will he go back to normal too?"

"Yes" Alex hugs Hermione gently and runs up to the 5th year girl's dorm.

**Sorry that it's short, but I'm busy today. Oh, and I just finished typing this chapter and its (April 9****th**** 2011). Tails and I had our Spanish test yesterday and I think I passed. I'm not too sure though.**

**Oh, and Tails made me a CD for my birthday. The songs are:**

**Last Friday Night by Katy Perry**

**Just A Dream by Nelly**

**Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Can't Back Down by Demi Lovato**

**Common Denominator by Justin Bieber**

**I Hope You Find It by Miley Cyrus**

**I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**Do You Remember by Jason Derulo**

**Kiss & Tell by Justin Bieber**

**Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus feat. Miley Cyrus**

**Girlfriend by Tyler Medeiros**

**Be Like You by… dunno at the moment but I said its Toby Keith even though I know it's wrong**

**What The Hell by Avril Lavigne**

**But those are the songs, and there are more to come. : D **

**I LOVE THEM! **

**THANK YOU TAILS! AKA, DYNOMITE!**


	47. Chapter 45

**Hey guys. My old chapter got deleted on me and now I am mad. So I got kicked out of my school for being suicidal so now I am getting homeschooled. I will be transferring to a new school for September so that means mom and dad will have to fight with my school. So, one of my favourite authors is thinking about deleting my favourite story and I need your help. Could you guys read and review this story? It's called ****My Mother's daughter**** and it's by ****incywincyspider****. Could you please help me?**

**Anyway, this chapter was my best one yet before it got deleted. Now it will not be like it normally is. : ( I will try to remember everything I had, but it will not be the same. After this chapter, it will go back to like the movie. And remember, it's November and Alex is with Fred, who's an ass in this chapter. : ) I had to do it, I'm sorry. Remember, it's the Love Potion doing this. In this chapter, it will show how Justin and Max, Luna and Hermione and even George are protective of Alex. Oh, and Alex isn't 15 just yet... I think? Do you remember when I when Alex's birthday in this story is? I, kind of... maybe, forgot? It's been a while, sorry guys!**

**Chapter 45**** (second freaking try!)**

"_Ok" Alex and Hermione smiles at each other, "what did Fred say?"_

"_Dunno. He was talking really fast. He was affected by the potion too, so I couldn't get a straight answer" Alex nods in understanding_

"_Will he go back to normal too?"_

"_Yes" Alex hugs Hermione gently and runs up to the 5__th__ year girl's dorm._

As they walked downstairs in their cloaks, they see Fred, Justin, Max and Luna arguing.

"Leave Alex alone you idiot! Alex doesn't like you like that anymore because you hurt her and try to force her into sex!" Justin snaps, "It's sick and wrong" Alex whimpers quietly as tears fill her eyes. Fred sees Alex and pushes passed the guys. Alex backs up quickly up the stairs and back up to the dorm, but something surprises her. Fred gets thrown back by George.

"Leave her alone you jackass! You're under Ginny's love potion. Leave Alex alone!" George snaps and punches him in the face. Alex walks back down slowly and once at the bottom, she sees Fred disappear.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asks.

"Dunno." George turns around, with his eyes wide, "Alex, hurry and get over here" Alex turns around to see Fred grinning. Alex quickly runs to George, but Fred runs to her, grabs her by the wrist roughly and tightly... enough to break her wrist, which it does. Alex screams in pain as Fred slaps her and disappears again. Fred throws Alex onto his bed as Alex starts to cry. She looks at her right wrist to see it black and broken. She feels her left cheek to see its bruising. She watches in fear as Fred climbs to her. Alex rolls off the bed and drives under it. Alex grabs her wand from her pocket once she comes up with a plan in her mind.

"Edgebono-Utoosis" Alex whispers and another Alex arrives on the other side of the room. She watches Fred walks to the fake Alex and she runs to the door and down the stairs. As she arrives to the common room, she sees Hermione, Max, Luna and Justin crying. She dives into Justin's arms and cries.

"Alex" Justin whispers and hugs her tightly, "are you ok?" Alex shakes her head.

"What happened?" Hermione asks as Alex shows them her wrist.

"Ally, it's broken. We have to go to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey" Justin tells her. Alex nods weakly and Justin picks her up, bridal style. As Hermione, Justin and Alex leaves, Fred runs downstairs.

~HP & WOWP~

Once in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey is getting Alex a potion, which heals broken bones.

"It's not your fault it happened Alex" Justin argues once again.

"If I just gave him what he wants, none of this would've happened" Alex argues back quietly

"Ally, then it would be rape and you would never forgive yourself. It's over now. We will be destroying the potion once we are done here" Hermione reminds her. Alex nods weakly and let the tears fall freely. As Pomfrey walks back, she hands Alex the goblet.

"It tastes awful but you have to drink it" Alex nods and drinks all of it at once. It tastes like a milkshake with Max's smelly gym socks mixed in.

"It doesn't taste bad. I had worse" Alex watches her wrist heal and goes back to the way it was. Hermione and Justin watches the bruises disappear with it.

~HP & WOWP~

As the 3 of them walk down to Hagrid's abandoned hut, they sneak in and go toward the fire place. Hermione points her wand at the wood.

"Incendio" fire shoots out of Hermione's wand and the wood starts to burn and Alex throws the love potion in. As it melts, Alex feels like every problem she encountered and every problem going on at that moment, disappear.

"Is it working?" Justin asks Alex.

"Ya, I feel like everything is normal and all my worries are gone" Hermione and Justin smiles at Alex, and Hermione whispers another spell.

"Aguamenti" water shoots out of Hermione's wand and puts out the fire.

~HP & WOWP~

As the three of them walks up to the castle, they see McGonagall standing there, arms cross.

"Get up to the castle and go to bed" the three nods and starts to walk, until Alex stops and closes her eyes.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Hermione whispers. Alex opens her eyes and McGonagall, Justin and Hermione sees Alex's eyes black and emotionless, and even lifeless.

"Alex?" Justin whispers and Alex points her wand at McGonagall.

"Tell me where the prophecy is" Alex spoke, but it wasn't her voice, it was snake like. The voice and person who has control over Alex is... Voldemort. Dumbledore pops out behind Alex, without Voldemort or Alex knowing. Dumbledore points his wand at Alex and whispers, his spell.

"Confundo" Alex starts to stager and falls to the ground. Dumbledore sighs and kneels down next to her, and McGonagall, Justin and Hermione runs over.

"Is she ok?" Hermione asks in worry.

"Yes. I had to make her confused and that made Voldemort confused. He left Alex and Alex go very weak and fell" Dumbledore picks Alex up and sighs.

"What spell did you use?" Justin asks

"It's the Confundus charm" McGonagall answers for Dumbledore, and Hermione and Justin nods, knowing that spell.

"Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger" Dumbledore whispers as he starts walking, and that makes McGonagall, Justin and Hermione to follow

"What does that mean?" Hermione asks nervously and Dumbledore looks down at Alex.

"Alex is in grave danger"

**And that's the chapter. It's short cause I had to rewrite it, which made me mad. Oh, and I am thinking about starting a Camp Rock story. What do you think? Please review and check out that story please!**


	48. Chapter 46

**Ok, so I got bored and decided to type as much as I can before I too bored or annoyed with typing. I have another story in mind, and it will be Camp Rock. I'm also thinking about either it to be a crossover or not. I will just end up typing and see where it leads me... aww, man. I just got a great idea for it! It will be a crossover with... BANDSLAM! I love Bandslam. I'm thinking that Sa5m will be Mitchie's little sister. Then Sa5m will live with her step-mom. Steve could've cheated on Connie, without Connie or Mitchie knowing. : ) I love my crazy ideas... anyway; here's the chapter before I just end up typing my new crossover instead!**

**Chapter 46**

"_What spell did you use?" Justin asks_

"_It's the Confundus charm" McGonagall answers for Dumbledore, and Hermione and Justin nods, knowing that spell._

"_Voldemort is getting stronger and stronger" Dumbledore whispers as he starts walking, and that makes McGonagall, Justin and Hermione to follow_

"_What does that mean?" Hermione asks nervously and Dumbledore looks down at Alex._

"_Alex is in grave danger" _

As they arrived to Gryffindor common room, Alex begins to stir in Dumbledore's arms. Dumbledore discovered so many secrets about Alex. Everyone, including Voldemort, thinks Alex is his daughter, but the truth is... Alex isn't. Dumbledore got some tests done, like when Alex came to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey took some blood, she found out it's not similar to Voldemort's or the Russo's. Alex is... Dumbledore's daughter. Dumbledore knows that Voldemort will either know or not. Alex is the strongest witch in all of the world, and even more. She is the key... still. If Harry and Alex teams up, then they will be able to kill Voldemort. If Alex is on Voldemort's side, then Voldemort takes over the world. Alex is kind or immortal if you really think about it. The Sorting Hat knew who Alex's real dad is, and the hat finally told him. Dumbledore noticed that Alex has a great control of her new powers, but the main power hasn't exactly come in yet. That power is... she will blow things up out of anger. Dumbledore is snapped out of his thoughts when Alex lets out a painful cry.

"JUSTIN!" Alex screams and Justin runs over to the couch that Dumbledore laid her down on.

"What? What's wrong?" Justin asks in panic.

"It hurts!" tears fall from Alex's eyes and she curls into a ball, arms around knees and face buried.

"What hurts?"

"My head!" Alex screams as Dumbledore walks over to her and strokes her hair.

"Calm down Alex. It will pass" Dumbledore hears Alex let out a whimper but nods anyways. Dumbledore watches Alex closely and sees her let her head up and crawl to him. Alex cuddles up to his side and cries sadly. Dumbledore sneakily goes into her head to find out questions. The questions that jump out at him are: Why am I more close to Dumbledude then other teachers? Why do I feel a greater connection to Dumbledude than my family? Why am I having this weird feeling that Voldy isn't my father and Dumbledude is? Why is Camp Rock 2 songs stuck in my head?

Dumbledore is snapped out of Alex's mind when he hears Justin singing.

(_**Justin**_and _Alex, __**both**__)_

_**They say that life is a two-way street  
When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet  
To know the right way**___

You can keep on moving with your head down  
Or you can stop and take a look around  
And that's the choice I've made  
_**(I've made, yeah)**___

_**It's for that movie inside your head  
Making memories we can't forget  
But when you can't forget**___

_**You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for**__  
__**So live it loud,**__ here and now  
__**This moment, it won't be ignored  
**__So why not open up that door?__**  
It's what we came here for**___

For every song we let play outside  
The melodies we get to write  
Every time we sing, oh yeah

_**The friends we've made, the fun we've had  
Remembering's gonna make me laugh  
It's a beautiful thing**__  
(So beautiful)_

_**I wanna send it around the world**__  
(Around the world)  
__**'Cause everybody should feel this good**__  
__**'Cause when you feel this good**___

_**You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for**__  
(This is what we came here for)  
__**So live it loud,**__**here and now**__  
__**This moment, it won't be ignored**__  
__**So why not open up that door?**__  
__**It's what we came here for**___

_**No, the fun's just getting started**__  
Just celebrating where we are  
__**And loving where we are**___

_**You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for**__  
__**So live it loud,**__**here and now**__  
__**This moment, it won't be ignored**___

_**You're gonna know in your soul  
This is what we came here for**__  
__**So live it loud,**__**here and now**__  
__**This moment, it won't be ignored**__  
(And we'll)  
__**So why not open up that door?**__  
(Open up that door)  
So come on; open up that door  
__**It's what we came here,**__**oh yeah**__  
It's what we came here__** for**__  
__**It's what we came here  
Came here for**_

Dumbledore was not only surprised but happy. He is surprised that Justin and Alex sound great singing together, but Justin knew what song Alex was singing in her head.

_**come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya**__****_

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
_**This is our song**__****_

_**Come grab your guitar  
**__**Sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together**__**  
And sing it out loud **__(and sing it out loud)__****_

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song

_**Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya (hey ya)**__**  
And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya (hey ya)**_

Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, _**hey, ya**__(hey ya)__****_

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
_**(Our summer)**__****_

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
_(This is our song)__**  
This is our song  
**__(This is our song)__**  
This is our song**_

_(This is our song)__**  
This is our song**_

After they were done singing, Alex and Justin hug. Justin picks Alex up gently and spins her around. Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore watch while laughing. Alex laughs happily. She's happy that her head is better and she still has her family at her side. As Justin sets Alex back on her feet, they watch as Max walks down the stairs and into the common room. Max wipes sleep from his eyes and sees Alex.

"ALLY!" Max runs to Alex and jumps into her open arms, "we never hang out anymore" Max cries. Alex feels Max's tears on her shoulder, since he is taller than her.

"How about, we pull pranks every week. We could come up with a day and keep that day open, for that can be our pranking day?" Max looks at his shorter, yet older sister and nods happily.

"Ok" Alex wipes Max's tears away and hugs him.

"You're too tall. Stop growing" Max laughs and nods in agreement

"Ok. But you need to start growing" Alex's head snaps up and she playfully glares at him.

"It's not my fault. I stopped growing last year, so it's your fault! This is our... what second or third year here? We came when Sirius Black was looking for Pettigrew and to keep me and idiotic Potter safe. Which, right now I want to kill him..." Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Justin and Max all feel a cold breeze cut through them and sees something circle around Alex.

"Ally?" Hermione whispers and takes a step forward, but Dumbledore pushes her back gently. Dumbledore pulls Justin and Max back as well, and continues to watch Alex closely, "professor, what's going on?"

"Alex's main power is finally coming in" Dumbledore answers not taking his eyes off Alex. Everyone sees the scared look on Alex's face, but knowing they can't do anything to help. Alex closes her eyes and lets loose a piercing scream. As Alex screams, every window in the common room smashes, along with everything breakable. Dumbledore and McGonagall forces the students to the ground and all duck as chairs and tables fly across the room in all directions. As the window disappears, Dumbledore and everyone all look up to see Alex breathing hard on her knees, pulling at her hair. Dumbledore quickly gets to his feet and walks to her. He wraps his arms around her holding her, until she calms down. Once she was calm, tears fall and Alex takes shaky breaths.

"It... hurts... so... much" Alex whispers sobbing. Dumbledore nods in understanding and holds her tightly to his chest.

"It's ok Alex. Everything will be fine" McGonagall, Max, Hermione and Justin sits down around them and McGonagall strokes Alex's hair, as Max pokes Alex in the face, Justin rubs his hand on her knee and Hermione rubs Alex's back.

"We are all here to help you Ally" Max tells her while using his left hand to help his right to force Alex to smile, frown, make a fishy face and a goofy face.

"Max, what are you doing?" Justin asks while laughing.

"Trying to make her laugh at me" Max answers dully. On the inside Alex was laughing, but she wants to see how far Max will go to make her happy. And that is when, the funniest thing happens, that makes Alex laugh out loud. Max starts to sing in a girl's voice! And Alex joins in with him.

**(Max **and _Alex, __**both**_**)**

**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
His mind is somewhere far away  
And I don't know how to get there  
It's like  
(She's way too serious)  
All he wants is to chill out  
(She's always in a rush)  
He makes me wanna pull all my hair out  
(And interrupting)  
Like he doesn't even care  
(Like she doesn't even care)**

_You,___**me**_**  
We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_****

_Like fire and rain_**  
(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane_**  
(You can drive me insane)  
**_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_**  
**_We're Venus and Mars_**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**We're like different stars**  
(Like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_****

She's always trying to save the day  
Just wanna let my music play  
She's all or nothing  
But my feelings never change  
_(Why do you try to read my mind?)  
_**I try to read her mind  
**_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)  
_**She tries to pick a fight  
To get attention  
That's what all of my friends say  
**_(That's what all of my friends say)_****

_You,_** me  
**_**We're face to face  
But we don't see eye to eye**_****

_Like fire and rain_**  
(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane  
_**(You can drive me insane)  
**_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_**  
**_We're Venus and Mars_**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars_**  
(Like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_****

When I'm yes, she's no  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_**  
**_**We're perfectly imperfect  
But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_****

_We're like fire and rain  
_**(Like fire and rain)  
**_You can drive me insane_**  
(You can drive me insane)  
**_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_**  
**_We're Venus and Mars_**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars_**  
(Like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a thing**_****

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_**  
**_We're Venus and Mars_**  
(We're Venus and Mars)  
**_We're like different stars_**  
(Like different stars)  
**_**But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
And I wouldn't change a  
Wouldn't change a thing**_

Max grins, knowing his funny moment helped her be happy.

"Happy now?" Max asks as Alex laughs and nods.

"Yes I am" Alex hugs Max tightly, "thank you for everything Maxie!"

"You're welcome Al. You are THE best older sister. So what day could we go for?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"I like Wednesday"

"Me too"

"Wednesday it is then" Alex and Max grins at each other and nods.

"It's a deal" the two hugs each other once more and do their secret handshake. They slap their hands together, back slap, clap their hands together and slam them down. Slides their hands down each other's right arm, and wiggles their fingers in front of the others. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and Justin watch as purple sparks came from Alex's and Max's finger tips.

"How did you guys do that?" Alex and Max look at Justin and roll their eyes.

"We've always done this" Max explains, "always have, and always will" it's now Justin's turn to roll his eyes.

"Do we get to keep our powers?" Alex asks randomly. Justin and Max looks at Alex to see her sad face.

"Al, we transferred from being American wizards to England wizards. We will keep our powers. There will be no wizard competition now. Dad, Crumbs and Dumbledore explained that when you started you're first year here. Which was Hermione's, Ron's and... You-know-who's third year" Justin answers nervously. Alex nods and looks down, "what brought this up?"

"N... nothing" Alex stands up and walks up to her room, keeping to herself. Hermione, Max and Justin sigh and look sadly at one another.

"Something's bugging her" Hermione whispers.

"Can you keep an eye on her?" Justin asks.

"Ok" Hermione gets to her feet and goes up. Justin walks away next, leaving Max, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Will Alex be ok?" Max asks the two adults. Dumbledore smiles and nods.

"She will be fine. She's having a hard time getting her head wrapped around things" Dumbledore explains.

"Ok" Max goes back up to bed and the two adults sigh.

"Albus, are you sure Ms. Russo will be ok?" McGonagall asks.

"Minerva, she will be ok. She knows she is not Voldemort's daughter" Dumbledore explains, "She's trying to figure out who her father and mother are, and at the same time, she's trying to get used to her new powers"

"I know you are her father. What happened to her mother?"

"Voldemort killed her"

"Could you tell me what REALLY happened that night? Not the rumours"

"Ok. Let's go to your office" the two walks to McGonagall's office, which is in Gryffindor tower. What neither of them knows is Alex is following to find out the truth.

**And that's the chapter. Please review**


	49. Chapter 47

**Here's the continuation of the last chapter.**

**Chapter 47**

"_I know you are her father. What happened to her mother?"_

"_Voldemort killed her"_

"_Could you tell me what REALLY happened that night? Not the rumours"_

"_Ok. Let's go to your office" the two walks to McGonagall's office, which is in Gryffindor tower. What neither of them knows is Alex is following to find out the truth._

As McGonagall and Dumbledore sat down in the chairs, Dumbledore relaxed, getting ready for the real story.

"Ok, so what really happened is..." Dumbledore starts.

_One year old Alex is flying around on her toy broomstick, that doesn't get 2 feet off the ground. Albus Dumbledore and Veronica Dumbledore are smiling and laughing watching their daughter play. Alex has always had her special powers. Veronica is still helping Alex control them. By accident, Alex turned Albus older than he really is. She made everyone but her age by 30 years older than their real age. This made both her parents laugh at each other, and not notice the Dark Lord walk into the house. Alex crashes into Voldemort in the kitchen, and flies off her broom. Alex starts to cry holding her bleeding arm._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" Alex screams while crying. Albus and Veronica runs into the kitchen, to see Voldemort standing over Alex, pointing his wand at her. As Voldemort says the killing curse, Veronica jumps into the path to protect her daughter. Albus quickly banishes Voldemort out of the house and out of the country. Albus runs to Alex and Veronica. He sees Alex crying silently, holding her little arms open, wanting to be picked up, "Mommy?" Alex looks at Veronica, wanting Veronica to get up and hug her, "Daddy?"_

"_Remember that place that mommy and I told you about?" Alex nods._

"_Mommy is there?" Albus nods, "is Mommy happy?"_

"_Yes" Albus lets a few tears fall._

"_Mommy is safe too Daddy" Albus laughs and nods in agreement._

"_You are a very smart one year old honey"_

"_I know! I learned from you, remember?"_

"_Yes. I remember" Albus and Alex looks at Veronica once more, before Albus says a spell under his breath to make her fly out the door and get buried._

_~HP & WOWP~_

_2 weeks later, Albus and Alex are arriving to Remus Lupin's house. Alex is playing with the dog, Remus has there._

"_I need you to help me Remus" Albus tells Remus, after explaining what happened._

"_I will help you, any way I can Albus. What do you need?" Remus agrees._

"_Do you remember your old friend Jerry Russo?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Could you ask him if he could take my daughter and hide her until it's her time to come to Hogwarts and finds out her past?"_

"_Of course I can" Remus gets his owl, Nightfire, and writes a letter. He quickly ties the letter to the owl and sends him on his way, "how did Alex cause you to look old?" Albus chuckles and rolls his eyes._

"_Veronica and I were helping Alex control her powers and it didn't turn out the way we thought. She turned me and Veronica 30 years older than our real age" Albus explains and he and Remus start to laugh as Alex crawls to them._

"_Daddy?" Alex whispers as tears fall from her eyes._

"_What's wrong Ally?" Albus asks picking her up. Alex cuddles into his side and rubs her eyes._

"_The bad guy is going to hurt a little boy" Alex answers. Remus and Albus looks at each other, knowing Alex saw this happen cause of her powers._

"_Do you know what the boy look like?"_

"_Black hair, green eyes" Albus nods and looks into Alex's mind to see the full vision for himself. Albus gasps and looks at Remus._

"_It's the Potters" Remus holds his arms out for Alex._

"_I'll hold onto her, until you come back" Remus offers and Albus nods. He gently passes the sleeping Alex to Remus, and pops out to Hogwarts to get McGonagall and Hagrid._

_~HP & WOWP~_

_2 months later, Alex is leaving to go live with the Russo's and is now 2 years old. Albus smiles at Alex and kisses her forehead as she slept in his arms. He is currently walking into the substation on Waverly Place, New York City. Jerry wrote back to Remus to accept the offer. Albus walks into the substation to see Jerry Russo, one of his previous students, his wife Theresa, and their 2 children. Justin is 3 and Max is 1. Max is the youngest child, then comes Alex, and finally Justin. Albus walks to them smiling._

"_I already erased her mind, to forget who I am and to make it easier for you guys. She will think you guys are her parents" Albus explains and Jerry and Theresa nodded._

"_How will we explain when she asks us why she can't remember?" Theresa asks. Albus smiles and hands her Alex's things and family pictures._

"_I used magic to make some pictures of events of your family"_

"_Ok" Theresa smiles at the sleeping 2 year old._

"_What's her real name?"_

"_Alexandra Margarita Dumbledore. I magically changed her birth certificate to say Alexandra Margarita Russo." Jerry and Theresa nodded._

"_Ok. Will you like us to send photos of her as she grows up?" Jerry asks, knowing how hard it is to say goodbye to your child._

"_Yes, thank you Jerry" Albus sighs sadly and kissed Alex's forehead, "I love you Alex. See you in a few years" Albus passes Alex to Theresa gently, says goodbye and disappears._

"And that's it" Dumbledore tells McGonagall. Dumbledore wipes his tears away and McGonagall does the same.

"I'm so sorry Albus" McGonagall walks to him and hugs him tightly, "when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't need even more on her plate, Minerva" McGonagall nods in understanding. Just then, a cough is heard and the two of them turns around to see the door opened and Alex standing there close to crying.

"Alex? What's wrong sweetie?" McGonagall asks gently, not knowing if Alex knows or not.

"Daddy?" Alex asks like a scared 5 year old. Dumbledore looks at Alex and gets up.

"You got all your memories back, didn't you?" Dumbledore asks kneeling down. Alex nods.

"Why did you leave me with them? Why didn't you take me with you?" Alex cries. Dumbledore wraps his arms around his daughter and lets her cry. Dumbledore picks her up and walks back to his chair and sits down with Alex in his lap.

"Would you like me to switch you last name back to Dumbledore?" Alex nods in Dumbledore's chest and closes her eyes, feeling safe, happy and like her heart is whole, including her mind.

~HP & WOWP~

As winter break passes, and DA is back on, Alex is sitting next to Hermione on Monday morning, at breakfast with Justin next to Hermione and Max next to Alex. Ron and Harry are across for them, and Harry keeps trying to talk to Alex, but Alex doesn't listen. She just pretends she hasn't heard him or she talks to Hermione, Justin or Max. Fred and Harry remembers what happened when they were under the love potion, and Fred keeps trying to talk to Alex as well, to apologise, but Alex gives him the cold shoulder. Alex sighs and lays her head on Max's shoulder. Max wraps his arm around Alex to hold her close, so she can feel safe and he will protect her. Max, Justin, Jerry, Theresa and the teachers, besides Umbridge, all know the secrets of Alex's past and that her real dad is Dumbledore. Jerry and Theresa told Alex, she could call them anything she wants and since Alex is so used to calling them mom and dad, she still does. Dumbledore doesn't even mind, and Alex calls him 'daddy' or 'dude'. Dumbledore sees Alex slowly falling asleep on Max's shoulder. Dumbledore does know that Alex and her friends have made DA and he knows that they named it 'Dumbledore's Army'.

"Who are you looking at?" Dumbledore looks to his left, to see Umbridge looking at him.

"No one" Dumbledore answers and looks away. He keeps his eyes on Alex, but pretends to look at the fire. He doesn't want Umbridge to know that Alex is his daughter, but at the same time, he wouldn't care.

"So, do you have a child Dumbledore?" McGonagall looks at Dumbledore nervously.

"Yes I do"

"How old is the child?"

"15"

"Girl or a boy?"

"Girl"

"So you have a daughter. Where's the mother? You're not married"

"I was. My wife passed away 14 years ago"

"How did she die?"

"Voldemort killed her, and was going to kill my daughter, but my wife jumped in the way"

"He's dead"

"Not 14 years ago, and he is alive. My daughter and her best friends fought him"

"Those are a bunch of lies!"

"No they are not Dolores. You know that, but you and the Ministry are full yourselves" Dumbledore stands up with McGonagall and walks down to the Gryffindor table. They walk up to Alex, who is very close to sleeping.

"Ms. Russo?" McGonagall whispers, knowing they are going to wait until the school knows Alex is Dumbledore's daughter, so the teachers are required to keep calling Alex, Ms. Russo.

"Yes?" Alex wipes her eyes and sits up to look at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Would you please come into the hall to talk?" Alex nods and gets to her feet. As the 3 of them walks into the hall and to a corner, Alex walks into Dumbledore's arms and closes her eyes.

"When will you like us to tell the school?" Dumbledore whispers to Alex. Alex shrugs her shoulders, keeping her eyes close.

"I don't care. They are just going to bully me anyways" Alex answers rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Alex, go easier on yourself. I know about your DA meetings, and those will not ease up for a while, but go easier on yourself for homework wise. Catch up on your sleep too" Alex looks up at Dumbledore surprised.

"How do you know dad?" Alex asks nervously.

"Remember, I have my ways, and I am the headmaster" Alex rolls her eyes and nods.

"Good point"

"Would you like me to tell them now, to get that out of the way?" Alex nods

"Ya, that way it will be easier" Dumbledore chuckles and nods.

"That means Umbridge will stop bugging me" Alex rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You mean Umbitch? Or pink toad. Fat pink toad? Croakers? Crackers? Fat face? Bitchy pants?" McGonagall, Dumbledore and Alex bursts out laughing at Alex's nicknames for Umbridge.

"Good point, let's go tell" Dumbledore leads the way back into the great hall, and Alex goes to sit down back in her seat.

As Dumbledore and McGonagall are back at the head table, Dumbledore claps his hands together to make everyone to stop talking and eating.

"Ok everyone. I have an important topic to tell you" Dumbledore starts, "I have a daughter that comes to this school. She is 15 years old, and she had a different last name. I have always known she is my daughter, but I never said anything. She found out, when Professor McGonagall and I were talking a week before Christmas break. All of the teachers know, and my daughter and I have agreed it's a good time to tell you. She is no different, so do not treat her any different. If I see or hear you being mean to my daughter, you will be punished. Her name is, Alex Dumbledore. It's not Russo anymore. Please come up here Alex" Alex stands up and walks up to her father. He hugs Alex gently and Alex smiles. McGonagall walks to Alex and hugs her next, then Hagrid, Snape, Pomfrey, Flitwick and Trelawney. Umbridge watches surprised that the prankster of the school is Dumbledore's daughter, "remember, treat my daughter the same, and NO she will not get special treatment. Let's get back to the way we were before" all the students starts to whisper to each other and goes back to eating. Alex goes back to her seat and sits down.

As Alex sits down, Harry and Ron are glaring at her.

"What?" Alex asks them, well not Harry, but Ron.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry snaps. Alex rolls her eyes and narrows her eyes at him.

"I didn't want to get treated differently and you lost my trust in you, so why would I even talk to you!" Alex snaps back, stands up and walks out of the room. McGonagall and Dumbledore watches Alex walk away and sighs.

"It's going to be rough Albus. Mr. Potter will grow up in time. And Mr. Weasley will get back to protect Alex again. They will work it out in time" McGonagall reminds Dumbledore and Dumbledore nods.

"I know, but I hate seeing her hurting" Dumbledore tells her.

"I know. Alex is like a daughter to me too. Remember, they are teenagers"

"So true"

"If Alex misses my class, I will know why and if she's late, I will go easy on her" Dumbledore nods smiling.

"Thank you Minerva"

"You're welcome" the bell rings, telling the students it is time to start heading to class.

**What did you think? Please review**


	50. Chapter 48

**Ok, so I am trying to type as much as I can, since I can only type on weekends, since I am have Josh during the week, and the week days, when Josh is at school, either I am busy or trying to relax. I am getting homeschooled now, so it's pretty easy, but the thing is, I have to wait for both my teachers to call me, so we can set up a day where I can come in and get my work. It's a pain in the butt. Anyway, what happened to all my favourite readers? I miss you guys here! Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you didn't mind the change I made. I got bored of Alex being Voldy's daughter, so there you go! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 48**

"_I know. Alex is like a daughter to me too. Remember, they are teenagers"_

"_So true"_

"_If Alex misses my class, I will know why and if she's late, I will go easy on her" Dumbledore nods smiling._

"_Thank you Minerva" _

"_You're welcome" the bell rings, telling the students it is time to start heading to class._

As the school goes to their classes, Alex is sitting outside on the steps. 10 minutes later, the bell rings telling them that class is starting. Alex has potions first, and it's for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Alex sighs, knowing she has to get to class. Alex stands up, after taking a deep breath and walking back into the school. As she walks down to the dungeons, she walks to the classroom door. She knocks on the door, and Snape opens the door. He smiles sadly at her and welcomes her in.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Dumbledore. 5 points from Gryffindor for being late. We are making a sleeping draught. The steps are on the board" Alex nods and goes to the ingredients cabinet and grabs everything she needs. She goes to the last cauldron that is between Malfoy's and Harry's. Alex sighs and starts to make it. Half way through class, and Alex is almost done, she is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Hermione sees this, and quickly walks over.

"Alex, sit down for a few minutes" Hermione tells Alex worriedly.

"I'm fine Herm" Alex rubs her eyes tiredly and adds another ingredient. Hermione sighs and starts to sing, the MOST ANNOYING song of all time.

"This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends, someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..." Hermione sings, causing Alex to laugh and the class to stop everything they are doing.

"Ms. Granger! Go back to you potion!" Snape snaps and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Snapykins, Hermione is just trying to help me. I randomly starting singing it quietly and she joined in" Alex lied and Snape rolls his eyes.

"Detention, both of you. Tonight at 8pm. And you both lose 10 points for Gryffindor" Hermione and Alex shrugs their shoulders laughing. Alex sighs in boredom and decides to have some fun while making the potion. Alex grins at the perfect song from Camp Rock 2 that popped into her head.

_**We're like a melody with no words  
Until we figure it out  
We sing  
La, la, la, la, la, la**_

Alex places the final ingredient in her potions and stirs until it turns purple._****_

I know it's simple, yeah  
But it's worked right up until now  
'Cause up till now, yeah  
Every day's been like a dream world, oh  
But now you're not just in my head, oh no

When we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again and again and again, oh

She places the purple potion into a vial and skips up to Snape's desk after writing her name on it._****_

You know that I can't help but wonder  
What's gonna happen next  
I'm a little curious, oh yeah  
Every star that I stood under  
When you were under it too  
Did you ever think about us?

I hope you did, 'cause I can tell you  
That's something I'll never forget  
I won't forget

Alex grabs Hermione's hand to join her._****_

If we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again

Alex starts to dance around the room and Hermione joins in dancing after she placed her potion on Snape's desk as well._****_

Only friends  
Just beginning  
But I hope that we find it again  
So we can go from here, oh

When we remember different summers  
It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands  
Heads is easy  
Tails is harder to plan  
If we're starting all over again  
Again and again and again and again  
Again and again and again  
When we remember different summers

"Granger, Dumbledore! 50 points taken each from Gryffindor. Get seated and be quiet!" Snape snaps amused.

"Ey, ey caption Snapers!" Alex salutes him and skips to her seat and sits down.

~HP & WOWP~

As the bell rings for Potions to end, Hermione and Alex quickly ran out of the classroom before Snape could get his hands on them, they run down the hall toward their Charms class and up the stairs. As they turned to the corner, they see Peeves.

"Oooo, Alexkins is head masters daughter!" Peeves smirks, "is Alexkins getting away with stuff yet?" Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No Peeves. Have you pissed off Fat toad yet?" Alex asks Peeves smirking as Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Peeves has. Many times. Got into trouble with Bloody Boron a lot too" Peeves frowned and looked down, "threatened to get kicked out and not see Alexkins again. So Peeves stopped" Alex looked sadly at Peeves and walks over to him.

"That won't happen Peeves. I will talk to dad to see if he can do something. I will tell him about us working together to piss off Dolores Umbitch" Peeves looks at Alex smiling.

"Alexkins will do that?"

"Ya. I can do it now" Peeves nods at Alex and Alex makes a change in course.

"Going to see Dumbledore?" Hermione asks Alex and Alex looks at Hermione with a grin.

"Yup. You could head to class or you can come. It's up to you" Hermione nods and continues to walk with Alex. As the two of them arrives to the eagle, Alex sighs, knowing she does have the password. Just then, the eagle starts to spin and Alex rolls her eyes, knowing Dumbledore was watching them. Hermione and Alex walk up the stairs and Alex knocks on the Dumbledore's office door.

"Enter" Dumbledore calls from within. Alex opens the door and she and Hermione walks in.

"Hey dad" Alex greets as she and Hermione sits down in the chairs.

"Hey Al. What could I do for you?"

"Well, the Bloody Boron threatened Peeves, that he will get kicked out, even though Peeves and I are working together to piss off Umbitch" Alex explains

"So you and Peeves are pranking Umbridge and trying to make her life a living hell?"

"Yes. And Peeves is scared that it is true, that he will get kicked out"

"And you and Peeves have this connection, and you guys look at each other like siblings?"

"Yup. I know Peeves can be annoying, but he's a great person"

"I know he is Al. Let me call Peeves up here" Dumbledore talks to a portrait behind him, and the guy leaves to get Peeves. 5 minutes later, of just talking about Alex's potions class, Peeves floats in.

"You wanted to see Peeves sir?" Peeves ask nervously.

"Yes I did Peeves. My daughter told me about your guys' plan to prank Umbridge and it was her idea, so whatever the Bloody Boron says to you, just ignore him. You will not be kicked out. Besides, Alex loves you like an older brother to her, so she will protect you, and if Boron gives you a hard time, you tell Alex and Alex will report it to me. Ok?" Dumbledore explains. Peeves looks at Alex smiling.

"Thank you Alexkins. You are THE best little sister EVER!" Peeves starts to dance happily as he leaves the room. Dumbledore, Hermione and Alex laugh and Dumbledore stands up.

"Let's get the two of you to Charms"

As they walk to Charms, Dumbledore knocks on the door. Flitwick opens the door and smiles.

"Ahh, they were with you. I was beginning t wonder if they skipped or not" Flitwick says in all honesty.

"They needed to speak with me Professor" Dumbledore tells him grinning. Dumbledore looks around the room to see the only last two empty seats. One is next to Ron and the other is next to Harry.

"Come on in" Flitwick allows the three of them to come in, and Hermione sits down next to Harry and Alex sits down next to Ron.

"Alex, come and see me after class ok?" Dumbledore asks Alex, and Alex nods.

"I will dad" Dumbledore smiles.

"Ok, the password is..." Dumbledore whispers in Alex's ear, "family" Alex grins and nods.

"Ok dad. See you after class" Dumbledore smiles and Alex hugs him gently, and he hugs back. As Dumbledore leaves, Ron pokes Alex.

"Ally?" Ron whispers and Alex looks at him, "I'm sorry for earlier. It was just a shock and we all thought you and You-Know-Who were family"

"I know. But Dumbledude is my real dad. Everything was so confusing, and it was a pain. Dumbledude got to the bottom of all the confusion, and now it's all good again. You and Potter were my best friends and my older brothers, but now... I'm not sure. You guys blew my trust and I have trust issues. George has my trust, but Fred doesn't, neither do Ginny" Alex turns away from Ron and takes a deep breath, "I will talk to you Ron, but I will not trust you with secrets for a while. You will have to find a way to gain my trust again"

"Ok. But it is possible?"

"Yes. You have to do it on your own" Ron nods and hugs Alex gently.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance" Alex smiles

"No problem"

**And that's the chapter, what did you think? Please, please review!**


	51. Chapter 49

**Hey guys. My new crossover is up! It's a Bandslam/Camp Rock. :D Hope you will like this chapter, oh and I go to school every Friday but I have to stay in Seru. It's been 2 weeks tomorrow (June 1****st****, 2011) since I have been to that school. I had a bi polar moment yesterday and I was screaming at everyone and even bugs. Mostly bees. It was amusing from inside my head where I was. I had NO control over my body at that point. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 49 (almost 50!)**

"_I know. But Dumbledude is my real dad. Everything was so confusing, and it was a pain. Dumbledude got to the bottom of all the confusion, and now it's all good again. You and Potter were my best friends and my older brothers, but now... I'm not sure. You guys blew my trust and I have trust issues. George has my trust, but Fred doesn't, neither do Ginny" Alex turns away from Ron and takes a deep breath, "I will talk to you Ron, but I will not trust you with secrets for a while. You will have to find a way to gain my trust again"_

"_Ok. But it is possible?"_

"_Yes. You have to do it on your own" Ron nods and hugs Alex gently._

"_Thank you for giving me a second chance" Alex smiles_

"_No problem"_

As Alex walks to DADA by herself, since it is after lunch and she is late. Alex had to run upstairs to her dorm to get her books, and the bell rang before she made it to the floor. Alex knocks on the classroom's door and Umbitch opens the door. Umbitch is wearing pink again today but it is a skirt that goes to her knees and a pink coat, which is looks like an old lab coat.

"Are we doing science today? Oooo, do I get to blow things up?" Alex asks excitedly as she walks in.

"No, Ms. Dumbledore. Detention at 7 tonight!" Umbitch pants snaps.

"I have detentions with Snape at 8 tonight so it has to be fast" Alex fires back.

"What did you do in Potions?"

"Starting singing" Alex shrugs like it's no big deal, "I got my work done. So what are we doing in these retarded books? It's like Tribeca Prep all over again!" Alex rolls her eyes when she saw everyone's eyes full of wonder; "It's my old school before I went to Wiztech and here" everyone nods in understanding as Umbitch glares at her.

"You are still coming to my detention"

"Ey, ey, Umbitch!" Alex laughs when she sees Umbitch glare more at her.

"What did you call me?"

"Let's spell it out for you! U-M-B-I-T-C-H! Umbitch!" Alex grins and stands up, "so what are we learning today?" Alex walks up to Umbitch's desk and looks at the book, "ah, the definition of battle spells. Well let's see, they protect us. We can save ourselves. We learn how to fight. We learn that people are human. We learn what magic is. Shall I go on?" Alex looks at Umbitch to see her in front of her and slaps her in the face, "you... just hit me" Alex grins and points her wand at Umbitch, "You are growing up! I'm so proud of you!" Alex smirks and starts to walk away. As she walks away, she hears Umbitch whisper a spell under her breath and Alex uses her finger to make a shield. The spell bounces off and hits the window. Alex just keeps walking. As she walks out of the room she quickly turns around, "see you tonight bitch!"

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex walks to her detention with Umbitch, she sighs. Not only did Umbitch hate her, she hopes she is scared of her as well. Alex bangs open the door and slams it close. She looks around the room and sees Harry there.

"Ah, cats. Most love cats" Alex walks to the desk in the middle of the room, next to Harry, "I hate them. Sure they are cute, but retarded" a cat meowed and Alex glares at the cat moving plates, "SHUT UP!" the cats shut up and just watched. Alex looks at Umbitch and sits down, "what are we doing for detention? What is dumbass do?"

"He was saying that the Dark Lord is back-" Umbitch started.

"Which is true" Alex cuts her off.

"No he's not"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope"

"Yup"

"Nope!"

"Yup!"

"Nope!"

"YES HE IS YOU UGLY FAT PINK FUCKING BITCHY TOAD!" Alex screams as Harry looks at her shocked and Umbitch looks at her in anger.

"You will not insult me again. Now you are going to be writing lines with my quills" Alex rolls her eyes as Umbitch hands her paper and the quill.

"There's no ink"

"You don't need any"

"How many?"

"Until it sinks in"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I will not insult my teachers and come on time" Alex starts to write and she sighs.

"You know Umbridge. I never insulted you. It was a compliment"

"Whatever Dumbledore. Just write" Alex shrugs her shoulders and continued to write. As Alex wrote, she feels pain in her left hand. She looks at her hand to see the lines that she writes sink further and further in. Alex groans seeing this happen all over again. She never does learn her lesson. As it sinks in, Alex clenches her fist and stops writing. Umbitch stands up and walks to Alex.

"How did you get the quills again?" Alex asks in pure anger.

"Took them" as Umbitch walks out, Alex looks up at the clock to see its 8:15.

"That fucking bitch!" Alex gets up and runs out of the room. As she does so, someone grabs her and forces her into a different room that's pure black and you can't see.

"Lumos" light fills the room and Alex sees its Umbitch, "now it's time for your real detention" Umbitch makes chains fall from the ceiling and she ties Alex up and hangs her from the ceiling. Umbitch puts on a silencing spell before Alex could scream and walks out, locking the door behind her.

"That fucking bitch! I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!" Alex says to herself.

~HP & WOWP~

As 10pm rolls around, Snape groans. He walks up to Dumbledore's office to see if Alex is there. Snape knocks on the door and before Dumbledore could answer, Snape storms in.

"Where is she?" Snape asks worriedly.

"Alex?" Dumbledore asks confused.

"Yes. She had detention with me and she never came!"

"Well, Umbridge had her an hour before you so she might have got held up" Snape nods thinking that Alex was at Umbitch's detention.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day arrived and no one has seen or heard from Alex. Dumbledore started to get worried so he started to pace in his office.

"Where could she be?" he whispers to himself.

Hermione, Ron and harry are worrying too. Harry normally wouldn't care but this is his old girlfriend they were talking about and she is missing.

"Harry, where's your map?" Hermione asks.

"My trunk?" Harry answers confused.

"Go get it!" Harry nods still not understanding, but grabbed it anyways.

"I solemnly swear, I am up to no good" Hermione whispers and points her wand at the map. The map forms and they all open it completely to find Alex. The golden trio are sitting in the common room, missing their classes just like everyone else in the school are. The entire school, besides the teachers and the golden trio, are outside.

"THERE!" Ron shouts pointing to a door next to Umbitch's classroom. Hermione and Harry looks where Ron in pointing and sure enough, there is Alex's name.

"We have to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione and the two guys got up and ran up to Dumbledore's office to show him.

~HP & WOWP~

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Hermione are storming to the door that Alex is locked up in.

"Bombarda!" Dumbledore says pointing his wand and the door blows up. Dumbledore and McGonagall storm in as Snape keeps the others out. Dumbledore and McGonagall lower the bleeding Alex down with the chains still around her. McGonagall helps Dumbledore unlock the chains just as an alarm goes off and Umbitch runs in.

"What's going on?" Umbitch asks nervously.

"Why did you do this to my daughter?" Dumbledore roars as McGonagall pulls the crying Alex to her and unlocks the last chain.

"Every student needs to learn to behave"

"What did she do?"

"She insulted me"

"She insults everyone that deserves it! It's just her way"

"I don't care!"

"I also know you took your quills back. Stay away from my daughter, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley and his family!" Dumbledore walks over to Alex and Umbitch leaves. Dumbledore strokes Alex's hair and she attacks him with a hug.

"Daddy" Alex whimpers and Dumbledore picks her up.

"You are ok now. Let's get you cleaned up and fed" Alex nods in shoulder and keeps her arms around his neck.

**There's the chapter! Did you know Gandalf the Grey from Lord of the Rings is played by the same actor that plays Dumbledore in Harry Potter? I just noticed that! *sarcasm* I found out last year. Anyway, tell me what you think! Please review!**


	52. Chapter 50

**Hey guys! This idea popped into my head. I LOVE baseball, so this will explain the baseball bat that will appear randomly. : D hope you like it, and just to warn you, it's 11:45pm when i start this and I have to get to bed in a few minutes. **

**Chapter 50**

"_What did she do?"_

"_She insulted me"_

"_She insults everyone that deserves it! It's just her way"_

"_I don't care!"_

"_I also know you took your quills back. Stay away from my daughter, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley and his family!" Dumbledore walks over to Alex and Umbitch leaves. Dumbledore strokes Alex's hair and she attacks him with a hug._

"_Daddy" Alex whimpers and Dumbledore picks her up._

"_You are ok now. Let's get you cleaned up and fed" Alex nods in shoulder and keeps her arms around his neck._

As Dumbledore watches Pomfrey clean Alex up, he keeps his eyes on Alex, who is crying like cry.

"Are you ok Ally?" Dumbledore whispers taking her hand in his.

"No" Alex whimpers and crawls into his lap after climbing out of her bed to the one Dumbledore is sitting on. Dumbledore wraps his arms around her, to hold her like a real father should. Alex buries her face into his shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry for not finding you sooner" it's only an hour before lunch time and Alex's sore muscles, bruised wrists and arms are now healing thanks to the potion Pomfrey made Alex drink.

"It's not your fault dad" Alex whispers getting more comfortable calling Dumbledore dad. Alex looks up and Dumbledore and smiles, "I'm better now!" Alex jumps excitedly out of his arms and starts to dance around.

"You are very weird my child"

"Thank you"

"That's not a compliment"

"In my world it is" Alex skips out of the door after Dumbledore and Alex thanks Pomfrey and Dumbledore follows a now happy/hyper Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex is sitting between Dumbledore and McGonagall at lunch, since Dumbledore is nervous and wary about Umbitch. As soon as Alex sat down, McGonagall attacked Alex with a hug. Normally Alex hates hugs, but this school changed her. Whether for the good or not is the question.

"Dad?" Alex whispers to Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Dumbledore looks at Alex to see her brown eyes looking up at him.

"Can I have a baseball bat?"

"Why?" Dumbledore asks amused

"I want to do batting practice" Alex answers honesty

"How come?"

"To get revenge" Alex whispers under her breath and Dumbledore heard her.

"Who do you want to get revenge on?"

"Ms. Bat"

"Who's that?"

"Bitchy pants that I hate with a passion" Alex smirks, "can I have a bat though?" Dumbledore sighs knowing Alex would just end up magically making one appear.

"What colour?"

"Black and purple"

"Ok" Alex claps her hands together as McGonagall rolls her eyes after hearing the conversation.

"Thanks dad!"

~HP & WOWP~

It has been a month since Alex asked for the bat. The night she asked, Dumbledore gave her one and Alex magically made it small so it's always one her. Alex is currently sitting in her DADA classroom doing work, for once in her life. Alex sighs, not knowing what this question is asking so she raises her hand.

"Yes Ms. Dumbledore?" Umbitch asks walking to Alex.

"I do not know what question 25 is asking" Alex answers looking up at Umbitch, completely serious.

"It's asking you what the 3 unforgiveable curses are" Alex nods.

"Ok" Alex gets back to work and writes them down.

After class, Umbitch asks Ron, Harry, Hermione and Alex to stay behind.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asks politely.

"I know you guys have a group forming. Do you care to tell me what it is?" Umbitch asks and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Yes have no group. We just meet up with a few students to either get them ready for exams or to help us get ready for O.W.L.S" Alex lies smoothly. Umbitch rolls her eyes.

"I will never believe you Ms. Dumbledore. You do not want a repeat of last time" Alex narrows her eyes and pulls out her bat. She reverses the spell to make it go back to normal. She raises the bat and swings it, hitting Umbitch in the side.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Alex screams and turns to Harry, "you too jackass" Alex storms away leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione shocked and Umbitch scared and pissed.

**Ok, so I know that was short, but I have to get to bed. It's 12:12pm, but I will type another chapter tomorrow if I am lucky!**


	53. Chapter 51

**Hey guys. I will slowly make these chapters longer like they were before. I am REALLY nervous about exams coming up and this week will be hard for me, since this week will be the first week alone with my mum since she got rushed to the hospital a few months ago and to tell you the truth, I'm scared. The last time I was alone with her, was that I had to call the ambulance since mum is a diabetic. Each time she crashes, I get scared and I end up bugging her asking "are you feeling ok?" or "whatcha doin?" and if she doesn't respond, I start to have a panic attack and bug her until she responds and ends up "Toni, I'm fine! I'm trying to watch my show" or "will you stop bugging? I'm perfectly fine". Even before I either go to school or take Josh to the bus, I end up waking her up, asking her if she is ok. I know, I know, I'm paranoid. But how would you like it, that you are 18 and see your mum almost die in front of you! It's happened more than once for me. Actually, maybe around 5, and ya, it's scary for me. I am closer to mum then dad. I know what to do when it happens, but I start crying and panicking on the inside, then once the paramedics get here, I literally panic and cry. But that doesn't help that mum has seen me hurt or can't breathe at all, then get rushed to the hospital. So I think me and mum had enough life or death situations.**

**Again, I am sorry that the last chapter was short but what can you do! I know it wasn't the best one, but it was funny!**

**Chapter 51**

"_I will never believe you Ms. Dumbledore. You do not want a repeat of last time" Alex narrows her eyes and pulls out her bat. She reverses the spell to make it go back to normal. She raises the bat and swings it, hitting Umbitch in the side._

"_STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Alex screams and turns to Harry, "you too jackass" Alex storms away leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione shocked and Umbitch scared and pissed._

As Alex storms down the hallway, with her favourite bat in hand, she walks outside to walk in the snow. It's January and Alex loves the snow. She walks to the Womping willow and starts to hit it with her bat.

"I... freaking... hate... the... pink... fucking... toad!" Alex screams with each hit. The Womping willow starts to swing its vines trying to hit Alex, but Alex either ducks or jumps over them, continuing to hit. Just then the tree freezes and Alex grows confused. She turns around to see her dad standing there amused with his wand pointed at the tree, "oh... uh... hi dad?"

"Hi Al. What's wrong?" Dumbledore asks his daughter.

"Umbitch" Alex snarls and walks away from the tree with her bat.

"Figures. She told me you hit her with your bat"

"She made me mad and I freaked at her and Harry" Alex confesses.

"What did she do?"

"Pressured me and the others about DA, but I lied, and she said '_I will never believe you Ms. Dumbledore. You do not want a repeat of last time' _and I freaked at her"

"Ahh, are you ok?"

"Ya" Alex takes a deep breath and slowly calms herself down. Dumbledore smiles and gently takes her hand and the two of them pops into his office.

"Want some liquorish snaps?" Alex smiles and nods as her hands some to her and they relax at the fire to bond more than ever.

~HP & WOWP

Spring arrives and the DA meetings became more frequent. Stress has been now Alex's best friend. Alex hates the stress, but the stress loves her! But that just means to Alex, that she gets to use her bat more often. Alex has grown more pissed at Harry, since he's always around Ron and Ginny. Ginny and Alex loves to have glaring matches between them during the DA meetings. Alex just wishes Ginny will screw up so she can use her bat on her. Ron was able to gain Alex's trust and he believes her when they talk to each other without Harry around. Fred was able to gain Alex's trust as well, and to gain her forgiveness. It took him around 2 to 3 months, but he did it! As for Ginny, Alex just plans hate her more than ever! Molly and Arthur Weasley are now very mad at Ginny for what she did, but they finally forgave her. Alex has been isolating herself from Hermione and her other friends, but has been hanging around McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid and surprisingly Snape. Alex found out that Snape isn't working for Voldy, but she already knew that. Sure, she knows that everyone thinks of him as the bad guy, but he is really nice and kind. Alex only sees her friends in classes and at the DA meetings but she doesn't talk to them anymore.

Alex is currently sitting against the wall in the Room of Requirements after getting out of detention with Umbitch. It's now 7pm, just in time for DA. She sees everyone walk into the room and sits down on the floor waiting for Ron, Harry and Hermione to walk in. Luna, Max and Justin sits in front of Alex just staring at her.

"Staring is rude Justin. And you should know that" Alex tells him quietly, looking at him sadly.

"I know. But I want to know what's wrong with you" Justin confesses and looks at her upset.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It's not my fault I hate Harry and Ginny"

"Ya, I know that. But what about Fred, George, Max, Luna, Ron and Hermione, and myself?"

"I forgave Fred, but that doesn't mean I trust him! We are just civil with each other"

"What does civil mean?" Justin jokes and Alex rolls her eyes.

"It means that you and that other person will talk but not friends"

"Wow, you know that it means!"

"Of course I do. I'm 14, almost 15! My birthday is in the summer after all"

"I thought you were 15"

"That's what Dumbledore wrote on my birth certificate, but he told me my real birthday is April 3rd and since its 2011, my birthday is 1997. I'm a year younger that Harry, Ron and Hermione but since our magic is different I'm up a year. I know it's confusing, and everything. I'm confused too" Alex looks down

"Why are you always with Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Snape and your dad?"

"I'm getting to know my dad. And Justin, I'm still your sister" Justin and Alex smiles at each other and hugs.

"You hug now?" Justin asks when they pull away.

"Ya... oh god! WHAT HAS THIS SCHOOL DONE TO ME?" Alex pretends to freak out while Justin and Alex laugh. Just then, Hermione, Ron and Harry walk in.

"Ok guys. Just so you all know, Umbridge has now found a way to get rid of Dumbledore and to take over the school. She is trying to find our group and she's going to interrogate each and every one of us" Hermione tells them and glares at Alex, "obviously one of us doesn't even care" Alex narrows her eyes and stands up, stalking over to her.

"I'm always with my dad to get to know him and to unlock secrets Hermione Granger! Now piss off and grow the fuck up! Oh, and it turns out my real birthday is April 3rd 1997. I'm almost a year younger than you, Ron and Harry. I was born 9 months after Harry and since I have a different kind of magic and a fast learner thanks to my mum, I'm put into this year. I'm really supposed to be in year 4 with Max not in year 5 with you idiots! My mum was killed by Voldy and my dad took me to Lupin's house so he can get into contact with Jerry. Jerry is also my dad and Justin and Max are my brothers, and Theresa is still my mum. I do care on what Umbitch is doing, but I have a lot of stress going on! Voldy is trying to kill dad and Harry and still trying to find me to join him! I'm still upset that my friends are dead and everything. It turns out my ENTIRE life turned out to be fake so I am trying to figure out what is true!" just like that, Alex storms out leaving surprised teenagers and a pissed off Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"She's a liar" Ginny whispers to Harry and Harry nods in agreement. Hermione and Ron turns to Ginny.

"Is she telling the truth Ginny?" Ron asks nervously, knowing since Alex hasn't spoken to them and Ginny always spies on Alex and Dumbledore when they are together.

"No. She's just lying. She wants attention" Ginny lies, but Hermione, Ron and Harry believe her.

"Ok" Hermione sighs knowing she has to end her friendship with Alex.

"She's not my friend anymore" Hermione tells them and Harry and Ron nods agreeing.

"She's not ours either" Harry and Ron agree as Max, Luna and Justin walks out. Everyone in the room agrees with the golden trio, they are not going to be friends with Alex or believe her. They are also going to kick her out of DA.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day, Alex feels the coin burning, so she takes it out of her pocket to see it telling her to go to the Room of Requirement. Alex starts to head there since it is Saturday. Alex walks through the door, to see everyone standing in front of her, arms crossed. Harry, Ron and Hermione steps forward glaring. Alex takes a deep breath nervously.

"Hi?" Alex whispers, looking scared.

"Don't 'hi' us!" Ron snaps, causing Alex to jump, "you lied to us! You don't hang out with us and we know you were just using all of us!" Alex raises an eyebrow confused.

"What are you talking about? I have been completely honest with you. You, Hermione and harry were my best friends. Hermione and you are but Harry blew that title so now he's not! Now care to explain to me what you are going on and on about?" Alex explains.

"You were lying to us about who you are!" Hermione shouts at her.

"HOW AM I TO KNOW WHO I REALLY AM WHEN I AM JUST FINDING OUT BY MY DAD?" Alex screams at them as tears fill her eyes, "MY LIFE IS HELL HERMIONE SO GROW THE HELL UP! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU WHY I AM ALWAYS WITH MY DAD, MCGONAGALL, HAGRID AND SNAPE! EVER HEARD OF COMING UP WITH A PLAN AGAINST VOLDEMORT THEN TELLING YOU, RON AND HARRY? WE ARE ALSO TRYING OT FIGURE OUT HOW TO KEEP ME SAFE INCLUDING THIS ENTIRE SCHOOL! WE ARE AT THE SAME TIME TRYING TO COME UP WITH A PLAN AGAINST UMBITCH! DAD KNOWS ABOUT MY PLANS ON HOW I PLAN AGAINST PEOPLE SO THEY ARE TRYING TO GIVE ME IDEAS TO PLAN IT OUT THEM TELL THEM AND THEY TELL ME IF THEY CAN DO IT OR NOT! YOU GUYS JUST JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO!" just then, Alex feels a sharp pain in her cheek. She looks up to see it was Hermione was the one who slapped her.

"You are not allowed to come back here. We are kicking you out of the Dumbledore's Army. Ron and I agree, including everyone in here, that you are not our friends. You are just a lying backstabbing bitch! Now get out!" Hermione pushes Alex to the ground and turns her back on her. Alex gets to her feet crying and walks out, leaving her old friends.

**What do you think? Do you think Ginny is a royal bitch yet? Please review**


	54. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! I just got back from dropping off my transcript to Central Dufferin High School (Shelburne). I will be in their computer system today and that also means, we have to start on the bussing stuff today or tomorrow. : D anyway, here's the new chapter and one of my favourite readers guess already that is going to happen. I now wonder if the reader goes into my confusing brain...**

**Chapter 52 (not anywhere close of done!)**

"_HOW AM I TO KNOW WHO I REALLY AM WHEN I AM JUST FINDING OUT BY MY DAD?" Alex screams at them as tears fill her eyes, "MY LIFE IS HELL HERMIONE SO GROW THE HELL UP! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU WHY I AM ALWAYS WITH MY DAD, MCGONAGALL, HAGRID AND SNAPE! EVER HEARD OF COMING UP WITH A PLAN AGAINST VOLDEMORT THEN TELLING YOU, RON AND HARRY? WE ARE ALSO TRYING OT FIGURE OUT HOW TO KEEP ME SAFE INCLUDING THIS ENTIRE SCHOOL! WE ARE AT THE SAME TIME TRYING TO COME UP WITH A PLAN AGAINST UMBITCH! DAD KNOWS ABOUT MY PLANS ON HOW I PLAN AGAINST PEOPLE SO THEY ARE TRYING TO GIVE ME IDEAS TO PLAN IT OUT THEM TELL THEM AND THEY TELL ME IF THEY CAN DO IT OR NOT! YOU GUYS JUST JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO!" just then, Alex feels a sharp pain in her cheek. She looks up to see it was Hermione was the one who slapped her. _

"_You are not allowed to come back here. We are kicking you out of the Dumbledore's Army. Ron and I agree, including everyone in here, that you are not our friends. You are just a lying backstabbing bitch! Now get out!" Hermione pushes Alex to the ground and turns her back on her. Alex gets to her feet crying and walks out, leaving her old friends._

As Alex walks out crying, she's holding her cheek. As she walks, she hears footsteps running in her direction. Alex looks up to hear the footsteps stop and deep breathing.

"Ally?" Alex turns around to see its Max, Justin and Luna. Alex steps back in fear, afraid that they have turned on her too.

"We got kicked out" Max tells her gently. Alex makes eye contact with them in surprised.

"We were standing up for you and quit" Luna smiles gently, "besides, if we need to learn the spells, we could just ask you. You could be like our own personal tutor" Justin rolls his eyes but nods in agreement.

"That is true" Alex smiles and realises they will always have her back and will love her for her. Alex dives into Justin's open arms, since he saw her walking to him. Max and Luna smiles and joins into the hug.

"We will always have your back Al" Luna whispers just loud enough for the Russo's and Alex to hear.

"Thank you" Alex whispers for the first time since she screamed at the jerks.

~HP & WOWP~

2 weeks have now gone by. Alex is always with Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and McGonagall. Surprisingly Dumbledore has allowed Luna, Max and Justin to join them and goofed off with Alex. Dumbledore knows about what has been going on, and allowed Justin, Max and Luna to have chairs up at the head table with them, but have them next to Alex and moved McGonagall to his left and Alex on the right with Justin on her right, then Luna and Max, then goes with the rest of the teachers. Normally, no one but the teachers and Alex would sit up there so it was a big shock to the school. After a week, the school got used to it and stopped talking about it. In classes, Alex would get glares from the DA group and her old friends, but now it doesn't affect her... much. Right now, Alex is sitting at the lake just writing in her journal that Dumbledore gave her to write her dreams and flashes about Voldemort.

Alex is writing quickly to get all the detail from her vision.

_Voldemort is pacing in front of Sirus Black. Around them are shelves with balls/crystal kind of things. They are between shelves 99 and 100. Voldemort is torturing Sirus, something about a key and a prophecy._

_Neither can live while the other survives. One girl with the power of no other is the daughter of the greatest wizard. If the other can get her to join, then that one will be immortal or can destroy the other. But you can only pick one. She has the power to destroy the world or make the one she loves, including herself, immortal. If the evil get her to join, the world will be destroyed and if the good gets her, they will live and be immortal. She is the key of all immortality and can save the world from evil._

Alex stops writing once she finished. She knows she is the key. The key to either destroy the world or save it. Alex jumps when she hears a tree branch snaps.

"Who's there?" Alex calls out.

"Who do you think?" Alex jumps to her feet and turns around to see Voldemort, "so you are Dumbledore's daughter. I know there is a prophecy, but I can't seem to get it" Alex nods and sneakily points her wand at Hogwarts and a light, near invisible flies to the school, to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore taught her how to send a signal for help that can be invisible.

"I can't get it either, and what's a prophecy?" Alex asks playing dumb.

"It's a prediction of the future. It can tell the truth or a lie" Alex nods in understanding.

"And why do you need this?"

"To tell me what I need for the final battle. You have a power that is greater than all this Alex." Voldemort slowly walks toward her and she backs up just as fast, "you have a power greater than mine, your dad's and everyone's in this world. You can take over the world. We can work together and destroy everyone and thing that ever hurt you. You can get revenge on people that hurt you, like Potter, the mudblood and the blood traitors" Alex bit her lip, knowing it is tempting but she can't hurt them. She wants to, but it's wrong. Alex looks down trying to fight the side of her that wants to agree and walk with him. Alex hears a pop and looks up to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and the other teachers.

"Get away from my daughter Tom" Dumbledore snaps angrily.

"No. She might want to be on my side and have the entire world at her feet" Alex looks helplessly at Dumbledore and looks at Voldemort.

"I will NEVER betray my family or hurt them in any way!" Alex snaps and walks toward Dumbledore, but keeping her eyes fixed on Voldemort, "stay the hell away from me" just like that, Voldemort sends a killing curse toward Dumbledore, the other teachers and McGonagall but Alex quickly makes a shield around them, to protect them from harm.

"What... what did you do?" Voldemort asks confused for a quick second.

"I have a special kind of magic, like no other" Alex narrows her eyes and points her wand at him, "if you don't leave now, I will kill you"

"Do you know the spells to kill people? Let alone the Dark Lord"

"Did you know you are full of yourself? Man, I think you have a big ego" Dumbledore chuckles and knowing Alex will be making fun of Voldemort for awhile, "just get out of here" just like on how he left, he vanished. Alex lets the shield fall and Dumbledore and McGonagall runs to Alex and hugs her tightly.

"You were great" McGonagall whispers as the teachers leave, to leave the headmaster and McGonagall with the strongest witch, or wizard as Alex calls herself.

"Thank you Professor. Dad, Umbitch has a plan to get you out of here" Alex tells Dumbledore in Dumbledore's arms.

"I know"

~HP & WOWP~

March has arrived and Alex keeps getting interrogated by Umbitch. Umbitch even slips things into Alex's drink, but Alex always pretends to drink it. As Alex is sitting in Umbitch's class, Alex bites her tongue by accident.

"OWW!" Alex screams causing the class to look at her.

"Ms. Dumbledore, detention!" Alex rolls her eyes and nods.

"Whatever fucking bitch" Alex grabs her bag and books, and storms out of the classroom, not caring.

As Alex walks down the hall for her detention late, she sees a girl with black hair looking nervous.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asks the girl, "and who are you?"

"Cho Chang" Cho answers as Alex nods.

"Ahh, the bitch. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm nervous and what's with the attitude?" Alex laughs

"You are part of the reason I lost my friends. And why are you nervous?"

"MAYBE I BLEW DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY AND UMBRIDGE KNOWS!" Cho cracks. Alex narrows her eyes and glares.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Alex runs away from Cho and up to Dumbledore's office.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex arrives to Dumbledore's office, she slams open the door to see Harry, Percy, Fudge, Umbitch, Hermione, Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Kingsley Shacklebolt, blocking Dumbledore.

"DAD!" Alex runs to Dumbledore, jumping over chairs and dodging people who are trying to catch her. She jumps over Dumbledore's desk and hugs him tightly, "daddy, no!" Dumbledore wraps his arms sadly around Alex and hugs her back.

"You will be ok Ally. Just stay with McGonagall and behave" Alex looks up at Dumbledore with fear in her eyes, "I will see you soon" Alex nods and lets the tears fall. Dumbledore kisses her forehead and with one final goodbye, he goes up in flames after Fawkes flies overhead and disappears. Alex wipes her tears away and keeps staring where Dumbledore once stood.

"You have to admit, he has style" Alex hears Kingsley say. Alex rolls her eyes and laughs under her breath. Alex spins around and glares at Umbitch.

"You are a fucking bitch and beware bitch; I will be coming after you" Alex storms passed them, but spin around with her bat in hand when Umbitch pulls her back, "don't fucking touch me! Dad didn't make the army, I did. After all my last name is Dumbledore. I was the one who made the army for when Voldemort comes back to try and kill me!" Alex hits Umbitch with the bat and runs out, but the door closes.

"HE IS NOT BACK!" Umbitch screams at Alex and pulls her by the hair, back to her, "listen to me, and listen good. You-Know-Who is not back and he is dead!" Alex rolls her eyes and bites Umbitch's hand. Umbitch pulls her hand back, and Alex swings her bat to find out the bat hit her in the face. Kingsley is laughing quietly as everyone is standing there in shock. Alex starts to hit Umbitch repeatedly until Fudge pulls her off.

"Umbridge, lock her in the dungeon" Alex's eyes grow wide as she gets pulled away.

~HP & WOWP~

2 days later, Alex is still hanging in the dungeon, scared. Alex lets the tears fall and stops when she sees boxes make a staircase up to her. She sees someone climb up to her, and when the person makes it up to her; she sees its Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry have their wands pointed at her to keep her from falling as Hermione unhook her and pulls Alex to her. Hermione lets Alex relax and she keeps her arm around her as the boys climb up to her.

"We're sorry Alex. We shouldn't have believed Ginny" Ron whispers letting tears fall. Alex looks at Harry, to see he and Hermione are crying too.

"How did you find out?" Alex whispers back, rubbing her wrists with the cream Hermione brought to help heal them.

"We heard Ginny talking to Malfoy. It turns out Ginny and Malfoy are dating" Hermione answers with venom in her voice, "We should've believed our best friend. Could we start over again or where we left off?"

"It will take a long time until I can trust you again..." Alex's voice trails off and starts to have a vision.

_Voldemort is standing with Sirus, pointing his wand at him._

"_If you do not help me get Alex Dumbledore and Harry Potter here, I will kill you" Voldemort snaps._

"_I will never help you! After what you did to Arthur Weasley to try to get to the Department of Mysteries, I will NEVER help you!"_

"_Fine then. Crucio!" Sirus starts to wrath around in pain._

Alex snaps back to reality and gasps for breath.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Harry asks nervously.

"I have to contact dad!" Alex jumps to her feet and climbs down the boxes as fast and carefully as possible.

**What do you think? I hoped you liked it, and will review!**


	55. Chapter 53

**Hey guys. We are almost at 300 reviews! Thank you! **

**oh, and Daniel (Harrypotter) ;) if you would like, I could give you my personal email in the next chapter, but i would need to know in your next review. i could email you when i update, so you can know when i update so it will make it simpler and we could chat about ideas i may us for the upcoming chapters. :D plus, i can kinda confused of what you are asking. i am PASSED hyper right now so my brain is now gone to outspace. did you know i have a pink monkey names pinky?**

**Chapter 53**

"_It will take a long time until I can trust you again..." Alex's voice trails off and starts to have a vision._

_**Voldemort is standing with Sirus, pointing his wand at him.**_

"_**If you do not help me get Alex Dumbledore and Harry Potter here, I will kill you" Voldemort snaps.**_

"_**I will never help you! After what you did to Arthur Weasley to try to get to the Department of Mysteries, I will NEVER help you!"**_

"_**Fine then. Crucio!" Sirus starts to wrath around in pain.**_

_Alex snaps back to reality and gasps for breath._

"_Alex, what's wrong?" Harry asks nervously._

"_I have to contact dad!" Alex jumps to her feet and climbs down the boxes as fast and carefully as possible._

As Alex runs up to Dumbledore's office, she knows Hermione, Ron and Harry are following.

"ALEX!" Hermione yells in a whisper.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks as Alex runs to the fireplace.

"I have to contact dad!" Alex puts her hand in the fire, to make it go out, "I know where dad is. Pass me the floo powder" Ron nods and passes her the powder. She takes a handful out and let some slip between her fingers, "if you want to come, you can" Hermione smiles and steps into the fireplace after Alex. Ron and Harry joins the girls in the fireplace, and all holds hands, letting Alex have one hand free, "Sirus' house" Alex drops the powder as the door bangs open and Umbitch runs to the fire. Just as the group goes up in flames, Alex feels Umbitch grab her arm.

The next second, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are standing in a park, with Umbitch holding Alex's arm.

"Where are we?" Umbitch asks and Alex bites her hand, "OWW! You fucking bitch!" Alex smirks as Umbitch lets go of her arm, and Alex pushes her down.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Alex pulls out her wand and takes her... maybe friends, hands. She teleports them to Sirus' house and pops in, before Umbitch could follow. Alex walks forward and smiles when she sees Dumbledore and Sirus sitting at the fireplace. Alex sneakily walks over to them and hugs Dumbledore tightly and sits down on his lap, "hi dad" Dumbledore chuckles and wraps his arms around her.

"Hi Ally. I knew you were coming" Alex rolls her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder as Harry, Ron and Hermione sits down on the other couches watching the father-daughter exchange, "now what is this trip about?"

"Well, I had a new vision. Voldemort is after Sirus to get the prophecy and the key... me. He needs the prophecy to see what he will need for the final fight. So he is going to use Sirus to get me to go to him. I had to make sure that he didn't have Sirus" Alex explains looking nervously at Sirus to see him rolling his eyes.

"I am always the target to draw people. I feel so loved!" Sirus jokes making Alex and everyone laugh.

"We love you Sirus" Alex smiles as Sirus gets up, walks to her and hugs her.

"I love you too" Sirus sits down next to Dumbledore and Alex puts her feet on his lap, "now I'm your foot rest"

"Yup" Alex answers, popping the 'p'.

"I totally feel the love"

"Good for you" Alex smirks and stays in her position.

"Whatever"

"So, dad..." Alex turns her attention to Dumbledore, "what do we do?"

"I will send you an owl if something happens, but I will keep an eye on Sirus, so you can focus on school. I will also tell you if anything happens" Alex nods knowing it's for the best.

"Ok" Dumbledore smiles as Alex snuggles in his arms, "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

~HP & WOWP~

Harry has been having dreams about Voldemort, the prophecy, Sirus and everything. He knows Sirus is safe with Dumbledore, but he can't help but feel like it's really happening. He has been bugging Alex, with asking questions.

"Alex, are you SURE Sirus is ok?" Harry asks as him, Alex, Hermione and Ron are walking up from Hogsmeade.

"Yes Harry. Dad said he will keep an eye on Sirus and Sirus said he is fine in the last letter I got from both of them! I got the letter yesterday. I know how you feel! You are having the dreams and I am getting the visions" Alex answers frustrated, "now relax!"

"HOW AM I TOO WHEN THEY WON'T STOP!" Harry shouts.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Alex took her last breath, before passing out from the strongest vision she gets... ever!

"_Tell me Sirus Black!" Voldemort snaps angrily. Sirus smirks and shakes his head._

"_I will never tell you. You will never get Alex to work for you. Hurting me with hurt her, but not enough to join you" Sirus fires back. Voldemort chuckles and points his wand at him._

"_Maybe killing you will" Voldemort directs his wand at Sirus chest, "__Avada Kedavra!" Sirus is sitting there not breathing or moving._

Alex snaps back to reality to see her now friends kneeling beside her nervously. Alex lets the tears fall and Hermione pulls her in for a hug, once Alex sits up weakly.

"Are you ok?" Hermione whispers as Ron rubs Alex's back and Harry rubs her knees.

"No. It's Sirus Voldemort has him!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to each other.

"What do we do?" Ron asks.

"We fly of course" a girl's voice came from behind them and they all turned to see Max, Justin and Luna.

"Where are we going?" Harry finally asks.

"London to the Ministry of Magic" Alex answers as Justin helps her to her feet and they all head up to the school to go to the forbidden forest.

**And that's where I am going to end it since its lunch time! Please review!**


	56. Chapter 54

**Hey guys! I STILL say my school is stupid. Anyway, I know that I messed up the story with my changes, but that is the point. I had to throw you guys off from the truth. I always planned on Alex being Dumbledore's daughter. **

**Oh, and I found this out, but email don't show up so I will give you MY email so if you have any ideas for this story or my other stories, you can email me. So here it is!**

**queenofallevil17hotmail(dot)com**

**Or my other one that I SOMETIMES go on for school work!**

**toniyeats16hotmail(dot)com**

**It would be safe to go with the top one, since I am ALWAYS on that one.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter, so email me guys so I can have you in my contacts. When you do (or if) tell me your names so I will know who I am talking to, and also, that way I won't get you messed up with my friends from school.**

**Chapter 54**

_Alex snaps back to reality to see her now friends kneeling beside her nervously. Alex lets the tears fall and Hermione pulls her in for a hug, once Alex sits up weakly._

"_Are you ok?" Hermione whispers as Ron rubs Alex's back and Harry rubs her knees._

"_No. It's Sirus Voldemort has him!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned to each other._

"_What do we do?" Ron asks._

"_We fly of course" a girl's voice came from behind them and they all turned to see Max, Justin and Luna._

"_Where are we going?" Harry finally asks._

"_London to the Ministry of Magic" Alex answers as Justin helps her to her feet and they all head up to the school to go to the forbidden forest._

As they ran to the forbidden forest, they see Ginny there waiting.

"Harry, what's going?" Ginny asks worried.

"Voldemort has Sirus" Harry answers as everyone cringes besides himself and Alex.

"What do you mean? Why does he have Sirus?"

"He is trying to get Alex to join him and trying to get me vulnerable, so he can kill me" Ginny looks at Alex, who is standing next to Harry and glares.

"It's your entire fault! If you didn't come here 2 years ago, Harry would be safe!" Alex rolls her eyes.

"If I didn't come here, then I would more likely be on Voldemort's side. Would you rather have Harry for yourself and be dead or, just be dead but have people respect you?" Alex fires back.

"Harry" Alex smirks and nods.

"So you are just using Harry to make Dean jealous" Alex caught Ginny making out with Dean yesterday when she's still 'dating' Harry.

"Of course I am" Ginny covers her mouth, "you used the truth spell on me!"

"Nope. You did it on your own!" Alex smiles and points to her wand that is in Ron's hands. She grabs her wand and puts it in her right boot, since she is wearing her favourite boots with her school uniform, "now we have to go!" Alex runs into the forest with her friends behind her and Ginny running after them, since she likes Sirus and wants to make him safe.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrived to Department of Mysteries, Alex and Harry are leading. They have their wands pointed while using Lumos. Alex starts running when she sees the number 90 on the shelf. Alex and Harry stop short when they make it to 99.

"He's supposed to be here" Alex whispers to herself, "shit! Harry... Voldemort might have got into my head and planted it so he can draw us here!"

"Wow, Alex Dumbledore is right" Alex and Harry turns around as Hermione, Ron and Ginny looks around. Justin, Max, Luna and Neville, who joined them on the way, looks to their left and right.

"Hey Lucius!" Alex greets and Lucius takes off his mask and the person beside him did the same. It turns out to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"How did you know it was me?"

"After a year of being stuck with you, I started to memorised your idiotic screeching voice" Alex points her wand at him and looks at the prophecies, "Harry, this one has your name on it, and this one has mine" Alex walks to them and grabs Harry's and her's. She gives Harry his and looks at her's, "which one is Voldykins after? Mine or Harry's?"

"Yours" Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"STUPEFY!" Alex shouts and runs down the hall, after making Lucius and Bellatrix fly. Alex and her friends run down the halls to get to the door. The shelves starts to fall making all the prophecies smash. Harry and Alex both have their prophecies in their left hands tightly enclosed to not fall, "STUPEFY!" Alex says pointing at the death eater in front of her. Harry and everyone speeds up at Harry opens the door and they all jump through.

**And that's all I can type for today guys! I have to get ready to go, since my best friend Jess invited me to her house for the night. She is moving at the end of school, so this is the only chance I might get to see her, besides at school when I go! Anyway, I will do my homework tomorrow night then start a little bit on the next chapter, since I already started on it. Don't forget to review and email me!**


	57. Chapter 55

I decided to type as much as I can today (2011-06-11) before I HAVE to study and get ready for my essay I have to start for English. Oh, and I am going to school on Monday. Just so you now, I finish school on July 8th 2011. Exams start on June 22nd and my yearbook comes in on June 21st.

As for Shelburne (my new school coming September) we start September 7th and end June 27th (after exams). I like the sound of my new school then the one I go to now. I named my school, the hell hole. You wanna know why? We are infamous! Grey Highlands Secondary School is stupid! They don't care about the safety of the students and they think they are the "perfect school". What happened is a kid from my school posted a HUGE fight on YouTube and everything! The police had to take it down and the fight was 6 girls against one. The girl was just sitting there and one girl ran to get help but no one came out and the police had to arrest the 6 girls and the girl that was the victim got taken away by the ambulance. Now do you think my school is perfect and safe?

Well, in 2008 kids brought knives to school, 2009 was homemade tasers _(what the cops carry. I know I spelt it wrong)_, 2010 were REAL tasers, and 2011 was the fight AND last week (June 3rd) a kid brought a gun to school to threaten his bully. It was mine and my best guy friend's friend that brought it.

Anyway, here's the chapter before I want to REALLY destroy that freaking school!

Chapter 55

"_After a year of being stuck with you, I started to memorised your idiotic screeching voice" Alex points her wand at him and looks at the prophecies, "Harry, this one has your name on it, and this one has mine" Alex walks to them and grabs Harry's and her's. She gives Harry his and looks at her's, "which one is Voldykins after? Mine or Harry's?"_

"_Yours" Alex shrugs her shoulders._

"_STUPEFY!" Alex shouts and runs down the hall, after making Lucius and Bellatrix fly. Alex and her friends run down the halls to get to the door. The shelves starts to fall making all the prophecies smash. Harry and Alex both have their prophecies in their left hands tightly enclosed to not fall, "STUPEFY!" Alex says pointing at the death eater in front of her. Harry and everyone speeds up at Harry opens the door and they all jump through._

As they fall after they jumped through the door, they noticed it's a never ending fall. Each and every one of them is screaming and all of a sudden they see the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Alex screams flinging her arms and legs. Just then, they stop falling and float there for a second, maybe 3 feet off the ground. They all land on the ground with a thud, "Oww. That hurt my stomach" Alex rubs her stomach and sits up, looking everywhere, "where are we?" Alex watches as everyone sits up shrugging their shoulders. Harry stands up, hearing something coming from the mirror and walks to it, leaving everyone on the ground.

"Dunno" Hermione answers looking up, when she hears a weird noise, "GET DOWN!" everyone looks up and ducks down, to lie on the ground. They all cover their heads, including Harry. Once the black things finish flying over the group of teenagers, Harry and Alex slowly get to their feet again and see their friends struggling against the death eaters. Bellatrix has Neville, Avery has Ginny, Crabbe Sr. has Ron, Goyle Sr. has Luna, Antonin Dolohov has Justin, Jugson has Max, and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange has Hermione.

"Give me your prophecy Ms. Dumbledore" Alex quickly turns around to see Lucius. Alex feels Harry grab her hand to pull her back. As he pulled her to him, he hears the mirror thing speaking to him. He looks at it to see Sirus' face.

"Alex" Alex looks at him to see nothing in the mirror, "it's Sirus"

"There's nothing there Harry" Alex whispers to him and looks at Lucius to see him walking to them.

"Give it here Alex" Lucius tells her, holding out his hand.

"You have to get it then" Alex pulls it out of her sweater pocket as Harry slips his in his sweater.

"If you don't give it to me, then your friends will get hurt or killed" Alex's snaps to his and glares.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alex looks at her friends with worry in her eyes.

"DON'T GIVE IT TO HIM ALEX! WE WILL BE FINE!" Hermione shouts at her and Alex looks at her.

"This is why I didn't want to come to Hogwarts! Things like this would happen and I would be safe back in New York!" Alex looks at the prophecy.

"Alex! You would've got taken by You-Know-Who if you never came to Hogwarts! We would be dead!" Max fires back at Alex, and Alex looks at him to Justin and back again and again. Alex looks at Justin one last time to see him nodding. Alex smiles weakly, know he read her thoughts. Alex pulls out her wand and points it at Lucius.

"Dripulous Merflipulous" Lucius turns into a merman and Alex grabs his wand, before he did, "Cerebellum Erasus" Alex smiles knowing everyone's minds got erased from when they fell through the door until now. As for the death eaters, she knows their minds got erased from when Alex attacked them. Alex points her wand at the death eaters, grinning, and "Let them go or I will hurt you!"

"You are too scared to hurt us" Bellatrix teases and Alex narrows her eyes at her and points her wand at her.

"Oh, really? Aguamenti" water flies out of Alex's wand and hits Bellatrix like a ton of bricks, which knocks her off her feet and let's Neville go. Neville runs behind Alex holding onto her sweater tightly. Alex turns in a circle as the water continues coming from her wand, and as she turns the water continues to knock the death eaters off their feet and Alex's friends' runs to stand behind her, "guys, he's not here. We have to get out of here" Alex stares at Bellatrix in fear, to see her touch her dark mark, "we have to get out, right now!" Justin grabs Alex's hand and they all pop out in the main area of the Ministry.

~HP & WOWP~

Neville, Justin, Max, Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Ginny and Alex looks around the area, to see the posters of Fudge. Alex sticks up her middle finger at him.

"Fuck you bastard" Alex smiles sweetly and points her wand when she sees Bellatrix and the death eaters arrive, "hey Bella! I see you finally found us! It took you, what? 300 years" Alex pretends to look at a watch on her wrist, "and 50, 000 hours" Alex looks sweetly at Bellatrix. She cocks her head to the side, "I think you are slower than a turtle. A fat turtle could win by a mile compared to you" Bellatrix points her wand at Alex.

"Why you fucking bitch!" Bellatrix shoots a curse at Alex and she blocks it.

"Why thank you! You know I am a girl! I had no idea I was a girl" Alex answers sarcastically. Alex and her friends start to fight the death eaters as white things start to fire spells at the death eaters. Alex and Bellatrix continue to fight as everyone stops. Just then Sirus and Lupin pops up beside Alex and starts to fight with her, "what are you doing?" Alex shoots a disarming charm and it hits Bellatrix right in the chest, causing her to fly into the fountain. Bellatrix points her wand at Sirus.

"Don't think about it" Alex starts, "I said, don't think about... nope... get your mind out of the gutter... do not do it..."

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouts firing it at Sirus but Alex jumps in the way.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" 'Alex' fires the killing curse back at her, and it hits Bellatrix in the chest. Alex stands there shocked. She didn't even fire it; she turns around to see Voldemort. He was the one who fired the spell.

"ALEX!" Alex heard Sirus shout at her. Alex turns to Sirus and found him staring at Voldemort with wide eyes.

"Get out of here Sirus! He can't hurt me!" Sirus looks at Alex and Alex pulls him behind her and Lupin followed.

"Ahh, Alex it's nice to see you again" Voldemort greets with a smile.

"To bad it's not nice for me Tommykins" Alex smirks as Voldemort narrows his snake like eyes at her, "now why did you kill your ugly fat wicked girlfriend?"

"She's useless and she can't kill her own cousin!" Alex rolls her eyes.

"I stepped in the way dumbass. I am seriously glad that I am Dumbledore's daughter and not yours. It would be creepy to be. It was bad enough that we all thought I was. Oh, and look what I found of yours!" Alex pulls out a piece of paper that she found in her trunk a while ago. On the paper it says:

_Tom __Marvolo Riddle- I am Motor Oiler Domd_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle- I am Oliver Doom Darvltm_

_Tom __Marvolo Riddle- I am Liam Todd Mervolro_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle- I am Marvil Dole Romtod_

_Tom __Marvolo Riddle- I am Dave Rommot Lidril_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle- I am Lord Voldemort_

Then there is Alex's handwriting on the bottom.

_I am Mr. Poopy Pants. _

Sirus and Lupin reads over Alex's shoulder and starts to laugh.

"Mr. Poopy Pants" Alex grins and passes the paper to Voldemort. As Voldemort reads it, Alex crosses her arms laughing.

"Why you little witch!" Alex rolls her eyes once more.

"You just noticed I am a witch? Wow, you are slow. You are a bee with an itch" Alex smirks evilly.

"Bee with an itch?"

"Ya, a bee as in the letter 'b' and put itch at the end. Bitch"

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Dunno. Oh, I heard this great song by Classified. It's called Oh Canada"

"Let's not hear it"

"Too bad!" Alex smiles 'sweetly', trying to pass the time so Sirus and Lupin can disappear.

_(Oh Canada we stand on guard, for thee)  
I told this guy where I was from  
He said oh, Canada  
Kinda laughs it off, real funny huh?  
Yeah, uh, come on_

(Oh Canada)  
1-2, 1-2,  
Mic. check, 1-2, 1-2  
Yeah  
(Oh Canada)

Uh, yea  
From the land of the lost, Trans-Canada crossed  
Patriotic and a honour with a hand on my heart

From the greatest of lakes  
To the greenest of greens  
To the rockiest mountains  
And everything in between

O-o-oh Canada  
Oh you're no fan of us?  
Cause our movie and TV shows are so amateur?  
Yeah, we laugh it off, that don't really bother me  
Look, we ain't serious unless you really gotta be

Humorous attitude like Kidz in The Hall  
Like Jim Carey, Mike Myers, hell we claiming them all

It's the great white north  
Home of the funniest actors  
The butt of the joke  
With an abundance of laughter

The red and white flag  
Keep it high, keep it visual  
People say Canada and get stereotypical  
Think we finish every sentence with "buddy" or "bye"  
And if it ain't that it's either "dude", "eh" or "guy"  
Canadaka eh,  
Yeah we consider it people  
And smoking marijuana  
We consider it legal

Still doing rap like the 1990's  
But that's how we like it off timed and grimy

I know where I'm from and I told ya before  
North of America hard to ignore  
Every time I go away I tell them for sure  
I'm from Canada o-o-oh Canada  
_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/classified/oh_ ]__  
(Oh Canada)  
Oh Canada o-o-oh Canada  
(Oh Canada)  
I'm from Canada  
O-o-oh Canada_

When Class makes a sick beat, we call it a classic (x4)

I've been around the globe and  
Heard of confusion  
Honestly a lot of y'all are ignorant and stupid

Yes, we have microwaves, TVs and cell phones  
Unintelligent fuck, we invented the telephone  
We made Yahtzee, the light bulb, hockey  
And bred the greatest players - Gretzky to Crosby  
We all got at least one drinking buddy  
And after one drink, all of us think we're funny

Our national mascot's a damn beaver  
Oh Canada we love our beaver  
Home of Hell's Angels and RCMP  
Home of Gordon Lightfoot and SCTV

No doubt, the underground railroad  
Georges St. Pierre  
Right here is where he call home

Our health care system  
Y'all know it's free  
Keep a girl banging with a full mouth of teeth  
I won't even get into the music industry  
They say hip hop is dead  
Nah it's up north with me  
I could do this all day, it's a part of my routine  
But supper's almost done and tonight - poutine!

I know where I'm from and I told ya before  
North of America hard to ignore  
Every time I go away I tell them for sure  
I'm from Canada o-o-oh Canada  
(I'm from the east coast of Canada)  
O-o-oh Canada  
(I'm from the east east east coast)  
Yo yo!  
Yeah, I'm from Canada so sometimes the words come out of my mouth like this  
Get used to it!

(Oh Canada, we stand on guard for thee)

"What was that? Like, rap, hip-hop or what?" Voldemort asks curious. Alex takes a peek behind her to see Sirus and Lupin disappear, "where did they go?"

"They went to Pluto. And it was rap. I lived in Canada, actually Ontario for 3 years after that earthquake in New York. It's a beautiful place" Alex answers. Just then there is a pop and Voldemort and Alex looks to their left/right to see Dumbledore, "hey dad!"

"Hey Al. Did you have fun rapping again?" Dumbledore asks pointing his wand at Voldemort and Alex's wand is still pointed at Voldemort.

"Yup. It's fun!"

"What is it and you singing randomly in dangerous situations?"

"Dunno. But it is fun!" Dumbledore rolls his eyes.

"The ministry is on the way Tom. But it is a beautiful night. Now why are you after my daughter?" Alex looks at the prophecy.

"He's after this dad" Alex tosses it to Dumbledore and he caught it.

"Why are you after my daughter's prophecy?" Dumbledore smashes the prophecy after listening to it, but since Voldemort isn't a Dumbledore, he couldn't hear it. Since Alex and Dumbledore are the only Dumbledore's left in the world, they were the only ones to hear it, and prophecies of people can only be heard from that family and that person.

"It holds what I need to kill Potter and why did you destroy it?" Voldemort glares angrily.

"We heard it and there is no need for it now" Dumbledore glares back and uses magic to push Alex to safety as Voldemort made the glass smash and flies toward her and Dumbledore. Dumbledore puts up a shield and makes it fly back at Voldemort. Voldemort makes fire snake appear and it starts its way toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore makes a water ball appear and fires it at Voldemort causing the snake to disappear and Dumbledore focuses on keeping Voldemort in it. Alex gets to her feet but gets forced back down by Dumbledore and that made him lose focus and Voldemort makes his escape.

"You are going to die tonight Dumbledore... Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore blocks the attack and Voldemort sends one at Alex and Alex jumps out of the way.

"DON'T go near my daughter!" Dumbledore sends a disarming charm in anger but Voldemort blocks it.

"You are a pathetic old man" Voldemort disappears as Alex gets to her feet again and walks to Dumbledore.

"Where is..." before Alex could finish, she collapses on the ground and dust flies around her and Dumbledore gets to his knees beside her, holding her hand. Dumbledore watches as Alex's eyes turn red and snake like.

"Alex, you have to fight him. It's now up to you. I can't lose you Alex. You are my daughter and I love you" Dumbledore watches as Alex struggles to fight Voldemort.

"You are a weak old fool Dumbledore, and your daughter is weak too" Voldemort tells Dumbledore. Voldemort screams in pain as Alex starts to fight back. Dumbledore sees Alex's eyes come back to brown.

"Dad and I are not weak. You are. I feel sorry for you. You will never know love, friendship or be happy. I have great friends; I have dad and my other family. I am not the weak one. I have my way on fighting you. I have much to live for and you don't" Alex lets her mind remember all her happy times with her friends; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Harper, her friends for Wiztech, Her family; Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Love; Harry, Dean, and Mason. Dumbledore watches as Voldemort leaves Alex's body and appear beside him. Alex tiredly closes her eyes then opens them again. Dumbledore holds Alex's hand a little tighter as the ministry arrives. Voldemort sees them and quickly disappears.

"He's back. He's really back" Fudge whispers worriedly. Dumbledore rolls his eyes and pulls Alex into his lap. Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran over with Neville, Luna, Justin, Max and Ginny and all crowded around them.

"Is she ok?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"She will be. We just have to get back to the school" Dumbledore answers and hugs Alex tightly. The ministry starts to take pictures of everyone, and they all ignored them to focus on Alex.

"Dumbledore, is this your daughter?" Fudge asks and Dumbledore nods.

"Yes, we have to get back to the school. I want you to get Umbridge out of there because she has been causing damage to my students" Fudge nods knowing this is the least he can do for not believing him, Harry or Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

3 days later, Alex is out of the hospital wing and is now heading down to her potions class. No one but McGonagall, Pomfrey and Dumbledore knows Alex is out that morning. Alex stops outside the classroom down and smiles. Dumbledore is the best, Alex thought. Dumbledore has decided to have a talent show, to make the end of the year exciting. At lunch, he is going to announce it to the school. Hogwarts never do anything that muggles do, but Dumbledore just wants to make Alex happy since she has always loved doing it when she went to Tribeca Prep. Alex decided to sing two of her favourite songs by Cody Simpson, and they are: iYiYi and Summertime. Alex opens the door of the classroom, and watches as everyone in the classroom turns around to look at who it is. Alex watches as everyone's faces turn to shock and surprise. Alex looks at her right and left hands to see them still in bandages, her knees have attention bandages around then and she has a bruised right eye. She has cuts and bruises everywhere, but there is nothing you can do, besides to let them heal. Alex walks to her seat, right between Hermione and Harry. Alex sits down and looks at Hermione.

"I will need your notes for our exam. We already had our DADA exam, well O. before we left, so it's down to this class, Muggle Studies, Charms and Transfiguration" Hermione smiles and nods.

"You may use them tonight" Hermione answers and hugs Alex gently, "it's nice to have you back"

"I agree. It's boring in the hospital wing" Harry nods in agreement and Ron does the same.

~HP & WOWP~

As lunch arrives, Alex is sitting back with her friends at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore smiles at Alex as she eats and nods. Dumbledore clears his throat smiling and caught the attention of the other students.

"Alright everyone. I have decided that we are going to do something new for the end of the school year this year. Since I am back and our 5th year students need something to do after having the brains in over drive" the school chuckles with Dumbledore, "we will try something that muggles do" the school starts to whisper to each other and went quiet when Dumbledore clears his throat once again, "as muggles call it, Singing Competition, or Talent Show. We will have a sing off. 1 person from each year and house will compete. There will be sign ups in each of the 4 houses and for each year. If a house does not want to join, just tell me and take down the sign up sheet. So we are going to give this a try" Alex grins and her friends looks at her weird.

"Did you know about this?" Ron asks.

"Yup! It was my idea" Alex answers honesty.

As lunch came to an end and everyone lunch time classes are cancelled for people to sign up for the sing off in 2 weeks, the Gryffindors are deciding who will be signing up.

"It was Alex's idea. She should sing for our year" Ron told them. All the Gryffindors of that year nods in agreement, and Alex puts her name down beside her year. After 20 minutes the sheet looks like this:

**Gryffindor Sing Off**

_Year One- Kimberly Blacknight - Born This Way by Lady GaGa_

_Year Two- Eric Dunking - Airplanes by B.o.B_

_Year Three- Stephanie Red - Who Says by Selena Gomez_

_Year Four- Max Russo - On My Mind by Cody Simpson_

_Year Five- Alex Russo - iYiYi and Summertime by Cody Simpson _

_Year Six- Justin Russo – Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn_

_Year Seven- Fred Weasley – Push It to the Limit by Corbin Bleu_

"Do we have to take it to Dumbledore?" George asks Alex and Alex nods taking the list.

"I will be right back and when I get back, we have to practice our songs" Alex tell them smiling. As Alex takes the list, she couldn't help but think about everything that has happened this year.

**And that's the chapter everyone! I made it extra long to make it up to all of you. I want to thank my best friend for the help of the names that Voldemort comes up with until he gets to 'I am Lord Voldemort'. My mum wanted me to have the list so we can have a little bit on comedy. But I hope the long chapter have captured some of the action. I know I suck at it, but it was the best that I can do. Hope you liked it! Please review. And if you have songs that I could look up and get for the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Ravenclaws great! **

**Plus email me! **


	58. Chapter 56 part 1

**I just found out something new about my dog, Peanut. Turns out she was abused and beaten. : ( **

**Just so you know, today was Josh's last day of school. It was also my last day of babysitting for the summer. But I WILL see Josh a lot this summer. I will see him on Friday and for drive-ins, when we all want to go to the movies, the beach, my sister's wedding dinner to celebrate one year, and a lot of other events. I passed Spanish for sure, same with English but we will find out about Business when I get my report card in a few weeks. I got my report card and I forgot to get Josh to sign my yearbook, but I have all summer and all school year starting September. I am obsessed with Cody Simpson right now. Also Beastly came out yesterday here. I have a bad cold and allergies mixed together. In other words, I am sick. : ( **

**I hope you will like this chapter! Oh, and I had to find all the songs in the sing off, listen to them and write the lyrics by myself, but I did have my mum's help and my brother's. : D My mum wanted some of her favourite songs, and my brother's and mine. But i did take some requests. Oh, and the characters for the sing off, and real characters in the books and movies that are not mentioned. I looked it up already. **

**I own: Kimberly Blacknight and Eric Dunking. They are real people from my school, not the last names though. They are my friends just so you know...**

**Chapter 56- part 1**

_**Gryffindor Sing Off**_

_Year One- Kimberly Blacknight - Born This Way by Lady GaGa_

_Year Two- Eric Dunking - Airplanes by B.o.B_

_Year Three- Stephanie Red - Who Says by Selena Gomez_

_Year Four- Max Russo - On My Mind by Cody Simpson_

_Year Five- Alex Russo - iYiYi and Summertime by Cody Simpson _

_Year Six- Justin Russo – Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn_

_Year Seven- Fred Weasley – Push It to the Limit by Corbin Bleu_

"_Do we have to take it to Dumbledore?" George asks Alex and Alex nods taking the list._

"_I will be right back and when I get back, we have to practice our songs" Alex tell them smiling. As Alex takes the list, she couldn't help but think about everything that has happened this year._

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Alex, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout are sitting in Dumbledore's office with the signup sheet for each house. Alex has Gryffindor's, Snape has Slytherin's, Flitwick has Ravenclaw's and Sprout has Hufflepuff's.

"Ok, so let me see the signup sheet for Slytherin, Severus" Alex bit her lip from laughing at Snape's name, and Snape saw.

"Just let it out twit" Snape smirks and hands Dumbledore the sheet. Alex and Snape narrows their eyes at each other and Dumbledore starts to chuckle at them.

"So Alex, you remember on how I asked you if you want your real last name, or your family's, what's your choice? We never really talked about it, and everyone is calling 'Dumbledore'" Dumbledore asks.

"Could I have it, Alex Russo-Dumbledore?" Alex asks, "That way I can have both"

"That's no trouble. I will put that in your file" Alex smiles and goes back to glaring at Snape. Snape breaks the glare first.

"YES! I WON!" Alex gets up and dances around the office with the adults laughing at her, including Snape. Alex and Snape made a plan to pretend to hate each other in Potions, lunch, breakfast and supper, but they really don't.

"Back on topic Alex" Dumbledore tells Alex and she laughs taking a seat, "ok so let's see the signup sheet for Slytherin" Dumbledore makes the sheet big so everyone in the room can see:

**Slytherin Sing Off**

Year One- Romilda Vane- **Closer to the Edge**

Year Two- Graham Pritchard- **Right Round**

Year Three- Sally-Anne Perks- **Don't Trust Me**

Year Five- Draco Malfoy- **A Different Side of Me**

Year Six- Marcus Flint- **Love the Way You Lie**

Year Seven- Malcolm Baddock- **OMG**

"Wow, Draco Malfoy signed up... that's a shocker!" Alex responded in surprise, "I didn't think he would know music" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Hufflepuff time" Dumbledore smiled and the Hufflepuff list grew until people can read it.

**Hufflepuff Sing Off**

Year One- Lisa Turpin- **Party in the U.S.A**

Year Three- Laura Madley- **Just The Way You Are**

Year Five- Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones- **Mine**

Year Six- Cedric Diggory- **Mean**

"HEY! Taylor Swift is awesome!" Alex smiled clapping her hands together. Snape rolls his eyes along with the other adults, besides McGonagall and Dumbledore who laughed. The Ravenclaw list grew and Alex grins.

**Ravenclaw Sing Off**

Year Four- Luna Lovegood- **Grenade**

Year Five- Grant Page- **Need You Now**

Year Six- Cho Chang- **Blah Blah Blah**

Year Seven- Duncan Inglebee- **Waiting Outside The Lines**

"I love Grenade, Need You Now and Blah Blah Blah. I never heard Waiting Outside The Lines though" Alex starts to dance around in her chair singing,

"Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same"

"You lived with muggles too long" Snape sneers causing Alex to stop and glare at him... pissed.

"Leave my family out of this and you won't get hurt. And I love the way I am. If you don't like it, go in a hole and die!" Alex gets up from her seat stalking to the door. She opens the door but it closes before she could blink. Alex turns around with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore and McGonagall walks to Alex slowly and pulls her into a hug.

"That was uncalled for Severus. The muggle world is Alex's home and she loves the wizard world, which is her second home. Leave her alone. Music is her life. Music calms her down and she is different. If you don't respect that, keep it to yourself" Dumbledore narrows his eyes and feels Alex trying to hide herself. She always hated crying and crying in front of people is worse than that. Dumbledore pulls Alex closer and the three of them walks to Dumbledore's desk and Dumbledore sits down in the spinning chair, and pulls Alex onto his lap, "let's look at the final list" the list grows and everyone sees that all the years are filled.

Year One- Kimberly Blacknight - **Born This Way**

Year Two- Eric Dunking - **Airplanes **

Year Three- Stephanie Red - **Who Says**

Year Four- Max Russo - **On My Mind**

Year Five- Alex Russo - **iYiYi and Summertime**

Year Six- Justin Russo – **Bleed Red**

Year Seven- Fred Weasley – **Push It to the Limit**

"Wow. 8 songs and 7 people. Everyone voted for the person they want from every year and that person wanted to" Flitwick smiles at Alex when she looked at him, whipping her eyes, "you will do amazing Alex" Alex smiled a watery smile and nods.

"Alex, we have no idea how this goes, do you?" Sprout asks.

"Ya. You have to have a host to introduce the singer and you have to have an opening and closing act" Alex answers.

"Do you mind being my co-host?" Dumbledore asks his daughter, "you could you do the opening and closing performances?" Alex looks up at him.

"I guess..." Alex looks unsure but agrees anyway.

"Ok, so what will your opening song be?"

"**All Day **and **DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again**"

"What about **Me, Myself and Time**?"

"You want me to do all three?"

"Yup" Alex smiles and Dumbledore smiles back, knowing those three songs she was having a hard time picking. She is obsessed with Cody Simpson, Usher and Demi Lovato. So why not et her do all three?

"That will be great dad!" Alex hugs Dumbledore tightly jumping up and down slightly.

~HP & WOWP~

The Sing Off day has arrived. Alex has come up with a dance for each song and convinced Hermione to help her with the three songs. Alex sees Dumbledore grin at Alex and Hermione backstage before the music starts to play. The great hall went black and Alex runs on singing.

(_Alex, __**Hermione**_**, ****Both**)

_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view_

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And time... 

Hermione runs onto the stage singing as Alex dances around in circles.

_**And time...**_

_**And time...**_

_**And time...**_

_**And time...**_

_**And time...**_

_**And time...**_

_**And time...**_

Alex grins at Hermione and Hermione smiles back.__

I go where life takes me  
but some days it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know  
that it's only a matter of my perception

_**I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started**___

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

**I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time**

Alex and Hermione are really getting into the song, and dancing so they decided to have a fun time singing together for this song, All Day and DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again.**  
**_  
And baby there's nothing like this moment  
So just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the lead in my hand in to something golden_

Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time

_**I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it**___

_**Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be**__  
I'm gonna try_

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

**Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it  
**_  
I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
_**With me, myself, and time**

_**(I'll find myself in time**_**  
**_I know I'll find myself in time)_

Hermione and Alex smiles at each other as their classmates and teachers clap and cheer.

"Thank you guys!" Hermione calls into her microphone and walks off, leaving Alex alone.

"We have a night for you all! There's a huge line up. We have music off all kinds. Now let's give a warm welcome to our host!" the school starts to cheer as Dumbledore walks on and gives Alex a high five.

"Good evening students! Now I just wanted to tell you that Alex here in my co-host this evening. Now what did you think of the performance?" Dumbledore calls into his and the school starts to cheer loudly. Alex and Dumbledore start to laugh, "Yes I know. My daughter and Miss Granger did an amazing job. Now, Miss Granger, please come out here" the students starts to scream again as Hermione walks out. Hermione smiles and stands next to Alex, "that wasn't the opening act, was it you two?"

"Nope" Alex and Hermione answers in their mikes at the same time.

"When the opening act?"

"Well, it depends if the school wants us too" Hermione answers and the school cheers and claps again.

"We can't hear you!" Alex pumped them up and the school went louder than ever, "hit it" the music of DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love Again, starts to play. Hermione and Alex gives Dumbledore their mikes and turns on their headsets.

_(Yeah man)  
So we back in the club_

Alex and Hermione starts to dance hip-hop and Alex does a back flip. Hermione and Alex starts to dance like what the song directs.

_With the bodies rockin from side to side (side, side to  
side)  
Thank God the week is done_

Alex and Hermione starts to do the moonwalk backwards.

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back, back to  
life)_

Alex and Hermione each put a hand up and the school puts their hands up.

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

Alex and Hermione starts to dance around the stage, hip-hop style. Just like in Step Up 3.

**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
**_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your  
life, life_**  
**_Gonna get you right_**  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
**_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's  
just right now, now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire_

Alex starts to dance down with Hermione doing the same on the other side of the stage.

_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down,  
down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your  
life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Hermione stops in the middle of the stage as Alex stops beside her.

_**Oye Usher ya tu sabe la jugada  
If Erykah Badu can get naked then baby I'm sure than you can  
Better holla at Tyrone let him know Imma jump through your fruit loops, call a chico Tucan  
We're from the blocka blocka Opa-locka  
Where boys get loose like wacka flaca  
Now I'm as global as soccer  
Dale flaca, I wanna be your gyno not your doctor  
Dale abre ahi  
Papanicolau baby, let me see  
Yo soy el cubanito, que esta tostaito  
Yo fresco, no? Okay, maybe un poquito**_

The two girls goes back to dancing their way, Alex going flips and spinning on her head and Hermione doing twists and turns.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_**  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your  
life, life  
Gonna get you right  
_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your  
life, life  
Gonna get you right_  
**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**  
_Yeah, thank you DJ_

Alex ends up upside down on her head with her arms out and Hermione going a handstand beside her. The two girls are breathing heavily and slowly go back to their feet as the students and teacher cheer. Dumbledore walks out smiling.

"Great work you two. Now Alex, I will take care of hosting until you get your breathing back to normal" Alex smiles and nods. Hermione and Alex walks off stage and gets changed, drinking water and catching their breaths.

~HP & WOWP~

In the audience Harry and Ron are shocked beyond belief. They had NO idea that Alex and Hermione can sing and dance at the same time. They knew the two girls can sing, but not dance like that. As Dumbledore introduces the next 6 acts, which turns out to be Romilda Vane singing Closer to the Edge, Graham Pritchard singing Right Round, Sally-Anne Perks singing Don't Trust Me, Draco Malfoy singing A Different Side of Me, Marcus Flint singing Love the Way You Lie, and Malcolm Baddock singing OMG.

"I had no idea they can do that" Harry whispers to Ron who is sitting on his right and Justin Russo sitting on his left.

"Well, it does help that Alex took hip-hop classes in New York for 7 years. Plus she always did Talent Shows at Tribeca Prep. And Harper..." Justin stops for a few seconds to fight back tears and clears his throat, "well, she helped Alex find herself again" Max, who is sitting next to Justin and Luna next to him, they heard the 3 guys talk.

"You are an idiot for letting my sister go Potter" Max snaps at Harry before turning back to the performance.

"I know I am Russo... I know I am" Harry murmurs to himself sadly, "I have to fix this somehow"

**And that is the chapter! : D I hoped you liked it! It's 11 pages long and I am either going to type part 2 tonight or tomorrow or something. I just wanted to type this one. I will only do the song lyrics for Gryffindor but the other houses; I will say the name of the song. Anyway, who will review this time? : D**


	59. Chapter 57 part 2 and end of year 5

**Ok, so this is the new chapter. I am going to the drive in tomorrow so I will not be able to write tomorrow and I will be seeing Josh.**

**Oh and my dad is going to be having fun this summer. He is going to be targeting Ice River Springs. They fired my older sister because she has a bad knee and is going therapy for it. It's illegal to fire people for a disability. So she and dad are going to be suing IRS and everything. My dad had his fun going at TTC and KTH. Dad already went at my school for bullying and everything. It's going to be a summer of fun for dad and Sarah! **

**Just so you know, Order of Phoenix is coming to a close and Half-Blood Prince is coming to an opening soon! It will end either this chapter or the next. I may just have it go into Alex's summer a little bit.**

**Also in other news... TORONTO BLUE JAYS WON AGAINST PITTSBURGH! WHOO! Sorry, I will shut up now...**

**Here's the chapter! Oh, and I own, Stephanie Red, Kimberly Blacknight and Eric Dunking!**

**Chapter 57- part 2**

"_Great work you two. Now Alex, I will take care of hosting until you get your breathing back to normal" Alex smiles and nods. Hermione and Alex walks off stage and gets changed, drinking water and catching their breaths._

_~HP & WOWP~_

_In the audience Harry and Ron are shocked beyond belief. They had NO idea that Alex and Hermione can sing and dance at the same time. They knew the two girls can sing, but not dance like that. As Dumbledore introduces the next 6 acts, which turns out to be __Romilda Vane singing __Closer to the Edge, __Graham Pritchard singing __Right Round, __Sally-Anne Perks singing __Don't Trust Me, __Draco Malfoy singing __A Different Side of Me, __Marcus Flint singing __Love the Way You Lie, and __Malcolm Baddock singing __OMG._

"_I had no idea they can do that" Harry whispers to Ron who is sitting on his right and Justin Russo sitting on his left._

"_Well, it does help that Alex took hip-hop classes in New York for 7 years. Plus she always did Talent Shows at Tribeca Prep. And Harper..." Justin stops for a few seconds to fight back tears and clears his throat, "well, she helped Alex find herself again" Max, who is sitting next to Justin and Luna next to him, they heard the 3 guys talk._

"_You are an idiot for letting my sister go Potter" Max snaps at Harry before turning back to the performance._

"_I know I am Russo... I know I am" Harry murmurs to himself sadly, "I have to fix this somehow"_

Alex and Hermione are calming themselves down smiling at each other.

"Thank you for letting me join you Ally" Hermione smiles at Alex and Alex grins back.

"You're welcome Hermy. It's the least I can do. Besides you need to get involved. My brothers are in it, and you weren't. I wanted to hang out with you more" Alex answers honestly.

"But still. Are you going to sing the song you wrote about Harry?"

"I dunno. I already have to sing 3 more times. If you sing with me, then yes"

"Ok. I will sing with you" the two girls' smiles before Alex stands up and start to co-host with Dumbledore again.

~HP & WOWP~

"And now, we have now finished with the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Now it's GYRFFINDOR! And now, here is Kimberly Blacknight singing Born This Way!" Alex announces. Music starts to play and Alex jumps off stage to see Kim stand up with a mike in hand.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

Kim walks towards the stage holding Alex's hand, since she is nervous.

"**Just put your paws up**  
**'Cause you were born this way, baby**" Alex speaks into her own mike, and gives Kim an encouraging smile. Alex helps Kim onto the stage and Kim walks into the middle singing.

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe  
So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
Listen to me when I say

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Don't be

Give yourself prudence and love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice of truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M  
I love my life, I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah

I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way

Don't be drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient

Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby, you were born this way

No matter gay, straight or bi  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to survive

No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born to be brave

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, yeah

Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
Baby, I was born this way  
Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way  
I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

I was born this way, hey  
I was born this way, hey  
I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, hey

As the song ends, Eric Dunking is handed the mike as Kim walks backstage, as the school claps. Eric takes a deep breath as Alex introduces him.

"And now, Eric Dunking singing... AIRPLANES!" the music starts to play as Alex walks toward him. As Alex walks passed, Eric grabs her hand, making her turn around.

"Could you sing with me Alex?" Eric whispers and Alex smiles.

"I will only sing the chorus, but you will have to do the rest" Alex agrees as Eric smiles.

"Deal"

(_Alex, _**Eric)**

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**

And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance

So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
  
**Yeah, somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway**

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for Decatur, what's up, Bobby Ray

So can I get a wish to end the politics?  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand, and then again I sink  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now_

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

**I could really use a wish right now  
I could really use a wish right now  
Like, like, like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
A wish, a wish right now**

The students and teachers clap making Eric smile. He smiles at Alex and gives her a hug.

"Thank you Alex" Alex smiles back and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome" Dumbledore walks onto the stage smiling.

"And now, we are almost done, but Alex and Hermione have a surprise song for you. As the next person gets ready, here are Alex and Hermione, singing a song that Alex wrote!" Dumbledore walks off and Hermione walks on with two guitars, one for herself and one for Alex.

"One... Two... Three..." Alex counted as she and Hermione starts to play together. Justin smiles and starts to play the drums in the back, without Alex actually knowing. Alex turns around to see Justin on the drums and Max playing the electric guitar. Alex grins at them, knowing they know the song fairly well, since they helped her with the lyrics. After all, she did write it about Harry are Ron for Hermione...

(_Alex, _**Hermione, **_**Both)**_

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He never falls in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favourite songs_

_**And I could tell you**_

_**His favourite colour's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the 17**__**th**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_And if you asked me, if I love him_

_I'd lie_

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently over-looks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know that I had him memorised for so long?**

**He sees everything in black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I never let anybody see me wishing he was mine**

_**I could tell you**_

_**His favourite colour's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Born on the 17**__**th**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_And if you asked me, if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I can say_

"_I'm holding every breath for you"_

_He never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up_

"_Is my god he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_**Yes I can tell you**_

_**His favourite colour's green**_

_**He loves to argue**_

_**Oh and it kills me**_

_**His sister's beautiful**_

_**He has his father's eyes**_

_And if you asked me, if I love him_

_And if you asked me, if I love him_

_**I'd lie**_

Alex, Hermione, Max and Justin all smiles at each other and give each other high fives. Dumbledore knows that for all the younger singers that have signed up, all want Alex's help and Alex and then all made a deal that she will only either start them off or just sings the chorus but gives them the most to sing. Dumbledore walks onto the stage smiling.

"Wow. Is that a personal song Alex?" Dumbledore asks his daughter into the mike. Alex rolls her eyes and answers him in the mike.

"Yes it is dad. It's about an ex-boyfriend and Hermione's crush. I just hope the guy for Hermione will hurry up and figure it out, BY himself. Plus I still don't love my ex" Alex lied at the end, she still loves Harry even though she wishes she doesn't.

"Will I have to introduce the next person?"

"Yup"

"Ok, this young girl is really shy. She has Alex singing with her a lot, so here she is! Stephanie Red singing Who Says!" Stephanie and Alex stands in the middle of the stage with their mikes on the stands.

(_Alex, _**Stephanie, **_**Both)**_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else _

**(Hey!)**

Alex looks at Stephanie to see her standing there nervously with her eyes closed, so Alex takes her hand gently.

**You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else**

Stephanie opens her eyes and smiles at Alex.**  
**  
_**Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
**_**I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me**

Alex nods at her to give her strength_****_

La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

**You've got every right  
To a beautiful life**_**  
**__( C'mon! )_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_

Stephanie smiles and takes the mike off the stand and walks to the crowd singing happily._  
_  
**It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth**

Alex walks to the front of the stage with her own mike and sings her heart out. Besides, this is one of her favourites by Selena Gomez.**  
**  
_It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky  
_  
_La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!_

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

La na na na na na na na na!  
La na na na na na na na na!

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
**C'mon**

Alex looks at Stephanie smiling and Stephanie smiles back having the time of her life.

_**Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful**_

Alex stares at Harry with anger in her eyes for this next verse._**  
**_  
_Who says  
Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
(Yeah, WHO SAID!)_

Alex smirks when she sees Harry's nervous eyes.

__**Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
**_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
__**Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty**__  
__**Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says**_

Stephanie and Alex grins at each other and hugs as everyone claps and cheers. Alex forgot on how much that songs means to her, and she is honoured that Stephanie wanted her to sing with her.

"Ok guys!" Alex calls into her mike as Stephanie walks off stage, "now my brother Max Russo is going to sing On My Mind!" Alex walks off stage as the music starts to play. Max watches as the lights turn off and purple ones moves left to right on the ceiling from the ground.

**I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind **

Max walks onto the stage and the pruple lights hit him.****

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind  
I can't get you off my mind 

Max points at Luna smiling.****

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind 

Max starts to walk around the stage.****

I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I want to be there to help you fly  
I'll help you fly girl  
Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind 

Max turns on his headset and tosses the mike to Alex. Max makes a heart with his hands.****

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

Max smiles happily at Alex, for helping him make his routine. ****

Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, no  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind

Max smiles as he jumps off the stage and stands in front of Luna holding her hands.****

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
Cause you are on my mind

Max smiles and kisses Luna on the lips, cheek and nose.

"I love you Luna Lovegood" Max tells her then turns off his headset.

"I love you too Max Russo" Luna answers honestly and kisses him back. Alex smiles in Max's direction as she walks on stage. She holds the mike to her mouth.

"Well done Maxie! You finally found love!" Alex holds her hand to her heart mocking him. Max looks and rolls his eyes and takes his seat, "anyway. Who's ready to party?" the students cheers and Alex's song starts to play, "I am going to sing iYiYi" she turns on her headset and puts her mike in her pocket. Alex smiles as Justin walks on.

(_Alex, _**Justin)**

**Shorty, who dat you think always missing you?  
I cannot get enough of kissing you  
I don't cry, okay I shed a tear or two  
On the grind, but girl ain't no forgetting you 'cause**

_Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you_

Alex points to Ron even though for the song it's about a girl, but to Alex it's about how she feels about Harry.__

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
Even if it's for a day, iYiYi  
I'm a text you up to say, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you

Alex smiles and starts to dance with Justin just for fun, since she doesn't know what is going to happen this summer._  
_  
_Oh baby, whenever I'm gone  
I'm wishing I was back home  
I can feel your heart when we're apart  
Girl, I'm on my way, trust every word I say  
I can't wait to see your face_

And when I said goodbye  
I saw the tears in your eyes  
As you started to cry  
I took your hand and promised I'll be right back  
Girl, I'm coming right back to see you smile  
  
_So girl, what I gotta do to make you see?  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya_

Each time for when it says 'I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya' Alex makes a box to resemble a picture and holds her hands like guns and does her 'I'm too cool for you' face.__

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
Even if it's for a day, iYiYi  
I'm a text you up to say, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you

Alex finally points at Harry so he knows that she is now talking about him._  
_  
_Remember when we first met  
I had to tell you that I couldn't live without your love  
Baby, I must confess, we were the perfect match  
You we're a gift sent from above_

Alex holds her fingers when the 1-4-3 comes and makes a heart._  
_  
_When you're thinking about me, text 1-4-3  
That means I love you, girl  
I'll be your everything and all you need  
Oh baby, let your heart take the lead  
_  
_Ooh, so girl, what I gotta do to make you see?  
I mean what I say to you  
I'll send you a picture, let you know I miss ya  
Girl, send me a kiss, I can't wait to see ya_

Alex starts to dance around the stage dancing.__

Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
Even if it's for a day, iYiYi  
I'm a text you up to say, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you

Alex moves away from centre stage to let Justin do his part as she dances around him at the front and stays away from the front._  
_  
**Lil' mama, ain't nobody else, I need you, girl  
I got intentions just to please you, girl  
And I try, lady that's what you deserve  
Super fly, be more precious than a pearl**

**I can't lie, pictures in my living room  
When I ride, dashboard, digital  
To the sky, so thankful that you're in my world  
Do or die, baby, I ain't kidding you**

Justin raps his parts and makes the EXACT moves that Drake does when he raps or Eminem.****

I don't wanna be your distant man  
Tellin' me I don't do enough for plans  
I really can't afford to let it hit the fan  
Girl, every minute I wanna hold your hand

Ain't no limit to the words I'm saying  
I don't wanna rock with a brand new band  
Just you, lil' mama, that's grand  
I've been all over the land and  
  
_Every minute, every second, every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Every hour of the day, iYiYi  
Everytime that I'm away, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you_

Alex pulls out her cell phone to mock the song and makes a new message.__

Every moment that is stolen, it can never be replaced, iYiYi  
Even if it's for a day, iYiYi  
I'm a text you up to say, iYiYi  
Missing you, missing you

Alex types in a message on her phone.__

Ooh, oh, ooh, ooh, yeah  
Ooh, I'm missing you

Alex ends the song by holding out her phone so everyone can see the message. Right there on the screen it says "I'm Missing You"

"Well done Alex" Dumbledore tells Alex as she puts her phone away and takes her mike out of her pocket and thanked him, "are you ready for your second final song of the night?"

"Yup. And I am excited. I worked really hard on it" Alex answers and her song starts to play.

"And here is Alex's second final song of the night! Here is Alex singing Summertime!" Alex starts to dance to her heart desire.

_Top Back, Hands Up, Radio On  
With my girlfriend, just us, they playing our song and yeah  
Ain't nothing like a summertime ride  
Ain't nothing like the summertime_

Alex sings into her mike. This time she doesn't want to use her headset.__

I can't help but stare at her  
Even when the other girls are passing by  
She got my full attention  
And I can't keep her of my mind  
One look at you, that's when I knew  
That nothing else matters

Justin turns on the fan making the wind from the fan blow through Alex's hair.__

As the wind blows through her hair  
She got me praying that summer never ends  
Cuz summer loves just not enough for me  
So lets make it last forever

Alex holds her right hand pointing to the back for the 'top back', holds her hand up for when the line 'hands up' and dances around for the line 'radio on'.__

Top Back, Hands Up, Radio On  
With my girlfriend, just us, they playing our song and yeah  
Ain't nothing like a summertime ride  
Ain't nothing like the summertime  
It's alright, all night, nothing feels wrong  
Just hanging out, having fun, the party goes on and yeah  
Ain't nothing like a summertime ride  
Ain't nothing like the summertime

Alex points and stares straight at Harry.__

There's a place I know about  
And I think you and me should go  
It can be our secret baby no one even has to know  
And your eyes can't hide what you feel inside  
Don't think the stars have ever shined so bright

Alex taps her left hand to her heart after switching hands.__

I can't feel my heart beating stronger  
Wish that we could stay a little longer  
Cuz summer loves just not enough for me  
So lets make it last forever

Alex does a quick step, does a back flip and a few spins.__

Top Back, Hands Up, Radio On  
With my girlfriend, just us, they playing our song and yeah  
Ain't nothing like a summertime ride  
Ain't nothing like the summertime  
It's alright, all night, nothing feels wrong  
Just hanging out, having fun, the party goes on and yeah  
Ain't nothing like a summertime ride  
Ain't nothing like the summertime

Once the song comes to an end, Alex grins as Justin turns the fan off and the crowd claps and cheers.

"Well done Alex. Are you ready to introduce the second final person of the night?" Dumbledore asks walking on the stage and Alex nods.

"But you have to introduce the final one" Alex points out.

"Alright"

"Here in my other brother... Justin Russo singing Bleed Red!" Alex shouts into the mike. The music starts to play and Justin walks in as he sings the first line. Before that though, Alex runs off the stage to get changed into black converse, purple skinny jeans, red t-shirt and her hair straight. Justin plays his piano as he sings the second line.

(**Justin, **_Alex, _Hermione, _**All**_)

**Let's say were sorry, before it's too late, give forgiveness a chance  
Turn the anger into water; let it slip through our hands  
We all bleed red, we all taste rain, all fall down, lose our way,  
We all say words we regret, we all cry tears, we all bleed red**

Justin stands up and walks around the stage. As Alex and Hermione walks on together.****

_If we're fighting, we're both losing; we're just wasting our time  
__**Because my scars, they are your scars and your world is mine**_**  
**_**You and I, we all bleed red, we all taste rain, all fall down, lose our way**_**  
**_We all say words, we regret, we all cry tears, we all bleed red_**  
**Sometimes we're strong,___sometimes we're weak, ___**sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep  
**_**We live this life, **__breath to breath__**, **_we're all the same_**; **__**we all bleed red**_

****_Let's say we're sorry..._**  
**_Before it's too late..._  
**  
**_**We all bleed red, **__all taste rain__**, **_all fall down,_** lose our way,  
**_**We all say words we regret**_**, we all cry tears we all bleed red,  
**_**Sometimes we're strong,**___sometimes we're weak;___sometimes we're hurt_**  
**_**It cuts deep;** _we live this life breath to breath;___we're all the same**  
**_**We all bleed r-e-e-e-d-d-d**_

Dumbledore smiles knowing Alex loves to sing with both Max and Justin. He also knew Justin loves this song and same with Alex. He knows that Justin loves to sing with Alex, and if they did lose their powers, they would start a band together. Dumbledore knows the meaning of this song. It means, we are all the same and equal. No one is different, because we are all the same in our own ways. We are all one and the same. Dumbledore walks onto the stage as the song ends clapping.

"Well done Mr. Russo, Ms. Russo-Dumbledore and Ms. Granger" they all smile and walks off, and quickly got changed since Luna, Max, Justin, Hermione and Alex are performing with Fred Weasley. They all turned their headsets on as the music starts to play and Fred jumps on.

(**Fred, **_Alex, __Justin, __**Max, **_Luna, Hermione, _**All**_)

**Yeah**  
**Come on now  
Here we go  
Let's do it  
**  
**Yeah..**.

Fred and his friends all jumped into their routine. (just like the music video)

_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
**_  
_I realized that this is where my heart is  
Now is the time to finish what I started  
Can't worry bout what other people might say  
It's who I am  
Gotta live my dream my own way_

_**Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
You know we gotta do it right now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we shine we gotta  
**_  
_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
**_  
Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
_We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
_  
_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
**_  
That's right

**Gonna turn it up  
That's the way we do it now  
No time to stop  
The champions are in the house**  
_Yeah we can be  
Winners 'cause we understand  
Our destiny is right here in our hands_

_**Work work it harder  
Gotta take it farther  
No holding back  
We reaching for the sky now  
Be even better  
Work work together  
It's now or never  
Show em how we fly **_**(we gotta)**_**  
**_  
_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
**_  
_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
**_  
_Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
We got it  
_**Wanna hear the crowd  
Everybody now  
**Gotta work it now  
Work it out  
_**Can't stop us**_  
_**Gotta show them how**__  
_We gonna bring the house down  
  
_Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Let's go_**  
**  
**Push it push it to the limit limit**_**  
**__Give it all we can give it  
_We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
  
_Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
_  
_**Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah**_

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it  
Oh yeah

Push it push it to the limit limit  
Give it all we can give it  
We're in it to win it  
Oh yeah  
  
**Push it to the limit...**

Everyone in the school starts to cheer and Dumbledore walks on laughing. He starts to do the same dance moves his daughter and friends did, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, that's the end of the show. We just have one last song to do, and that's by Alex and Hermione. Here they are! Singing All Day!" everyone claps as Fred, Luna, Max and Justin takes their seats after jumping off the stage. The music starts to play and Alex and Hermione starts to dance their two-step.

(_Alex, _**Hermione, **_**Both**_)

**I like this right here...  
**_Oh, oh, oh...  
Whoah... _

Alex points to a random girl in the audience. _  
_  
_This young girl, she's so cute  
Everytime I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes  
_**'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer  
Can't wait til I have it, I'ma spend half a milla**

Hermione and Alex starts to dance their own styles.

_I can see us together on top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot_  
**Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
You should be with me **

Alex and Harry's eyes connect and Hermione's and Ron's do the same but the two girls continues to dance and do their two-steps.**  
**  
_**You're like my favourite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
We're like a hit on my radio, radio**_

Alex points to a Max.

_You got this young boy, rackin' his brains  
Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring _

Hermione points to Ron._  
_  
**You got this young boy, goin' insane  
Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me **

Hermione and Alex does Alex's and Harper's hat dance moves that she taught Hermione.**  
**  
_I can see us together on top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
_**You should be with me**

Alex does a quick back flip and Hermione does a cart wheel.

_**You're like my favourite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
We're like a hit on my radio, radio **_

The two girls jumps off the stage as everyone in the school dances to the song and the girls._**  
**_  
_Singing to this song all day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Day- ay-ay-ay  
Singing to this song All day-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Singin' to this song all day ay-ay-ay_

The girls start to dance in the crowd smiling and laughing.

**Stopped me in my tracks, I had to know your name**  
_Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
You and me together is a match, a match_

Alex does a front flip with Hermione back onto the stage.

**Tell me, baby, why you makin' me wait all day**  
_Nik Nak Patty, got a fine lil' swag  
You and me together girl, we got it in the bag_

Hermione does a back flip at the same time as Alex.

**You're like my favourite sing on the radio, radio, radio, radio**  
_I could listen to ya' all day  
You're like a music video, video, vi-vi-video_  
**I could look at you all day**

Alex and Hermione do their two-step like the song tells them too.

_You make me do my two-step _**all day**  
_You keep me lookin' fly for ya' _**all day**  
_So you should be my girlfriend _**all day**

**We're like a hit on the radio, radio**

_Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay  
-yay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay  
Singin' to this song all day-ay-yay-yay_  
_**Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah**_

Alex and Hermione ends the song crossing their arms with their back against each other smiling.

"Wow, great work girls" Dumbledore tells them clapping. The girls smiles and Hermione jumps off the stage.

"And that's the end of the show everyone!" Alex calls into her mike smiling, "I hope you had a great time!" the school cheers causing Alex and Dumbledore to laugh.

"Ok everyone. Off to bed!" the students starts to leave and once they were gone, there was only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Alex left.

"We have to talk Alex" McGonagall tells Alex as Dumbledore uses magic to put the great hall back together, the original way.

"What about?" Alex asks sitting down at her Gryffindor table.

"Summer" Dumbledore answers, taking a seat on Alex left and McGonagall on her right.

"Ok?"

"Would you like to go home with Justin and Max or stay here with me?" Alex bites her lip thinking. She wants to be with Justin and Max, and Theresa and Jerry. She wants to go swimming, hang out at the hall, piss people off, work at the substation, surprisingly, and just be with her family. But at the same time, she wants to stay with her dad. Alex closes her eyes tightly, trying to think of what she wants. Half her heart wants her to stay but the other half wants to go home, "Alex, I know it's hard, but if you want I can help you to do both. Half the month you can be here, and then go home for the rest, then come back and forth all summer. Plus we can bring them here a few times." Alex opens her eyes and smiles.

"Really?" Alex grins when Dumbledore and McGonagall nods. Alex tackles Dumbledore in a hug then tackles McGonagall, "that will be just amazing dad and Ms. Happy" Alex quickly runs out the great hall before McGonagall could get a word in. Dumbledore starts to laugh as McGonagall rolls her eyes.

"It's always a new nickname for you, from her. Isn't it?" McGonagall nods smiling.

"She's like a daughter to me Albus. Even though she is a crazy girl, she's still like a daughter to me." Dumbledore nods in understanding.

"She has her moments"

~HP & WOWP~

As summer has finally arrived, the Hogwarts students are getting on the train. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex have all made up and Alex and Harry still have their awkward moments. At least they talk right? Well, Justin, Max and Luna all join their compartment. Justin and Max spots Alex's duffle bag at her feet and smiles, knowing she will be coming back home a lot this summer.

"So you will write this summer right?" Hermione asks the group. Luna, Max and Justin nods as Harry and Ron fakes groans, and Alex smirks, "Harry?"

"Every week" Harry smiles.

"Ron?"

"Never!" Ron jokes, "Every other day" Hermione smiles and looks at Alex.

"Ally?"

"Why write when I can do surprise visits?" Alex answers and they all laugh, knowing Alex will just pop out of nowhere when she gets bored.

And that is what they did. They all wrote to each other, besides Alex, since she just popped over whether they liked it or not.

But as for McGonagall, Alex and Dumbledore, they all got to know each other more and had some adventures in the Dark Forest. They made friends with centaurs, had a lovely picnic with Aragon and Alex got to ride on a unicorn.

As for Snape and Alex, they planned Draco Malfoy's death... well Alex did, and Snape freaked at her. But Alex did pull pranks on all the teachers and Dumbledore when she got bored, and they pranked her back.

But when Alex got bored, she either popped home, or went to Ron's or Harry's or Hermione's, but Dumbledore always knew where she disappeared to and same with McGonagall.

**And that's the end! What did you think? : D the next chapter will be the start of the Half-Blood Prince! Plus this chapter is 29 pages long and is 7,100 words long! Please review!**


	60. Chapter 58 beginning of year 6

**Hey guys. This is now the beginning of year 6! I have scars all over my left arm, from cutting. But now I have "Stay" written in black marker on my left wrist and "Strong" on my right. Hey, it's my way on telling myself that cutting isn't the answer anymore like it has been. Cutting used to bring me relief but now... no, it just brings me pain.**

**I love the song Fuckin' Perfect by Pink. It's an amazing song and it involves cutting to! The reason why I am now trying to stop cutting, being suicidal and bi-polar, since I have now passed the eating disorder as of today! Well, it is because of my family, favourite teachers, Liz, Josh and Ray, and because of Demi Lovato. Like what I tell myself is, if Demi was able to recover, then I can as well. She actually helped me see that cutting and suicide is not the answer. But I still have my moments, like it I don't have Stay Strong written on my wrists I will end up cutting and if I cut deep and go too far, I still wouldn't care, but half of me does, while the other half doesn't.**

**There you go! You have an update on me cutting and everything! You must feel so loved that I told you, because no one knows that.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter! Oh and I LOVE the song REMIND ME BY BRAD PAISLEY AND CARRIE UNDERWOOD! Oh, and I will end up using the lyrics from the song.**

**Chapter 58**

Alex is sitting bored, at the train station. It is 10:30am and Alex is waiting for her friends to arrive. Justin and Max have found their friends... really girlfriends. Yes, Justin has a girlfriend. Her name is... Cho Chang. Well, Max and Justin are sitting with their girlfriends in the same compartment.

"Do you think Al is ok?" Cho asks weakly looking out the window, at the small girl. Alex looks up to see Cho looking at her, and she narrows her eyes and disappears. She pops out in the compartment pissed off.

"Don't call me Al, Cho Fucking Chang. I hate you, you hate me, we are all a fucking family!" Alex snaps and disappears again as Harry walks through the barrier. Alex pops out in front of him, causing him to jump. Harry sees the anger in her eyes and hugs her gently. Over the summer, Harry and Alex were able to rebuild their relationship, but they are only friends, but getting to the point on getting back together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Alex hugs Harry back, "she's a bitch and is only using him" Alex whispers.

"Cho Chang?" Harry guessed.

"Cho Fucking Chang" Alex corrects looking up at him and nods.

"Ahh, so she's the bitch. But you are right. I hate her too" Alex laughs weakly, "would you like to find a compartment, without the bitch?"

"No. I actually want to stay with my brothers" Harry smiles, knowing Alex would do anything for her brothers and friends, and family.

"Ok" Harry and Alex walks onto the train and Alex leads him to the compartment, where he slips his trunk on the shelf. Harry sees Cho glare at Alex and Alex glare back, "hey Al? Hermione and Ron will be here soon" Alex nods and they jump off the train to wait.

(**Harry, **_Alex, __**Both**_)

**Well you know those times when you feel like  
There's a sign there on your back  
That says I don't mind if you kick me, seems like everybody has  
Things go from bad to worse  
You think it can't get worse than that  
And then they do**

Alex laughs and joins in, knowing Harry is trying to help her get happy again.

_You step off the straight and narrow  
And you don't know where you are  
Used the needle of your compass, to sew up your broken heart  
Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of jim beam  
And she lies to you  
That's when you learn the truth_

Harry smiles happy that he made Alex happy again. So he decides to dance around her causing her to laugh.

_**If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there**_

Alex joins into the dancing.

**I've been deep down in that darkness  
I've been down to my last match  
Felt a hundred different demons breathin' fire down my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap  
That they were layin'**

Harry laughs as they both danced.**  
**  
_But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holdin' out a hand to pull you back up on your feet  
The one's that you've been draggin' for so long  
You're on your knees might as well be prayin'  
Guess what I'm sayin'_

Harry and Alex doesn't notice that Hermione is standing behind them smiling.

_**If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there  
When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there**_

Hermione laughs quietly and sees Cho glaring at Alex, and Alex not notice because she and Harry are having fun._**  
**_  
**If you're goin' through hell keep on going  
Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there**  
_When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'  
Face that fire walk right through it  
You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_  
_**You might get out before the devil even knows you're there**_

Hermione claps as Harry and Alex stops singing. They turn around quickly seeing Hermione smiling.

"Great work you two! I'm happy you two worked everything out. But singing is a great way to pass the time" Hermione tells them and Alex nods in agreement.

"What time is it?" Harry asks making Hermione look at her watch.

"10:45" Harry nods.

"Harry?" Harry turns to Alex, "could you sing this one song with me? It's called Remind Me by Carrie Underwood and..."

"Brad Paisley" Harry finishes; "it's my favourite" Alex smiles and nods.

"Mine too"

"I will love to sing it with you" Alex grins and Hermione quickly puts her trunk in their compartment before Alex and Harry starts to sing. Once Hermione arrives back she sees Harry's hands are on Alex's waist and Alex's are on his shoulders. Hermione knows after the song, something will happen between them. Harry and Alex slowly starts to swing side to side.

**We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're ok  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**

Harry and Alex starts to get lost in each other's eyes, so they didn't see Ron arrive.

"Hey" Ron whispers in Hermione's ear, and Hermione turns around, "what's going on?"

"They are singing to each other" Hermione whispers back.****

Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
_Remind me, remind me_  
**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough**  
_Remind me, remind me_

"Hey Ron?" Hermione starts smiling.

"Ya?" Ron whispers back.

"Stay quiet after the song. Knowing those two, something will happen and we both want them to get back together" Ron nods in agreement, knowing he will do anything to help Alex and Harry to get back together.

_Remember the airport and dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
_**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**_  
__**But that meant we had one more night**_

Ron takes Hermione's hand, without notice, and squeezes it gently.

_Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep_  
**Remind me, baby remind me**

Hermione smiles and squeezes Ron's hand back, and watches as Alex's arms goes around Harry's neck and Harry's wounds themselves around Alex's back.

_Oh so on fire and so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much_  
**Remind me, baby remind me**

Alex lays her head on Harry's shoulder but the eye contact is still in motion.

**I wanna feel that way**  
_Yeah I wanna hold you close_  
_**Oh if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know**_

Ron and Hermione still sees the love in Alex's and Harry's eyes for each other, they also see Justin, Max, Luna and Cho Fucking Chang, staring at their group... most of all, Alex and Harry.**  
**  
_Do you remember the way it felt?  
_**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**  
_Remind me, remind me_  
**Yeah remind me**  
_All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you_  
_Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me_

Alex lifts her head off Harry's shoulder and slowly brings her face close to Harry's. Their noses touch and they continue to stare at each other.

**Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me**

Hermione's and Ron's hands tighten their grips in hope their friends kiss.  
_  
__**Oh baby remind me**_

After the song ends, Harry closes the gap between them and kisses Alex on the lip. They both smile into the kiss as Hermione and Ron starts to dance around their friends.

"Oh, what's going on here?" a voice beside them asks. Alex and Harry break apart to see Malfoy standing there with his friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nothing, just passing the time" Alex snaps glaring at Malfoy.

"By making out?"

"No kidding! Hermione and Ron were talking while Harry and I were singing to each other, then we kissed! Get over yourself idiot! Man, you need to find yourself a girlfriend" Alex mumbles the last bit. Alex grabs Ron's and Hermione's hands, while Ron still holds his trunk, and just like that, they disappear. The four of them pops out in their compartment and Harry helps Ron with his trunk. Alex sits down next to Luna and Max, who are making out and Hermione sits down next to Justin and Cho, who are also making out. Ron sits down next to Hermione and Harry sits down next to Alex. Harry turns to Alex to see her glaring at Cho.

"Ally?" Alex turns to Harry and smiles.

"Yes?" Alex cocks her head a little to the right confused.

"I was kinda wondering... if you would like to... uhm... get back together. This time, if we do, I promise that I will not intentionally hurt you. I'm not perfect so I know that I will screw up along the way, but it will be by accident. I do promise never to cheat on you. Last time, Ginny used the love potion and once it was destroyed, I never tried to fix it with you, which I was an ass for. I am really sorry Ally" Alex smiles at Harry and nods.

"You just did. I had to know that you realised what you are sorry for, without help. I know Ron or my brothers helped you, but I had to know that you will never hurt me, intentionally. Sure, I know no one is perfect, and we all make mistakes, but I also had to know that you will never cheat on me, whether by love potion or not. I still love you, and that never changed" Alex explains smiling.

"I love you too, that has never changed either. If anything, my love for you grew"

"Mine too" Harry smiles and kisses Alex's cheek.

"Would you like to give it another shot?"

"I would love to" Alex and Harry gently kiss, as Hermione and Ron rolls their eyes and high fived each other. Just then, the train moves, breaking all the couples kiss. Harry and Alex cuddled together thinking of ways to get Hermione and Ron together.

**What did you think? Alex and Harry are back together! This chapter is 7 pages and 2,078 words long! Please review!**


	61. Chapter 59

**Hey guys! For the next 2 weeks I haven't been on. The modem that connects my laptop to the internet has died and went to heaven. Mum and dad are buying a new one next weekend (July 17****th****). So I have to suffer for the next 2 weeks, with no reading or answering messages from my friends. I will be typing all the time. I have started a new crossover of HP & WOWP. But I am trying to make the first chapter 20, 000 works long. LOL. Never ask why with me! Also, sometime next week, Tuesday or Wednesday of the 12****th**** or 13****th****, I will be going to the beach with Ray, Wendy, Sarah and Josh. It's not official just yet but we already know Ray will be like "hey, I have a babysitter; I won't have to keep an eye on Josh". Then on Thursday, I have to sleepover at my sister's house, and I have to take care of Steve's dog Bandit. So, in other words I will be getting used. The advantage of that will be, Sarah will get the wireless internet for my laptop, which I will bring so I can come on fanfiction.**

**Oh, and I love my mum and dad. They are letting me take the laptop up to my room! At least, when I type. When we have the internet again, it has to stay down here, but when I type, it can go up to my room. I was typing this chapter at the couch, and the laptop was dying so I have to go get the charger. I plugged it in, but unplugged the lamp. My brain died earlier so I went to my room and grabbed Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I watched it as I typed. I was laughing and almost cried when Dumbledore died. **

**I will tell you now; Dumbledore WILL NOT die in my story. I have a plan. Either Dumbledore will have a twin brother (THANKS MUM!) or Alex will make a copy of Dumbledore (like in Wizards when the 10 minute sale Alex went to and made a copy of herself) **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 59**

"_I love you too, that has never changed either. If anything, my love for you grew"_

"_Mine too" Harry smiles and kisses Alex's cheek._

"_Would you like to give it another shot?"_

"_I would love to" Alex and Harry gently kiss, as Hermione and Ron rolls their eyes and high fived each other. Just then, the train moves, breaking all the couples kiss. Harry and Alex cuddled together thinking of ways to get Hermione and Ron together._

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex have only talked to each other as Max and Luna talked about their classes and Justin and Cho talked about whatever.

"I'm the she-devil!" Alex calls out randomly, causing everyone in the compartment, besides Cho, laugh.

"What?" Cho asks stupidly.

"Alex always says something random. What she means, that she is the she-devil, is she is evil but not literally." Justin explains. Alex rolls her eyes at Cho's stupidity.

"And I thought me and Max were stupid. Or Ronnykins even!" Hermione and Harry bite their bottom lips to keep from laughing.

"Huh?" Ron whispers and Max, Luna, Harry, Justin, Hermione and Alex laughs.

"Alex called you stupid Ron Weasley" Cho tells him sternly. Ron shrugs his shoulders.

"So? Your point being?" Ron asks. Alex laughs quietly, knowing Ron doesn't care one bit that Harry, Hermione and herself calls him stupid sometimes. After all, as Ron says, 'I know I am stupid sometimes. It's just who I am'.

"Well, Russo-Dumbledore, called you stupid. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I know I am stupid sometimes. It's who I am" Cho groans.

"You guys are stupid! You don't care that Russo-Dumbledore insults you! You don't care that she is the boss of you and tells you what to do and what not to do!" Justin rolls his eyes and snaps back.

"She's my little sister! She knows her boundaries and knows when to not cross them. You just insulted us so if you don't smarten up, get out of here!" Justin snaps. Cho gets to her feet and storms out without another word. Alex stands up and sits down in Cho's out seat.

"You ok?" Alex whispers so it is a little more private. The others stay silent and either daydream, try to sleep or read a book. Hermione pulls out her book, while Luna reads her magazine, Max daydreams and Ron and Harry closes their eyes to go to sleep. Justin looks at Alex and nods weakly.

"Ya, Cho is a bitch. I always knew that. I thought she would change. Like you did. You used to be so careless with magic and wouldn't learn a thing. Now, you are learning and still a little careless but you have changed a lot Al." Alex smiles and gasps.

"I CHANGED! No, no, I can't change! I love the way I used to be!" Max snaps out of his daydream and looks at Alex. He was listening the whole time.

"Get over yourself sis" Max comments and smiles sweetly when Alex glares at him, "you have changed and grew up. Now get used to it" Alex gasps again and points at Max.

"He told me what to do! Normally he wouldn't do that!" Alex mocks and changes her voice to high pitch, "O.M.G, we all have changed! What has this school done to us?" Alex, Justin and Max starts to laugh loudly causing everyone else to look up. Alex sees everyone knowing looks and rolls her eyes, "you guys were listening the entire time, weren't you?" Alex looks at her friends as they nod, "figures!" Alex chuckles and lays her head on Justin's shoulder.

An hour later, the new potions teacher, Horace Slughorn is walking around on the train. He is on his way back to his compartment when he spots someone he hasn't seen since he came to his house to talk him into coming back to teacher at Hogwarts with his old friend, Albus Dumbledore. Slughorn smiles and knocks on the compartment door. The boy stands up and opens the door.

"Hello, Harry Potter" Slughorn greets. Harry forces a smile and nods.

"Hello sir" Harry answers and looks at his friends and girlfriend, "what can I do for you?"

"Well, I am inviting special people to my compartment. Would you like to join?" Harry looks uncertain. He looks at Hermione, Ron, Max, Luna, Justin and finally Alex.

"Uhm..." Slughorn looks where Harry is looking, to see a young girl with shoulder length straight black hair and brown eyes.

"Girlfriend?" Harry's eyes snaps back to Slughorn, "is that your girlfriend?" Slughorn points at Alex.

"Ya, we just got together today. Do you know a Hermione Granger?"

"No"

"Well, she is the smartest witch of my year and she is my one of my best friends. Everyone in this compartment are my best friends"

"That's nice. So who is Hermione Granger?" Slughorn looks around as Hermione raises her hand, "ahh, I see. So you are the one who is the smartest person of your year"

10 minutes later, Slughorn has asked Harry, Hermione, Ron, Justin and Max to join him in the compartment, leaving Luna and Alex alone. Slughorn knows that Alex is Dumbledore's daughter. Alex looks at the newspaper on the floor, at her feet and picks it up. The London Bridge collapsed and Ollivander was taken from his shop.

"Oh my god!" Alex whispers to herself causing Luna to take a seat beside her.

"Ollivander was taken by You-Know-Who's death eaters and the bridge was destroyed by them as well" Alex looks at Luna and whimpers.

"I can't wait to get back home" Luna smiles and nods.

"I agree"

As the train docks at Hogsmeade, Alex jumps off the train with Luna at her side.

"Where are they?" Luna asks. Alex skims the crowd for her family, best friends and boyfriend.

"Ah! There are Justin, Max, Hermione and Ron! But I don't see Harry" Alex grabs Luna's hand and drags her over to the group, "where's Harry?"

"He didn't get off the train yet, or he is already up at the castle" Ron answers and the group starts making their way to the carriages. Alex sighs and looks at the train. She knew Harry wouldn't make his way to the castle without her and their friends. Alex jumps back onto the train and starts to check the compartments.

As Alex makes her way into Malfoy's cabin and sees Tonks helping Harry to his feet.

"What happened?" Alex asks worriedly as they feel the train starting to move.

"Let's go" Tonks grabs Harry's and Alex's arms and they scurry to the door. They see that if they don't jump know, and then they will miss the platform all together. Tonks picks Harry up and tosses him off the train. After Harry lands on the ground, he sees Tonks jump off with Alex in her arms, "Let's go to the school" Tonks picks up Harry's and Alex's hands and start their way up to the school.

As they arrive to the school, they see Snape, Malfoy and Flitwick there.

"Ahh, Ms. Russo-Dumbledore and Mr. Potter. Nice to see you" Flitwick greets them.

"Hey" Alex smiles and walks up to the school with Harry. As they arrive into the great hall, Harry tells Alex on what he, Hermione and Ron saw down in Knockturn Alley over the summer.

As she and Harry sit down at the table, they quickly grab some dessert and place it on their plates.

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning, Alex, Harry and Ron are standing on a bench after breakfast. They are laughing at the first years getting lost and trying to find their way.

"ALEX!" Alex looks to her right to see it was McGonagall who has called her name.

"This is either good or its not" Alex jumps off the bench and walks to her.

"Yes Professor?"

"I thought you wanted to be an auror when you grew up or at least be a teacher or like your father? To do that, you would have to take potions"

"But I can't do that, since I got an A not an O"

"You would need to have an O when Professor Snape was teaching not with Professor Slughorn. He accepts anyone"

"Ok. Professor" McGonagall smiles at Alex

"Take Potter and Weasley with you. They look too happy over there" Alex looks at Harry and Ron, to see them still laughing and making fun of the first years.

"I will Professor" Alex smiles and walks back to her boyfriend and best friend, Ron. Alex smiles at them and grabs both their hands, "let's go" and without another word, Alex drags them towards the potions classroom.

In the potions classroom, Slughorn is teaching his class about the strongest Love Potion. Alex, Harry and Ron walk in nervously.

"Ahh... Harry Potter. I was beginning to wonder when I would see you" Slughorn greets, "who are these two?"

"Ron Weasley and Alex Russo-Dumbledore" Harry answers with a smile.

"Alright. Pull out your books"

"Um, sir. We don't have our books yet"

"Alright, there are 2 in the cupboard. You will have to share" Harry nods as he and Ron walked to the cupboard. Ron opens the door and they see a destroyed copy and a brand new copy. They both start to fight over the brand new copy and Ron wins. Ron grins to himself leaving Alex and Harry to share the destroyed copy.

Harry walks over to Alex and kisses her cheek. He wraps his arm around her waist and shows her the book.

"It's ugly" Harry whispers in her ear, before kissing it. Alex snorts and nods her head.

"Ya. It is" Alex agrees. Alex kisses Harry's neck, since he grew over the summer and that is where she can reach. The top of her head comes to his shoulder. Alex tunes out and starts thinking of what Dumbledore told her over the summer. He told her 5 things. They are: 1) Draco Malfoy is a death eater, 2) Voldemort has a plan, 3) Snape has to save himself and Malfoy since Malfoy may or may not follow through with the plan, 4) she has to help Harry get something from Slughorn, and 5) he is going to die. At that point, when Dumbledore told her that, she panicked. She said she will find a way to save him. She told him, either she will make a copy of him or she will find someone to help her find a way to save him. Alex is pulled out of her thoughts when she feels Harry pull her towards a cauldron, "what are we doing?"

"We have to make a potion" Harry tells her while finding the page. As he finds the page, he smiles, "ready?"

"Ya" Alex whispers and looks to the ground, "I'm not feeling well" Alex walks toward Slughorn ignoring Harry's calls; "Horace" Slughorn turns around and narrows his eyes at her.

"It's Professor Slughorn to you" Slughorn snarls. Alex smiles innocently and nods.

"Ya, ya, ya. Whatever. I'm not feeling good" Alex tells him.

"I don't care. Get to work"

"No" Alex snaps and starts to make her way to the door. The door slams close just as Alex reaches it. Alex secretly draws her wand and spins around like lightning striking the ground. Alex points her wand at him, eyes narrowed, "listen you freaking lying fool! I maybe Dumbledore's daughter but I am not nice and kind hearted like him. You may know of him, for being sweet, and not hurt a fly, but I will! I will hurt people who hurt me, my friends and my family, plus the people I care about. Just stay away from me and if you hurt my dad or friends and family, and I hear about it, there will be hell to pay!" Alex turns back around and opens the door. She slams it on her way out. As she walks towards Dumbledore's office, tears fall from her eyes.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex arrives to Dumbledore's office, she knocks on the door.

"Come in" Alex hears Dumbledore call from within. Alex opens the door and slams it once she is in, "ahh, what's wrong Alex?" Dumbledore asks his daughter.

"I HATE POTIONS! I hate Horace, I hate that you are going to die at the end of the year, I hate that I have to come up with a plan before Christmas, I hate school, I hate that this is the last year that me and my friends are all together in one place, I hate that Snape has made the unbreakable vow, I hate that Malfoy is a death eater, and I absolutely hate life!" Alex says screaming and pacing. Alex rounds on Dumbledore and sighs. She drops her voice to a whisper, "please. There has to be a way to save you and narrow things off the list"

"Ally. I'm going to die and there is no way on stopping that. As for Horace, there is nothing I can do. Harry has to get the memory from him and Voldemort is after him. We can't help with Snape, because if he breaks the vow, he dies. We can't really help Malfoy, only let him know that I can help him and keep him and his family safe. As for you hating life, that always happens to the best people. I hate on who I am half the time, but there is nothing I can do. It just happens" Alex sighs and nods, knowing Dumbledore is right.

"I just wish everything isn't like this. Plus, you shouldn't doubt my American magic dad. I just thought of a way to help save you" Alex grins evilly as Dumbledore sighs.

"What is it?"

"Well, if you must know I had to do this one spell to go to a crazy 10 minute sale in the muggle world, in New York. Here, I'll show you" Alex lifts her wand above her head and waves it in a circle, "Edgebono-Utoosis" that next second, Dumbledore sees two Alex's instead of one. His eyes grow wide and a big grin forms on his face.

"That is the best PERFECT idea in the world Alex!" the real Alex grins and Dumbledore hugs her tightly. Alex has just found a perfect plan to save Dumbledore's life.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? I had writer's block all week. I just finished typing this on the 8****th**** and I started it on the 4****th****, so 4 days! Anyway, this chapter is 7 pages and 2,836 words! Please review! Oh and I LOVE femslash for some reason! I just love Alex/Mitchie. (Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato). Lol. It will NEVER happen in real life!**


	62. Chapter 60

**Hey guys! I will be getting my internet back this weekend when we pick up the modem. I love Big Brother! Jordan and Jeff are my favourites, then comes Evil Dick, his daughter Daniele, Brendan and finally Rachel. You guys should check it out. Wow 323 reviews! I never saw that before. That's amazing! Thank you!**

**Oh, by the way I will be on Thursday and Friday because I am going to my sister's house. : ( Her house is scary and after people killing in the town and people being taken to jail, how can you blame me? I am SERIOUSLY NOT KINDING! It happens a lot! A 14 or 15 year old is in jail either in the big city or the town that is an hour away. But I am staying there for 2 days and the best part is that she has internet and its high speed, so I am taking my laptop over. Also I will be working like a slave. The guy who is staying there until August will be making me take care of his dog. I don't mind to, because the dog is cute, but annoying!**

**Anyway, today is 2011-07-10. JEFF AND JORDAN ARE STILL DATING! They started dating in Big Brother 8... 5 years! Whoo! Oh, did you know the girl who play Ginny and the guy who plays Gripbrook or whatever way you spell it, are getting married? They are only 20 and 22. Lol. Wow right? Either it works or it doesn't. I will be seeing the big battle this weekend so as soon as I get back and dad hooks the internet back up, I will tell you how excited I was and how amazing it is!**

**OH MY GOD! I CAN NEVER GET OVER HOW SWEET THE LAST HARRY POTTER MOVIE IS! I have seen the preview over 80 times in a week!**

**Anyway, on July 13****th**** is my best friend's sweet 16 birthday! Happy birthday Soph!**

**Chapter 60**

"_Ally. I'm going to die and there is no way on stopping that. As for Horace, there is nothing I can do. Harry has to get the memory from him and Voldemort is after him. We can't help with Snape, because if he breaks the vow, he dies. We can't really help Malfoy, only let him know that I can help him and keep him and his family safe. As for you hating life, that always happens to the best people. I hate on who I am half the time, but there is nothing I can do. It just happens" Alex sighs and nods, knowing Dumbledore is right._

"_I just wish everything isn't like this. Plus, you shouldn't doubt my American magic dad. I just thought of a way to help save you" Alex grins evilly as Dumbledore sighs._

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, if you must know I had to do this one spell to go to a crazy 10 minute sale in the muggle world, in New York. Here, I'll show you" Alex lifts her wand above her head and waves it in a circle, __"__Edgebono-Utoosis__" that next second, Dumbledore sees two Alex's instead of one. His eyes grow wide and a big grin forms on his face._

"_That is a PERFECT idea in the world Alex!" the real Alex grins and Dumbledore hugs her tightly. Alex has just found a perfect plan to save Dumbledore's life._

As Alex arrives to Gryffindor tower after staying in Dumbledore's office all day, missing all of her classes, since she and Dumbledore were coming up with the plan. Alex even ate dinner in his office. Alex walks into the common room after saying the password. Alex sees Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting at the fire talking. Alex sees that Harry has their potion book.

"What's up?" Alex whispers sitting in front of her friends. She pulls her leg to her chest and rests her chin on her knees, "by the way Harry, dad wants to see you. It has to do his bubble brains" Harry looks confused at Alex and nods.

"Who?" Hermione asks before anyone could.

"Asshole"

"Who?" Ron asks.

"Idiot"

"Who?" Harry asks next as Alex rolls her eyes.

"Darthvator"

"Who?" Hermione, Ron and Harry ask at the same time as Alex sighs.

"Dracula" just then McGonagall walks over to them chuckling.

"I see Alex has named You-Know-Who different things. Anyway, Potter, Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you" Harry nods as he, Hermione and Ron laughs, finally understanding who it is Alex named.

"Alright. See you later" Harry quickly leaves, leaving the Potions book on the floor. Alex grabs it and flips through it as her friends and McGonagall leaves.

"Sectumsempra? To use against enemies" Alex looks up smiling evilly, "I could use it against Malfoy" Alex looks at the copy of the book and smiles, "Harry can have a copy and I can have one, Edgebono-Utoosis" Alex makes a copy of the book and makes her copy look new, and leaves Harry's the way it is, "now to wait until the books come in and then throw it away" Alex stands up and takes both copies of the book to her room.

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning Alex walks downstairs in her uniform to see Harry running around in his clothes.

"What are you looking for Harry?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"Our potions book" Harry asks panicking. Alex pulls out the book from her bag and holds it up.

"You left it on the floor and I picked it up. What did dad tell you?" Alex gives Harry the book and they sits at the table.

"That I have to get a memory from Slughorn, but I have to get him to trust me"

"Why can't you just take it?"

"It has to be willingly"

"Ahh. Dad told me to help you out. I have other jobs to do as well"

"Like what?" Alex looks down nervously.

"You know on how dad can know something's before they happen?"

"Ya?"

"Well, he saw his death that is this year. I don't want him to die, so I am trying to figure something out. I could use the duplicating spell that I know from when I learned American magic, but I need a back-up plan" tears fill Alex's eyes as she looks at Harry. Harry smiles reassuring and his smile is weak.

"I will help you ok? What else is bothering you?"

"You know on how you are saying Malfoy is a death eater?"

"Ya?" just then Hermione and Ron walks down the stairs arguing. They see Alex's tears in her eyes and quickly stop. They run over and hug her gently.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks Harry.

"Dumbledore saw his own death that is going to happen this year and Alex is going to need our help to counter it. Also she was going to tell me something else when you interrupted" Harry answers holding Alex's right hand in his own.

"We're sorry" Hermione and Ron whispers and takes a seat.

"Go ahead Alex. We will help you. Just let out everything that is on your mind" Harry encourages. Alex nods hoping they won't be mad.

"Harry, you know on how you have been saying Malfoy is a death eater?" Harry nods, "he is. Sometime after Christmas in the spring the death eaters are going to attack the school and kill dad. They are planning to take over the school for September and some death eater will be the headmaster. At the same time, Snape is really working with us, he is a double agent. He tells us everything happening on idiots' end. Snape was forced to make the unbreakable vow. I don't like Horace Slughorn because he is a bastard; I loved potions until this year. I am upset this is the final year that Justin, Max, Luna, me and you guys are going to be together. Also dad and I are going to be ditching the school a little bit this year to collect some stuff to weaken bubble brains" Alex looks at her friends' faces to see worry, sadness and amusement written across their faces and eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ron examines.

"No I am not Ron! I am dead serious. You could even ask him!" Alex jumps to her feet and storms out Gryffindor Tower. As Alex walks down to 3rd floor, she sees Malfoy walk passed the Room or Requirement. Alex runs toward him as a door opens and as it closes Alex is able to slip through. Alex watches as Malfoy finds a box thing and Alex recognizes it. It is the Vanishing Cabinet. It is the brother or twin of the one at Borgin and Burkes. Alex turns to leave but trips over something making a big crash. She hears Malfoy's running footsteps as she slowly gets up.

"What are you doing mudblood?" Malfoy freaks.

"For your info, I am a pure blood!" Alex freaks back staring at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's none of your business loser" Malfoy rubs off Alex's smart back talk and answers angrily.

"Is that the Vanishing Cabinet?" Alex points to the cabinet and walks over.

"Maybe" Malfoy whispers, "it doesn't work"

"You know its twin or brother or whatever is at Borgin and Burkes right?"

"How do you know?"

"You have to remember. We all thought I was bubble brains daughter. Plus I know things. So how are you going to fix it?"

"Dunno yet. But I will fix it"

"Cool. Could I tag along? I might be able to help"

"How? And why? You are Dumbledore's daughter"

"So? That doesn't mean I am like him. Plus I look at you like a friend in a way"

"Why?"

"I wanna" Alex grins as she turns around and walks away, "everything is going to plan" Alex whispers to herself as she walks out of Room of Requirement and to the great hall.

**And that's the chapter. I hoped you liked it!**


	63. Chapter 61

**Wow, over 323 reviews and that was 2 chapters ago! "You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper." I love that song by Demi Lovato. I love the meaning of the song too! If you haven't heard the song, go on and look it up! If you don't want to buy it, go to . You get songs for free and virus free! But the company pays the artist you look you and that website is legal! **

**Anyway, the song inspires this chapter! Oh, and... I GET TO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 TOMORROW! **

**By the way, I got my report card yesterday. : ( For English, I got 60, Spanish I got 69 and Business I got... 55! I PASSED ALL MY CLASSES! 6 more credits to go! This chapter is for everyone who believes in me and kept telling me I will live my dream.**

**Oh, and thank you ocean-wave-3 for telling me it's Grindelwald and Ginny getting married. SORRY! I am not good with names...**

**Oh look, there goes a drunk driver! Sorry, lost focus again. It's 1:57am and I haven't slept in over 50 hours! I'm not feeling well and the heat wave is pissing me off!**

**Chapter 61**

"_You have to remember. We all thought I was bubble brains daughter. Plus I know things. So how are you going to fix it?"_

"_Dunno yet. But I will fix it"_

"_Cool. Could I tag along? I might be able to help"_

"_How? And why? You are Dumbledore's daughter"_

"_So? That doesn't mean I am like him. Plus I look at you like a friend in a way"_

"_Why?"_

"_I wanna" Alex grins as she turns around and walks away, "everything is going to plan" Alex whispers to herself as she walks out of Room of Requirement and to the great hall._

In the great hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione are talking. They know Alex is telling the truth but how will the death eaters get into the school and take it over?

"We have to help her out" Hermione whispers to the guys just as Alex walks in with a grin on her face. Alex walks by her friends and walks to the head table to talk to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's frown turns to a smile as Alex tells him what happened between her and Malfoy. Just then Snape joins into the conversation and same with McGonagall. As Alex walks away she walks to her friends and sits down next to Harry. Harry's arm wraps around Alex's waist gently as she grabs some food.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asks nervously.

"Oh, dad, McGonagall, Snape and I have our plans in order. It involves Malfoy though" Alex answers shrugging her shoulders like it's no big deal. Alex doesn't see Ron, Harry and Hermione look worriedly at one another.

~HP & WOWP~

Christmas time is arriving and Alex has been helping Malfoy fix the cabinet and been practicing her duplicate spell. Harry and Alex haven't had any time to hang out and Alex hasn't spoken to any of her friends. Justin and Max know what is going on so they have "be friend" Malfoy as well. They are "helping" Malfoy fix the cabinet, when in reality Alex, Justin and Max are destroying it so it's impossible for Malfoy to fix it. The 4 of them are currently sitting in the Room of Requirement talking while "fixing" the Vanishing Cabinet.

"So Malfoy..." Justin starts as they all stop and sit down in the chairs.

"Ya Russo?" Malfoy replies.

"What if we are not able to fix this in time? We have to have it done before Christmas holidays and that's next week"

"We will have it done!" Malfoy stands up and starts to fix it again.

"But what if we don't?" Max asks.

"I WILL DIE OK!" Malfoy shouts, "He will kill me! I don't want to be a death eater!" Alex looks sadly at Malfoy.

"You do know dad can help you right? He can keep you, your mum and dad safe" Alex tells Malfoy, taking his hand. Malfoy lets tears fall from his eyes. Malfoy looks at Alex's and his hand.

"Are you sure?" Malfoy whispers.

"If I tell you something private, do you promise never to repeat it?" Malfoy and Alex make eye contact and he nods.

"I promise"

"Dad knew about all of this. We planned it. With me trying to help you fix this. Justin and Max were in on it too. We were actually trying to screw it up. But seriously Draco, dad can help you. Snape is on dad's side. He is a double agent, pretending to work for bubble brains. But we can help you and your family. You just have to trust us and let us help you" Malfoy looks into Alex's eyes to see only truth and he nods.

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

"Well, the plan is, I will cast a duplicating spell on dad so you will have to let Snape 'kill' it. We will get dad to fix the cabinet. You will have to pretend to still be on his side. Just hide with me and dad and walk in late. I will make a copy of you that they will take with them and reverse the spell" Malfoy nods and hugs Alex tightly, which is totally out of character for him.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Alex hugs his back, and as they let go, Alex whips his tears away.

"Are you still with Potter?"

"Yes. But Draco, you are still my friend" Malfoy smiles and nods.

"You are my friend too Alex" Alex grins and takes his hand.

"Let's go to dad" Malfoy nods as the 4 of them head to Dumbledore's office.

As they arrive to Dumbledore's office, Alex is still holding Malfoy's hand. Dumbledore calls them in, and the 4 of them walk in.

"Ahh, Alex, Max, Justin, Draco, what can I do for you?" Alex smiles at Dumbledore.

"Draco would like help" Dumbledore smiles knowingly.

"Would you like me to help you Draco?" Malfoy nods.

"Yes. I need your help. Alex told me that you will be able to help" Dumbledore nods.

"I will help you Draco. I am sure Alex told you our plan"

"Yes she has"

"Good. She will make a copy of you and your wand. They will both be unreal. You will just have to hide and I will get your parents and put all 3 of you into hiding"

"Ok" Malfoy smiles knowing he has made the right move. He is getting help from Dumbledore.

~HP & WOWP~

2 days later, Alex and Harry are hanging out in the Astronomy Tower. They are sitting at the edge looking out at the Black Lake, watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful" Alex whispers looking at the lake, as Harry stares at her.

"Ya. You are beautiful" Harry whispers back. Just then Ron and Hermione walk over with Lavender, clearing their throats. Alex and Harry turn around to see tears in Hermione's eyes. Alex groans and stands up. She walks over and punches Lavender in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Lavender freaks. Alex rolls her eyes.

"For being a bitch" Alex answers cheerful. She punches Ron in the arm... hard.

"Oww!" Ron rubs his right arm painfully, "what did I do?"

"Interrupting me and Harry!" Alex lies. The real reason she punched Ron is to tell him Lavender isn't good for him. As for Lavender, she punched her because Lavender is hurting Hermione and also cause she hates her. Alex smirks and pulls Hermione down the stairs. As they reach the bottom, Hermione bursts into tears. Alex holds her close as Harry walks down the stairs. Harry sees his girlfriend comforting Hermione so he quietly walks over to them and hugs both of them.

After dinner, Harry walks Alex up to Gryffindor as Malfoy runs to her.

"Alex, I need your help!" Malfoy tells her, not noticing Harry.

"Ok. I'm coming" Alex grabs Malfoy's arm and the two of them run to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As they arrived, Alex knew Harry is following. Alex sighs as she pulls Malfoy to the mirrors, "what's wrong?"

"He keeps calling. He wants me to kill Dumbledore. He wants to kill me if I don't do it" Malfoy whispers. Alex looks into the mirror when she hears footsteps. She sees Harry standing there in disbelief.

"Draco" Alex starts and looks at him, "talk to dad. You are not bad. You won't kill dad. Remember, dad will protect you, your mum and dad. He will protect you forever if he has too. Just talk to him to see what you have to do, ok?"

"Ok" Malfoy smiles and pulls Alex into a hug, "you are a great friend" Malfoy pulls away, "even though you tricked me and got me to change sides" Alex smiles innocently.

"I will do whatever captain tells me" Malfoy rolls his eyes and looks at the door to see Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy asks coldly. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Draco, remember Harry is my boyfriend. Get over yourself and remember, in the end we all will have to work together" Malfoy sighs and walks out of the bathroom. Alex looks nervously at Harry, biting her lip, "I'm sorry I kept this from you" Alex whispers as Harry walks over.

"I have a question" Harry states walking to her.

"What is it?"

"Will you go to Slughorn's party with me tonight?"

"I would love to" Alex smiles knowing Harry isn't mad, just wondering why she kept it from him, "dad told me to keep it a secret until you, Hermione and Ron finds out" Alex explains before he can ask. Harry nods smiling, hugging her tightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Alex hugs him back and hides her face in his neck. Harry kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes as he rests head on her's. Just at that point, Ron and Hermione walk in.

"Aww, look at the lovely couple!" Ron calls as Harry and Alex breaks apart. Hermione hits Ron's arm rolling her eyes.

"Jerk" Alex mutters load enough for everyone to hear. Everyone chuckles and Harry and Alex explain why they are in there.

~HP & WOWP~

As Harry and Alex walks hand in hand to Slughorn's party with Ron taking Lavender and Hermione taking Cormac McLaggen. As they arrive they take a look around to see lots of people there.

"Ah, Harry my boy. How are ya?" Slughorn asks as he glares at Alex and Alex glares back.

"I'm good. I am sure you know my girlfriend Alex?" Harry wraps his right arm around Alex's waist and pulls her closer to him.

"Yes I remember. She is a nice girl but has an attitude problem" Alex narrows her eyes again as Slughorn turns and walks away. Alex makes a strangling movement with her hands as Harry pulls her away to the refreshment table.

"Relax" Harry whispers as he rubs her shoulders. Alex looks at Hermione to see Cormac sucking the life out of her and Lavender doing the same to Ron.

"Only if I can kill 3 people tonight" Alex smiles innocently as Harry rolls his eyes.

"Who?"

"Lavender, Cormac and Slughorn" Harry chuckles as Alex bits her lip to keep from laughing. She turns to him and kisses his cheek. Alex pulls out her wand and points it at Lavender, "Furnunculus" boils appear all over Lavender's face and she doesn't notice as everyone starts to laugh at her. Lavender and Ron breaks from their kiss and Ron starts to laugh.

"What is it RonRon?" Lavender asks. Ron points at her face and she takes a look in the mirror next to them. Lavender screams and runs out of the party covering her face. Ron walks over to Alex and Harry and hugs Alex tightly.

"You saved my life!" Ron whispers in her ear. Alex smiles and receives a high five from him.

"No problem" Alex grins and points her wand at Cormac next and whispers, "From your chin to your toes an elephant trunk grows" an elephant trunk grows from Cormac nose, and he covers it as he runs out of the party. Hermione runs to her friends and hugs Alex tightly.

"I will NEVER go near him again" Hermione whispers and pulls away, "thank you"

"You're welcome" Alex grins evilly and points her wand at Slughorn, "Densaugeo" Snape steps in the way of the spell and it hits him. Snape's teeth grow rapidly and the four friends make a run for it as they laugh. As they run to Gryffindor tower, they burst out laughing, "I didn't mean for that to happen!" Alex chokes out. They all sit down around the fire in their party clothes. Alex is wearing a black and purple knee length dress, Hermione wearing the same but in green and pink, and both Ron and Harry are in tuxes.

~HP & WOWP~

The next morning, 3 days before everyone is allowed to leave for Christmas holidays, Ron and Lavender are in a fight. Alex skips down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt since classes ended yesterday. Alex stops and grins when she sees the slut and her best friend. Alex skips over and jumps on Ron's back.

"Howdy ya'll!" Alex greets smiling, "how is your ugly face, Lavender?" Lavender gasps and walks away. Ron grabs Alex's legs and walks over to Hermione and Harry who are sitting at the fire. Ron drops Alex on Harry's lap and sits next to Hermione. Alex smiles at Harry, "good morning handsome" Alex kisses Harry's lips quickly and rests her head on his shoulder as Harry wraps his arms around her waist.

"Morning beautiful" Harry whispers and kisses Alex's temple.

"Before you guys suck each other's faces off even though I am happy you guys are back together and everything, but what are we going to do about Malfoy?" Ron asks.

"Nothing. He is on our side and will not hurt us. He just wants to protect his family. Nothing else" Ron nods along with Hermione.

"How do you know we can trust him?"

"Dad is making him do the unbreakable vow. At least he did already when we left him in dad's office" Ron and Hermione nods once again and smiles.

"You have thought of everything" Hermione tells her.

"Sure. Right now, it feels like all the weight has been lifted off of my shoulders" Alex smiles, "breakfast?" Hermione, Ron and Harry laughs knowing Alex is now hungry. Harry picks Alex up, bridal style, and starts to lead the way to the great hall.

As they arrive to the great hall, Harry places Alex in her regular spot and sits next to her and Hermione and Ron sits across from them.

"What are we going to do today?" Alex asks them grabbing a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade? It is our day to go" Hermione asks, "I want to get some candy"

"I want to get candy and pranks" Alex tells happily.

"Let's go then" Harry and Ron agrees to go with them obviously. They can't say no to their girlfriend/crush/best friend.

~HP & WOWP~

As they walk to Hogsmeade, Harry's and Alex's hands are laced together as Ron's arm is wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. Alex and Harry are walking behind their best friends, and are talking about Christmas holidays.

"Hey Ally?" Hermione calls from the front. Alex and Harry walk over to their friends who have stopped walking.

"Ya?" Alex asks, as Hermione and Ron walks beside her.

"What are you doing for Christmas break?" Hermione asks.

"Well, dad and McGonagall have decided to let me go to the Burrow if I want or to New York. But 2 days AFTER the train leaves. Or I can do both. They said I can come back with Justin and Max or with Ron, Harry and Ginny. It's my choice" Alex explains, "what about you?"

"Spending it with my parents but will be going to the Burrow the day after Christmas or come on Christmas day" Alex nods, still thinking which one she wants to chose.

As they arrive to Hogsmeade, the first stop they make is the joke shop. Harry and Alex never left each other's side, since they are still nervous that if one leaves the other will cheat or go missing or anything really. Alex and Harry told each other their fears and have decided to never leave the other's side. Harry has noticed, since he has gotten back together with Alex that he never felt Voldemort enter his mind or he enters Voldemort's mind. As for Alex, since she and Harry got together, Voldemort never tried to enter her mind and Voldemort never possessed her. As Harry and Alex looks at all the pranks, they see some of Fred and George's inventions there. Alex starts to grin and runs over to them.

"Puking pastes, punching telescopes, fire crackers. Oh look!" Alex points to some cards that are hanging on the wall. Harry smiles at Alex's excitement and saw the cards box read 'Get Well Soon and funny pranks that explode, when they are opened. Made by Fred and George Weasley and idea by our little sis Alex Russo-Dumbledore'. Harry laughs knowing Alex was always around the twins last year pulling pranks, "they made my idea Harry!" Alex starts to jump in her place as he grabs 3 boxes since she couldn't reach them.

"Grab 3 of each and lets buy them" Alex grins and does what he says. After 10 minutes of paying the ideas, since Harry wanted to pay for them and Alex wanted to, they finally agreed that Alex pays for the pranks and Harry will buy all the candy and the drinks, but Alex doesn't know it yet. As they look for Hermione and Ron in the store they finally find them kissing in the back. Alex grins and decides to ruin it to get payback. Alex quietly lets go of Harry's hand and jumps on Ron's back. Hermione and Ron breaks apart and immediately go red as Alex jumps off his back grinning.

"Hermione and Ron sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love" Alex makes a heart with her hands, "then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in the baby carriage, doing the dirty damper dance!" Alex teases. Harry, Hermione and Ron laughs at Alex's little song all rolling their eyes, "did you both like kissing each other?" Hermione goes red and hides her face in Ron's shirt. Ron wraps his arms around Hermione blushing, "I don't want to be alone sitting here by myself. I've had enough of this game, baby can't you tell? Everybody's out of school they've somewhere to go. They can't possibly feel no way I do know. Taking another piece of my heart. You know it's falling all, all apart. I miss you so bad. And every time you look at me. I think about how we used to be. I don't want to be broke up no more. I don't want to feel insecure. I don't want to be what you remember. When you are looking back at some September. I don't want to be lying on this floor. Don't want anybody else, that's for sure. I don't want to be broke up no more" Hermione, Ron and Harry smiles weakly at Alex knowing that Alex was just singing about Harry.

"What song was that called?" Ron asks.

"Broke Up by Brandon Pacheco" Alex answers smiling, "so are you guys dating?" Hermione sighs and shakes her head.

"Ron's still dating Lavender" Hermione tells them. Alex sighs and hears the voice she hates the most!

"RonRon!" Lavender squeals and runs over, "I am sorry about our fight. Let's go" just then Lavender sees Harry, Hermione and Alex, "let's go" as Lavender tries to pull Ron away Alex's fist 'accidently' collides with Lavender's nose. Her nose makes a nasty crack and blood gushes out, "Oww!" tears fall from Lavender's eyes and Alex fakes a sympathetic face.

"Oh I am so sorry! Your ugly fake nose was in the way of my fist. I was just stretching!" Alex fakes a gasp and looks at her nose closely, "I thought the rumours that you have a fake nose were a lie, but it's true! You can tell" Alex looks grossly and made a disgusted face, "Eww. You can see your small brain too!" Alex starts to make gagging noises as Lavender runs out holding her nose, "I really feel sick now" Alex holds her stomach as Harry rubs it gently as he chuckles. Ron and Hermione laugh and hug her gently.

"Thanks for saving me again" Ron tells her as she goes pale.

"No prob" Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder hand over her mouth, "I'm going to be sick" Alex breaks away and runs outside into the cold air. Hermione, Ron and Harry runs after her to see her getting sick in a snow bank. The two guys and Hermione start to rub Alex's back, shoulders and Hermione holds back her hair. As soon as Alex is done, Harry pulls her to him and hugs her gently.

~HP & WOWP~

As soon as Alex was feeling up to it, they walk into the Three Broomsticks. Alex has the inside; resting her head on Harry's shoulder as Hermione got four butter beers. As soon as Hermione sits down, Ron wraps his arm around her shoulders. Alex moves a little and rests her forehead on the cold window.

"I wish it is summer but at the same time I don't" Alex whispers weakly. Hermione smiles weakly as Harry strokes Alex's hair and Ron laughs softly.

"You and me both Al" Ron tells her. Alex smiles and rubs her forehead after taking it off the window.

"My head is killing me!" Hermione wipes the wet off her forehead and rests her hand there.

"You don't have a fever" Hermione touches her cheeks making sure she doesn't have the flu, "you have no flu. When was the last time you felt like this?"

"When he took over me last year and each time when he planned something" Hermione looks at Alex with wide eyes.

"That's it!" Alex looks at her as her eyes flash red and back to brown. Harry and Ron looks at Alex nervously, "Alex, think of all the happiness that is from your past and now" Alex nods slightly panicking and starts to think of Max, Justin, Jerry, Theresa, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Harper and every memory from Wiztech, Tribeca Prep, and her childhood, "Harry, get Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall. Ron go find Justin and Max" the two boys nod and goes full speed to the school and around town. Hermione holds Alex's hand not daring to leave her side.

**And the fight is on! Well between Alex and Voldemort for Alex's body. What did you think? I saw HP & TDH Part 2 yesterday! Today is July 17****th**** 2011 and it's my brother's birthday!**

**I feel sick right now because of the heat here. It's over 30 and with no wind it feels like 35 and with the humidity it feels like 40. And it's 9:38pm!**

**Now, since we have money problems right now and have to pay for crap, for the turbines that are taking over the world... literally! We couldn't buy the modem. We will buy it next pay day (next weekend). I will have it back though! I was complaining about it all yesterday so now I am grounded for it. Lol. Grounding for me is no phone, which doesn't bother me since all my friends are either you guys, in other countries or moved and can't call me for weeks. **

**I HATE hot weather! Why you might ask? Well, it affects my asthma and puts me into the hospital a lot, affects my bi polar moments and makes me more on edge, and makes me Not go outside to burn my energy. I love the spring to a point because I love the rain but not the cold and the flowers cause of my asthma. As for the fall I love it! Besides the weather where it changes from hot to cold in 4 hours. As for winter, I love it until I end up in the hospital.**

**It's funny. In the spring we want it fall, in the summer we want it winter, in the fall we want it spring and in the winter we want it to be winter! Why can't we just make up our minds!**

**Anyway, review please!**


	64. Chapter 62

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 62**

"_My head is killing me!" Hermione wipes the wet off her forehead and rests her hand there._

"_You don't have a fever" Hermione touches her cheeks making sure she doesn't have the flu, "you have no flu. When was the last time you felt like this?"_

"_When he took over me last year and each time when he planned something" Hermione looks at Alex with wide eyes._

"_That's it!" Alex looks at her as her eyes flash red and back to brown. Harry and Ron looks at Alex nervously, "Alex, think of all the happiness that is from your past and now" Alex nods slightly panicking and starts to think of Max, Justin, Jerry, Theresa, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall, Harper and every memory from Wiztech, Tribeca Prep, and her childhood, "Harry, get Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall. Ron go find Justin and Max" the two boys nod and goes full speed to the school and around town. Hermione holds Alex's hand not daring to leave her side._

As Ron arrives to the candy store, which he forgot the name of; he sees Justin and Max eating chocolate frogs.

"Russo!" Ron calls out running to them out of breath.

"What is it Ron?" Justin asks, "Where's Alex, Harry and Hermione?"

"Harry is running up to the school to get Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid" Ron confesses catching his breath.

"What about the girls?" Max and Justin are now on their feet looking scared and nervous.

"Hermione is with Alex. You-Know-Who is breaking through her shield" Justin and Max gasps.

"Where are they?"

"Three Broomsticks" the three guys start to run to the Three Broomsticks, just in time to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry and Hagrid to run into them. Dumbledore opens the door just in time to see Alex's eyes pour red yelling the killing curse at Hermione. Hermione ducks and yells the stunning spell. Dumbledore blocks the killing curse that Hermione wouldn't have ducked in time. Alex chuckles and grins wickedly.

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore. How's my old friend?" as Alex spoke it comes out like a hiss.

"Really well until you struck Tom. Leave my daughter alone you fool!" Dumbledore roars as McGonagall pulls Hermione to her.

"Never. She is the key to survival. She is going to kill you, or I will. I know what that plan is. I can see it in her mind. You made the Malfoy's to switch to your side and to go into hiding. I know the door is never going to be fixed and that Alex has found a twin brother of yours to sacrifice himself to save you" Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Justin, Max, and Hermione smiles inwardly, knowing Alex has planted a false trail.

"She has to choose which side she wants to be on Tom. You can't force her!"

"Or can I?" just then Alex vanishes into thin air making everyone look nervously at one another.

"Albus, we have to save Alex" McGonagall whispers.

"She will return Minerva. Voldemort will make her return back to us. We do not know his plan but we do know Alex's choice will be up in the air" Dumbledore starts to walk sadly back at up to the school, trying to figure out what Voldemort meant by 'or can I?' Does this mean he has found someone or something to switch Alex's choice or what?

~HP & WOWP~

With Alex, Voldemort is pacing in front of her, waiting for her to awaken. They are currently hiding in Malfoy manor, which is abandon since the Malfoy's are in hiding. Alex groans and her eyes start to flutter. Once Alex's vision clears she sees Voldemort right in her face. She pushes him back and narrows her eyes.

"Ever heard of personal space bubble brains?" Alex asks pissed off.

"Watch your mouth twit! Or I will kill your loved ones" Alex eyes narrows more if that is possible.

"How? They are all either gone or at Hogwarts or..." Alex's eyes grow wide as Voldemort smirks.

"Or so you think. Bring them in!" Alex watches the door open and in comes Soph, Allison, Stevie, Hugh, Harper, and all her friends from Wiztech. Alex gasps in shock and worry.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Alex screams at Voldemort and just notices that she is tied to the chair.

~HP & WOWP~

Harry snaps out of his vision without Voldemort noticing Harry was in his mind. Harry looks at Dumbledore in worry.

"Alex's friends from Wiztech are still alive, including Alex's best friend Harper and Stevie" Dumbledore looks nervously at Snape.

"Make sure she is safe" Snape nods and leaves to go to his death eater meeting.

"Sir did you know they are still alive?"

"Yes Harry. But I didn't know he had them and will use them on Alex" Harry nods knowing Dumbledore is telling the truth. He just wishes he can help.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day, and after all of Alex's friends have begged her not to go through with Voldemort's request, Alex has come to a decision. Alex is currently standing before him.

"Now Alex, what is your decision?" Voldemort asks.

"I have a request first" Alex tells him.

"What is it?" Voldemort narrows his eyes.

"IF I join you have to set my friends free"

"If I don't?"

"I will kill you and will not look back" Voldemort laughs without humour.

"Fine, if you join they are free. If you don't they will die" Alex nods crossing her arms.

"Then set them free" Voldemort smiles wickedly and breaks there chains. All of them quickly vanish without looking at Alex or anyone.

"Give me your arm" Alex gives Voldemort her left arm when he walks to her and he places his Dark Mark on her forearm.

As Alex vanishes to go back to Hogwarts, she clenches her left arm in pain. The Death Eater meeting has just finished and she saw Snape there. Alex opens the door to the great hall and sees Dumbledore looking at his food, since it is dinner time. The school gasps, when seeing her and Snape right behind her.

"Head master sir. She has returned" Dumbledore looks up and smiles, but frowns when seeing tears stream down her face. McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumbledore get to their feet and dismissed the students once they finish eating they can leave. The five of them hurries to Dumbledore's office.

Once in his office, Dumbledore gets Alex to hop onto his desk so they can see her arm. Alex lifts her left sleeve and they all are not surprised to see the dark mark.

"Ally, what is the job he assigned you?" Dumbledore asks. Alex starts to sob.

"To kill you" Alex chokes out. Dumbledore quickly pulls Alex into a hug.

"I'm not going to die Ally. I will be here at the school and in your heart. You are good. You are NOT evil. He will not be able to take you away from me, Harry, Minerva, Hermione, Justin, Max, Ron, the other Weasley's, your mum and dad, your friends and the rest of your family. There will always be good in you. Plus if you want I can plant a false event in your mind so when he looks into your mind, he can think it has happened" Alex nods as Dumbledore smiles weakly at his youngest and only daughter, "ready?" Alex nods as Dumbledore places his hand on her forehead and closes his eyes.

As Alex is sitting at the lake in the middle of the night, with her guitar in hand along with a razor blade, she puts the guitar on her right. She holds the blade to her left wrist and carefully slides it across leaving a cut with blood in that line. Alex has been cutting herself since she was 10 and has been in secret. Alex never goes too deep that it can kill her, but she knows, if she ever did go too deep... she wouldn't care. After cutting herself 5 more times and cleans the blood off and bandages it, she grabs her guitar and starts to strum it softly. Just then it starts to rain as lightning flashes in the sky and the sky goes darker, knowing evil is just around the corner.

_**Skies are crying**_

_**I am watching**_

_**Catching teardrops in my hands**_

_**Only silence as its ending**_

_**Like we never had a chance**_

_**Do you have to?**_

_**Make me feel like**_

_**There's nothing left of me**_

Alex looks out at the lake thinking of all the times she has been bullied, used, Voldemort, people in the school and people who decides to make her life and living hell.

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

Alex smiles weakly thinking of all the good that has come out of coming to Hogwarts in Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's 3rd year.

_**As the smoke clears**_

_**I awaken**_

_**And untangle you from me**_

_**Wouldn't make you feel better**_

_**To watch me while I bleed**_

_**All my windows**_

_**Still broken**_

_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

Alex stands up as the rain comes down harder making her soak and wet. She also doesn't notice, Dumbledore, Justin, Max, McGonagall, Hermione, Harry and Ron standing behind her. They have seen her cut herself and are listening to the lyrics carefully.

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

Alex speeds up the pace of the song and looks up at the sky.

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**I am going to stay right here**_

_**Watch you disappear, yeah**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**Ya it's a long way down**_

_**But I'm closer to the clouds up here**_

Alex starts to play softly again and switches her voice into a whisper letting tears fall from her eyes.

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper, oh, oh**_

Alex picks up the pace once more and lets all her emotions run through her.

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

Alex whispers the last line and falls to the ground on her knees. She starts to sob as her friends and family runs to her and holds her closely. They know that the song Alex wrote is important to her and explains her in more ways than one.

~HP & WOWP~

"Dumbledore is dead, My Lord" Snape tells Voldemort at the meeting with Alex the next night.

"Is this true Alex?" Voldemort asks Alex, who is sitting right beside Snape.

"Yes. You made me kill my father, you bastard!" Alex snaps. She feels Voldemort enter her mind to see if she is telling the truth or not.

"Good job. Now I have no use of you Alex" Voldemort draws his wand. Alex now wonders if Voldemort remembers that she can't be killed, "Avada Kedavra!" Snape draws his wand as Voldemort says the killing curse and blocks the attack, "what are you doing Severus?"

"You are forgetting she can't be killed" Snape answers coldly.

"She can actually. I have been doing research. Dumbledore has to be dead for Alex can be killed. If he lives, she is immortal. If he's dead, she can die too. She's just the most powerful living person in the world" Voldemort answers, pointing his wand at her again. Snape grabs Alex's arm, standing up, causing her to stand up.

"You will not touch her, my Lord. You made her kill her own father. That is bad enough" Voldemort dismisses them and Snape takes them back to school.

~HP & WOWP~

At the school, Alex runs directly into Dumbledore's arms crying. Dumbledore's arms wraps around her tightly looking at Snape.

"What happened?" Dumbledore whispers as they all sit down at the fire, in Dumbledore's office.

"He was saying that he has no use for Alex now. We also found out that if you die, Alex can be killed. But when you are living, she is immortal" Dumbledore nods.

"That is correct"

"I blocked the killing curse and was able to take Alex away. He still thinks you are dead. Plus Alex's new job is to fix the cabinet. They are going to take over the school" Dumbledore nods once again, as the door opens to reveal, Sirus, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. As soon as they all see Alex there crying, Tonks and Molly immediately tries to get her to become happy. Dumbledore allows Molly to take Alex from him and sits in the couch next to him. Tonks sits down on Molly's right, both comforting her.

"What's going on?" Sirus asks nervously.

"Alex has found out by him that if I die, she can be killed. If I don't she is immortal" Dumbledore answers. Sirus, Lupin and Arthur looks at one another.

"How?" Lupin asks.

"He thinks Alex is on his side and since he thinks I am dead, he has no use for her"

"So she's a death eater and has been marked?" Arthur asks.

"Yes, but her loyalties lies with us obviously. She was just trying to save her friends from Wiztech and her best friend Harper, from Voldemort" Dumbledore explains before they could ask. They all hear Alex giggle and look to see Tonks change her nose from a pig snout to a chicken beak. Molly continues to stroke Alex's hair to sooth her. Molly and Tonks already knew that Alex would never be a death eater by choice, only if forced. As for Sirus, Lupin and Arthur, they know but are iffy about it, "Ok. It has been a long night for Alex, let's get her to bed and we all can talk. I will get Minerva while I put Alex to bed" Molly nods with Tonks as Dumbledore picks Alex up after standing up. As he arrives to Gryffindor Tower, he sees everyone still up. Alex's arms are around Dumbledore's neck and her head is rested against his shoulder, with her eyes closed. Dumbledore knocks on McGonagall's door to her office and hears her call him in. As Dumbledore opens the door and closes it, once inside, he sees her marking papers, "good evening Minerva" McGonagall looks up and smiles when she sees Alex in Dumbledore's arms.

"Is she ok Albus?" McGonagall rushes over and brushes Alex's bangs from her eyes.

"Yes. Shaken up but ok" McGonagall looks confused but nods anyway, "Voldemort tried to kill her. Since he thinks I am dead, Alex is able to die. But when I am alive she is immortal" McGonagall nods; already knowing it, "Voldemort knows it too" McGonagall gasps in shock and kisses Alex's forehead.

"She is asleep now. We will take her up to bed" Dumbledore nods.

"Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Tonks and Sirus are in my office waiting for us to return" McGonagall smiles and nods.

"Ok" the two of them walks up to Alex's dorm and opens the door to see Lavender, Hermione and Ginny sitting and talking. Even though Ginny is in her 5th year, she is friends with Lavender and Hermione, or so she thinks. Hermione likes her to a point and will talk to her, but she is loyal to Alex.

"Hello professors" Lavender and Ginny chimes. Hermione gasps when she sees Alex.

"Is Alex ok?" Hermione asks rushing over.

"She is fine Ms. Granger" Dumbledore answers and walks to Alex's bed with McGonagall and Hermione hovering.

"Are you sure?" Hermione double checks.

"Yes" McGonagall answers before Dumbledore could. Dumbledore waves his wand making Alex's clothes disappear and her pjs replaces them. Dumbledore covers Alex up to her waist knowing it is warm tonight. McGonagall smiles and kisses Alex's forehead. After Dumbledore and McGonagall says goodnight to the others, Hermione sits on Alex's bed staring at her left arm... where the Dark Mark is visible.

**And that's the chapter. CAN YOU SAVE ME NOW? I have to go to my sister's house AGAIN! We are going to the movies tomorrow night, no problem about that, but I have to sleep over! And then I won't be home until Wednesday night since I have to go with her to the twin's house and go swimming. I don't mind the swimming and movies but I don't want to sleep over! Could I pull an all nighter again?**

**Anyway, before I kill something, review please!**


	65. Chapter 63

**New chapter guys! Hope you will like it! Also the song I used always makes me and my best friends cry. We can connect it to ourselves in more ways than one especially if you are in my place or are leaving high school, or moving or never going to see your best friends again for the long time.**

**Chapter 63**

"_Hello professors" Lavender and Ginny chimes. Hermione gasps when she sees Alex._

"_Is Alex ok?" Hermione asks rushing over._

"_She is fine Ms. Granger" Dumbledore answers and walks to Alex's bed with McGonagall and Hermione hovering._

"_Are you sure?" Hermione double checks._

"_Yes" McGonagall answers before Dumbledore could. Dumbledore waves his wand making Alex's clothes disappear and her pjs replaces them. Dumbledore covers Alex up to her waist knowing it is warm tonight. McGonagall smiles and kisses Alex's forehead. After Dumbledore and McGonagall says goodnight to the others, Hermione sits on Alex's bed staring at her left arm... where the Dark Mark is visible._

Hermione continues to stare at Alex's Dark Mark as Ginny leaves and Lavender goes to bed.

"What are you looking at?" Lavender asks walking over. Hermione quickly stands up and looks at her.

"Nothing" Hermione answers quickly. Lavender pushes Hermione away and gasps.

"OH MY GOD!" Lavender screams, "ALEX RUSSO-DUMBLEDORE IS A DEATH EATER!" Lavender runs out of the dorm screaming at the top of her lungs, waking up everyone from the other dorms. Hermione hears a whimper from behind her, and turns around to see Alex wide awake with tears leaking down her cheeks. Hermione sighs and sits beside her, pulling her into a hug.

"Everything will be ok" Hermione whispers as Alex's tears soaks through her shirt.

"I... I didn't... want to... but... but he... had..." Alex chokes out. Hermione rubs Alex's back softly.

"Had?" Hermione encourages.

"He... he had... Harper and... other friends"

"He had Harper and your other friends from Wiztech?" Alex nods sobbing. Hermione hugs Alex tightly trying to calm her down, "explain everything in the morning ok?" Alex nods as Hermione covers Alex up and kisses her forehead like a mother would. Alex smiles weakly, tears still falling as she closes her eyes. Hermione sighs in relief when she hears Alex's breathing steadies out. Hermione quietly makes her way down to the common room to see McGonagall snapping at everyone.

"Ms. Granger, is she ok?" McGonagall asks Hermione. Hermione nods.

"She's asleep and was crying. She's going to explain things to me, Harry and Ron in the morning" Hermione answers.

"It's going to be hard for her Ms. Granger. But she will explain it. I already know what has happened and why she has the Dark Mark on her arm" Hermione nods, "don't worry. She is loyal to us. She's on our side still"

~HP & WOWP~

The next day, Alex explained everything to Ron, Hermione and Harry as they walked down to Hogsmeade. Lavender and the other Gryffindors have been staring at her like she is a freak. Maybe she is? Alex watches as the train leaves with her friends and turns around to walk up to the school. She walks into Dumbledore's office and sits on his lap as he reads his book.

"Are you going to go to New York or The Burrow first?" Dumbledore asks her after she got comfortable.

"New York" Dumbledore nods and kisses her forehead.

"I thought you would. Tomorrow is Christmas" Alex grins and nods.

"Yup"

"I will take you there and fill everything in to your parents" Alex nods, knowing Dumbledore doesn't care that she calls Theresa and Jerry mum and dad still. After all, she has been raised calling them mum and dad, and she still looks at them like parents. They're still family.

After Alex has stayed in New York for 3 days, Dumbledore returns to take her to The Burrow. From December 29th to the beginning of school, Alex will be staying with the Weasley's. Dumbledore and Alex pops into the living room with Alex's bag. It is 4am and Molly is sipping on tea with Tonks beside her.

"So you and Lupin are dating still?" Molly asks as Dumbledore watches Alex sneak up on them.

"Yup. He proposed to me just 3 hours ago" Tonks answers with a grin. Just then, Alex tackles them with a hug making them jump. They turn around and grin when they see Alex and Dumbledore.

"ALEX!" Molly and Tonks squeal as they tackle her with a hug. Dumbledore chuckles and joins the hug for fun.

"What time is it in New York? You never get up before 10am, besides for school" Tonks asks as Alex laughs.

"It was 11am when we left" Alex answers with a smile.

"Well it's 4am. Are you wide awake or still tired?" Molly asks.

"I'm awake" Alex answers honesty.

"Don't give her tea or coffee unless you want a hyper 15, almost 16 year old" Dumbledore points out. Alex's smiles drops as she glares at Dumbledore, "yes Alex, I know your plan" Alex groans and crosses her arms pouting.

"Meany" Molly laughs and flicks her wand making a cup of milk fly towards Alex. Alex grabs it and starts to drink her milk, "thank you". Alex's eyes grow big and start to jump up and down randomly.

"Did you put something in her milk Molly?" Dumbledore asks amused. Molly and Tonks laughs amused with the crazy 15 year old.

"Nope" Molly answers laughing.

~HP & WOWP~

As 10am arrives, Alex is jumping up and down next to Molly, who is making breakfast as everyone continued to sleep. Dumbledore left after having a cup of coffee and all that time, Alex was annoying the hell out of him. Half way through his coffee he ended up giving it to Alex to shut her up. And that was at 4:30am.

"I love music, I love soccer, I love cats, I love dogs, I love rainbows! I want to go mountain climbing; I want to watch Hannah Montana: The Movie. I'm a Miley Cyrus fan, I'm a Demi Lovato fan, and I'm a Vanessa Hudgens fan. I used to be a fan of Selena Gomez until she turned into a bitch and let Justin Bieber ruin her life. I wonder how long it will take her to figure out that he is cheating on her" Alex says all in one breath. Alex takes a deep breath and goes on, "I wonder what I will be doing this summer? Oh look at the pretty bird" Alex looks out the window. All of a sudden, Alex starts singing her favourite song from the TV show Hannah Montana Forever. Wherever I Go sung by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment. And written for the show by Miley Cyrus.

_***Play song here***_

_**Oh ya**_

_**Here we are now**_

_**Everything's about to change**_

_**We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday**_

_**A chapter ending but the story's only just begun**_

_**A page is turning, for everyone**_

This is Alex's favourite song from the TV show. Each time she watches the episode or listens to the song, she pictures it as her and Harper. Now she pictures, her, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Even Justin and Max since Harper and her ended their friendship when she was in New York.

_**So I'm moving on**_

_**Letting go**_

_**Holding onto tomorrow**_

_**I've always got **_

_**The memories **_

_**But I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

_**You'll be with me**_

_**Wherever I go**_

_**Wherever I go**_

Alex hopes that whatever happens at the end of the year, she and her best friends, Hermione, Ron and Harry will meet up again and will always be in each other's hearts.

_**So excited, **_

_**I can barely even catch my breath**_

_**We have each other, **_

_**To lean on for the road ahead**_

_**These happy ending,**_

_**Is the start of all our dreams**_

_**And I know your heart is with me**_

Alex doesn't notice that Molly is crying along with Ron, Hermione and Harry who have just came down on the bottom step, but has heard the entire song up to that point as she taps her heart and tears slowly descends down her cheeks.

_**So I'm moving on**_

_**Letting go**_

_**Holding onto tomorrow**_

_**I've always got **_

_**The memories **_

_**But I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

_**You'll be with me**_

_**Wherever I go**_

Alex looks up with tears still falling from her eyes and feels someone wrap their arms around her waist.

_**It's time to show the world **_

_**We've got something to say**_

_**A song just sings apart **_

_**That will never fade away**_

_**I know I'll miss you **_

_**But we'll meet again someday**_

_**We'll never fade away**_

Alex turns around still singing to see its Harry. Alex's tears start to fall faster than ever before.

_**So I'm moving on**_

_**Letting go**_

_**Holding onto tomorrow**_

_**I've always got **_

_**The memories **_

_**But I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

_**You'll be with me**_

Alex taps her heart looking at all her friends telling them that they will always be in her heart. They do it right back making her smile weakly.

_**So I'm moving on**_

_**Letting go**_

_**Holding onto tomorrow**_

_**I've always got **_

_**The memories **_

_**But I'm finding out who I'm gonna be**_

_**We might be apart but I hope you always know**_

_**You'll be with me, yeah**_

_**Wherever I go**_

_**Wherever I **_

_**Wherever I go**_

Tears start to fall from her eyes quickly, knowing soon enough everything in the song will be happening to her, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Max. Alex starts to sob in Harry's arms as Ron and Hermione run over and hugs her tightly.

"Ally" Ron whispers still holding her tight, "you will always be in our hearts and we will never forget a great, amazing witch like you" Alex looks to her left at Ron and nods. Alex hides her face again. She has a piece of Hermione's and Harry's shirt in her right hand and a piece of Ron's and Harry's in her left, not daring to let them go.

~HP & WOWP~

That night, after Harry explains about Horcruxes, Alex and Harry are talking on the level near Ron's bedroom.

"Is Ron asleep?" Alex asks in a whisper.

"Not yet" Harry whispers back. Just then a mistletoe forms above their heads. The couple smiles and leans forward. As they were close to kissing, there is a bang from outside. Alex and Harry looks out in time to see spells fly around outside and death eaters start to attack the house. Alex runs upstairs quickly to grab Ron as Harry grabs Ginny and Hermione. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Alex runs downstairs as Fred and George runs out behind them. Harry and Alex both see Bellatrix, the one who tried to kill Sirus. They start to run after them, causing Ron, Hermione and Ginny to run after them too. As the five of them runs into the field, and arrive to the clearing, they see they are surrounded by death eaters. Bellatrix fires a spell at Alex but Ginny blocks it to protect her.

"Thanks" Alex whispers firing a stun spell. The five of them fires spell after spell at the death eaters as they hear Arthur, Lupin and Tonks calling them, running to the clearing. They finally arrive and run to the little hill in the middle of the clearing/pond. Tonks pulls Alex and Ginny in the centre of the circle to protect them, and Lupin and Arthur does the same from Harry, Hermione and Ron. The 3 members of the Order of Phoenix point their wands searching for the death eaters who are hidden in the tall crops. Just then they see black clouds fly into the sky, and that is then they know that all the death eaters left. They quickly start to run to The Burrow when they see the death eaters start to attack the house.

As Ginny, Hermione and Alex are sitting in Ginny's room after putting out the fire and make the house look as brand as new. Hermione's arms are wrapped around Alex, knowing the spell was the killing curse.

"Thank you for protecting me Ginny" Alex whispers look at her hands that are in her lap.

"No problem. I wanted to say sorry for trying to ruin you and Harry" Ginny whispers back. Hermione stands up and walks out knowing the two of them needs to sort through everything from the last couple of years all the way to now.

After 5 hours of apologising, the two girls are as brand new. They have gotten over themselves and have decided to try being friends. They are currently walking out of the bedroom to see Hermione sitting at the door talking to Harry and Ron who are sitting beside her.

"Where are we going to find the Horcruxes and what are they?" Ron whispers.

"One is the locket that Dumbledore found and Alex and I are going to tag along to get it the night we come back. The diary was one. But that's all I know." Harry answers.

"His snake is one. The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw is one. Same with Hufflepuff's cup and... that's all I know" Alex answers leaning against the doorway staring at them. Ginny smiles and walks down the stairs, knowing this isn't what she should know. Harry, Ron and Hermione looks up at Alex, knowing they should NEVER judge her because she always surprise them, even if she has the Dark Mark they know she just did it to save her friends, "have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?"

"No" Harry and Hermione chimes while Ron said, "Yup!"

"Well, all I know it involves a wand, a stone and a cloak. What are the names Ron?" Alex asks.

"The wand is called the Elder Wand, it's the strongest wand that has ever existed, the stone is called the Resurrection Stone and the cloak is called the Cloak of Invisibility. What does that have to do with the Horcruxes?"

"Nothing. I was just curious" Alex lies. She and Dumbledore already talked saying that Voldemort will be after the Elder Wand, the one that Dumbledore owns.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Turns out that I have to go to my sister's AGAIN! I am going over tomorrow July 19****th**** 2011 and will go to the movies, to see either Bad Teacher or Zookeeper. Then sleepover and go swimming the next day AFTER supper and on the way back home for her, she will drop me off at home. PAY DAY IS NEXT WEEK ON FRIDAY! (August 6****th**** 2011). But I will talk mum into taking me to the library in Flesherton a lot. Besides, I will need books to read and have to pick up the movie How To Save A Life, that I ordered anyways...**

**Anyway, I miss talking to you guys! Please review and I will type a lot until we get the internet back. Stupid turbines that have to take over the world!**

**We have to get $10,000 to pay for a new pole for the freaking turbines! The turbines just love to ruin our lives! Turns out they will affect my asthma, cause migraines and headaches and will affect mum's diabetes! I HATE THIS WORLD!**

**Why can't we be smart like Americans that just put them in one spot and blocked the view with trees? Plus it's away from people and homes and animals! But NO! They just have to put it really close to homes and will cause problems, not only health but will break things in the winter! The ice will stick on and when they turn them on, they will fly through people's homes and cars and maybe kill people! Does the government care? NO! They just want fucking money!**

**Can I sue their asses once it happens?**


	66. Chapter 64

**Change of plans. I will not be going to my sister's house! Whoo!**

**Chapter 64**

"_Where are we going to find the Horcruxes?" Ron whispers._

"_One is the locket that Dumbledore found and Alex and I are going to tag along to get it the night we come back. The diary was one. But that's all I know." Harry answers._

"_His snake is one. The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw is one. Same with Hufflepuff's cup and... that's all I know" Alex answers leaning against the doorway staring at them. Ginny smiles and walks down the stairs, knowing this isn't what she should know. Harry, Ron and Hermione looks up at Alex, knowing they should NEVER judge her, "have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?"_

"_No" Harry and Hermione chimes while Ron said, "Yup!"_

"_Well, all I know it involves a wand, a stone and a cloak. What are the names Ron?" Alex asks._

"_The wand is called the Elder Wand, it's the strongest wand that has ever existed, the stone is called the Resurrection Stone and the cloak is called the Cloak of Invisibility. What does that have to do with the Horcruxes?"_

"_Nothing. I was just curious" Alex lies. She and Dumbledore already talked saying that Voldemort will be after the Elder Wand, the one that Dumbledore owns._

Later that night, Alex is lying on her bed in Ginny's bedroom. She is happy she and Ginny have sort through their problems. They also found out something new about each other. Alex found out, Ginny is dating Neville Longbottom and Ginny found out Alex is able to control elements. The elements are: earth, wind, fire and water. Alex sits up in her bed and walks out of the room. She quietly walks downstairs to hear voices. She stops walking to see Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur and Dumbledore sitting on the couches.

"Don't be surprised if Severus takes over the school when I go into hiding. My brother and I will help Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex when they hunt the Horcruxes next year. Severus is on our side and he and Alex have to get Voldemort's trust. Don't be surprised if Alex will end up being there the night you guys will take Harry out of Private Drive. She will have to pretend to be on Voldemort's side but in reality she is on ours. But we can't tell Harry, Ron and Hermione" Dumbledore tells them. They all nod, knowing this is how it will be, "hello Alex" Alex blushes and walks down the rest of the stairs, coming into view.

"Hey dad" Alex whispers walking to them. Molly, Tonks, Lupin and Arthur smiles when Alex sits next to Dumbledore and he wraps his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"What did you hear?"

"Just that you and your brother will help Harry, Hermione, Ron and me when we hunt Horcruxes" Dumbledore nods, knowing Alex only heard a little.

"Good" Alex hugs Dumbledore quickly then hugs Molly, Arthur, Lupin and Tonks, and steps outside to watch the sunrise.

~HP & WOWP~

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Alex sees Lavender trying to make up with Ron. Alex walks over and kisses Ron cheek, right in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey buddy boy" Alex smirks, secretly telling Ron to play along.

"Hey happy bunny" Ron smirks back at Alex, saying her nickname that Ron came up with before the events of the Goblet of Fire.

"Thanks for that lovely date we had over Christmas break" Ron laughs inwardly, knowing Alex is helping him break up with Lavender.

"WHAT? RONRON, YOU CHEATED ON ME?" Lavender freaks making Alex turn to her.

"Oh, hi Lavender. I didn't see you there. Ron broke up with you before Christmas break remember?" Alex lies.

"What? We broke up RonRon?" Ron nods at Lavender and she storms to her compartment as Ron and Alex bursts out laughing and walks through the open door to Hermione and Harry.

"I didn't know you and Ron had a date!" Harry fakes a gasp while laughing. Hermione laughs while Ginny, Luna, Neville, Max and Justin walk in smiling.

"Hey" everyone chimes and laugh at how they are in rhythm of each other.

As they arrive to Hogwarts and walks into the great hall Alex sees Draco at his table and wonders what is going on. 'I thought he was in hiding', Alex thinks in her mind. Everyone takes their seats as Dumbledore walks up to the podium.

"Welcome back everyone. I hope you all enjoyed your winter break. Are you ready to get all the fluff out of your brains and fill it with learning?" everyone starts to laugh at Dumbledore's choice of words, "good. Now let's eat!" food fills the table and everyone starts to dive in.

On the last trip to Hogsmeade, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking back up to the school. Alex sighs carrying her only bag and sees Katie Bell, one of her old friends, fly into the air, as Lavender screams. Alex runs over with her friends.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Alex screams worried.

"I told her not to open it! It's supposed to go to Dumbledore!" just then Katie slams down to the ground and Alex runs over to the package to see it's a necklace with Voldemort's symbol on it.

"Harry! Get Hagrid and dad!" Alex calls out as Harry takes off. 10 minutes later Dumbledore and Hagrid arrives with Harry. Dumbledore picks up the necklace by the paper as Hagrid picks up Katie.

"Take her to St Mungo's" Dumbledore directs as Hagrid nods and walks to Hogwarts to get Snape to help. Dumbledore walks to Alex and pulls her off to the side, "look in Nagini's mind and see what Voldemort is doing" Alex nods and closes her eyes. Alex gasps and snaps her eyes open, "what is it?" just then Alex collapses and hits her head of the brick wall, causing her to black out.

~HP & WOWP~

A week later, Alex finally awakes for the first time. The last thing Alex remembers is seeing Voldemort's plan. His plan is to kill all muggle borns and half bloods in the world. Voldemort also wants to start a war and get Alex to join his side to kill Harry and Dumbledore. Yes you heard right, Dumbledore. Voldemort knows Dumbledore isn't dead and he is pissed that Alex and Snape lied to him. So he gave Draco, yup, he got Lucius, Narcissa and Draco back again, well he gave Draco the necklace to give to Dumbledore. The necklace is cursed and Draco is the puppy that has to follow the rules no matter what.

Alex slowly sits up in her bed, looking around.

"Ahh, Ms. Russo-Dumbledore. You have finally awoken" Alex looks to her right to see it was Madam Pomfrey who spoke.

"How long have I been out?" Alex asks weakly.

"A week" a male's voice speaks out. Alex looks at the door to see Dumbledore with McGonagall and Snape behind him. Dumbledore walks over and asks Pomfrey to give them privacy. She does what she is told as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape sits on the bed beside her, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok" Alex whispers and looks down, "did you go into my mind to find out what I saw?"

"No. I want you to tell me" Alex nods and takes a deep breath.

"Voldemort knows you aren't dead and is pissed off that Snape and I lied to him. He found the Malfoy's and put them into his own care and sent Draco back to kill you. Draco is the one who gave the necklace to Katie Bell to give to you. It's cursed and Draco is just the puppet that does the dirty work" Alex looks up with tears in her eyes. Dumbledore nods and hugs Alex, knowing what she saw scared her to death.

"You will not go back there ok. We will go back to our original plan. Just make a copy of me and Draco will kill that. Don't tell him either" Alex nods weakly and starts to cry.

"Why does the mark burn? It's burning right now" Dumbledore looks at Snape and he sighs.

"Mine is burning too. It means that he and the others are getting closer. But each time it burns it means he is near" Alex nods and keeps that in mind.

The next day, Alex is free to go. She walks out of the hospital wing and walks to the great hall for breakfast. As Alex arrives, she sees Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing, all sitting on one side of the table with their backs to the entrance.

"Why did Dumbledore tell us to stay away from our best friend and your girlfriend?" Ron asks Harry.

"Dunno" Harry answers.

"Obviously he wants to speak to her by himself" Hermione sighs as they all look down at their plates. Alex quietly walks in behind them and crosses her arms.

"Or he wants to surprise you" Alex whispers and hugs Ron and Hermione before she kisses harry, before they could even see her. Hermione and Ron looks at Harry to see Alex and him making out.

"ALEX!" Ron and Hermione squeal and tackle her with a hug, causing the kiss to break.

"Wow. You must've really missed me" Alex points out as the hug breaks and Harry makes Alex sit on his lap. Harry wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asks.

"I'm fine. I woke up yesterday and had all night to get better. What did I miss?" Alex asks.

"Malfoy is in the hospital wing. He's working for Voldemort again and is back at being a death eater" Harry answers.

"Why is he in the hospital wing? And when did he go in?"

"This morning. He attacked Harry and Harry used a new spell and Snape took him up" Ron answers as Alex nods.

"Is the spell Sectumsempra?" Harry, Hermione and Ron nods.

"How did you know?" Hermione asks.

"I've heard of it and know it. Just never used it before. I will use it in time, but that's it" they nod, knowing Alex will end up using it.

~HP & WOWP~

That night, Dumbledore has asked Alex and Harry to come to his office. As Alex and Harry walk in, they see Dumbledore holding a ring in his hand.

"What's that dad?" Alex asks as Dumbledore smiles at her.

"This is one of the Deathly Hallows. I will tell you more later but I have found a Horcrux that we need to get" Harry nods as Alex and him walks to Dumbledore. Dumbledore slips the ring into his pocket and grabs Alex's hand as Harry wraps his hand around his arm. They apparated to a HUGE boulder in the middle of an ocean. In front of them is a cave. This was the first time Harry apparated, besides to get Slughorn to join, so three times now.

"I rather do my flashing" Alex mumbles holding her stomach. Dumbledore smiles at her and nods. Dumbledore strokes her hair back as she pukes into the ocean. Just then a shark jumps out at her and Dumbledore pulls her back. Thank god she was done puking out she would've puked at him and on herself. Dumbledore waves his wand and all of a sudden, Alex was back on her feet, good as new, "I still wanna do my flashing" Dumbledore chuckles and folds her hand.

"Then you can do the honours and get us to the cave" Alex grins and takes Harry's hand. They quickly flash and are now standing in front of the cave. There is a door in front of them and says something is Greek. Dumbledore is about to cut the palm of his hand to rub against the door, and Alex stops him.

"No dad! You can't" Alex snaps, pulling him away.

"I have to Alex. If it's not me, you or Harry will have too! It's the only way to get the door open" Dumbledore tells her and Alex shakes her head, taking her American wand out of her boot and points it at the door.

"BOMBARDA!" Alex shouts and the door collapses. Alex smirks to herself and puts her American wand away. She puts her Hogwarts wand back into her right hand, "you were saying?" Alex walks to the door and turns around to the guys, "you coming?" Dumbledore walks to the door, still trying to figure out how Alex was able to do that. At the top of the door it said that only blood can open it and no magic, of any kind, can destroy it or anything. Dumbledore takes hold of Alex's hand and Harry walks behind them nervously.

As they come to the end of the path, Dumbledore climbs into the boat there and helps Alex in then Harry. Harry made a light so they can see where they are, and they spots a crystal area with a stand type of thing in the middle. As they dock, Dumbledore climbs out first and helps Harry then Alex out. They all walk to the stand and surround it.

"I will have to drink this poison then you both will be able to get the locket. Keep getting me to drink it" Harry nods as Alex distracts herself and pictures the poison not there. In its place Alex thinks of water and there is an end to it. Alex puts her hand in the poison to feel the locket. She grips the locket and pulls it out, but after a fight with the poison. Alex turns around and smirks to herself when she sees Harry's and Dumbledore's shocked faces.

"How did you do that?" Harry asks.

"Dunno. I just pictured the poison was water and there is an end, where the locket is sitting. Then I took it out after the poison and I fought for the locket" Alex shrugs her shoulders like it's no big deal.

"I see your magic is getting stronger and stronger. You can control the elements, manipulate dangers, use your imagination and create it to become true. There's more to it, but I don't even know what they are" Dumbledore smiles as Alex hugs him.

"I didn't want you hurt" she whispers as she grabs Harry's hand and they flash out to the boulder again.

"Let's great back" Dumbledore tells them and apparates back to Hogwarts. As they stand on Astronomy Tower, Alex gives Dumbledore the locket; "Alex duplicate me" Alex nods after clenching her arm where the Dark Mark is.

"Edgebono-Utoosis" Alex whispers as she points her American wand at him. She puts it away again and smiles at her work. There, right beside the real Dumbledore is a copy, that looks human and talks just like him, "dad hide!" Alex whispers as the real Dumbledore hides with Harry. Alex points her wand at the fake Dumbledore as the death eaters run up with Malfoy in front. Alex takes notice that the other death eaters that are not there with her, are fighting students and teachers.

"Ahh, Russo-Dumbledore has cornered her father" Bellatrix smirks, "kill him!" Alex turns around, pointing her wand at Bellatrix's throat.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Alex snaps, "Locomotor Mortis" Bellatrix's legs snaps together, causing her to fall flat on her face. Alex starts to laugh as Snape walks up after smiling at the real Dumbledore, telling them to be quiet. Snape walks over to Alex smirking.

"Well done Alex" Snape points his wand Bellatrix as Alex whispers the next spell, taking Snape by surprise.

"Sectumsempra!" the next second Bellatrix is cut up and bleeding like there's no tomorrow. Snape quickly flicks his wand, making Bellatrix as good as new and pulls Alex to the side.

"Where did you find that spell?"

"In a potions book, that belongs to the Half-Blood Prince, which is you" Snape's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Alex smirks and rolls her eyes.

"You are THE potions master. The best one in years. How can it not be you?" Bellatrix decided that moment was the perfect moment to strangle Alex. Alex's face turned blue quickly as Snape stuns Bellatrix.

"Leave Alex alone. The Dark Lord needs her!" Snape freaks at them before they had a chance to attack her. Just then, Snape fires the killing curse at the fake Dumbledore, causing everyone to gasp in shock, "let's move!" the other death eaters picks Bellatrix up and they all turn to black clouds, after Snape grabs Malfoy's arm and Alex went into the shadows before anyone can notice. Alex looks down the side of the Tower to see a crowd forming around the fake Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Harry walk over to Alex and she flashes them down to the crowd. A few people started to cry already, as the fake Dumbledore vanishes because the spell has now worn off. Dumbledore walks to where the dummy was and stands in the middle, with Alex by his side. A few people screamed in surprise and happiness.

"Don't worry everyone. I am alive. That was just a spell that my daughter cast since I knew the Death Eater were on their way. I asked Alex to cast the spell so I could still live, and to throw Voldemort off" the school all bursts into cheers happy that he is really alive and they are all safe.

~HP & WOWP~

As June finally arrives, and the last day that Alex, Max, Justin, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in one place. It's very emotional for Alex. Alex is currently hugging Justin and Max tightly as they all are getting off the train in London. Alex is staying at Ron's then will flash to Harry's, then to Justin and Max, and finally Hermione, then back to Ron's.

"We will see you in 4 weeks Ally" Max tells his sister.

"I know but still!" Alex whines and breaks the hug, "see you guys soon" Justin and Mac kisses Alex's cheeks and walks off, leaving Ron, Hermione, her and Harry. They walks through the barrier knowing that is the final time they will see the Hogwarts express.

**And that's the end of the chapter. Next chapter is the final one for Half-Blood Prince, and then we will get into the Deathly Hallows! Oh, and I have decided I will continue after the Deathly Hallows, because I have a get idea! I WILL foreshadow, but you will have to figure it out. : D please review!**


	67. Chapter 65 end of year 6 & start of 7

**Hope you will like this chapter!**

**Chapter 65**

_As June finally arrives, and the last day that Alex, Max, Justin, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in one place. It's very emotional for Alex. Alex is currently hugging Justin and Max tightly as they all are getting off the train in London. Alex is staying at Ron's then will flash to Harry's, then to Justin and Max, and finally Hermione, then back to Ron's._

"_We will see you in 4 weeks Ally" Max tells his sister._

"_I know but still!" Alex whines and breaks the hug, "see you guys soon" Justin and Mac kisses Alex's cheeks and walks off, leaving Ron, Hermione, her and Harry. They walks through the barrier knowing that is the final time they will see the Hogwarts express._

Over the summer, Alex has been at The Burrow, then in New York, Hermione's and now its Harry's turn to see her. Alex will be taking Harry to Hermione's for a few hours, then wait until Hermione is done packing, then go to The Burrow for a day. Alex will flash out with them, with her and go to New York for 2 weeks to hang out with Justin and Max, since it is the middle of summer... July 1st. Alex has just flashed to Harry's and is currently knocking on the door. The fat guy opens the door and is 4 times the size of her.

"What?" the guy growls. Alex rolls her eyes and smiles sweetly.

"May I see Harry?" Alex asks.

"Who's asking?"

"His girlfriend" the guy starts to laugh as the tall skinny lady walks over.

"What's going on Vernon?" the lady asks.

"This girl claims that she is Potter's girlfriend" the Vernon guy chokes out. The lady sees Alex roll her eyes.

"What's your name?" the lady asks.

"Alex Russo-Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is my dad" the lady gasp as a tall boy runs over.

"What's going on?" Vernon stops laughing when the boy runs over.

"Dudley, go to your room. Petunia, go to the kitchen, I will deal with this freak" Vernon directs, as Dudley runs upstairs and Petunia goes to the kitchen.

"I'm not a freak fatty!" Alex snaps as Vernon pushes her, "you know it's not smart to push a wizard" Alex smirks at Vernon's scared face, "now let me see my boyfriend and I will leave right away. Also, Harry will come to New York with me for 2 weeks and go to our friends house's for 2 days each" Vernon nods scared as Alex points her American wand at his throat.

"You are not allowed to use magic outside of school" Vernon points out.

"Well, you are right. But this is my American wand, since I am an American wizard and an England wizard. I have been raised doing American magic all my life until Harry, Ron and Hermione were 13 and I was 13. I am a few months younger than them, but I don't have the trace on me since I am unknown to the Ministry of Magic. I am still in the American version of Ministry of Magic. Why I am telling a loser all of this?" Alex mumbles the last bit to herself. Alex pushes Vernon out of the way, "where's Harry?"

"Locked in his room" Vernon answers. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Where's his Hogwarts stuff?"

"Locked in the cupboard" Alex groans and smacks him upside the head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH A FAT PIG LIKE YOU!" Alex screams.

~HP & WOWP~

Upstairs Harry hears Alex scream at Vernon. Harry stiffs a laugh, knowing Alex officially hates Vernon. Just then, Harry's door explodes and his pissed off girlfriend storms in with his wand and backpack. She throws his backpack into the corner of his room and tosses his wand at him. Harry walks to Alex and pulls her into a hug calming her.

"Alex, you ok?" Harry whispers in her ear. Alex nods into his chest.

"Ya, I hate your uncle. He's a fat, lazy, fucking pig and needs to learn to stay out of my way" Harry starts to laugh and nods.

"What did you do to him?"

"He's..." Alex clears her throat; "floating in the living room" Alex starts to laugh with Harry as Dudley takes a peek in Harry's room. Alex and Harry don't see him as they kissed and said I love you.

Alex flashes her and Harry to Hermione's house and Harry knock on the door. The door opens to reveal Hermione. Hermione grins and attacks them with a hug.

"I missed you so much" Hermione whispers to them and pulls them inside, "mum and dad wants to meet you" Harry and Alex nods as Hermione closes the door and leads the way into the kitchen, "mum, dad, this is Harry Potter and Alex Russo-Dumbledore" Hermione introduces as Harry and Alex smiles.

"Nice to meet you" Mrs. Abigail Granger and Mr. Dominic Granger greets.

"Alex, Harry this is my mum Abigail and dad Dominic" Alex and Harry says 'nice to meet you' and were dismissed to go upstairs, "how long are you staying for before we go to Ron's?"

"A day, then stay at The Burrow for a day, then we go to New York for 2 weeks" Alex answers with a smile. Harry and Hermione grins, excited to see Alex's home life.

The next day, Hermione has packed everything she needs for the trip to New York and once she arrives back home, she will pack even more for their trip around the world to hunt Horcruxes. She put a spell on her small bag to make it endless. Harry and Alex watches in amazement on how Hermione has done that.

"Did you pack Harry?" Harry nods and shows her, his bag. Hermione takes his bag and puts it in hers, "I will do the same to Ron today" Harry nods as Hermione packs her books.

"We have to make a quick stop at school, before Snape and the death eaters take over. Dad wants to give us all something, since school will be unsafe starting tomorrow" Hermione and Harry nods as Hermione finishes packing early.

"I'm done packing for the adventure. I will still come back to say goodbye and erase mum's and dad's memorises though" Alex nods knowing it's going to be hard for her. She also knows that Hermione will need comfort. It's going to be hard for Alex as well. She has to say goodbye to Max, Justin, Theresa, Jerry, McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumbledore.

As Hermione, Harry and Alex flashes to The Burrow, Alex runs through the door like she owns the place.

"Howdy ya'll!" Alex calls throughout the house making everyone laugh, including Ron. Ron runs downstairs with his backpack.

"Dumbledore wants us at the school now" Alex rolls her eyes but nods.

"Let's go then" Alex flashes them out and they pop in Dumbledore's office. Alex runs into Dumbledore's arms and he spins her around like a little girl.

"Ready to see what I have to give you?" Dumbledore asks them. They all nod and they walk to the couch. On the couch, it goes; Hermione, Ron, Harry and finally Alex. Dumbledore brings over 9 things.

"What are they dad?" Alex whispers.

"Well, for Hermione, my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, but there is a secret in there that you will have to figure out" Hermione nods and takes the book, "also this will help" Dumbledore gives her another book, and Alex recognizes it. It's the book that talks about Horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows. Plus she and Dumbledore wrote in it, telling what the Horcruxes that Voldemort put a piece in him in, besides the two. Nagini and Harry, "Ron, these are for you" Dumbledore hands over his deluminator and a box. Rom opens the box, to see it full of spiders, "the spiders are attracted to snakes, besides the one you helped Harry kill in the chamber". Dumbledore turns to Harry next and hands over his first caught Golden Snitch and the Sword of Gryffindor. Finally it's Alex's turn. Dumbledore smiles at his daughter and hands her a bracelet. He slips it on her and pushes a button when everyone can see, has slots for vials to slide into, "you can up supplies you need in there. I have a few you WILL need" Dumbledore slides the 2 vials full of Basilisk fangs in, that he shrunk in size and puts 4 pollyjuice potions in as well. After he put the six in, they all see there are 26 slots left, "there's 2 more for you Al" Dumbledore hands Alex a piece of a broken mirror, "I have the rest of the mirror so you can always look at it, and see me or my brother. We will watch over you and if you need help, we will send help" Alex attacks Dumbledore with a hug and now it's time for the final thing. Dumbledore gives Alex a piece of paper and Alex starts to read it.

_I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, pass down the owner ship of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, down to my daughter Alexandra Margarita Russo-Dumbledore. She will be the new head mistress of the school and do what she pleases to the school. At the same time, she will own everything in the castle._

"You're giving me the school?" Alex looks up in shock as Dumbledore nods.

"It's been in our family for years on end, so it's your turn to own it"

"After the war, will you still be headmaster even though I own it?"

"If you want me too" Alex nods and hugs him tightly.

"You know, now that I think about it, this school changed me. I used to HATE hugs and be careless with magic, but now I care" Dumbledore laughs knowing it is true.

~HP & WOWP~

On the way back to New York, Alex flashes herself, Hermione, Ron and Harry into the living room of her home. Alex sees Theresa's back is turned so she skips over and hugs her gently.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you" Alex whispers making Theresa jump and laugh at her.

"Hi to you too" Theresa laughs and looks at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "nice to see you guys again. It's been a while" Hermione, Ron and Harry nods and smiles, "Max is upstairs and Justin is working right now. His shift is almost over" Alex grins and runs upstairs, with her friends' right behind her. As Hermione, Ron and Harry get to the top of the stairs they see Alex hugging Max tightly.

As Justin shift comes to an end 10 minutes after Alex, Ron, Hermione and Harry arrives, he walks upstairs and goes to sit on the couch, but sees it full. Justin walks closer but gets tackled to the ground.

"Oww" Justin hears laughter and looks up to see Hermione, Ron and Harry on the couch, "hi Alex" Alex gets off Justin and once he is on his feet, he pulls Alex to him for a hug.

~HP & WOWP~

Over the next 2 weeks, Alex has taken her friends, Justin and Max around New York. To the movies, their favourite spots, to their school they went to, Tribeca Prep, they even flashed to Wiztech to show them what it is like. Alex showed them her favourite places at Wiztech, the Tower to Evil, as she called it, Crumbs office, everything.

"What is it and headmasters having white beards and pointy hats?" Alex asks her brothers and friends. They all start laughing, not knowing the answer.

On their final night in New York, Alex is spending it with Theresa and Jerry, since Justin and Max are going to The Burrow with her, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Well, Theresa and Jerry are going too, but Alex wants alone time with them, so her brothers and friends are hanging out together upstairs.

Alex and her parents are watching the baseball game on TV. As the commercials come on, Alex asks the question that is on her mind.

"What are you guys going to do as the school year comes?" Alex whispers nervously.

"Dumbledore is going to let us travel the world with Justin. Max is going to go to The Burrow for Christmas break" Theresa explains as Alex nods knowing Justin is going to protect them.

"Are Justin and Max still having the wizard competition?"

"Nope. They are qualified as England wizards now" Jerry answers. Just then the game comes back on.

~HP & WOWP~

At The Burrow Alex, Hermione, Ron and members of the Order of Phoenix are getting ready.

"Alex, are you with us or the Death Eaters for this mission?" Mad-Eye Moody asks her. Alex sighs, thinking back to what Dumbledore told her.

_Flash Back:_

"_When we move Harry to The Burrow, work for Voldemort. That way, you can keep Harry alive. Harry will be riding with Hagrid so make sure you go after him alone. Only Moody will know it is you" Dumbledore tells Alex._

"Death Eaters. Dad told you right?" Alex asks.

"To make sure Harry is paired up with Hagrid and you keep them safe?" Alex nods, "yes"

"Ok. Don't tell anyone" Moody nods, knowing Alex is really on their side and she wants to keep her boyfriend and friends safe. Alex slips on her black cloak that all Death Eaters wear and smiles.

As Alex is flying on her broom with her mask on, so no one can know it's her, except for the other Death Eaters and Moody, Alex keeps an eye out for Hagrid and Harry. Just then 7 Harry's and the Order start to fly from Private Drive. Alex spots Hagrid and starts to fly after him. She sees 3 other Death Eaters hot on her trail so she fires disarming and stunning spells. Bellatrix catches up to Alex and screams at her.

"Why the hell are you attack your own kind Russo-Dumbledore!" Bellatrix screams. Alex sees Harry and Hagrid look at her, so she rips off her mask.

"I WANTED HARRY FOR MYSELF YOU SLUT!" Alex screams back and stuns her. Alex speeds up and flies next to Hagrid and Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry freaks at her. Alex makes sure no one is around them, which no one is.

"Dad wants me to make sure you guys get there safely. Get over yourself Harry. You are not alone in this. We are here to help you! We are almost there" just then Harry starts to scream and Alex knows it's because Voldemort is close by. Alex puts her mask on quickly and sees Voldemort right beside her.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort screams at her. Alex points her wand at him. Voldemort doesn't know its Alex.

"Avada Kedavra!" Alex screams, hitting Voldemort's wand, making it shatter to bits. Hagrid speeds up along with Alex to get to The Burrow.

Once at The Burrow, Hagrid and Harry crash lands and Alex jumps off her broom and help them to their feet, forgetting that she is wearing her mask and Death Eater cloak.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? I know it takes place at the end of Half-Blood Prince and start's Deathly Hallows, but that's my plan. Please review and I hoped you liked it!**


	68. Chapter 66

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Yay! Wow, I wonder if I can type 10 new chapters before we get the modem. This is going to be a fun task! Anyway, my cousins are coming over... sadly. Please save me!**

**I hate when mum plans something and makes me do it, without me knowing until the very end. I have to sleepover at my sister's tonight and go to the movies. The best part is I get to post the chapters I have and annoy the heck out of Soph and other people!**

**Anyway here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 66**

_Last Time:_

"_I WANTED HARRY FOR MYSELF YOU SLUT!" Alex screams back and stuns her. Alex speeds up and flies next to Hagrid and Harry._

"_What are you doing?" Harry freaks at her. Alex makes sure no one is around them, which no one is._

"_Dad wants me to make sure you guys get there safely. Get over yourself Harry. You are not alone in this. We are here to help you! We are almost there" just then Harry starts to scream and Alex knows it's because Voldemort is close by. Alex puts her mask on quickly and sees Voldemort right beside her._

"_What are you doing?" Voldemort screams at her. Alex points her wand at him. Voldemort doesn't know its Alex._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Alex screams, hitting Voldemort's wand, making it shatter to bits. Hagrid speeds up along with Alex to get to The Burrow._

_Once at The Burrow, Hagrid and Harry crash lands and Alex jumps off her broom and help them to their feet, forgetting that she is wearing her mask and Death Eater cloak._

_Now:_

Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley are sitting in the living room talking. Today is the day they will bring Harry over, it's July 18th, almost his birthday. Harry's birthday is July 30th so it's coming up in almost 2 weeks. Molly hears the alarm go off, telling her that someone is here. She and Ginny runs into the yard to see 3 people. They are: Hagrid, Harry and someone in a black cloak and mask. Molly grabs her wand and points it at the person's throat.

"Are you his follower and why are you with them?" Molly snaps grabbing the cloak.

"Molly relax. It's me... Alex" Alex's voice tells her. Molly doesn't relax. Alex sighs and takes off her mask and drops her hood.

"How do I know it's really you?" Molly asks cautiously. Alex rolls her eyes and pulls out her American wand from her boot.

"No other Death Eater or anyone has my American wand that I love" Alex makes colours come from the tip of her wand and waves it in a circle, "this proves it's real and not fake" Alex points her wand at the ground, "Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, lend us a hand" the hand arrives and rubs Molly's shoulders to relax her. Molly smiles knowing it's really Alex and hugs her tightly.

"I'm happy you are ok, but why are you on his side?"

"Dad told me too. It's to make sure Harry and Hagrid gets here safely. Voldy attack and I did the killing curse which shattered his wand to bits" Alex grins along with Molly as Ginny attacks Alex with a hug.

"You're ok!" the alarm goes off again and all the Order and Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Bill arrive. Bill is the one to break the news.

"Mad-Eye is dead" just then, Alex faints and hits the ground with a thud.

_**Alex's vision:**_

_**Alex is standing in front of Voldemort.**_

"_**We have to find the Elder wand" Voldemort hisses. Alex rolls her eyes and she is in a full bond bind, "now Alex. Tell me something. Where is your dad buried?" Alex is able to move now, but she sees her broken England wand.**_

"_**If you didn't break my wand, I may tell you. But now I won't" Alex closes her mind before Voldemort had the chance to enter.**_

"_**Why you little bitch" Voldemort starts but Alex cuts him off.**_

"_**Thanks for the compliment! I had no idea I was a girl!" Alex's tone in dripped in sarcasm, "did you know dad is buried up your ass and around the corner?" Alex smirks as Voldemort starts to get pissed off.**_

"_**Tell me why you used the killing curse on me"**_

"_**I didn't on you. I was aiming for your wand because it looked ugly. You need to bling it more. Add colour and design. Like what I would do is add purple, black, pink and red to make it look different"**_

"_**Bring in **__**Milinda Regena Wayne, Sydney Devane and Camila Rivers" Voldemort tells Wormtail. In Alex's mind, she is freaking out since she knows all 3 from Hogwarts but isn't really close. She would talk to them and be civil but not 100% friends since they are kinda friends with harry. One evil likes him and Cedric, and Alex doesn't trust her but is kind with her. That girl is... Camila. On the outside Alex is calm, and keeping her mind close and guarded from Voldemort. Alex watches as Wormtail makes them float in. She sees them terrified and in pain.**_

"_**Did you use the beautiful **__**Cruciatus Curse on them?" Alex asks smirking.**_

"_**Yes" Alex nods and skips over to him. She pats his shoulder, "I'm so proud of you. You know your spells and cures. Are you sure you are not a 12 year old?" Alex skips over to the 3 girls having fun making fun of Voldemort.**_

"_**Wormtail, I require your wand" Wormtail hands over his ward to Voldemort and Voldemort fires the killing curse at Alex. Alex blocks it and flashes out with the 3 girls.**_

Alex opens her eyes to see she is lying on the couch and sees George on the other laughing with Fred. Fred and George looks at her when they hear movement.

"Hey, slow down slugger" Fred says walking to her and lays her back down when she tries to sit up.

"What happened?" Alex looks at George to see only one ear and lots of blood.

"You fainted when Bill said Mad-Eye is dead. Also George lost an ear" Alex nods and looks down.

"By who?"

"Snape" Alex remembers that Snape said he will only injure them but not kill.

"Are you ok?" Alex whispers to George. George grins and nods.

"Yup. I'm holey and" George starts.

"Mum and everyone can tell the difference between" Fred carries on.

"Us now" Fred and George says at the same time. Alex rolls her eyes as Molly walks in.

"Ah, Alex you are awake" Molly places a cold, wet cloth on her forehead and Alex slowly falls back to sleep.

As Alex awoke again, she sees Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting around the fire.

"Guys, she's going to help us more ways than one. She can tell us if he is getting closer and her spells will help us too!" Hermione tells the guys.

"We know that Hermy. But what if she betrays us! It seemed that way today!" Ron argues. Alex rolls her eyes and sits up.

"Ever thought that maybe dad told me to, to make sure Harry gets her safe?" Alex snaps and walks to Hermione, Ron and Harry, "if you don't trust me Ronald then you are more of an idiot then I thought you were" Alex shoves Ron out of the way and walks outside. Harry and Hermione both groan and stare at Ron like he is an idiot.

"We haven't even started the mission and we are already fighting!" Harry snaps to no one and walks out to Alex.

"Ron, keep your mouth shut! Alex is on our side! She just joined him to get her friends back ok? Dumbledore told us a million times and Alex has too!" Hermione storms outside leaving Ron hitting himself in the head.

~HP & WOWP~

A week has gone by and Alex watches as people arrives to The Burrow for Bill's and Fleur's wedding. Alex sees Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry walk through the barrier and she fires downstairs. As she arrives to the door she runs to her family and jumps into their arms. Ron, Harry and Hermione watches from Ginny's bedroom window and smiles weakly. Hermione turns to Alex's bag that has her American wand, clothes, books and food, and puts it into her small enchantment bag. Harry's and Ron's are already packed and Hermione already erased her parents' minds. Alex hugs her family tightly and lets the tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys. But after this war, I'm coming right back home" Alex promises. Theresa, Jerry, Justin and Max lets their tears fall as well and holds Alex close, knowing she will keep her promise. She will return and see her family.

~HP & WOWP~

As the wedding goes on, Alex is dancing with Max, Justin and Luna Lovegood. As an upbeat song starts to play, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, the four teenagers start to dance and having fun. Hermione, Ron and Harry are watching from the table. Just then, a patronus from the Ministry arrives, telling everyone to go and hide because the Death Eaters are arriving.

"THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN. SCRIMGEOUR IS DEAD. THEY ARE COMING" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice tells them through the patronus.

Alex hugs Justin, Max and Luna before running to Hermione, Ron and Harry, but gets cut off by Theresa and Jerry hugging her before running to the cellar of The Burrow.

As Alex arrives to Hermione, Ron and Harry, Hermione grabs Alex's hand as people apparated or fight the Death Eaters. Hermione apparated and took them to Grimmauld Place.

**I know that, this was a short chapter, but it's leading up. I also know it's boring a little, but I will add comedy and drama between the group a little. Hoped you liked it! Please review dudes/dudettes!**


	69. Chapter 67

**Here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter 67**

_Last Time:_

"I'm going to miss you guys. But after this war, I'm coming right back home" Alex promises. Theresa, Jerry, Justin and Max lets their tears fall as well and holds Alex close, knowing she will keep her promise. She will return and see her family.

~HP & WOWP~

_As the wedding goes on, Alex is dancing with Max, Justin and Luna Lovegood. As an upbeat song starts to play, Tik Tok by Ke$ha, the four teenagers start to dance and having fun. Hermione, Ron and Harry are watching from the table. Just then, a patronus from the Ministry arrives, telling everyone to go and hide because the Death Eaters are arriving. _

"_THE MINISTRY HAS FALLEN. SCRIMGEOUR IS DEAD. THEY ARE COMING" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice tells them through the patronus._

_Alex hugs Justin, Max and Luna before running to Hermione, Ron and Harry, but gets cut off by Theresa and Jerry hugging her before running to the cellar of The Burrow. _

_As Alex arrives to Hermione, Ron and Harry, Hermione grabs Alex's hand as people __apparated__ or fight the Death Eaters. Hermione __apparated and took them to Grimmauld Place._

_Now:_

As Alex, Ron, Harry and Hermione arrives to Grimmauld Place, they hear banging. Alex rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Alex starts to jump up and down, like nothing has happened.

"Alex, we almost got killed! My family was getting attacked! And now you want to play hide and seek?" Ron freaks at her. Alex sighs and glares.

"If you haven't noticed, my family was getting attacked too!" Alex snaps back.

"What family? Theresa and Jerry Russo aren't even your real family! We all thought the Dark Lord was your father and he's not! Then we find out that Dumbledore is your father! What if you are just an orphan that has no family?" Alex's eyes fill with tears and she punches him hard in the face.

"You are just a fucking bastard that needs to learn to shut your mouth!" Alex's eyes narrows at him as Harry and Hermione pulls Alex away. Alex just ignores them and continues, "if you really want me to, I will leave now! I could easily turn against you, Hermione and Harry to save my family! I SAW the Death Eaters take Max, Justin and my parents. Have you ever thought that I want to save them now and betray you guys, or let Voldemort kill my family? What's more important? Saving the world or my family?" Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's grow wide not knowing that Alex's family has got taken away, "Just shut the fuck up and don't talk to me" Alex storms away as Sirus and Dumbledore walks into the hallway as Alex runs upstairs crying.

"You just blew it Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore shakes his head at Ron and walks up the stairs to talk to Alex. Dumbledore turns around all of a sudden, "just let Alex calm down before you talk to her. You all need to know that Alex is very scared and frightened right now. She's giving up her safety and family to protect the three of you. You all NEED her for this mission. Think before you speak" Dumbledore walks up the rest of the stairs to the room Alex ran into.

Sirus turns toward the three sad teenagers and takes them into the living room. Sirus waves his wand and Ron's broken nose snaps back into place.

"Oww!" Ron holds his nose as Sirus makes the blood stop.

"That girl has a good punch, don't you think?" Sirus asks with a smile, "but seriously guys, you need one another. If you guys lose Alex, you are doomed. I know you guys are going to get sick of each other, but you CAN'T lose one another. Just relax and take a deep breath. Ron, remember, Alex and Harry are dating and their relationship is going to be put to a HUGE test. You all doubted her before because of her dark mark, but you know she's really on your side and trying to save you guys. She is able to tell you, when Voldemort is near. You need one another and need to work with each other" Ron, Harry and Hermione, nods knowing Sirus Black is right. Upstairs, Dumbledore is giving Alex the EXACT same speech, but the difference is... Alex is arguing back.

"They hate me! Dad, what if Ron is right?" Alex cries, "what if, you just think I am your daughter, but in the real world, I'm not!" Dumbledore sighs and looks at Alex sadly.

"Come here" Alex walks to Dumbledore, who is sitting on the bed in Sirus' room. Dumbledore pulls out a leaf and Alex recognizes it. It's the leaf that tells you who your family is. Your ancestors, your parents and your siblings. Plus the leaf NEVER lies, "I need a drop of your blood" Alex nods and uses her fingernail. She cuts a small cut on her finger. She walks closer to Dumbledore and Dumbledore puts Alex's bleeding finger on the leaf. Alex takes it away and puts her finger in her mouth as the leaf starts to speak.

"_Alexandra Margarita Russo-Dumbledore. Daughter of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Mother was murdered by Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort or the Dark Lord. Most powerful witch in the ENTIRE world. Currently dating Harry James Potter. Best friends with Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Adopted by Theresa and Jerry Russo and still looks at them like parents. Went to Wiztech in the United States and learned American magic. Raised in New York City and was born in Godric's Hollow. Currently going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England and knows American magic and England magic. Currently 16 turning 17 in a few weeks and the youngest out of all her friends. Also can decide who wins the war between Voldemort and Harry Potter"_

"How did you know I was your daughter?" Alex asks Dumbledore.

"Well, besides on having pictures of you from when you were a baby, but when you were in the hospital wing, I took some of your blood and put it on the leaf and found out. The leaf said the EXACT same thing as it told you" Dumbledore answers honestly. Alex looks at Dumbledore and lets the tears fall. She dives into Dumbledore's arms and sobs.

~HP & WOWP~

As a week went by, Alex is sitting in the living room watching the fire burn. She hasn't said a thing to Ron, Harry or Hermione, but she does talk to Sirus and Dumbledore who are in hiding. Just then there is a crack and Alex walks into the kitchen. Alex watches as 2 house elves walk across the table talking. Alex sees Mundungus Fletcher sitting on the chair in the corner.

"Mister Ron Weasley, nice to see you again!" one of the house elves greets happily. Alex watches from the doorway, confused on what's happening.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alex interrupts surprised that no one saw her watching them. Hermione, Ron and Ron turns around to see Alex with her arms crossed, "why's the backstabbing asshole who got Mad-Eye killed here?" Alex points at Mundungus with her wand and stuns him, "dick face" just then Dumbledore and Sirus walk in.

"What's going on?" Sirus asks as Dumbledore looks amused at Alex.

"Why did you stun him?" Dumbledore asks Alex.

"He's an asshole who is a pathetic guy who needs to freaking get a life and stop being a wimp!" Alex snarls, "he should be happy that I didn't do worse damage" Dumbledore places a hang on her should to calm her.

"Ok, you teenagers talk and do what you have to do. Sirus and I are going to go to bed now" the teenagers nod as Dumbledore smiles at a house elf, "nice to see you Dobby!"

"Nice to see you too Mister Albus Dumbledore sir" Dumbledore chuckles as Alex looks confused.

"Dobby, this is my daughter Alex Russo-Dumbledore" Dumbledore introduces Alex and Dobby, "Alex, this is Dobby. And over there" Dumbledore points at the other house elf, "is Kreacher"

"Hi" Alex greets, still unsure.

"Now Sirus and I are going to leave you. Night" the teenagers say 'night' back and are left alone.

"Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?" Alex asks Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Well, we found out that Mundungus stole the locket that Kreacher was ordered to destroy by R.A.B. you know, Sirus' brother Regulus Arcturus Black?" Harry tells. Alex nods and sits down on a chair at the table.

"The locket we got was a fake and R.A.B had the real one. So Regulus was R.A.B and told Kreacher to destroy it?" Alex translated.

"Yes. Mundungus stole it and we are trying to get it back" Alex nods and glares as her friends and boyfriend.

"So you left me in the dark for the last week. Just because I am pissed at Ron and won't talk, doesn't mean I won't listen" Alex snaps and stands up.

"Alex?" a weak shy voice broke out. Alex turns to the source to see a nervous looking Hermione.

"Ya?" Alex asks softly, knowing she shouldn't be snapping at Hermione.

"I'm sorry" Hermione looks down and Alex looks at her confused.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything" Hermione nods and looks back up.

"I should've told you what we were doing and planning. So part of it is my fault. I wanted to give you space but I didn't mean for you to get left in the dark. I was too caught up in the plan that I forgot you didn't know" Alex smiles weakly.

"Hermione, you always forget that I can never blame you. You love to research or plan things. It's who you are" Hermione smiles weakly back.

"Are you still made at us?"

"I'm not mad at you. But I won't say anything around the guys right now" Hermione nods and attacks Alex with a hug. Alex hugs back and closes her eyes, leading her off into a vision.

_**Alex is standing in a destroyed Hogwarts watching as Death Eaters laugh. Alex sees Hagrid holding a boy who has his eyes closed.**_

"_**HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! I HAVE WON!" Voldemort laughs as students and teachers of Hogwarts cry. Alex points her wand at Voldemort.**_

"_**You are a fucking bastard!" Alex screams.**_

"_**Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cries as Alex says her spell at the same time.**_

"_**Expelliarmus!**__**" Alex's and Voldemort's spells collide and Alex sees the boy smile at Hagrid and gets to the ground. Just then, Alex notices the boy is Harry. Alex's spell weakens for a second and it was enough for Voldemort's spell to beat hers. Alex goes flying into the air as the killing curse hits her and sends her crashing into the hole in the wall and lands on the stairs inside Hogwarts.**_

"_**I just killed Alex Russo-Dumbledore. The most POWERFUL witch in the world!" Voldemort gloats as Alex sits up and coughs. Alex stands up and walks out of the castle.**_

"_**Think again idiot" Alex smirks and walks forward, "after this war, and you die, do you really think you can come back? If so, would you like a bottle of glue to get someone to glue you together?" Alex claps her hands randomly, "prepare to die"**_

Alex opens her eyes to see she is lying on Dumbledore's bed.

"Are you ok?" Alex looks to the door to see Dumbledore walking in with a cup of water.

"How long have I been out?" Alex asks.

"2 days. Harry, Ron and Hermione found out where the locket is and have found a way into the Ministry to get it" Dumbledore hands Alex the water and drinks it, "what was the vision about?"

"The war. It's going to happen at Hogwarts" Dumbledore nods and sits down next to Alex and hugs her tightly.

"I will be at the war. Tell me in the mirror a week before you go to Hogwarts for whatever reason"

"Ok. I know the date that the vision took place, but the war started the day before. It happened June 12th 2011. 2 weeks before the school year ends" Dumbledore nods.

"I will bring in my forces that will help. You feel fine?"

"Ya"

"Good. Let's go downstairs. It's time for the Ministry attack to get the locket" Alex nods as Dumbledore helps Alex to her feet. As the father and daughter walks down the stairs, Alex knows that danger lies ahead.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	70. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 is just starting. Oh, and I foreshadowed in the last chapter. Let's see if any of you know what it is?**

**Chapter 68**

_Last Time:_

"_How long have I been out?" Alex asks._

"_2 days. Harry, Ron and Hermione found out where the locket is and have found a way into the Ministry to get it" Dumbledore hands Alex the water and drinks it, "what was the vision about?"_

"_The war. It's going to happen at Hogwarts" Dumbledore nods and sits down next to Alex and hugs her tightly._

"_I will be at the war. Tell me in the mirror a week before you go to Hogwarts for whatever reason"_

"_Ok. I know the date that the vision took place, but the war started the day before. It happened June 12__th__ 2011. 2 weeks before the school year ends" Dumbledore nods._

"_I will bring in my forces that will help. You feel fine?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Good. Let's go downstairs. It's time for the Ministry attack to get the locket" Alex nods as Dumbledore helps Alex to her feet. As the father and daughter walks down the stairs, Alex knows that danger lies ahead._

_Now:_

As Alex and Dumbledore walks downstairs, Dumbledore conjures enough food for 3 months. Hermione opens her bag as the box of food flies toward her and into her bag.

"That will last you 3 months and it's endless. Alex could multiply it when you need too. You guys better start and get the locket" the teens nods as Sirus, Dumbledore, Kreacher and dobby bids them farewell.

As they arrive to the Ministry, Hermione and Ron starts to get to work as Alex rolls her eyes. I know an easier way, but it's more risky.

"You can do your way them bitch" Ron snaps. Alex narrows her eyes and flashes into the Ministry.

"Idiot" Hermione mutters and drinks the pollyjuice potions and goes into the Ministry with Harry and Ron behind her.

As they walk into the Ministry, they see Alex talking to Bellatrix.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting Potter for myself!" Alex snaps at Bellatrix. Bellatrix crackles and pats Alex's head.

"You are one brave girl" Alex slaps Bellatrix's hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Alex storms passed Bellatrix and make her way to the elevator. Once inside, Harry, Ron and Hermione walks in.

"What the hell are you doing Alex?" Hermione asks.

"Who the hell are you?" Hermione sighs.

"Alex, it's me. Hermione!" Alex nods.

"Oh... so you are pretending to be Mafalda Hopkirk as Ron and Harry are Reg Cattermole and Albert Runcorn?" Alex asks.

"Yes"

"Nice. Ron your _wife_ is being framed as a mudblood" Alex says like it's no big deal, "she's actually a half-blood. Umbitch is down there too, but you have to stop it from raining in Yaxley's office"

"How do you know all this?" Harry asks.

"It's called Bellatrix. She's my mentor" Alex makes quotation marks around mentor, "she's training me to be a death eater and she has been telling me everything I need to know. So..." before Alex continues its Ron's stop. Ron climbs off the elevator as Arthur Weasley climbs on, "anyway, Albert you are needed in Umbridge's office. I will escort Mafalda to Umbridge and then go help you" Harry nods, knowing Alex doesn't want to give them away, "hello Mr. Weasley!" Alex smiles at Arthur.

"Hello Alex. Why are you in the Ministry?" Alex starts to whisper in his ear.

"We need to get the locket that Umbitch has. Bellatrix is my mentor so she told me to help around the Ministry and make sure things are in order. I'm not doing that. I am going to make sure that we get the locket, since it's a Horcrux and I need to get the files for dad that he wants and are targets that Voldemort wants to kill" Alex pulls away.

"How do you know all that?" Arthur whispers.

"Bellatrix told me. I'm trying to screw them up" Alex smirks, "plus I know Umbitch has Mad-Eye's eye" Arthur nods.

"It's impossible to get though"

"Unless you have Fred and George's inventions" Alex's smirk grows as Arthur rolls his eyes.

"You do what you need to do and I will keep your visit a secret" Alex nods as the elevator stops and Harry and Arthur climbs off as Umbridge climbs on.

"Ah, Alex what are you doing here?" Umbridge asks.

"Just to say hi to my favourite ex-teacher!" Alex says in fake excitement. Umbridge narrows her eyes and changes the topic.

"Ah, Mafalda. I was going to come down to get you to help with the questioning" Hermione's eyes grow wide as Alex looks at the locket.

"Umbitch, may I see your locket?" Alex asks as Umbridge looks at her.

"What?"

"Voldemort wants me to hold onto it, since he things Potter and his friends are in the ministry" Umbridge nods and hands Alex the locket, "I also have to go to your office and get the papers of his targets"

"Alright. Do you want Mafalda's help?"

"Yes"

"Ok. Mafalda, go with Alex" Hermione nods and walks off with Alex.

~HP & WOWP~

"Wow, that was easy" Hermione whispers.

"Ya, it does help that she knows I 'work' for Voldemort" Alex puts quotation marks around work, "my Dark Mark is visible for all to see, so it works out" Alex leads the way to Umbridge's office and Alex throws Fred and George's smoke balls. The balls explode and the room fills with black smoke. Hermione and Alex run into Umbridge's office and sees Harry in there, "hi Harry" Harry turns around and looks at them worriedly.

"Oh, hi Alex" Harry breathes a sigh of relief, "Hermione?"

"Hey Harry" Hermione smiles.

"I need to find the muggle borns and 'mudbloods'" Alex puts quotations around mudbloods. Alex walks to Umbridge's desk and starts to search. She finds the folder and looks at it, to see Dumbledore's picture with an X over top and same with Mad-Eye. She sees, in the folder there's Sirus', Lupin's, Hermione's, and a few other students from Hogwarts there as well but no X across the picture, "that's just sick" Alex notices it's a file of that person as well, "really sick" Alex picks up the folder and walks to the door.

"Wait, what about the Horcrux?" Harry asks.

"Alex has it already" Hermione answers as Alex grabs Mad-Eye's eye.

"Let's go find Ron and go" Alex slips the eye into her pocket where the locket is. They leave the office and walks to the elevator.

The elevator stops and Alex sees Ron enters soak and wet.

"Hi Ron" Alex greets. Ron looks at Alex and smiles.

"Hi Alex. Did you get it?"

"Yup" the door closes and the elevator drops to the main floor.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrive to the main floor, Alex notices Harry looking like himself.

"Shit" Alex stops Harry from leaving and points her wand at him, "Satisfy my empty belly; make Harry a peanut butter and jelly" Harry turns into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Alex picks him up, "we have to go!" Hermione, Ron and Alex start to walk through the Ministry after Alex slips Harry into her pocket. Just then Ron and Hermione start to change back.

"THERE'S POTTER'S FRIENDS!" a Ministry worker calls out and the three teenagers' starts to run as the guards starts to run after them. The three of them dives into the green fire after Hermione grabs Ron's and Alex's hands. One of the guards grabbed Alex's arm and the next second, Alex sees they are in a forest. Alex sits up and sees the guard getting to his feet.

"Petrificus Totalus" Alex shouts and as the guy falls to the ground Alex decides to erase his mind, "Obliviate" the guy lays knocked out on the ground and Alex turns around to see Ron bleeding. Alex runs over to Hermione to help. Alex opens her bracelet and hands Hermione a vial of dittany.

"Thanks" Alex nods as Ron's arm starts to heal, "where's Harry?"

"Oh, in my pocket" Alex pulls the Harry sandwich out of her pocket and puts him on the ground, "Although I like tasty snacks, I'd rather have my friend Harry back" the sandwich turns into Harry again and Harry lays on his back.

"That was different" Harry whispers. Alex rolls her eyes and takes Hermione's bag from the ground and pulls out a tent, "what are you doing?"

"Ron will be too tired to move so I decided that we will stay here for a few days" Alex waves her wand at the tent and the tent builds itself.

~HP & WOWP~

4 days later, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting at the tree.

"Use the sword" Alex tells them while wearing the locket.

"What if it doesn't work?" Ron asks in a whisper.

"JUST DO IT!" Alex snaps and throws the locket at him. Ron nods weakly and grabs the sword of Gryffindor. Harry walks over getting ready.

"Open" Harry says in Parseltongue. The locket opens and Ron quickly stabs it with the sword before anything can happen. The locket smashes and Ron and Harry high fives each other.

"HARRY!" Hermione screams. Ron and Harry snap around to see Alex on the ground, having a fit. Foam is coming from Alex's mouth and her eyes are rolled into her head. Alex's nose and ears are bleeding as well. Harry and Ron run over as Hermione grabs a bezoar and shoves it down Alex's throat, "come on Alex" Hermione whispers as tears fell.

"What happened?" Ron asks in panic.

"Well..." Hermione sobs, "when you killed the locket, Alex went into a fit. Before, we were talking about where the next Horcrux could be. Then nothing. She just collapsed and this happened" Hermione covers her face and sobs, blaming herself. Harry and Ron let their own tears fall as they watched the bezoar start working. Alex starts to breathe and cough. Hermione's head snaps up as Alex groan.

"What... happened?" Alex asks between breaths.

"You went into a fit be the Horcrux was destroyed" Ron answers and hugs Alex, "I'm so sorry about a while ago. Please don't be mad at me anymore?" Alex nods into Ron's shoulder as he pulls Alex into his lap after he sits cross legged.

"I'm not mad at anyone now" Alex whispers as Hermione and Ron attacks her with a hug.

"Let's all get food and go to bed" Hermione whispers wiping her tears. Everyone agrees and goes into the tent.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review**


	71. Chapter 69

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 69**

_Last Time:_

"_What happened?" Ron asks in panic._

"_Well..." Hermione sobs, "when you killed the locket, Alex went into a fit. Before, we were talking about where the next Horcrux could be. Then nothing. She just collapsed and this happened" Hermione covers her face and sobs, blaming herself. Harry and Ron let their own tears fall as they watched the bezoar start working. Alex starts to breathe and cough. Hermione's head snaps up as Alex groan._

"_What... happened?" Alex asks between breaths._

"_You went into a fit be the Horcrux was destroyed" Ron answers and hugs Alex, "I'm so sorry about a while ago. Please don't be mad at me anymore?" Alex nods into Ron's shoulder as he pulls Alex into his lap after he sits cross legged._

"_I'm not mad at anyone now" Alex whispers as Hermione and Ron attacks her with a hug._

"_Let's all get food and go to bed" Hermione whispers wiping her tears. Everyone agrees and goes into the tent._

_Now:_

"If Voldemort is able to come back, do you think he is going to get someone to glue him back together?" Alex asks randomly as the golden four walks through tall grass to get to the shore near the river. It has been 2 weeks since they have destroyed the locket and Ron's arm is completely better and as good a new. Harry, Ron and Hermione starts to laugh.

"I hope he won't come back personally" Alex rolls her eyes at Ron, secretly hoping the same, but she always looked at the worst.

"We all hope that Ronald" Hermione laughs.

"At the war, should I give him a bottle of glue?" Alex asks joking.

"Sure" Harry laughs and rolls his eyes, knowing Alex is just trying to brighten the mood.

As the teenagers sit down at the water, after setting up the tent and putting up enchantments, Alex throws a rock into the water. As Hermione looks into her books that Dumbledore gave her.

"Alex, why is your writing in here?" Hermione asks. Alex looks at the page and grins.

"Dad and I found out what the Horcruxes are but didn't know where to look" Hermione nods and sighs looking back at the page that Dumbledore slipped inside the book. On the page it says:

(_**Alex's writing, **__Dumbledore's writing_)

**The Horcruxes**

**1) **_**Nagini (stupid fuckin' snake!)**_

**2) **_Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw (in the castle)_

**3) **_**Hufflepuff's cup (in Bellatrix's volt at Gringotts)**_

**4) **_Locket (dunno where)_

**5) **_**Tom Riddle's Diary (dead!)**_

**6) **_The ring (gave it to Alex)_

**7) **_**Harry (a piece of Voldemort's soul is in Harry)**_

**The Deathly Hallows**

**1) **_**The Resurrection Stone (in the ring dad gave me)**_

**2) **_Elder Wand (my wand)_

**3) **_**Cloak of Invisibility (Harry owns it)**_

Hermione smiles and grabs a quill. She crosses out the diary, ring and locket, knowing they are all killed. She frowns knowing Harry is a Horcrux too.

"Harry?" Hermione whispers and hands Harry the list. Harry reads it and gasps and Ron does to after he reads it.

"I'm... a hor... Horcrux?" Harry freaks out. Alex sighs and nods.

"Yes Harry. A part of Voldy is IN you. He has to kill you, but dad told me, you will have a choice, whether to come back or to wherever you go when you die. Don't dwell on it Harry. Dad destroyed the ring already and gave me the stone. Harry, you have the cloak and dad has the wand, so it will be impossible for Voldy to get the Deathly Hallows. He has Nagini, so we have to kill her and then Harry, Voldy will have to kill you. Let's focus on killing the rest" Harry, Ron and Hermione nods, but notices Alex isn't affected by this information.

~HP & WOWP~

As a day goes by, Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry are sitting on the picnic bench, where they eat their meals.

"So which one are we going to go after first?" Ron asks the group as they all look at the list.

"I think we should go for the cup" Alex nods in agreement.

"Where would it be though?" Alex asks.

"Dunno. But I want to go see my parents grave on Christmas Eve" Harry tells them.

"So keep on the move until then?" Ron asks in disbelief.

"Ron, Christmas Eve is in 2 weeks" Hermione tells them.

"We've been on the move for 5 months already?" Alex whispers "wow. I thought we were on the move for a month"

"Nope, we are at the end of our 5th month" Hermione tells her.

"That would explain why you wanted me to multiply the food! I should learn to pay attention"

"No kidding!" Ron comments. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Let's just start walking" Alex tells them and starts to walk out of the tent until arm surges through her arm. Alex falls to the ground, causing her friends to run to her.

"Alex!" they call as they kneel down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks. Alex shakes her head.

"I have to shrink you guys and the tent. Stay in the tent and I will take your bag. Voldy is calling and I have to go" Hermione, Ron and Harry nods remembering Alex telling them that she has to go to the meetings. Hermione gives Alex her bag and helps Alex out of the tent. Alex points her wand at the tent, where her friends are and shrinks them and tent. Alex puts them into the bag and shrinks the bag next and puts it in her pocket. Alex flashes out of the rocky area and arrives to Malfoy Manor where the meeting is being held. Alex walks through the barrier of the Manor and walks to the gate. The house elf, Winky, that the Malfoy adopted after Barty Crouch Sr. died.

"Mistress Alexandra, nice to see you again!" Winky greets.

"Hey Winky. How many times have I told you, it's Alex?" Alex smiles as Winky blushes and nods.

"I'm sorry Mistress Alex. Come on in" Winky opens the gate and allows Alex in. Winky takes Alex's hand and they walk up to the Manor.

As Alex walks into the meeting area, she glares at Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Alex asks coldly. Voldemort smirks and invites her to sit down, "I'm not going to stay long. I am searching for Potter, Weasley and Granger. I rather get back to my search"

"I highly doubt that. You let Granger and Weasley get away at the Ministry" Alex rolls her eyes. She opens her mouth to reply but Voldemort cuts her off, "I was there so don't fight back" Alex resists to rolls her eyes.

"Did you now? Did you know I have proof I was chasing them?" Alex opens her mind and plays I have memory that she was building in her mind to make it believable. Voldemort looks into her mind and watches the 'memory' that Alex allows him to see. As Voldemort leaves her mind, Alex sees him smirk.

"Nice work on hurting the Weasley boy's arm. It looked splinched but it was one of your spells" the other Death Eaters chuckles with Voldemort walked to her. He pants her shoulder and points Lucius' wand at her throat, "but I know that memory is fake. I saw some of your other memories that weren't guarded. Like, laughing with your little friends, throwing rocks in a river, blah, blah, blah. You are a liar Alex. Are you ready to die?" Alex pulls out her American wand secretly and kicks Voldemort in the most hurtful place for a guy. Alex quickly flashes out, before anyone was able to fire spells at her and for Voldemort to touch her again.

Alex flashes to a safe spot in the middle of a forest in New York, as tears roll down her cheeks freely. Alex pulls out the tent and enlarges it again. Alex walks into the tent after putting up the enchantments. She sees Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting on the couches waiting for her. Alex runs into Harry's open arms and bursts into tears and sobs.

"Are you ok?" Ron asks in a whisper. Alex looks to Harry's left to see Ron looking sadly at her. Harry lets Alex sit on his lap as the couple hugs each other tightly.

"I will be" Alex mumbles.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asks, changing the topic.

"Ya" Hermione nods and walks into the kitchen to get an apple for her best friend. Hermione, Harry and Ron know what went down with Alex and how she was almost killed, "I wish Voldy was a total idiot and not observant" Alex says out of the blue. Ron and Hermione cracks a small smile as Hermione hands Alex her apple, "thanks"

"I wish that too" Harry agrees, as he and Alex starts to laugh. Ron and Hermione nods and laughs in agreement. Alex lays her head on Harry's left shoulder as she faces their friends. Harry kisses Alex's cheek then neck.

"You need a hair cut" Alex points out when she looks up at Harry, "it looks like you are turning into a hairy creature" Ron decides to make fun of that statement.

"Woof woof" Ron barks as the girls and Harry looks at him, like he is nuts, "what? She said hairy creature so that means a dog" Alex shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head.

"What's next on the task list?" Alex asks the group turning serious.

"Godric's Hallow" Harry, Ron and Hermione all says at the same time.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review!**


	72. Chapter 70

**Here's the next chapter. I LOVE the song Skyscraper by Demi Lovato; along with We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings and Demi Lovato.**

**That's not including Who Says by Selena Gomez, The Climb by Miley Cyrus, Wherever I Go by Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment, Mine, Mean, I'd Lie, Permanent Marker and The Best Day all by Taylor Swift, and Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. **

**There's a lot more in the group, but those are the ones on top of my head, since I just woke up and I'm listening to the songs. : D **

**By the way... JOSH IS COMING OVER! He's going to be here at 9:30am and its 7:25am right now. I woke up at 6:30, thanks to my mum. Lol. Josh and I are going to be watching cartoons, have lunch then end up watching movies and play Wii. We are not allowed outside today because my asthma is bad in the summer, let alone all year round. I have severe asthma and I get rushed to the hospital a lot cause of it, but that's not including when my sutting gets in the way...**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 70**

_Last Time:_

"_Ya" Hermione nods and walks into the kitchen to get an apple for her best friend. Hermione, Harry and Ron know what went down with Alex and how she was almost killed, "I wish Voldy was a total idiot and not observant" Alex says out of the blue. Ron and Hermione cracks a small smile as Hermione hands Alex her apple, "thanks"_

"_I wish that too" Harry agrees, as he and Alex starts to laugh. Ron and Hermione nods and laughs in agreement. Alex lays her head on Harry's left shoulder as she faces their friends. Harry kisses Alex's cheek then neck._

"_You need a hair cut" Alex points out when she looks up at Harry, "it looks like you are turning into a hairy creature" Ron decides to make fun of that statement._

"_Woof woof" Ron barks as the girls and Harry looks at him, like he is nuts, "what? She said hairy creature so that means a dog" Alex shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head._

"_What's next on the task list?" Alex asks the group turning serious._

"_Godric's Hallow" Harry, Ron and Hermione all says at the same time._

_Now:_

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex flashes to Godric's Hallow and Alex remembers the area for the first time in her life.

"What are we looking for?" Ron asks.

"Dunno" Hermione whispers as they watch Alex and Harry walk hands laced together, looking at the ruined Potter home. Harry looks at the sign as Alex just walks in and up to the destroyed house. Harry sees Alex climb through the wreckage and arrives to his old bedroom. All of Harry's memorises from that night floods back into his head, as Alex finds his old teddy bear and book from when he was a baby. Alex climbs back down and walks down the path to him. She sees tears fill Harry's eyes and Alex looks across the road, to end up remembering that her home was across the road from Harry's house. Alex sees Hermione and Ron standing behind Harry, knowing there is nothing they can do.

"Harry?" Alex whispers as she closes the gate to his first home.

"Ya?" Harry whispers back looking her in the eye.

"These are for you" Alex hands him the teddy bear and book that she found. Harry smiles through his tears and attacks Alex with a hug.

"Thank you" Alex smiles back and kisses his cheek. As they pull back, Alex walks across the road to her every own, destroyed home. Back jumps the fence and walks up the path to the wreckage. Alex does the same thing that she did for Harry and arrives to her old room. Alex sees some of the walls burnt, some standing and the rest destroyed. Alex sees moving pictures of her, her mum and Dumbledore. Alex takes down the pictures, her baby blanket and teddy bear. Alex shrinks her things and puts them in her pocket. Alex quickly climbs down as her eye sight starts to get blurry. Once she jumps over the fence again, Alex shrinks Harry's things and he puts them in his pocket. Harry pulls his girlfriend into a hug and lets her cry.

~HP & WOWP~

Harry's and Alex's hands are laced together as they; Hermione and Ron are walking down the road to go to the cemetery. They all think that Harry's parents and Alex's mum is buried there. As they arrive to the cemetery, they just realised that it's Christmas Eve. Harry and Alex starts their search of their family, as Ron and Hermione slowly walks through the cemetery, reading who's there.

"Ron" Hermione whispers as she pulled him over to it, "look" Ron and Hermione sees the sign of the Deathly Hallows.

"Nice to know the good guys have all of them" Ron murmurs.

"Ya, Dumbledore has the wand, Harry has the cloak and Alex has the stone"

"What about me?" Ron and Hermione turn around to see Alex. Alex looks at the grave and gasps, "m... m... mum" Alex whispers and kneels down in the snow next to the grave. On the gravestone it says:

_Zoe Dumbledore_

_Born July 5__th__ 1964 – died October 31__st__ 1996_

_Beloved wife and mother to Albus Dumbledore and Alex Dumbledore_

_Wife, mother, daughter, sister, friend_

_May she rest in peace_

_A best friend and protector_

_Dearly loved and dearly missed_

_Love, Albus and Alex_

Alex starts to sob as Ron and Hermione comforts her. They decided to let Alex, let it all out, before they go to Harry. Hermione makes a flower wreath and lays it up to the gravestone.

10 minutes later, Alex is wiping her tears away and stands up. Alex starts to look for Harry, and her eyes land on him. Ron, Hermione and Alex walk over silently and Alex wraps her arms around him as they look at Harry's parents grave stone.

_Lily and James Potter_

_Lily was born on April 5__th__ 1965 – died October 31__st__ 1996_

_James was born March 20__th__ 1964 – died October 31__st__ 1996_

_Beloved parents to Harry Potter_

_Parents, friend, daughter, son, brother, sister, wife, husband_

_A best friend and protector_

_Dearly loved and dearly missed_

_Love, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and Alex Dumbledore_

Alex wipes Harry's tears away, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Harry" Alex whispers. Harry smiles a watery smile which Alex returned.

"I love you too Alex" Harry hugs Alex back and keeps her close. Hermione creates a flower wreath like she did for Alex. Hermione lays it against the gravestone and Ron wraps his arms around Hermione.

"Merry Christmas mom and dad" Harry whispers to the grave. As the group walks to Alex's mum's grave, Alex says the same before they leave the graveyard, but stops when they see and lady staring at them.

"Who is that?" Ron whispers.

"Someone who stalks us?" Alex offers and starts to get an odd feeling. The lady waves over to them, telling the group to follow.

"She wants us to follow" Hermione points out the obvious.

"I don't think we should" Alex whispers. Harry starts to walk nervously, following the lady and that drags Alex along.

As the group follows the lady, Harry is carrying Alex since she was struggling and keeps telling them to turn around.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Alex repeats herself again in the 10 minutes they have been walking. Harry is carrying Alex, bridal style and the group sees the lady turn around and walk into a house. The group follows and the door closes once all of them are inside. Harry puts Alex on her feet and Alex attaches herself to him, "we should go" Ron and Hermione shakes their heads, ignoring their bad vibes they are getting. Harry's bad vibe is getting stronger and he ignores it as well. Alex starts to pull on Harry's arm, trying to get him away from the lady that is standing on the stairs, staring at them. The lady gestures Harry and Alex to come but leave Ron and Hermione downstairs. Harry gently takes Alex's arm and pulls her upstairs with them. The lady leads them into a room and closes the door behind them. She lights the candle, like the one downstairs was doing.

~HP & WOWP~

Downstairs, Hermione and Ron are looking around and as Hermione opens the door under the stairs she sees a dead body, the EXACT replica as the lady upstairs with Harry and Alex.

"Ron, who is this?" Hermione asks Ron.

"Bathilda Bagshot. She's the author of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" Ron answers, and just then, both of them gasps and runs upstairs, just in time to hear a bag.

~HP & WOWP~

When Hermione and Ron were figuring out that Bathilda Bagshot is dead, Alex and Harry are standing in the room silently.

"What is it Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry asks.

"_Are you Harry Potter?" _Bathilda asks, but to Alex it is a bunch of hissing.

"Yes I am. What would you like?" Bathilda walks around Alex, leaving Alex behind her. Alex holds onto her England wand, knowing this Bathilda isn't the real one.

_Confringo, _Alex thinks pointing her wand at Bathilda's back. The spell blasts in sends Bathilda flying into the wall, behind Harry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Harry freaks at Alex.

"Watch" Alex tells him. Harry turns around and watches Bathilda twitch. The door blasts open and Hermione and Ron runs in, wands pointing.

"Are you ok?" Ron and Hermione ask the couple.

"Just fine" they answer at the same time. Alex watches, disgusted, as Bathilda's head comes off the body and the body turns to a skeleton in front of them. Nagini slithers out and comes towers them.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouts, sending Nagini back into the wall.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron does the swish and flick, making Nagini levitate in the air. Alex grabs Hermione's bag and pulls out the sword.

"Harry, I have to kill her" Alex tells Harry.

"Go ahead" Harry answers, pulling out his wand helping Ron and Hermione with the levitation spell. Just then, there is a bag and Alex quickly shrinks the sword and puts it in her pocket. All the young wizards hold Nagini back as Voldemort appears.

"Told you Alex. You are no match for me" Alex rolls her eyes as Voldemort sends the killing spell at Harry.

"Gialsjay Timesday!" Alex shouts pointing her American wand. Alex knows how you use her American magic with her England wand, but after this incident, Alex is going to train up with it. Alex freezes time and pulls Harry away. She shrinks her frozen friends and put them in her pocket with the Sword of Gryffindor, "Go through moe through" Alex jumps through the window and lands on one foot happily. Just then, Alex remembers something she should do, "Havity no gravity" Alex floats in the air, with time still frozen and grabs the window, holding her still. Alex points her wand at Voldemort, "Piggly, wiggly, get in the jiggly" Voldemort gets trapped in the jello with Nagini and Alex flashes out of there, unfreezing time and the no gravity spell. As for getting trapped in jello, you can only eat the person out or use the reverse spell. Alex pulls Harry, Ron and Hermione out of her pocket and put them back to normal and same with the sword after she gets it out.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asks Alex noticing they are in a different place. That is when the group knew Alex did the freezing spell.

"Ya" Alex smiles and jumps in place, "guess what I did?"

"What?" Ron asks sitting on a rock in the bush that is just outside of the Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna Lovegood's house.

"I trapped bubble brains and Nagini in jello!" Ron and Harry laugh as Hermione stiffs a laugh but couldn't leave a smile off her face.

"Wow" Alex grins to herself as she stops Harry from walking.

"Why are we outside of Luna's house?" Harry asks.

"When we were in Malfoy Manor, I saw Luna trapped there. What we need to do, is set them free. You can always hide, but I am going. Besides they will be too busy trying to get idiot out of jello" Alex explains and knocks on the door. When Xenophilius opens the door, he sees Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex.

"What can I do for you?" he asks as Alex smiles.

"Call them. They want Harry; you want Luna back, what a better way than handing all of us over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Luna will be going back to Hogwarts. Besides, I need Bellatrix's wand. I know where the next Horcrux is" Alex pulls out the mirror and sees her dad wave at her as she comes up with a better plan; "can you send Dobby over?" Alex asks in the mirror. Dumbledore nods and a few seconds later, Dobby appears.

"What can Dobby do for Miss Alex?" Dobby asks.

"Dobby, we need to get to Malfoy Manor and pretend to catch us or I need you to do a VERY dangerous mission"

"Anything for Miss Alex"

"Ok. If you take longer than 5 minutes, the original plan will go into action. Can you get anyone in the basement of Malfoy Manor?"

"Where Luna, Ollivander and Griphook are?"

"Yes"

"Will do. I can bring them all at once"

"Ok. Then come here and drop Luna off, but I will need you to take the other two to dad, then I need you to come back here, for part two of the plan"

"Ok Miss Alex" Dobby quickly pops out as Alex, Harry, Ron and Harry walks into Luna's home. They all sit down as Dobby pops back in with the required people. Dobby pops back out taking an injured Griphook and Ollivander to Dumbledore. Alex sees that Luna is injured but not as much as Alex is going to be...

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review!**


	73. Chapter 71

**Now here is part two of Alex's plan. Oh, and Josh was over today! I got a new game for my Wii! It's Wipeout, just like the TV show! Josh, Jason and I played that for hours! Also, my boyfriend gave me a Pokémon card to give to Josh, and it's REALLY rare. Just like some cards he gave to me, but for Yu-gi-oh. Anyway, we picked Josh up at 8:30am, since something happened, then came back home and played Yu-gi-oh and watched cartoons. Then after lunch, we went to my neighbours and pet his three baby ponies, then went to the cemetery and came back to play Wipeout. Finally, after that my sister and Josh's mum came and picked him up to go home. Josh left at 4:45pm and mum, dad, Jason and I had supper at 5pm.**

**Now it is 7:43pm and an hour ago at 6:30, I watched Sonny with a Chance. It was the episode when Chad is making a movie of his life and got Selena Gomez to play the part of Sonny. Lol. I thought Selena was a bitch in the episode, but that is just me.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 71**

_Last time:_

"_Where Luna, Ollivander and Griphook are?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Will do. I can bring them all at once"_

"_Ok. Then come here and drop Luna off, but I will need you to take the other two to dad, then I need you to come back here, for part two of the plan"_

"_Ok Miss Alex" Dobby quickly pops out as Alex, Harry, Ron and Harry walks into Luna's home. They all sit down as Dobby pops back in with the required people. Dobby pops back out taking an injured Griphook and Ollivander to Dumbledore. Alex sees that Luna is injured but not as much as Alex is going to be..._

_Now:_

As Dobby arrives back to Luna's house, he and Alex quickly vanish into the basement. Alex hides behind the door, as it opens and Alex stuns the person who opened the door. Alex takes the guys wand, and sees that it is Wormtail. Alex shrinks Wormtail's wand and puts it in her pocket. Alex hides at the stairs and peeks to see Bellatrix.

_Expelliarmus_, Alex thinks and the spell hits Bellatrix. Bellatrix's wand flies into Alex's waiting hand as Bellatrix, Draco Malfoy, and his mom, Narcissa Malfoy. Alex stands up and smirks, waving. Bellatrix throws her dagger at Alex.

"Bye losers" Dobby grabs Alex's hand and they vanish as Bellatrix's dagger flies at them.

~HP & WOWP~

As Dobby pops into Luna's house, Alex is laying on the ground holding her side where Bellatrix's dagger is. Hermione and Luna scream and start to cry. The girls cover their mouths in shock.

"No! Alex!" Harry shouts running over. Alex is already going pale, losing lots and lots of blood.

"I love you all. Please don't forget that" Alex weakly gives Harry, Bellatrix's wand, "one of you disguise yourself as Bellatrix. Give them the wand and do it today, before she figures out what we are doing. Then go to her volt and find Hufflepuff's cup. Go" Harry kisses Alex gently as she takes her last breath. Harry and Ron bursts into sobs, along with Xenophilius. Dobby pops out, taking Alex's dead body with him.

~HP & WOWP~

Ron, Hermione and Harry does exactly what they are told by Alex. Hermione is disguised as Bellatrix and they go into Gringotts. Harry and Ron are under Harry's invisibility cloak hovering over Hermione. Hermione walks to the front desk to the goblin and clears her throat. The goblin doesn't look up the first 2 times, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" Hermione snaps, even though she doesn't want to. The goblin looks up and gasps.

"I am so sorry Ms. Lestrange" the goblin apologises. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I don't care. Open my volt!" Hermione points Bellatrix's wand at the goblins throat. The goblin nods and jumps down off his chair, and opens the door, leading Hermione, Ron and Harry to Bellatrix's volt.

~HP & WOWP~

As the goblin and Hermione holds the dragon, which they have discovered that is protecting Bellatrix's volt and other people's that are in the area. The dragon holds off as the goblin opens the volt, allowing them to enter.

"What do you need in here Ms. Lestrange?" the goblin asks.

"I need my Hufflepuff cup" Hermione tells in anger. Hermione couldn't help it. She is hurt, pissed and sad that Alex is dead. She knows Harry is having a harder time then she is, since Alex was Harry's girlfriend and they love each other. But Hermione and Ron are equally hurt, pissed and sad because Alex was their best friend and little sister. Hermione walks over to the Hufflepuff cup that she spots and grabs it with her outfit's sleeves. Hermione walks back to the door and crashes into a few of the objects that begin to multiple. Hermione runs over as Harry and Ron runs out of the volt. Hermione runs out and locks the goblin in the volt. Harry takes off the cloak and wraps the Horcrux in it.

"Why did they multiply?" Harry asks.

"Dunno" Hermione shrugs her shoulders, "I wish we knew how to shrink things"

"Ya" Harry looks down, "now how do we get out?" Hermione looks at the dragon with a smirk.

"It's going to be dangerous, but that's nothing new right?" Ron and Harry nods and looks at the dragon as well. They are going to ride their way out on the dragon.

~HP & WOWP~

As the dragon flies above a water bed, Hermione, Ron and Harry lets go and falls into the water. As they swim to land, Hermione and Ron swim a little in front, but keep an eye on Harry. As they arrive to the land, Hermione realises that it is June and what Alex told them, that the huge battle is tomorrow night as she sits on the ground, catching her breath. Hermione's heart aches as she thinks about Alex. Tears fill her eyes as Ron and Harry sits with her on the ground and hugs her.

"Let's get changed" Hermione whispers and pulls out their clothes. Harry and Ron quickly get changed as Hermione back is turned. They have their backs to Hermione as she gets changed.

"Where do you find The Lost Diadem?" Ron asks. As they walk to an abandoned farm as they watch Death Eaters fly above them.

"In the castle" Hermione answers, "we have to go to Hogwarts" Harry and Ron nods and takes Hermione's hands.

Hermione apparates to Hogsmeade and as they arrive alarms start to go off.

Hermione, Harry and Ron look around in panic, fear and confused.

"Potter, get in here!" Harry, Ron and Hermione turns around just to get pulled into a house. The guy sends a patronus as Dementors arrive and the teens run down to the basement.

"What are you doing?" a Death Eater snaps at the guy.

"Sorry for breaking curfew. Maybe I wanted air?" the guy answers in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever" the Death Eater and their friends' walk away to go down a different alleyway. As the guy walks down to the basement after locking the door. The guy walks down as Harry's favourite professor walks into the room with a smiling face, confusing everyone.

"You're Aberforth aren't you?" Hermione asks as they all sit down on the couches next to the fire, and the guy and Dumbledore take a seat near them.

"Yes, I am Albus' brother. Why are you here?" Aberforth asks.

"We need to kill the Lost Diadem and then Nagini" Ron answers. Aberforth nods as everyone looks at Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Why are you happy sir?" Hermione asks, "Alex died yesterday"

**Sorry that chapter was short but it had to be. Please review!**


	74. Chapter 72

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 72**

_Last time:_

"_You're Aberforth aren't you?" Hermione asks as they all sit down on the couches next to the fire, and the guy and Dumbledore take a seat near them._

"_Yes, I am Albus' brother. Why are you here?" Aberforth asks._

"_We need to kill the Lost Diadem and then Nagini" Ron answers. Aberforth nods as everyone looks at Dumbledore's smiling face._

"_Why are you happy sir?" Hermione asks, "Alex died yesterday"_

_Now:_

"No she didn't... well, she did but you are forgetting the most important thing" Dumbledore tells them.

"What?" Harry asks, "She's alive?" just then a door opens and closes.

"Of course I am" Harry, Ron and Hermione turns around to see Alex walk in with a plate full of food and butter beer. Alex gives them to her friends after they all tackled her with hugs.

"You're ok!" Harry pulls Alex to him again and kisses her, "you're really ok" tears fall from Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's eyes, and they let them fall. Alex sighs and sits in the armchair directly across from her friends.

"You guys are forgetting the MOST important thing" Alex whispers, keeping her mind blocked.

"What?" Ron asks.

"You're forgetting that, until dad dies, I am immortal. When that happens, I will be able to die. It will seem like I am dying, but I'm not. Besides, it had to happen in a freaky way. That way, bubble brains will think I am dead" Alex answers. Hermione, Harry and Ron nods and sighs.

"Are you better?" Harry asks.

"I'm fine Harry" Alex smiles and stands up. She grabs Harry's butter beer and takes a sip. She hands it back to him and he takes a sip. Once he passes it to Hermione, who is sitting right to him, he pulls Alex onto his lap.

"I love you" Harry whispers in her ear.

"I love you too" Alex returns affectionly. Dumbledore's smile grows, see on how Harry and Alex acts around each other. To him he is seeing him and Zoe in their younger days.

"I know a way you can get into the castle, without anyone knowing. BUT you have to wait until I get someone" Aberforth says and stands up. He tells the portrait and leaves the room. Dumbledore rolls his blue eyes and watches the young love take place in front of him again.

~HP & WOWP~

10 minutes later, the portrait opens to reveal Harry's best friend... Neville Longbottom.

"Hey guys!" Neville greets.

"Hey Neville" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex greets.

"Need to get to the castle?"

"Ya" Ron answers.

"Come on up" Ron grabs Neville's hand and Neville pulls him up, since the portrait is above the fireplace. Ron and Neville helps Hermione and Harry next.

"We will be here for the battle tomorrow" Dumbledore whispers in Alex's ear, "we will come up to the castle as soon as he arrives" Alex nods and hugs Dumbledore.

"I love you dad" Dumbledore smiles and hugs her back.

"I love you too Alex" Dumbledore lets Alex go and grins, knowing Alex knows how to use her American magic on her England wand now, since he has been helping her. Dumbledore watches as Harry helps Alex into the secret passage way that no one but Dumbledore, Aberforth, Neville and the DA knows. Alex smiles at Dumbledore once more before leaving to go into the castle.

~HP & WOWP~

Once in the castle, Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville see all the members of the DA that haven't left Hogwarts yet. The DA members all starts to clap and cheer, happy to know that they are ok and alive.

"What's the task?" Luna asks standing next to Neville.

"We have to find the Lost Diadem" Alex answers.

"It's here in the Room of Requirement, but we have to find where everything lost is"

"Ya" Alex starts for the door, "contact everyone from the DA and bring them here. The final battle is about to start" Neville nods and sends the message through the coin that Hermione made 2 years ago when Umbitch was there. All the members of the DA sit tight waiting for the rest to arrive, including the Order, Dumbledore and Aberforth.

20 minutes later, everyone is there.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asks.

"Well, Snape is the Headmaster and the Carrows are dangerous" Neville tells them.

"What are Carrows?" Alex asks, "Are they carrots?" every member of the DA, the Order and Dumbledore and his brother Aberforth laughs.

"They are brother and sister. They taught us the Dark Arts and used the Cruciatus curse on us"

"How did you get a black eye?"

"Fought back" Alex gives Neville a high five and a hug.

"Great work Neville!"

"Thanks Alex. I learned from you on how you fought back against Umbridge when she was here"

"Don't you mean Umbitch? Or pink toad? Croakers? Fatty? Dumb Ass?" everyone laughs again, knowing Alex is trying to make everyone happy. Just then an alarm goes off.

"We have to go to the great hall now" Luna tells them. Alex smirks and feels Dumbledore enter her mind. Alex and Dumbledore smirk together and he nods at her.

"Do it" Dumbledore tells Alex. Alex nods and pulls out her Gryffindor robe that is in her pocket, shrunken.

"We will have to blend it" Alex tells Hermione, Ron and Harry. Her friends' nods as Alex hands them their robes.

~HP & WOWP~

"Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade, same with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Alex Russo-Dumbledore. If any of you knows or see them in the school, since we all know they are coming this way, report them to me or the Carrows" Snape tells them. He hears someone laugh.

"Carrot heads" the person comments.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Snape snaps. Just then the person steps out of the Gryffindor line and smiles at Snape.

"Hey Snapykins!" Alex waves at him with an innocent look, "long time no see!"

"Alex" Snape narrows his eyes at her and points his wand at her.

"You surely wouldn't attack a teenager would you? Let alone your best friend's daughter or goddaughter" the school gasps, "you really need to close your mind. Sometimes I wish I couldn't look into people's minds but that's what I get for hanging out with Bellatrix too much" Alex shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "I miss Hogwarts, but I don't like on how dark and gloomy it is. I thought my heart was dark and evil, but Hogwarts is worse"

"Stop talking!"

"BUT I LOVE TALKING!" Alex complains, "Did you know, when I went on an adventure the last few months you get pissed off easily?" Snape rolls his eyes.

"Incendio" Snape says as he sets Alex on fire.

"Aguamenti" Alex counters as water puts the fire out. Alex narrows her eyes, "I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2" Alex transfers Snape into the movie Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asks Alex as she, Harry and Ron steps out of line.

"Inside a movie" Alex shrugs her shoulders as Dumbledore, Aberforth, Tonks, Lupin, Sirus, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy walks into the great hall. McGonagall smiles and hugs Alex tightly.

"You're ok" McGonagall sighs in relief, "all of you are" McGonagall looks at all the teenagers and the Order.

"_I know you are there Harry Potter and Alex Russo-Dumbledore. You may have had us fooled but when you started to talk to Severus Snape and send him somewhere, you blew that. Hogwarts students, if you don't want to die, give me Harry and Alex. You have an hour"_ Voldemort spoke. Alex rolls her eyes as the Slytherin students stepped forward.

"GRAB THEM!" a Slytherin student screeched. As McGonagall and Dumbledore stepped forward before the Slytherin students could grab them.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Filch called out causing Alex to laugh.

"They are supposed to be Filch" McGonagall tells him amused, "please escort the Slytherin students to the dungeons, where it's safe" Filch blushes but nods. The Slytherin students glare at Alex and Harry before following.

"Is he stupid?" Alex asks McGonagall. McGonagall rolls her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder about him, but I have just stopped trying to figure him out" McGonagall answers truthfully, "so why are you here?"

"We have to get the Lost Diadem and we have to kill Nagini" Hermione answers before Alex could open her mouth, along with Harry and Ron.

"Ok. The Lost Diadem is in the Room of Requirement. As for Nagini, she will be with him" the teenagers nods and sighs.

"Can you hold them off?" Alex asks.

"Yes. Go ahead and let the adults and Hogwarts students that are on your side, deal with holding off" McGonagall walks away with the other teachers and students, and Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione runs to the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor.

~HP & WOWP~

With the teachers, McGonagall is with Dumbledore putting up the barrier/shield. Neville and Fred and George Weasley run over behind Seamus.

"Can we blow up the bridge leading to Hogsmeade?" Seamus asks excitedly.

"Well since you have been blowing things up since year one, go ahead" Dumbledore answers with a grin. The four boys run to the bridge happy that their pranks and blowing things up is going to come in handy for once in their lives.

The teachers, Molly and Arthur are putting up enchantments to help hold off Voldemort and his Death Eaters and little helpers. Dumbledore watches as Hagrid leads his half brother Grawp out of the Forbidden Forest, along with unicorns, spiders which are Aragon's sons and daughters, and Grawp's and Hagrid's friends that are giants. Dumbledore sighs, knowing they will win the battle, but at what costs?

At the same time, Alex is climbing up the tables and chairs with Harry at her side, trying to the Diadem. Ron and Hermione are trying to get revenge on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle for calling Hermione a mud-blood.

"Got it!" Alex tells Harry as she grabs it and keeps it in her hand. Just them they smell smoke and hear Hermione and Ron screaming.

"CRABBE IS A JACKASS!" Ron screams as Alex makes brooms appear and each of them got one. At that point, Alex sees the fire snake come at them catching everything on fire. They all climb onto their brooms and start to fly in the air. As they fly to the exit, Alex sees Malfoy crying as Goyle and Crabbe both fall into the fire surrounding him. Alex turns her broom around and flies toward him. Alex reaches down to him as Ron groans.

"If we die saving the asshole, I will kill you Alex!" Ron snaps flying to her as Harry and Hermione flies got getting ready to close the door as soon as Alex, Ron and Malfoy get out. Malfoy grabs Alex's hand and Ron grabs Malfoy's other hand to help Alex, since he knows Alex slightly too well. She would end up falling off her broom. Alex and Ron zoom through the door and Hermione and Harry closes it as the fire snake tries to attack and get out of the room.

Alex and Ron drop Malfoy to the ground as Alex falls off catching her breath.

"S...orry Ron" Alex gasps out as Harry uses the water spell on her, letting her drink water. Harry does the same to Ron and Ron smiles after.

"Thanks Harry. And it's ok Ally" Ron tells Alex. Alex smiles as Hermione pulls out the Gryffindor sword.

"Let's kill this thing" Hermione stabs the Diadem and outside, Voldemort falls to the ground.

"1 down 1 to go, then Harry has to do the last one by himself" Alex whispers as Malfoy runs down the hall to the dungeons, crying over his near death experience and Crabbe and Goyle's deaths.

**That's the chapter. What do you think? Please review and I am off to type the rest of the chapters, since Deathly Hallows is coming to a close, BUT this story isn't over just yet! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	75. Chapter 73

**Are you ready for Harry, Alex, Hermione, Ron, and Neville to kill Nagini?**

**Chapter 73**

_Last time:_

_Alex and Ron drop Malfoy to the ground as Alex falls off catching her breath._

"_S...orry Ron" Alex gasps out as Harry uses the water spell on her, letting her drink water. Harry does the same to Ron and Ron smiles after._

"_Thanks Harry. And it's ok Ally" Ron tells Alex. Alex smiles as Hermione pulls out the Gryffindor sword._

"_Let's kill this thing" Hermione stabs the Diadem and outside, Voldemort falls to the ground._

"_1 down 1 to go, then Harry has to do the last one by himself" Alex whispers as Malfoy runs down the hall to the dungeons, crying over his near death experience and Crabbe and Goyle's deaths._

_Now:_

Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking down to the great hall, as there is a big bang. The whole school shakes, making everyone to fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" Ron asks.

"Looks like they are breaking through the shield" Hermione answers. As Alex stands back up, holding the sword, the next bang arrives, causing her to fall to the ground and the sword slips out of her hand, falling all the way to the ground floor from the 5th floor. Just then, the four teenagers sees Peeves arrive with the sword.

"Potty lurves Alex! Potty Alex!" Peeves teases giving Alex the sword again, "Peeves misses Alex" Alex frowns and nods.

"I missed you too Peeves" Alex tells Peeves and takes the sword, "thanks for the sword"

"Peeves welcome Alex" Alex smiles and starts to walk away, "Alex!" Alex turns around and sees Peeves saluting her, "Peeves will protect Alex like old times" Alex grins, nods and salutes Peeves.

"Like old times" Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry runs down the stairs keeping their balance at Voldemort and his partners break the barrier.

"I will die and you guys kill Nagini" Harry tells Hermione, Ron and Alex. Alex lets her tears fall and attacks Harry with a hug as they reach the ground floor.

"I know you have to Harry, but I don't want you too" Alex pulls an object from her pocket and gives it to Harry. Harry opens his hand to see the ring and the stone, "it will bring you back to life when you die, and you have to keep it in your hand. We need you Harry" Harry nods and he and Alex kiss.

~HP & WOWP~

As dawn arrives, 4 hours later, Harry is walking into the forest after Voldemort stops the battle and told Harry to come or everyone dies. Harry knows that he has to die. Snape is alive, since Alex, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and he went to the water shake to see Snape get attacked by Nagini 2 hours before. Dumbledore healed Snape after Snape gave Harry his most powerful memory. The memory was when Snape and Lily were 10, turning 11 before they started Hogwarts. The memory bounces all through to now and before Dumbledore 'died'. Voldemort still doesn't know that Dumbledore is alive, since Dumbledore said he will stay out of view until the end.

As Harry walks into the forest, he comes to where Voldemort, the Malfoy's, Hagrid and Bellatrix are. Hagrid is chained up and Harry frowns, as he sees Lily and James Potter next to him, keeping to their word. Harry clenches the ring in his left hand and wand in his right.

"What if he doesn't come?" Bellatrix asks Voldemort as Harry walks close.

"No needs to worry about that" Harry tells them and stand face to face to Voldemort, "kill me already" Harry taunts Voldemort. Voldemort points his wand to Harry.

"Harry Potter has finally come to die. Told you that love is a weakness" Voldemort gloats.

"Actually, its strength" Harry snaps, "but you will never know that"

"Avada Kedavra" the killing curse hits Harry, right in the chest. Harry falls to the ground, dead as Voldemort goes flying backward.

Back at the castle, Alex is crying and placing a hand on Fred's not beating heart. Fred has died in battle, along with Tonks, Sirus, Lupin, Flitwick, Colin Creevey and his little brother Denis Creevey. Alecto Carrow, the professor of Muggle Studies, and sister, Amycus Carrow, professor of DADA, are both tied up against a statue in the great hall. As Alex cried, her hand glows and the Weasley family, Max Russo, who was fighting with Justin Russo, and Hermione all gasp as Fred takes a breath.

"What... happened?" Fred asks between breaths.

"You died but Alex brought you back to life" George answers in a daze. Everyone looks at Alex as she stares at her glowing right hand. Dumbledore walks over and smiles at Alex.

"You got your healing power at last" Dumbledore tells Alex. Alex looks up silently asking Dumbledore if she should bring back the others. Dumbledore nods and Alex jumps to her feet and runs to everyone who died in battle. Alex ended up bringing back, Colin and Denis Creevey, Lupin, Tonks, Flitwick and Sirus. Alex knows that Harry saw his godfather dead and friends, but know he will be happy, "Alex?" Alex looks up and Dumbledore pulls her out into the hallway, "would you like to know more about your power?"

"Yes" Alex answers.

"You can bring people back from the dead. You can bring back your mum, and Lily and James Potter"

"Can I do that after the battle?" Alex asks with hope in her eyes. Dumbledore smiling knowing Alex just wants him and Harry to be happy.

"If you want to" Alex nods as Dumbledore pulls her into a hug. Just then they hear Voldemort call out.

"I KILLED HARRY POTTER!" everyone that was inside Hogwarts, besides Dumbledore, runs out. Alex fakes a gasp, already knowing Harry is alive, but keeps her mind close, "now, is there any of you that want to join me before you die?" Draco is standing among the students and Lucius and Narcissa calls Draco over. Draco walks over and Voldemort pats Draco on the back, "good choice Draco" Neville steps forward, making Voldemort and the Death Eaters laugh, "What's your name boy?"

"Neville Longbottom" Neville answers.

"I might be able to find something for you"

"I don't want to join you, I want to say something" Alex secretly, slowly makes her way to Hagrid who has Harry in his arms, "Harry isn't really dead. He is always going to be in us. He is going to keep living through us and will keep us strong. Harry will live in our memories" the students and teachers cheer.

"DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" every one of Hogwarts screams and advances. Alex takes Harry's hand in her left and feels the ring.

"Harry" Alex whispers, "It's Alex. We have to fight now"

"I know" Harry whispers, loud enough for Hagrid and Alex to hear.

"Hagrid, where's Grawp?" Alex whispers.

"He's coming" Hagrid whispers. Alex points her wand at Hagrid and Harry, "what are you doing?"

"Making you invisible" Alex answers quietly, "Evanesco" Harry and Hagrid goes invisible and Alex does the same to herself. Since Alex is invisible, she sees Hagrid going down to his hut and Harry standing behind Voldemort with his wand pointed. Alex stands next to Harry and they both nod. At the same time they call...

"Locomotor Mortis" Harry whispers too low for anyone to hear and Voldemort's legs lock together.

"Furnunculus" Alex whispers causing boils to break out of Voldemort's face. Alex and Harry runs into the school as Nagini slithers after them obviously seeing them.

"WHO DID THAT?" Voldemort screams. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna runs into the school after the snake, since Hermione and Ron explained that they have to kill Nagini.

Outside, everyone scatters around inside and outside of the school, even in the school grounds. The giants and Hagrid all started to fight as Arthur, Lupin, Sirus and Tonks all fight in all the towers around the school. Alex reverses the spell, making her and Harry appear as they run away from Nagini, since Alex tripped over rocks, but Peeves caught her before she got hurt, and the sword went flying without Peeves or Alex seeing where it landed.

Neville is running after his friends when he sees something shiny and runs to it, to see it's the sword Alex had. Neville picks it up and runs after his friends and crush again. Neville's crush is... Luna. Luna and Max broke up 5 weeks ago since Max likes Ginny again. 2 weeks ago, Max and Ginny forgave each other and started to date again, leaving Neville with a shot at Luna. As Neville runs up the stairs, he sees the snake attacking and biting at Alex, as she protects Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry. Alex falls to the ground as Neville cuts Nagini's head off.

Outside, Voldemort falls to the ground and passes out.

Back inside, Neville runs to Alex and as she shakily lifts her bracelet to Neville.

"G... g... get the... p... potion" Alex whispers weakly. Neville nods and opens her bracelet, taking the final potion in there. He opens the vial and pours the purple liquid down her throat. Alex swallows the liquid and all her wounds start to close and heal. After all the wounds are closed and healed, Hermione helps Alex to her feet. Alex takes a deep breath and smiles, "let's kill his sorry ass!" Alex runs down the stairs as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna all laugh and runs down after her.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex and her friends run out of the school, they see Voldemort slowly sitting up on the ground.

"Hey sleepy brains. Can we kill your sorry ass now?" Alex asks as Voldemort points his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort's killing curse goes flying at Alex, and as it hits her, she still stands there smiling sweetly at him, "wh... what? You are supposed to be dead!"

"Sorry Tom. She can't die when I live" Voldemort looks behind Alex to see Dumbledore walk out of the school smiling.

"You are supposed to be dead!" Voldemort shouts in disbelief as he rises onto his feet. Alex crosses her arms, but keeps her wand pointed at him, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny. Dumbledore points his Elder wand at Voldemort and stands on Alex's left with Harry on her right. Max and Justin run over and point their wands at him as well. Alex watches the Malfoy family runs away from the battle.

"Alex has very special magic. It's so unlike ours" Alex grins at the complement and nods.

"I can bring people back from the dead!" Alex bounces in her place, "when you die what are you going to do Voldy? Is Bellatrix going to glue you back together?" Voldemort narrows his snake like eyes at her, glaring. Bellatrix runs to Voldemort's side smirking.

"I killed Molly Weasley and Sirus Black!" Bellatrix gloats. Alex rolls her eyes.

"They won't be dead for long" Alex answers and shrugs her shoulders. Bellatrix looks at Alex confused, "can we do the hokey pokey?" everyone snorts at Alex's sarcasm as Bellatrix and Voldemort actually does the hokey pokey.

"Avada Kedavra" the spell fires at Ginny and before anyone can do anything, it smokes her in the chest. Voldemort fires more and the spells hits, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Harry, Dumbledore and Alex fires spells at them, until Alex got bored and froze time. Alex brought Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny back and since Alex froze time when they died, they were able to move and talk and be alive. Justin and Max helps them to safety and Alex let time replay itself.

"Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly" Voldemort and Bellatrix both get trapped in jello and Alex grins to herself, "hey dad, how did Snape get out of the movie?" Alex asks Dumbledore. Dumbledore rolls his eyes and smiles.

"I asked Justin to take him out of there and hide him in my office" Dumbledore answers.

"Ahh. I see" Alex nods and looks at Voldemort and Bellatrix, "they're boring"

"You are the most randomest person in the world"

"Thank you!" Dumbledore laughs and looks at Voldemort and Bellatrix, "can we kill them now?"

"Yes" Alex nods.

"Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly" Bellatrix and Voldemort gets out of the jello and as soon as that happens Bellatrix disappears, but doesn't leave.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort fires the killing curse at Harry and both Harry and Alex does the same spell at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" Alex and Harry choruses. Voldemort's wand starts to crack and his curse weakens as Alex's and Harry's gets stronger and stronger. Not even 2 seconds later, Voldemort's wand smashes as Alex's and Harry's spell hits him and he goes flying into the air. Before Voldemort explodes to pieces, Bellatrix grabs him and vanishes.

The once was dark black sky, turns to a nice blue sky with no clouds. Alex takes a deep breath and looks into the sky.

"Is it over?" Harry asks Alex.

"Does your scar hurt?" Alex returned.

"No"

"Then it's over" Alex, Harry and Dumbledore turns around to look at the destroyed school. Just then Alex gasps, "SIRUS AND MOLLY!" Alex runs into the school and into the great hall to see only the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks and Hermione. Alex runs over to the group who are all crying. Alex pushes her way through and kneels down between the bodies. Alex closes her eyes and places her hands on Sirus' and Molly's hands. Just then she hears a gasp of breath from both people and feels the pulse. Molly and Sirus sit up as Alex opens her eyes. They quickly pull Alex into a hug.

"Thank you" Molly whispers.

"Thanks Al" Sirus whispers as well.

"You're welcome" at that point, Alex hears a familiar crackle.

"Potty lurves Alex! Potty Alex!" Alex hears Peeves tease Harry again. Alex stands up after Molly and Sirus has and turns around to face Peeves.

"I love you too Peeves!" Alex calls to him, making him turn to face her.

"Peeves love Alex as well. Peeves is a good boy!"

"Yes Peeves is. Peeves helped and saved my life" Peeves smirks and salutes Alex.

"Peeves and Alex are best friends and serves in the same battle" Alex salutes back.

"At ease solider. The battle is won" Alex says in a general's solider voice. Peeves nods and flies away smiling.

~HP & WOWP~

As the last day of school has come Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex are standing at the edge of the Black Lake, watching the Giant Squid swim at the top of the water, then at the bottom like it normally would.

"I think it's celebrating that we won the battle" Alex says breaking the silence.

"Me too" Ron agrees and Hermione and Harry agrees.

"Did you know dad is offering all of us a chance to come back next year since we missed this year?" Alex asks turning to the group.

"Really?" Hermione asks, her eyes shining bright.

"Ya, he's going to call us to his office after supper, since everyone is will be packing for the train tomorrow"

"Ya, when he does that, who's going to come back?" Hermione asks.

"Me" Alex answers first.

"I will" Ron smiles.

"Me too" Harry grins. Hermione smiles as everyone looks at her.

"Why would I break the train? Of course I will come back" Hermione hugs Alex, Ron and Harry tightly. It has been awkward between Ron and Hermione, since the kiss when Alex froze time. No one but, then, Justin, Max, Luna, Neville and Ginny know about the kiss, since they were there. Hermione and Ron haven't talked about the kiss yet and they plan on talking about it when Harry plans to take Alex on a moonlight walk, that night.

~HP & WOWP~

After dinner, just as Alex said, Dumbledore pulls the four of them up to his office.

"I know Alex told you this, but I was wondering if the four of you will like to return and fulfill your final year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore asks them.

"I will like to return professor" Ron answers first. Since the world found out Dumbledore faked his death, they have place Dumbledore back as Headmaster of Hogwarts and once he passes, Alex will be the new Headmistress, since Hogwarts only runs in the Dumbledore family, unless the Headmaster is willing to pass it to the next one down that is not part of the family. Since McGonagall is that one person, she would be the Headmistress if Dumbledore and Alex agreed.

"Me too professor" Hermione agrees with a smile, "I would like to continue my learning"

"Me as well professor" Harry grins.

"Alex?" Dumbledore asks turning to his daughter, who is spinning in the rolling chair that she made appear, when no one was looking. Also, Alex is eating the sugar that Dumbledore uses for tea, "what are you doing Alex?"

"Eating" Alex answers dully as she spoons another mouthful of sugar in her mouth.

"Eating what?"

"Sugar"

"What else are you doing?"

"Spinning"

"Why?"

"Bored"

"Will you come back to Hogwarts?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Alex looks into Dumbledore eyes. Dumbledore sees Alex's eyes shining bright with happiness that she is trying to hide oddly.

"What's your answer?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now why are you hiding your emotions?"

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

"It's out of character"

"So?"

"Mmm" Alex shrugs her shoulders as Hermione, Ron and Harry smiles.

"Alex" Harry starts. Alex looks at Harry's happy eyes, "show your emotions please" Alex sighs and jumps out of her chair. She starts to jump up and down like a bunny on crack, sugar and had too much caffeine.

~HP & WOWP~

As Harry takes Alex on their moonlight walk, talking about their replacement year, that they missed.

"Who's returning besides us, that Dumbledore offered?" Harry asks his girlfriend, lacing their hands together as they walk towards Hagrid's hut.

"Neville is returning. No one else is, but the reason why Neville is returning is because he is Sprout's teacher's assistant. He is going to be the new Herbology teacher in 3 years" Alex answers with a grin.

"That's great! So what's going on with Max and Ginny?"

"They are back together. Neville and Luna are dating now" Harry's mouth drops open as they stop in front of Hagrid's door.

"Really?"

"Ya. Luna and Ginny told me" Alex knocks on the door as Harry gets his head back together.

"Hello little heroes" Hagrid greets with a grin, "come in" Hagrid steps aside and lets the couple in.

Up in the castle, Hermione and Ron are sitting at the fire, talking.

"Where does this leave us?" Ron asks, "We kissed and we both loved it" Hermione smiles and kisses Ron's cheek.

"It's simple Ron" Hermione teases.

"Ok, Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione grins and nods.

"I would love to" Ron smiles and kisses Hermione gently.

"Do you think Harry will do it?" Ron asks Hermione.

"Ask Alex the question?" Hermione asks.

"Ya, Hagrid is helping, Dumbledore approved and gave Harry permission and we helped him pick it out"

"You mean I helped while you complained about wanting a butter beer" Hermione jokes.

"Ya, but do you think he will?"

"I hope so" Hermione stands up and grab her book, which Alex let her borrow from her New York home. The book really caught her attention. It's like it was being written as each day passes. The book is... _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K Rowling_.

**And that's the chapter. What does the book have to do with it? What is the question Harry has to ask Alex? What is going to happen in the New Year?** **Please review! Oh, and yes, I have it kind of planned out, but not really.**


	76. Chapter 74

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it! **

**Oh, and in the magazine I got tattoos. I put Big Time Rush on my nails, since they came with tattoos that goes on your nails, I put the one as the band on my right hand, I put a Katy Perry one, it says "baby you're a firework", and finally, I put the Justin Bieber's "never says never" bracelet on along with him playing soccer. I was bored and I don't care about the Justin Bieber ones. I just don't want them to go to a waste. Plus I saw Liz today! My next appointment is September 13****th**** at 9am. I will be taking that day off, so I am good!**

**I GOT HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 MOVIE! It's pirated and you can't understand what Voldemort says is Parseltongue but it's still good! Now Josh will be happy to see it. He hasn't seen it yet and since he is too young to see it, he can just watch it here. : D**

**Chapter 74**

_Last time:_

"_Do you think Harry will do it?" Ron asks Hermione._

"_Ask Alex the question?" Hermione asks._

"_Ya, Hagrid is helping, Dumbledore approved and gave Harry permission and we helped him pick it out"_

"_You mean I helped while you complained about wanting a butter beer" Hermione jokes._

"_Ya, but do you think he will?"_

"_I hope so" Hermione stands up and grab her book, which Alex let her borrow from her New York home. The book really caught her attention. It's like it was being written as each day passes. The book is... Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K Rowling._

_Now:_

Harry and Alex are sitting in Hagrid's hut, as Hagrid went to get some tea. Hagrid winks at Harry behind Alex's back, telling him it's the perfect time to ask.

"Alex?" Harry asks, fiddling with a small box in his robe's pocket.

"Ya?" Alex asks looking at him.

"I know we are young and you might not want to right now..." Harry starts nervously as Alex gave him a reassuring smile. Harry stands up and comes to Alex's side. He goes down on one knee and opens the box, which holds a ring, "will you marry me?" Alex covers her mouth with her hand as tears fill her eyes. Alex pulls her hand away and smiles while nodding.

"Yes" Harry smiles and takes the ring out. He slips it on her ring finger and stand up. Harry pulls Alex to him and they hug each other tightly.

"Takes you long enough Harry" Harry looks up to see it was Hagrid who spoke.

"I know Hagrid" Alex looks up with her brown eyes shining, "I love you Alex"

"I love you too Harry" Harry leans down and quickly kisses her.

~HP & WOWP~

As, the now engaged, couple walks into the Gryffindor common room, they see Hermione and Ron sitting at the fire. Hermione and Ron jump to their feet and runs over.

"Did you ask her?" Ron asks excitedly. Harry grins and nods.

"Yes I did" Hermione grabs Alex's ring finger and looks at the ring.

"I told you this was the perfect one!" Hermione gushes.

"When did you get the ring?" Alex asks looking at Harry. Harry blushes and looks down.

"Over the summer" Harry scratches his neck nervously.

"Well I love it" Alex hugs Harry tightly and kisses his cheek.

The next morning, Alex's and Harry's hands at laced together as well as Hermione's and Ron's are. Hermione and Ron told the engaged couple that they are dating, and what Alex did was threaten Ron. She said, "If you hurt Hermione in any way, shape or form, I will cut your balls off and feed them to a dog. Plus I will kill you in your sleep, after I let you suffer a week" that scared Ron to death. Ron promised that he will watch what he does and talks, just so he can't piss Alex off and get hurt.

As they walk to breakfast, Harry opens the great hall's door and the great hall erupts into cheers. Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione look around to see banners that say "CONGRADS HARRY AND ALEX!" and cake, pop, chips, popcorn, ice cream and everyone in regular clothes. Alex grins and runs to Dumbledore. Dumbledore picks Alex up and spins her around.

"Did you tell Harry it's alright?" Alex asks Dumbledore.

"I gave him the ok. I want you to be happy, plus I see me and your mum living through you and Harry" Dumbledore answers honesty. Alex nods and hugs Dumbledore tightly.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too Alex" Alex smiles and feels tears fall from her eyes. Dumbledore wipes them away, "go have a good time" Alex nods and sees Max and Justin sitting at the side. Alex runs to them and hugs them.

"Justin, I thought you were with mum and dad?" Alex asks.

"He is with us" Alex turns around to see Theresa and Jerry. Alex hugs them tightly as Jerry starts to cry.

"I can't believe our baby girl is going to be getting married!" Jerry cries holding Alex tightly.

"Dad... can't... breathe!" Alex chokes out. Jerry lets her go and wipes his tears; "I love you" Alex tells her Russo family.

"We love you too" Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry answers.

After Alex was with her family, she notices that all the families of each student are there. She never noticed that before, but she is proud that she did. To her right, she sees the Creevey family, to her left she sees Neville's grandmother talking to Seamus' parents. Alex walks to the front of the great hall to see the family she wants to see... the Weasley's. Molly's and Arthur's backs are to her, so she runs over and jumps on their backs.

"Hey!" Alex greets with a grin. In the group, there are Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ginny, Charlie, Max, Justin, Theresa, Jerry, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Sirus, Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore.

"Hey" everyone smiles. Alex jumps off of their backs and walks into Harry's waiting arms.

"I love you" Alex whispers to Harry, even though everyone in the group can hear.

"I love you too" Harry whispers back. Alex smiles up at him, and he leans down. Their lips connect quickly, before breaking apart. Alex kisses Harry once more quickly, before pulling away and looks at Dumbledore.

"May we do it quickly?" Alex asks Dumbledore.

"Yes. Come along" Alex takes Dumbledore's waiting hand and they flash quickly to Godric's Hallow. Alex looks up at Dumbledore as he makes everything go dark and spooky, "let's get them" Alex nods as Dumbledore walks to Zoe's grave. He levitates the dirt and brings Zoe's coffin up to the ground, at his and Alex's feet. Dumbledore opens the coffin, and Alex quickly places her hand on Zoe's skeleton hand. They repeat the process with Lily and James Potter. Dumbledore and Alex watches as Zoe, Lily and James get to their feet.

"Albus!" Zoe grins. Zoe runs to Dumbledore and hugs him tightly, "how are you?"

"I'm good" Dumbledore smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Is this our young Alex?" Zoe asks looking at Alex.

"Hi" Alex smiles nervously.

"Zoe, this is our daughter Alex, Alex this is your mother Zoe" Zoe pulls Alex into a hug as Lily and James walks over smiling, "hello Lily... James"

"Albus" Lily and James greets back. Dumbledore hugs Lily and James quickly. Just then, Lily turns to Alex who is looking at them nervously.

"Hello Alex" Lily smiles and pulls her into a hug, "thank you"

"For what?" Alex whispers.

"Bringing us back and giving Harry another chance to set things right"

"Congrads" Zoe and James tell her quickly. Alex looks at them confessed until James points at her engagement ring.

"You and our song are getting married when you are ready, but you found true love" Alex smiles and nods. She then realises that she is getting comfortable with Harry's parents and her mother.

~HP & WOWP~

As Dumbledore, Alex, Zoe, Lily and James flash back to Hogwarts, Harry and everyone freezes and goes quiet as they walk into the great hall, from the entrance hall. Alex looks to her right to see Snape standing there smiling and nods.

_He's weird, _Alex thinks with a smile. Alex sticks her tongue out at him before continuing to walk forward. Alex notices that Dumbledore stops in front of Hermione, Harry, Ron, Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur and Sirus. Alex stops at Dumbledore's side and smiles at them.

"Harry" Lily smiles. Harry's eyes grow wide in shock.

"Hello my boy" James grins. Sirus and Lupin grins when James looks at them.

"Welcome back Prongs" Sirus high fives James and hugs him.

"Thanks Padfoot. Hey Moony" Lupin and James hugs next, all happy to see each other again.

"Did Alex bring you back too?" Lupin asks.

"Yup" James smiles. Lily pulls Harry into a hug as Zoe hugs Alex and Dumbledore. The Weasley's and Hermione smiles brightly, happy to see their friends happy and the two teenagers they think as siblings and their own kids. As both hugs are broken James pulls Harry into a hug. Zoe starts to talk to Molly with Lily and Tonks. Arthur, James, Lupin and Sirus all starts to talk with Dumbledore as the teenagers all break away, to leave the adults. Ginny goes off to find Max, as Fred and George goes find Justin. Bill, Charlie and Percy go off to find their Hogwarts friends that have arrive for the war. Which that leaves Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex alone. Harry pulls Alex to his side and kisses her. Hermione and Ron smiles and hugs to not look at their friends. As Alex and Harry breaks the kiss, Alex looks at him confused.

"Thank you" Harry whispers as he kisses Alex's forehead.

"For what?" Alex asks. Alex is too tired to think and her head is pounding with a headache.

"Bringing my parents back. You just made me that happiest person in the world" Alex smiles and nods.

"Well, I brought my mom back for dad. And I wanted to do something for you, so I brought Lily and James back. By the way, your mom is awesome but your dad is annoying but funny" Harry laughs and nods his head.

"I bet he is" Hermione and Ron are wrapped in each other's arms watching their friends talk.

"I wonder if Hermione and Ron are going to get married in the future" Alex whispers to Harry watching the new couple.

"Ron is in love with Hermione"

"Hermione is in love with Ron" Alex laughs making Hermione and Ron snap out of their own thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asks before Hermione got the chance too.

"Planning your wedding day" Alex answers with a grin. She and Harry watch as Hermione and Ron blushes, looking away from each other and not making eye contact, "they are SO in love"

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ron screams in shock.

~HP & WOWP~

3 weeks later, Harry is spending time with his parents. Harry has been writing letters to Hermione and Ron every night, and he knows they are doing the same. Since Hogwarts is magically rebuilt, Lily, James and Harry are living there with the Dumbledore family and the teachers that live there year round. Harry is currently, eating his dinner with Lily, James, Dumbledore, Zoe, Snape, McGonagall, Hagrid, Trelawney and Alex.

"So when is your wedding Alex?" James asks Alex, making her choke on her food. Harry bites back a laugh as she glares at him playfully, since they are sitting across from each other, at the Gryffindor table. Alex kicks him under the table.

"OWW!" Harry grabs his knee dropping his fork.

"You deserved it!" Alex cries laughing. The adults all join in the laughter watching their kids/students happily.

"Why do I deserve it?"

"You laughing at me"

"Oh really?" Harry asks with a smile, taking her hand in his.

"Ya" Alex smirks and rolls her eyes, "and to answer your question Jameykins, we dunno" James rolls his eyes at Alex's nickname for him.

"Ok" Lily's face starts to turn red from laughing so hard. Lily and Alex have actually gotten along really well, but as for James and Alex, they love each other dearly. They love pulling pranks and messing with the adults.

"When do you think you want your wedding Alex?" Lily asks getting her breathing back to normal. Lily and James are on both sides of Harry, and Zoe and Dumbledore is on both sides of Alex. Hagrid and McGonagall are sitting next to Dumbledore, as Trelawney is sitting next to James and Snape is beside Lily.

"I dunno. Harry and I never talked about it" Alex answers honesty. Harry looks at Alex and smiles, "when would you like it Harry?"

"Whenever you want to" Alex pushes her plate away, groans and starts to hit her head off the table.

"Why... is... it... my... choice?" Alex asks between each hit. Dumbledore rolls his eyes and puts his head down where Alex is hitting her head. Alex feels Dumbledore hand in her target area and just ignores it.

"Do you want to hurt yourself?" Zoe asks Alex, making her stop.

"I don't like everything being my choice" Alex goes back to hit her head and this time, twice as hard. Harry rolls his eyes, hoping Alex would take his answer into account.

"Would you like it to happen this summer?" Harry hopes he isn't rushing it too fast, but ever since Alex walked into Hogwarts and he met her back when they were 13, he fell in love with her. Alex looks up at Harry with a smile.

"It took you long enough to say that" Alex mumbles with a grin on her face. She rubs her forehead, "and yes. I would like that to happen"

"So, this summer is your wedding day!" Lily and the adults clap their hands and jumps around. And at that point, Alex is sure that the adults are the kids and she and Harry are the adults.

~HP & WOWP~

At Bellatrix's house that she uses as headquarters, she has Voldemort sitting on a chair at the fire. The disarming spells hit him, but didn't exactly kill him completely. Bellatrix is thinking of ways that she can bring him back. They already did the unicorn blood, the philosopher's stone, and using Harry's blood.

"Get... Alex" Voldemort chokes out. Bellatrix turns around to see Voldemort looking like a skeleton.

"Yes my lord" Bellatrix nods and vanishes to spy on Alex and Harry.

**And so, Harry and Alex are getting married, Voldemort isn't dead and Bellatrix is the only one that is helping. Hermione and Ron are dating! : ) Lily, James, Sirus, Dumbledore, Lupin, Fred and Zoe are living... still! Alex brought Zoe, Lily, James, Sirus, Lupin and Fred back to life and are perfectly fine.**

**What did you think? Please review**


	77. Chapter 75

**Here's the next chapter. Well, the wedding!**

**Chapter 75**

_Last time:_

"_Would you like it to happen this summer?" Harry hopes he isn't rushing it too fast, but ever since Alex walked into Hogwarts and he met her back when they were 13, he fell in love with her. Alex looks up at Harry with a smile._

"_It took you long enough to say that" Alex mumbles with a grin on her face. She rubs her forehead, "and yes. I would like that to happen"_

"_So, this summer is your wedding day!" Lily and the adults clap their hands and jumps around. And at that point, Alex is sure that the adults are the kids and she and Harry are the adults._

_~HP & WOWP~_

_At Bellatrix's house that she uses as headquarters, she has Voldemort sitting on a chair at the fire. The disarming spells hit him, but didn't exactly kill him completely. Bellatrix is thinking of ways that she can bring him back. They already did the unicorn blood, the philosopher's stone, and using Harry's blood._

"_Get... Alex" Voldemort chokes out. Bellatrix turns around to see Voldemort looking like a skeleton._

"_Yes my lord" Bellatrix nods and vanishes to spy on Alex and Harry._

_Now:_

Alex's and Harry's wedding day has FINALLY arrived. It is August 13th 2011 and all their friends and family are at Hogwarts for the wedding. Even the Dursley family is there as well! Alex is currently sitting in Dumbledore's office in her white, knee length dress that has black flowers around the waist and black hearts around the knees. Hermione is next to her wearing her pink dress from the Yule Ball back in year four, a year after Alex, Justin and Max arrived to Hogwarts. Just then, Dumbledore knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione calls as she fixes Alex's hair, which is straight, down passed her shoulders and half is up while the rest is down. The hair that is up is wavy and in curls.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asks opening the door, "everyone is waiting" Alex and Hermione nods, smiling. Dumbledore holds his arms out to the girls and they take them. As they walk down the stairs Alex is looking at her flats, happy she talked the adults into letting her wear flats and not high heels, which she ALWAYS falls in. As they arrive to the great hall, the wedding march begins and Hermione walks down wearing the necklace Alex bought for her. Dumbledore starts to lead Alex down the aisle smiling. As they arrive to the front, Alex sees Harry grinning with Ron and Neville by his side. Hermione and Luna are standing side by side on the other side, smiling at their boyfriends before turning to Alex and Harry. Dumbledore helps Alex up the stairs and lets her stand beside Harry, where in the school year; Dumbledore would say the opening speech. Dumbledore talks a seat beside Zoe and smiles at her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Alex Margarita Russo-Dumbledore and Harry James Potter in holy matrimony. Who gives Alex away?" the pastor asks.

"I do" Dumbledore stands up. The pastor nods and continues.

~HP & WOWP~

After Alex and Harry wings their vows, since they NEVER TALKED ABOUT IT OR HAD IT PLANNED, the ceremony continues forward.

"And I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the pastor tells Harry. Harry grins and kisses Alex as the great hall erupts into cheers. After Alex and Harry pulls away, they smile at each other and hugs. Luna and Neville walks down the aisle first, then Hermione and Ron. Alex and Harry walks down last and heads down to Hagrid's hut, where their normal clothes are for the dance and celebration. The newlyweds agreed they want the party to be formal. Just wear jeans and a nice shirt, and you will be fine. As for girls, they either wear jeans and a nice top or skirts. Harry is wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. As for Alex, she is wearing purple skinny jeans and a silk black t-shirt, along with her black converse. Alex skips over to Harry, who waited for Alex to change and they lace their hands together as they walk over the tent where the party is, out in the Quidditch field.

As they arrive, Alex sees Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville talking. The guys have their arms wrapped around their girlfriends smiling.

"Yo, Harry! Alex!" Ron calls. Alex and Harry laugh and run over.

"Sup?" Alex grins pretending to be a gangster. Harry shakes his head and wraps his arms around his wife.

"Hi" the group laughs.

"HI" the group starts to talk about what may happen in the school year, and decides that no one can break them apart.

"Excuse me" a cold voice cuts in, causing Alex and Harry to turn around and gasp along with the other teenagers.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Nice to see you again after a few months" Alex snaps, keeping her grip on Harry's hands that are around her.

"Blah, blah, blah. What's this party about?" Bellatrix asks smirking.

"It's my wedding, which you just had to ruin" just then, Lily, James, Sirus, Lupin, Tonks, Zoe and Dumbledore walks over with Molly, Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Percy, Snape, Hagrid and Ginny.

"Ah, Bellatrix, I was wondering when we would see each other again after you tried to kill me" Sirus smiles, "but I don't like it on how you just interrupted a special day!"

"Oh shut up" Bellatrix points her wand at Harry, "Petrificus Totalus" before anyone can do anything, Bellatrix grabs Alex's arm and vanishes into a black cloud, taking Alex with her.

~HP & WOWP~

The next thing Alex sees is she is standing in a living room. Alex looks around and her eyes lands on the chair with a skeleton sitting there. Alex walks over and notices it is Voldemort.

"Heal him" Alex turns to her right to see Bellatrix.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"JUST DO IT!" Alex rolls her eyes and looks at the pictures on top of the fireplace.

"Not until you tell me why" Alex picks up a picture as Bellatrix storms over, grabs Alex hand and puts it on Voldemort, making the healing power activate. Alex struggles as Voldemort comes back, stronger than ever!

Alex quickly flashes out scared. Well, she tried and that didn't work. Voldemort laughs at her along with Bellatrix.

"Train her Bella. Make her one of us" Voldemort orders as Bellatrix grins and takes her to the cellar.

~HP & WOWP~

Back at The Burrow, everyone is worried and scared.

"Where can she be?" Hermione asks Dumbledore.

"I dunno" Dumbledore answers worried.

September has gone and passed since the day Alex taken. It is now November 13th and Alex has been missing for 3 months. Harry, Ron and Hermione have buried themselves in the school work that they have missed out on. Neville, Luna, Max and Ginny have all been supportive and tried to distract them, as Dumbledore has been on the search.

"We will find her Harry" Hermione tells Harry that night after dinner. The golden trio are sitting at the fire with Neville, Ginny and Max.

"Ya man. Alex can't stay far away from you, for too long. She will always find a way to get back into your arms" Max agrees. Just then, there is a bang from outside. The 6 of them turns to the window as it smashes and Alex, Bellatrix and Voldemort climbs in grinning.

"We meet again Potter" Voldemort smirks. All 6 teenagers' pulls their wands out defending as Bellatrix and Alex smirks already armed along with Voldemort.

_**Alex**__, _Harry whispers in his mind. Harry, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall and Dumbledore know Alex's new power that came in the day before the wedding. Alex can read minds. Harry watches as Alex's eyes lands on him.

_Harry?_ Alex's voice enters Harry's mind. Harry notices that it is timid, and right then and there, he knows she was forced, _what can I do to get out of this? I don't want to kill anyone and I can't let him kill you! I love you too much_

_**We will figure out a way**_

_NO! He's stronger now Harry! He took some of my powers when Bellatrix forced me to heal him. I still don't have my healing powers under control yet! I have to pretend to be on his side to save you_

_**Alex, listen to me, we will think of something. Just keep talking to me like this. I WILL save you Ally. You do what you have to do and I will do what I have to do**_

_I love you_

_**I love you too**_, Harry glares at Voldemort, as he sends the killing curse at him. Harry blocks it and sends the disarming spell. Just then, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Zoe, Lily and James run in.

"Hi Tom" Dumbledore fakes a smile, "how did you come back?"

"Your daughter old man" Voldemort grins. Alex frowns and looks down sadly. She knows that Harry will explain everything to Hermione, Ron, Luna, Max, Ginny and the other adults, "kill your mother Alex" Alex looks up at Voldemort, "or I will kill EVERYONE in this school" Alex looks at Dumbledore for help.

"Avad..." Alex starts.

"Crucio" Voldemort snaps. Alex wraths around in pain, on the floor, "what are you going to do old man?" Alex screams and squirms around more as the spell got stronger.

"Expelliarmus" the wand that Bellatrix gave to Voldemort flies out of his wand, as Alex catches her breath. Voldemort and Bellatrix backs away as Dumbledore walks toward them, "leave my daughter alone!"

"Avada Kedavra" Alex's voice rings out as Voldemort smirks with Bellatrix. Dumbledore turns around sharply and sees Zoe fall to the ground dead.

**Ok and that's all I have right now. i hope you like it!**


	78. Chapter 76

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter! Oh, and school is coming up for me and I am FREAKING OUT!**

**Chapter 76**

_Last Time:_

"_Avad..." Alex starts._

"_Crucio" Voldemort snaps. Alex wraths around in pain, on the floor, "what are you going to do old man?" Alex screams and squirms around more as the spell got stronger._

"_Expelliarmus" the wand that Bellatrix gave to Voldemort flies out of his wand, as Alex catches her breath. Voldemort and Bellatrix backs away as Dumbledore walks toward them, "leave my daughter alone!"_

"_Avada Kedavra" Alex's voice rings out as Voldemort smirks with Bellatrix. Dumbledore turns around sharply and sees Zoe fall to the ground dead._

_Now:_

Dumbledore turns back around with wide eyes, to see Alex with a smirk that isn't fake.

"Zoe and Alex look nothing alike. Is Alex adopted old man? You and Alex have the same blood but she doesn't have Zoe's blood in her body. You have been lying to her after all this time. Alex's REAL other is in this room" Voldemort grins along with Bellatrix, "It's Minerva McGonagall" Alex looks at McGonagall with happiness in her eyes, knowing the truth.

"How did you know?" Dumbledore asks.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot" Voldemort and Bellatrix disappears in black clouds and Alex glares at Dumbledore.

"You aren't my father anymore. You are only a lying old man" Alex disappears into a black cloud and goes back to headquarters.

~HP & WOWP~

After the Death Eaters and Voldemort left, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Max looks at Dumbledore nervously.

"McGonagall is Alex's real mom. Zoe was just the through people off since McGonagall weren't in love at all" Dumbledore explains before they could ask. Dumbledore walks out with the other teachers after transporting Zoe to her original grave.

"What are we going to do? Is Alex a lost cause?" Ron asks panicking.

"No!" Harry, Neville and Max shouts at the same time.

"Where are the other students?" Ginny asks. Harry pulls out his map and sighs.

"They're in their beds. After all it is 1am" Harry answers.

"Whatever" Ginny and Hermione goes up to their dorms as the boys went to theirs.

The next month arrives, and Voldemort has been visiting Harry in his sleep. Harry sighs, wishing Alex would make contact. A week later, she does.

_Harry?_ Alex asks Harry as he sits in his Charms class.

**Alex?** Harry asks.

_Ya it's me. Are you ok?_

**Ya, I'm fine. Are you?**

_I'm fine. What's new at Hogwarts?_

**Nothing. You are the talk around the school though. Everyone is wondering where you are but no one said a thing**

_Oh..._

**What's wrong?** Harry knows Alex is worried. He could hear the worry in her voice.

_Nothing_

**Alex.** Harry says sternly.

_Voldemort is planning an attack on Hogwarts... again._

**When?**

_Right now_

Just then there is a bang and Harry sees the classroom fill up with smoke and flames.

~HP & WOWP~

Alex is sitting on her broom watching as the school goes up in flames. The only people she is worried about are: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Max and McGonagall. The others, she would just love to torcher and kill. Alex actually likes to hang out with Bellatrix. She thought she was a nutcase, but noticed that she just loves to have fun and torcher or kill people. Bellatrix is Alex's mentor and Alex has actually learned a lot over the time she was taken. Alex learned that muggles, muggleborns and half-breeds are inferior and they don't deserve to live. In other words, Alex has lost her humanity but a SMALL piece of her is still alive. And that small piece, wants to keep her friends and Harry safe, along with her family, Justin and Max Russo. Alex sees the students run out of the school, so she flies down and blocks their path to the bride, to lead the way out to Hagrid's. Alex points her wand at them along with Bellatrix and Voldemort. Alex sees other dark figures arrive and sees Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and the other Death Eaters.

"Alex, kill your father" Voldemort tells Alex. Alex nods and climbs off her broom. She passes it roughly to Bellatrix and glares at the students, who all gasps and back away. Alex stops in front of the shocked headmaster.

"Alex, please don't" Dumbledore pleads as Alex points her wand at him. Just then, Alex's wand flies out of her hand and she sees Harry, Ron and Hermione step in front of Dumbledore, to protect him. Alex lifts her hand and her wand fly back to her hand. She points her wand at them and Harry sees the fear in her eyes.

**Alex**, Harry thinks to her. He and Alex make eye contact.

_What? _Alex asks worriedly.

**I know there is still good in you. Don't kill your dad**

_If I don't, he will kill me!_

**We will find a way to save you!**

_No! He's too strong Harry. The only way on killing him, is by killing me!_

**Then he will have to keep you alive then.**

_I know and he knows. But he knows by killing me, is by killing the ones I love_

**What do you mean?**

_He will kill you, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Max and Justin. That's how he will kill me_

**We will keep them safe.**

_There is no hiding from him Harry. I don't know how much humanity I have left._

**Alex, don't give up!**

_I can't Harry. I have to. I love you SO much. If we all live through this, I will bring dad back, if I forgive him._

Harry and Alex looks at each other and Alex fights back her tears. Alex moves her friends out of the way and sends a silent killing curse at Dumbledore. Before Dumbledore could do anything, he is hit with it. Alex falls to the ground crying. Alex doesn't notice as the Death Eaters leave, but Bellatrix stays behind. Bellatrix knows that Alex still has her humanity and behind Voldemort's back, she is secretly trying to help Alex keep it. Alex knows that Bellatrix is trying to help her, but she doesn't know if it's an act or not. To everyone horror, Bellatrix walks to Alex and rubs her back.

"Bring him back Alex" Bellatrix whispers. Alex looks up at her, and sees Bellatrix smile weakly, "we will both block our minds. Remember on how I taught you to block your mind and always keep it up?" Alex nods, "are you doing it right now?" Alex nods again. Alex feels Bellatrix try to get into her mind, and sees it not working. Bellatrix smiles, "good. Now try me" Alex tries it right back and finds it not working at all. Alex breaks the spell, "bring him back" Alex nods and shakily gets to her feet. McGonagall glares at Alex, obviously not hearing the conversation. The only ones that heard are Harry, Ron and Hermione. Alex collapses on her knees beside Dumbledore and heals him. Dumbledore opens his eyes and sighs, when he sees Alex crying.

"Ally" Alex cries into Dumbledore's chest and he hugs her, "shh" Dumbledore weakly sits up and holds Alex. Dumbledore sees Bellatrix's weak smile. She nods to him and he nods back.

"Keep her safe. I'll just say she betrayed us, and I will not tell him you are back. I will also say that Potter went into hiding up north. That should give you enough time to help him block his mind from the Dark Lord and all of you go into hiding" Bellatrix tells Dumbledore.

"Why are you trying to help?" Hermione asks, her wand pointing at her.

"For your info Granger, I care about Alex. Just because I am her mentor, doesn't mean that I am completely heartless. Alex is a sweet girl and doesn't deserve this life. She deserves to be happy. Also, Alex" Alex looks at Bellatrix, "that was a beautiful wedding. And thank you for helping bring my humanity back" Alex nods as Bellatrix walks to her, "Do not return and keep hidden" Alex nods once again.

"Ok" Alex whispers and wipes her tears away; "thank you for protecting me Bella" Alex hugs Bellatrix quickly before Bellatrix disappears.

~HP & WOWP~

2 days later, Alex is sitting on her bed that Dumbledore made appear in his room. Dumbledore has been keeping a close eye on her and making sure she is safe. As Alex is sitting on her bed, she looks at the portraits on the wall.

"Who are you?" Alex asks a portrait that has been glaring at her for the last 2 days, "what's your problem?"

"Albus' sister" the girl portrait says with a glare, "and to answer your other question, you are my problem. You're a Death Eater"

"So?"

"Get out you freak!"

"She will do no such thing" Dumbledore's voice breaks the argument before Alex could snap back. Alex turns around on her bed and sighs, "Alex is to stay here, Ariana" Ariana rolls her eyes and walks to her other portrait.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Alex mumbles and looks at her blanket.

"Alex, please look at me" Dumbledore whispers and sits down next to her. He wraps his arm around her, as she shakes it off of her.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't know how I could tell you that McGonagall is your real mother" Dumbledore sighs in relief when he sees her tears. Right then and there he knows that Alex hasn't lost her humanity... completely.

"B... but, why did you lie? W... why did Zoe pretend to be my mum? D... did McGonagall know?" Alex sobs.

"Yes she knew. I told her but I made the mistake of not telling you. Zoe took you in and pretended to be your mum. McGonagall stepped up and treated you like a daughter that you are"

"I want to talk to McGonagall. I will never EVER trust you again Albus" Alex stands up and storms out of his office before he had the chance to stop her. Alex knows she is acting like a child but it doesn't help that the Dark Mark is burning the hell out of her. Alex walks up to Gryffindor as she ignores the glares from the other students. She wishes that none of this happened but the upside is she found out who her real mum is and she and Bellatrix are friends, in a weird exciting way. Plus she and Zoe had awkward silences that a real mother and daughter wouldn't normally have. And since the silences started and Alex saw NO similarities, Alex knew Zoe wasn't her real mum.

Alex walks to the Fat Lady and sighs.

"I need to see McGonagall" Alex tells her. The Fat Lady nods and leaves to get McGonagall. 5 seconds later, McGonagall walks out of the tower and smiles sadly at Alex.

"What's wrong Alex?" McGonagall asks in a whisper.

"I know you are my real mum and not Zoe" McGonagall nods.

"I am sorry I never said anything over the last few years" Alex nods and sighs.

"Why is this so confusing? One minute, I'm Theresa's and Jerry's daughter, and then I'm Voldemort's and then Dumbledore's and Zoe's, now I'm yours and Dumbledore's?" Alex holds back tears as McGonagall pulls Alex into a hug.

"Shh, just let it all out. Let's go into the tower and sit by the fire" Alex nods into McGonagall's shoulder and she leads Alex into the tower.

~HP & WOWP~

As a month has gone by, Dumbledore and Alex hasn't spoken to each other. Snape has returned to teaching Potions and been spying at Alex, since she has returned to classes and all the teachers have been protecting her in their classes since the students have been giving her a hard time. After their talk between Alex and McGonagall, McGonagall took notice that Alex is so skinny that she is only skin and bone. Even over the month, Alex has barely eaten food. Alex has dark circles under her eyes and so pale that she looks like a ghost. The Golden Trio are sitting in the great hall eating their dinner as Alex walks in and sits down in her usual spot... at the end of the table, away from everyone.

"Should we join her? She is our friend" Ron asks. Hermione and Harry sighs and nods.

"I think we should. She's our best friend and is Harry's wife" Hermione smiles as Harry grins and blushes.

"Let's go" the three of them stands up and walks to her. Harry sits down on Alex's left and Ron and Hermione sits down across from her. Just then, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Max walks over and sits down on Alex's right.

"Hey" Max smiles and hugs Alex, "how have you been doing?" Alex looks at Max. Max then notices that Alex's eyes are black but he sees fear, sadness and happiness in them.

"Ok" Alex whispers and looks at the table as the food appears. Alex sighs and stands up.

"Alex" Harry whispers. Alex looks at Harry as he takes her hand and pulls her to him. He gently forces her to sit down and keeps her sitting, "you have to eat" Alex shakes her head but Harry ignores her and hands her a piece of turkey, "eat" Alex shakes her head again and just then, there is a pop.

"Alex, eat" Alex turns around to see Bellatrix. Bellatrix narrows her eyes at Alex and crosses her arms, "eat"

"No" Alex shakes her head.

"I said eat"

"No"

"Now!"

"NO!"

"EAT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TORCHER YOU TO EAT!" Bellatrix screams and points her wand at Alex. Alex trembles and eats the turkey. After she eats the turkey she looks at Bellatrix, "good girl" Bellatrix smiles and pats Alex's hair like a dog.

"I'm not a dog Bella"

"In my world you are" Alex rolls her eyes, "you want to play?" Alex's eyes grow wide knowing Bellatrix's definition of play. Bellatrix would either Crucio you or make you play with spiders with her. Bellatrix does love her poisonous spiders.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope. But you have to eat first" Alex sighs and nods as Bellatrix smiles and waits until Alex is done.

~HP & WOWP~

After Alex is done eating, Bellatrix puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out her Tarantula. She grows it and puts it under the Imperius Curse. Bellatrix tosses the spider to Alex and Alex throws it into the air and makes fireworks explode around it. The spider lands in Bellatrix's waiting hand and makes it swim in Ron's drink. Alex breaks Bellatrix's spell and makes it do summersaults in the air then makes it land in Bellatrix's hair.

"I'm bored already. I think we did this a tad too much on our missions" Alex says in a bored tone of voice.

"I know but I really don't want to kill anyone or torcher them" Alex rolls her eyes and makes a snake appear. She puts it under the Imperius Curse and her and Bellatrix sits down and plays with their toys.

"How we became friends, I don't know" Bellatrix mumbles.

"Me either. I thought you were to stay with him"

"Was, but he doesn't want me anymore and I have to tell your dad about his plans"

"Since when did you turn good?"

"When you brought back my humanity. I actually think I have more humanity then you" Alex rolls her eyes knowing Bellatrix is right and she is trying to get a rise out of her.

"Whatever" just then Alex catches Bellatrix's hair on fire with a smirk. Bellatrix laughs and puts it out.

"You are just the same old teenager that loves to barbeque my hair" Bellatrix walks away not knowing Alex put her snake in Bellatrix's hair. Snakes have always been Bellatrix's fear after all.

**BELLATRIX IS GOOD! Or is she? I love bringing everyone out of character. What did you think? Oh and my first day of school is September 1****st****! Please review!**


	79. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

_Last Time:_

"_Since when did you turn good?"_

"_When you brought back my humanity. I actually think I have more humanity then you" Alex rolls her eyes knowing Bellatrix is right and she is trying to get a rise out of her._

"_Whatever" just then Alex catches Bellatrix's hair on fire with a smirk. Bellatrix laughs and puts it out._

"_You are just the same old teenager that loves to barbeque my hair" Bellatrix walks away not knowing Alex put her snake in Bellatrix's hair. Snakes have always been Bellatrix's fear after all._

_Now:_

Christmas has arrived and gone. Dumbledore decided to let Bellatrix join the Order of the Phoenix and become a guard. The Order is placed all around the school, inside and out. When classes aren't going on, Alex would hang out with Bellatrix. Alex is getting an O in Potions, DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. Slughorn is teaching DADA this year for some stupid reason, but Alex doesn't care one bit. All she cares about is killing Voldemort and keeping her friends and family safe.

It is now January 19th and today is the day that Voldemort has planned to attack, which everyone is ready for. For the last week, the school has been closed down so the students are at home safe and the Order is all there ready to fight.

"So, do you still think the 17 year old Tom Riddle is hot?" Bellatrix asks Alex as they sit at the lake.

"You will never let me live that one down will you?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Nope" Bellatrix smirks.

"That was in October! We were talking about Tom Riddle's Diary and you showed me a picture of him, and just because I said 'wow, he looks hot', doesn't mean I still think he was hot!"

"What do you think of him now?"

"He looks like a snake crossed with a hippo"

"Why a hippo?"

"Cause I said so" Bellatrix rolls her eyes at Alex and sees black cloud/misty stuff fly to them.

"They are coming" Bellatrix send a patronus tell everyone that they are coming and the second war in a year is about to start... AGAIN!

~HP & WOWP~

Alex is standing next to Bellatrix with her wand pointed at the approaching assholes that want to kill Harry and others. As the Death Eaters and Voldemort lands they see Bellatrix and Alex.

"I figured you will come to Alex, Bellatrix" Voldemort narrows his eyes at her.

"Ya well, Alex is my friend" Bellatrix snaps and sends the killing curse at Voldemort. Voldemort blocks it as Harry and Alex sends their own spells at him. Harry sends the disarming spell as Alex sent the killing curse. Voldemort's wand flies into the air as Harry's spell hit him then Alex's spell hit him straight in the chest. Voldemort then explodes and turns to dust. The other Death Eaters quickly vanished but Dumbledore made them all frozen in their places.

"Contact the Azkaban guards, I am sure they will be wanting their prisoners back" Dumbledore tells the Order. The Order nods and Snape sends the message through his patronus. Bellatrix grins and high fives Alex.

"Great work pretty" Bellatrix says.

"Thanks wicked" Alex grins and picks up Voldemort's wand. She hands it to Dumbledore; "here" Alex looks down after Dumbledore took it and snapped it in half. Dumbledore sighs and pulls Alex into a hug.

"I'm sorry Ally. Please forgive me" Dumbledore whispers.

"How will I know that you won't lie to me again?" Alex whispers back.

"You can read my mind if you have to" Alex nods and sighs.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch and hurting you"

"It's ok" Alex hugs Dumbledore back and starts to cry.

~HP & WOWP~

A month later, everything has gone back to normal... or as normal as can be. Alex is slowly getting her humanity back and Bellatrix has been helping. Alex can finally feel her emotions again that she hasn't felt in a long time. Alex has been hanging out with her brother, husband and best friends again and the students have finally gotten over themselves. Alex is currently sitting at the fire in the Gryffindor common room, happy that the year is almost over.

"Are you happy NEWTs at tomorrow?" Hermione asks Ron, Harry and Alex. Harry's arms are around Alex since he got her to sit on his lap, while Hermione is sitting on Ron's lap.

"Oh ya" Ron answers with sarcasm.

"Totally" Harry rolls his eyes.

"Well, for me, yes I am happy. That means no more tests and we finally get to move on into the future" Alex grins. Everyone laughs happy that Alex is slowly getting back to herself.

"Are all the Death Eaters caught?" Ron asks.

"Yup. They are all back in Azkaban and Voldemort is finally dead again and this time for sure. See?" Alex shows them her Dark Mark and it is fading and the snake looks like it is dead and the skull is falling apart, "that only happens with Voldemort is dead"

"YAY!" Ron cheers and claps his hands together excitedly.

"Wow" Alex whispers and rolls her eyes, "I'm going to see Max" Alex stands up and runs to Max. Hermione, Ron and Harry watches as Alex jumps onto Max's back and hugs him tightly. Alex does the same to Ginny and skips back to Max. They are just happy that Alex is finally getting all of her humanity back.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day, after NEWTs and OWLs are done, Alex is squealing with Max. They watch as Justin, Theresa and Jerry walk into Hogwarts. Alex runs to her family and tackles them with hugs.

"Mom, Dad, Justin" after they all got hugs from both Max and Alex, Alex jumps onto Justin's back.

"We are happy you are ok Alex" Jerry whispers through his tears. Theresa sobs and hugs Alex again. The Russo family all hugs Alex after Justin puts her down and hugs her too.

5 minutes later, the Russo family walks into the great hall and sees every Hogwarts student there for dinner. The Russo's all take seats at the Gryffindor table and smiles.

"Wow, another year has gone. And what a year it has been. Full of drama, hatred, tests, classes, learning, reviews, trust, love, magic" Dumbledore starts off, "this year was full of dark and light. Well all learned that even the darkest of people are able to turn good" Dumbledore looks at Bellatrix, "and yet the brightest of people are turn evil then good again" Dumbledore looks at Alex, "the darkest of people are finally gone and now there is only light and happiness are ahead of us. Let's eat"

As people finished their dinner and dessert, Dumbledore decided to have a school dance since this is the last day at Hogwarts until September or forever.

~HP & WOWP~

The next day arrives and last night the Russo's all left except Max and Alex. Max and Alex decided that they will take the Hogwarts train home. Alex will be going back to New York to spend a few weeks with her family and Harry then they will go to The Burrow to live for a few weeks. Dumbledore has helped the Weasley's and Harry find a house next door to the Weasley's... well, there are 3. One for Theresa, Jerry and Justin, then Alex and Harry and finally Hermione and Ron, since Ron proposed to Hermione at the dance! Another reason why Harry and Alex are going to New York is to help the Russo's pack.

As the Hogwarts students aboard the Hogwarts train, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alex stares out of the window where they can see the castle.

"I can't believe this is the final time we all will step foot in the castle" Alex whispers, "We all had many great memorises from there" Hermione, Ron and Harry all nods in agreement.

"And many bad, but it all helps us find who we really are" Ron says. Alex, Hermione and Harry nods and sighs.

"Since when do you have a brain?"

"Since year one" Alex rolls her eyes and flicks his ear.

"Alex is back!" Ron tackles Alex with a hug and she starts to struggle.

"God! I HATE hugs!" Alex complains.

"Too bad" Alex stops struggling and starts to pretend to choke.

"S... somebody! H... help!" Harry and Hermione laugh and join the hug, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex laughs. Hermione, Ron and Harry laughs with her and all went back to their seats happily.

"Nice to have you back completely Alex" Hermione says with a grin.

"It's nice to be back finally. I couldn't stand being a bitch any longer, so I worked overtime to get back to normal"

"Good. So what are we going to do now that school is done?" Harry asks with his arm wrapped around his wife.

"Well, Hermione and I are going to have our wedding" Alex grins and claps.

"Can I make your dress? I have everything I need in New York" Alex asks in excitement.

"Sure" Hermione laughs.

"Ron, can I do your tux?"

"Ok. Less work for us" Alex rolls her eyes and pulls out her sketchbook.

And for the rest of the trip to Kings Cross, Alex sketched the wedding dress for Hermione and the tux for Ron.

**And that's the chapter. What did you think? Please review!**


	80. Chapter 78

**I start school on September first!**

**Chapter 78**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, Hermione and I are going to have our wedding" Alex grins and claps._

"_Can I make your dress? I have everything I need in New York" Alex asks in excitement._

"_Sure" Hermione laughs._

"_Ron, can I do your tux?"_

"_Ok. Less work for us" Alex rolls her eyes and pulls out her sketchbook. _

_And for the rest of the trip to Kings Cross, Alex sketched the wedding dress for Hermione and the tux for Ron._

_Now:_

"My head hurts" Alex mumbles as she holds her head.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"I don't remember anything from the middle of Third year. Where we were helping Hagrid with Buckbeck's death sentence. Do you?" Alex asks Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione think back and don't remember either.

"What is wrong with us?" Ron asks.

"I dunno" Hermione whispers. The four of them walks through the barrier, trying to remember back, but still can't.

~HP & WOWP~

That night, Alex is laying on her's and Harry's bed and decides to use the healing power. She puts her hand on her forehead and slowly heals all her memorises. Just then Alex gasps, waking Harry up.

"What's wrong Alex?" Harry asks sleepily as he sits up and wraps his arms around Alex.

"Someone erased our memorises from third year" Alex answers and heals Harry's memorises. The next day, Alex ended up doing the same to Hermione and Ron. They asked the Weasley's if they remember which they don't. Everyone floos to Hogwarts and it turns out no teachers remember or anything.

"It must have been someone outside to the school" Dumbledore says, making Alex nod and thinks back. Just then Alex remembers the first night she met Pettigrew and when he left, he waved his wand.

"Pettigrew" Alex whispers, "It was Peter Pettigrew!" Dumbledore looks back and remembers Pettigrew doing the exact same thing.

"It was him" Dumbledore agrees as he restores everyone's memorises.

And from then on, everyone have all their memorises and that explains why no one remembered Pettigrew from trying to kidnap Alex, or the battle both back in third year.

~HP & WOWP~

12 years later, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all 30 years old. Alex and Harry have 4 kids, while Ron and Hermione have 3. Alex's and Harry's kids' names are: Jordan Erica Potter who is 12, Amber Meredith Potter who is 11, Tyler Jacob Potter who is 8 and Ronnie Destiny Potter who is 6. As for Hermione and Ron their kids' names are: Kyle Joe Weasley who is 12, Adam Daniel Weasley who is 11 and finally, Bella Justine Weasley who is 7. Kyle and Jordan have crushes on each other, which Alex and Hermione were told by them and asked them what to do. And their advice you may ask? To ask the other out on a date, either this year or next year. Amber and Adam's first year at Hogwarts is this year and they are worried. Kyle and Jordan are both is Gryffindor and Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione knows their kids will all more likely end up in Gryffindor as well.

Luna and Neville Longbottom walk over to their friends and grins.

"Hey guys" Neville calls in his Hogwarts teaching robes. Neville is the new Herbology teacher and this year he is rides the train over with the students. Neville's and Luna's daughter, Kelly, who is 11, is next to them scared.

"Mommy" Kelly whispers to Luna.

"Yes honey?" Luna asks.

"Is that Harry and Alex Potter?" Luna smiles at her friends and nods.

"Yes"

"Are they your best friends?"

"Yup and they saved my life and everyone in the world's, including Hermione and Ron Weasley, Ginny, your dad, myself and the Order"

"You saved the world with dad?"

"Everyone at Hogwarts did" Alex smiles and walks over. She gets down on her knees in front of Kelly.

"Hi Kelly" Alex whispers, "would you like to know a secret?" Kelly nods excitedly.

"You will become great friends with mine and Harry's kids and Hermione's and Ron's. Plus you will have a great first year at Hogwarts since all the dangers are over and done with"

"How do you know there won't be any dangers?" Harry, Ron and Hermione walks over.

"One, my scar doesn't burn" Harry shows Kelly his fading lightning bolt scar.

"And two, my Dark Mark doesn't hurt and hasn't moved for 12 years" Alex shows Kelly her Dark Mark that is barely visible.

**I know it is short but that's how it's going to end. Hope you don't mind! Please review.**


	81. Chapter 79

**Now I am going to skip to the romance between Jordan Potter and Kyle Weasley. Oh and this is taking place in their Fourth Year.**

**Also, RIP Jack Layton! He died this morning (August 22, 2011) from prostate cancer. The doctors caught it too late and it spread to his stomach and broke through the stomach wall. Oh, and he is NDP! He is my favourite and was WAY better then Stephan Harper.**

**Jack Layton; 1950-2011. **

**My dad had prostate cancer and the doctors said my dad was fine, but my mom was like "Justin freaking check! We will pay the extra money" and just what? They found the cancer. They just found it and killed it in time. The scary this is, if my mom didn't do anything about it, but dad would be like Jack Layton right now.**

**In other news, we had a tornado. It was 3 hours away and the F3 tornado hit Goderich, 10 minutes away from Toronto. One man was killed in the tornado, and the tornado hit yesterday. August 21, 2011. **

**Brendon was evicted from Big Brother yesterday! Jeff won HOH and Kalia and Porsche is up on the block. Jeff is wanting to backdoor Daniele! : )**

**Oh, and one last thing! This is the FINAL chapter on A New Life! I will be writing MORE Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly Place stories... which I have already started. The newest HP & WOWP is The Secret Mission which the first two chapters are up. It is starting off in year one and will be going all the way to year seven. Alex is Dumbledore daughter and her mission is to... but there is something else you should know. Alex and Harry will either date or it will be Alex and Ron. Maybe even Alex and Fred. It will be your call.**

**Chapter 79**

14 year olds Jordan Potter and Kyle Weasley are sitting in the Gryffindor common room with their siblings Amber Potter and Adam Weasley.

"Kyle and I are going to go around the school, ok Amber and Adam?" Jordan asks. Amber and Adam are both in their Third Year and both made Gryffindor. Adam has a crush on Kelly Longbottom and Amber has a crush on Eddie Malfoy, who is son of Draco Malfoy. Eddie likes Amber back, and to be honest, Draco and Alex are friends... ish. But the Potter family, Weasley family and the Malfoy gets along for their kids' sake even though they may not want to.

"Ok" Amber and Adam say at the same time and goes back to doing their homework. Jordan and Kyle walk out of Gryffindor Tower and hold hands.

"So where do you want to go?" Kyle asks.

"The third floor" Jordan grins. Kyle nods and the two Gryffindors makes their way to the third floor. Once there they walk into the forbidden room, where Fluffy was, before he got moved to the Forbidden Forest. Jordan opens the trap door and they both jump down. They land in a bunch of vines and Kyle lights up the room. The vines quickly go inside the plant, making them fall on the stone floor.

"Is this where our parents went when they were 11?" Kyle asks.

"Well, my dad and your mom and dad. My mom didn't come here until she was 13" Jordan answers. The two 14 year olds walks down the hallway, and finds keys stuck in the closed door but Jordan spots a key in the lock. Jordan twists it and the door opens, where they run into a grave yard that is a chess board. All the pieces are destroyed and they continue walking down memory lane.

As they come to an end of the hallway, they see a mirror where Harry fought Professor Quirrell and Voldemort for the first time in 10 years.

"We thought you would be here" a male's voice breaks out of the silence. Jordan and Kyle turn around to see their parents. Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione smiles at their oldest kids and Alex laughs.

"Where are our siblings?" Jordan asks Alex.

"They are sleeping over at The Burrow" Harry answers, "would you like to finish walking down your parent's memory lane?" Jordan and Kyle nods eagerly and they quickly make their way out of the trap door. The next stop... The Chamber of Secrets, but this time, the teenagers have their parents to explain what happened.

Down in the chamber, Harry is holding Alex's hand, since she has no idea what happened before she arrived.

"And this is where Harry fought the Basilisk" Ron tells, "and where he saved my little sister Ginny and killed Tom Riddle... well, the memory and later turned out to be a Horcrux"

"Cool" Jordan and Kyle look around and walk up to the skeleton of the giant snake.

"I hate snakes" Alex mumbles. Harry, Ron and Hermione chuckles and watches their son and daughter, wonder around.

The next stop is the Whomping Willow. Alex flashes them inside the Whomping Willow and they all start walking up to the Shrieking Shack.

"Is this where you first met Sirus Black?" Kyle asks the adults.

"Actually, he became the guard of Hogwarts to protect Alex, and then went missing. Peter Pettigrew erased everyone's minds but his own, to make us think this was our first meeting, here inside the Shrieking Shack." Harry explains. Jordan and Kyle nods, then they flash to Dumbledore's office.

"Hey mum, we read in a book that you were grandma's and grandpa's daughter for your first 14 years of your life, then turned out to be the Dark Lord's then Professor Dumbledore's" Jordan starts as Dumbledore sits at his desk smiling, "which one are you?"

"I'm Dumbledore's daughter. My real mom is McGonagall. But I still look at my parents, Jerry and Theresa, as my parents. Dumbledore and McGonagall are fine with that. Oh, and Sirus Black is my godfather. Dumbledore and Jerry both made him my godfather. So even if Jerry and Theresa were my real parents, he would still be my godfather. Same with Dumbledore" Alex answers.

"Why did everyone confuse you like that and hide it?"

"Well, mom and dad didn't want to tell me when I was young and didn't want to hurt me. As for confusing me with being Voldemort's daughter, everyone thought that at the start but Dumbledore knew. He was trying to keep me safe, by making Voldemort think that I am his daughter so he wouldn't kill me" Alex explains, "right Professor D?"

"Yes Al" Dumbledore rolls his eyes, "2 days ago, my nickname was double d, now it's Professor D. Would you like to use the pensive?" Dumbledore asks Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex, "that way you could show Jordan and Kyle your memorises?" Alex grins and nods eagerly; "of course Alex would" Dumbledore rolls his eyes and brings the pensive out. The adults all walk over to it with Jordan holding Alex's hand and Kyle holding Hermione's, "ok, so you pull out the memory you want to show and put your face in the pensive" everyone nods and Harry pulls out his fourth year memory. He drops his memory in the pensive and they all dunk their heads in the memory as Dumbledore walks to his room to go back to bed.

"Where are we?" Jordan asks looks around the area.

"The Quidditch World Cup" Harry answers.

"Was I here that year with my brothers?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Hermione answers, "remember, I slept over and we went all around New York" Alex laughs and nods.

"And you met Dean and helped me with pranks on Gigi"

"And I hate her too"

"Yay!" Alex claps her hands happily.

"Who names their daughter and dog's name?" Jordan asks Alex. Alex snorts and shrugs her shoulders.

"Gigi's parents"

"Who's Gigi?"

"My bully back when I was little. She and I hated each other since kindergarten. I spilt grape juice all over her white t-shirt" Kyle, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Alex and Jordan starts to laugh as Voldemort Mark becomes visible in the sky.

"Are you and dad together at this point mom?"

"No. He ended up cheating on me with Cho Chang" Alex playfully glares at Harry as he looks down.

"Did dad cheat on you a lot mom?"

"Well, with Cho yes in third year then with Ginny but was under the love potion and Ron and I liked each other back in third year but it was a crush. Hermione and Justin dated in third year as well" Hermione rolls her eyes, "oh, and Ginny and Max dated then ended it and ended up dating Luna a little then got back with Ginny. Now, Ginny and Max are married, same with Luna and Neville, McGonagall and Dumbledore are now married... finally and Justin is married to Cho" Alex grins.

"So your real parents are now married?" Kyle asks.

"Yup. Finally"

~HP & WOWP~

Jordan and Kyle ended up watching Harry's memory from fourth year, along with Alex's, Ron's from fifth year, Hermione's from sixth and Alex's from seventh and then Hermione's to catch what was going on at the same time as Alex's from when she was a Death Eater. Then even watched what happened after the wedding then Harry's to fill up the empty spaces.

"Wow, you guys did go through a lot. Did Professor Snape put up an image to make it look like he was still working for the Dark Lord?" Jordan whispers as they come back to Dumbledore's office.

"Yup. And we did go through a lot, but it was a transfer I will never forget" Alex agreed, "I think it was a good thing that my prank on Justin backfired and flooded the school" Harry, Ron and Hermione nods in agreement.

"Even with all the confusment and drama, even the adventures and action, it was the one best thing in life that will always be the most important" Harry grins.

"And now I have A New Life" Alex smiles and kisses Harry on the cheek. The adults watch as Jordan and Kyle walks out of the office to go to bed, happy they saw their parents memories and happy that they killed off the most important evil in the world to brighten up their world.

Harry, Alex, Hermione and Ron walks hand in hand out of Dumbledore's office into their future and A New Life, which they built for themselves, friends and families.

**And that's the ending. What did you think? Please review for the last time for this story... maybe.**

**Oh, and did you know there was an earthquake today? I felt it but it felt like there was a transport truck going bye. That was it. It just lasted a minute and it was a 4.9. The regular for here in Ontario. Toronto felt it but California and Hawaii had it worse than us. They had a 9ish 8.**


	82. Chapter 80

**I think my older brother Adam is an evil genius. He got me to think about my original plan from last night to kick in.**

**Now my mum is an evil genius too! You will find out right now.**

**Chapter 80**** (last chapter WAS going to be the end)**

A year later, Jordan Potter and Kyle Weasley are 15 years old. Dumbledore is still the headmaster and Alex and Harry Potter and Hermione and Ron Weasley are teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alex is teaching Potions, since Severus Snape retired, Harry is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione is teaching Muggle Studies and Ron is teaching Flying. Neville is teaching Herbology since Professor Sprout retired along with many teachers, besides Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Dumbledore... obviously. Draco Malfoy is teaching Divination, and Luna Longbottom is teaching Charms.

The Potter family and the Weasley family agreed that they will allow Molly and Arthur Weasley to take care of Ronnie and Bella.

Jordan is 15, Amber is 14, Tyler is 11 and Ronnie is 9. As for Kyle he is 15, Adam is 14 and Bella is 10.

The sorting at Hogwarts is just starting off.

"When I call your name you will be sorted into houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw" McGonagall calls out. Alex and Harry watches as their only son is nervous. Tyler Potter looks up at Alex and Alex smiles at him. Alex is sitting next to Dumbledore with Harry on her right, and Hermione and Ron are beside Harry, "Hayley Riddle" Harry, Hermione and Ron's heads snaps up and Alex just looks forward confused. McGonagall places the hat on Hayley's head.

"_Slytherin"_ the hat calls out. Hayley Riddle, who has black hair and brown eyes, walks gracefully to the Slytherin table.

"Hunter Riddle" McGonagall calls next.

"_Slytherin" _the hat says before it touches Hunter's head. Harry and the Weasley's looks at each other nervously. Hunter has black hair and brown eyes just like Hayley. Hayley and Hunter are twins.

"Tyler Potter" McGonagall places the hat on Tyler's head once he sits down on the stool.

"_Hmm, you are the only boy in your family and always get picked on by your sisters. Your mom, Alex Russo-Dumbledore-Potter, kept all her last names and has always protected you. Your youngest sister is 2 years younger than you and always fallowed your mom's lead in protecting you. You actually take after your mom like your little sister. You have her pranking ways and are a magnet for trouble. But there is a piece of you that you didn't get after either of your parents, but came from your mom that went inside her 16 years ago" _the hat says. Dumbledore looks at Alex to see tears in her eyes. Alex knows what's going on, _"but where to put you? Your mom almost went into Slytherin but her mind and heart over powered it. But will it work for you?"_ after 2 minutes the hat decides, _"SLYTHERIN!"_ Tyler gasps and looks at Jordan and Amber, then to his parents. Harry has anger in his eyes and Alex's held sadness and worry. Alex smiles at Tyler when she catches his eye. Tyler walks over to Hayley and Hunter.

"Hello, my name is Tyler" Tyler holds his hand out to Hayley.

"Name's Hayley" Hayley greets.

"Hunter" Tyler nods and sides beside the twins.

~HP & WOWP~

After supper, Alex walks to Tyler and grabs his hand gently.

"Hi mom" Tyler smiles weakly. Alex smiles and hugs Tyler, "I don't want to be in Slytherin"

"I know but there isn't anything you can do" Alex whispers.

"Can you ask Grandpa Albus if he can do something?" Tyler begs. Alex sighs and goes on her knees.

"You will have to ask but I can come with you" Tyler nods and Alex and Tyler makes their way to Dumbledore's office.

"But mom, the best part is I am in your house" Alex laughs and nods.

"Yes I am the head of your house. Hermione is the head of Ravenclaw and Neville is the head of Hufflepuff"

"And Grandma Minerva is still the head of Gryffindor" Tyler stops walking, which makes Alex stop on the second floor, "maybe being in Slytherin has some advantages"

"Like what?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not stuck with Jordan and Amber" Alex nods, "I get to hang out with you" Alex sticks out her tongue, "and I get to be different than the rest of the family, who all got into Gryffindor"

"You are right. So would you like to ask or stay in Slytherin?"

"Slytherin please" Alex nods and they turn back the way they came, "besides, I love snakes, I love the colour green and I'm more mommy's boy then daddy's boy" Alex laughs and nods, knowing it is true.

"Yes you are" Alex agrees as they arrive to the dungeons. Alex stops at the entrance of the common room, "now, if you want to you can move into my apartment down here or you can stay in the Slytherin dungeons" Tyler nods and the two of them walks into the Slytherin common room that is hidden.

~HP & WOWP~

As Tyler woke up the following morning, he rolls onto his side to read the clock... 10am. Tyler jumps out of bed and quickly gets dressed. Tyler brushes his long hair, which he keeps forgetting to ask Alex to do. He shakes his hair out of his eyes and runs out to the common room. Tyler runs out of the common room with his bag and starts his search for either, Hermione, Ron, Harry, McGonagall, Dumbledore or Alex. As he climbs out of the dungeons he bumps into someone and falls to the ground.

"Sorry" Tyler mumbles as the person grabs his arm and helps him up. Tyler looks up to see Alex, "mom" Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You seriously take after me. But the difference is, I woke up at like 8 because Aunt Hermione dumped water on me. But if she didn't I would've woken up at 11" Tyler smiles knowing Alex wouldn't yell at him... right?

"Do you know what class I have?" Alex pulls out his timetable from her pocket.

"Well, Potions with me is at 11 to 12, then lunch from 12 to 1, from 1 to 2 is Muggle Studies with Aunt Hermione, then 2 to 3 is Flying with Uncle Ron and 3 to 4 is Herbology with Neville. Finally from 4 to 6 is supper"

"When's breakfast?" Alex rolls her eyes.

"You missed it, but it was from 8 to 9" Tyler nods looking down. Alex smirks and hands him a piece of toast. Tyler grins and takes a bite.

"When's dad's class?"

"Now" Tyler's eyes widened and gasp. Alex hands Tyler his schedule and wraps her left arm around his shoulders, "I'll walk you there"

~HP & WOWP~

As they walk to DADA, Alex watches as Tyler looks around in amazement. Just then, they stop in front of a door and Alex knocks. The door swings open and Tyler and Alex see Harry standing there. Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Slept in again?" Alex rolls her eyes in return and nods as Tyler blushes, "I swear he is like you" Alex smirks and nods.

"Ya well, one of them is bound determined to have my sleeping in genes"

"True" Alex walks into the classroom and leads Tyler to his seat. Tyler sits down as Alex stands there with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed glaring at people, "I swear to god that you are taking after Snape" Alex turns to Harry and glares.

"I think that is what we get for hanging about him"

"More like you" Harry mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Harry blushes and doesn't speak, "just what I thought" the class chuckles nervously of the Potions Mistress.

"I still can't believe that you love Potions" Harry steps forward with a grin.

"I can't believe you love risking your life everyday" Alex resided taking a step.

"I can't believe I ever blew everything we had back when we were teens" Harry places his hands on her waist.

"I can't believe I could love you as much as I do now" Alex wraps her arms around Harry's neck.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation" Harry leans forward as their lips touch.

"I can't believe you just won't kiss me" Harry kisses Alex, both forgetting about the 11 year olds in the room.

As Alex leaves the classroom, she walks to Dumbledore's office quickly.

"Ever after" Alex says to the gargoyle. The eagle got destroyed in battle 17 years ago and Dumbledore decided to have a gargoyle instead. Alex runs up the stairs and opens the door. Alex watches as Dumbledore smiles at her and tosses her something. Alex catches it to see it is her cell phone from when she was 14, "I totally forgot all about this" Alex turns it on to see millions of messages. Dumbledore tosses her another thing and it is the charger.

"Found them in my drawer" Dumbledore explains. Alex grins and puts them in her robes, "now what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, from what the hat said. Uhm..." Alex clears her throat, "a part of Voldemort went inside me"

"How did you know?"

"I felt his presence. And I know Tyler has that part now, and I still have part of it" Dumbledore nods, knowing Alex is right. Dumbledore checked through Alex's thoughts and memories, and found her correct, "is Voldemort still alive through me and Tyler?"

"No, but..."

"There is a chance of him coming back" Alex guessed.

"Maybe" Alex nods and sighs.

"What about Hayley and Hunter Riddle? Are they Voldemort's kids?" Dumbledore clears his throat and nods.

"Yes"

**And that's the chapter. Did you like my twisted ending? Either I will start a sequel or I will continue. It's your call! Please review.**

**Oh, and yes I do have more in mind**


	83. Chapter 81

**Here's either the last chapter or it's not.**

**Chapter 83**

Hayley and Hunter walk into the school 4 days later, from their flying class. They are walking right behind Tyler Potter. Tyler runs into the great hall from supper and attacks Alex with a hug. Hayley and Hunter sighs knowing they did the wrong thing. They tried to kill Alex, who saved their life and they knew it was wrong. Hayley turns to Hunter.

"Hunter…" Hayley starts as Hunter nods.

"I know" Hunter grabs Hayley's hand and they walk toward Tyler and Alex who are still hugging.

"Excuse me?" Hayley asks as Alex and Tyler turns to Hayley and Hunter.

"What do you want Riddle?" Tyler snaps. Alex rolls her eyes, "you tried to kill my mom, so obviously I wouldn't be nice to you" the Riddle twins' nods.

"We know and understand Tyler. But we had no choice. We were trying to save our dad because our mom told us to. We didn't know and understand but we just followed our mom's orders" Hayley explains. Alex nods.

"I understand where you are coming from Hayley. You were just trying to please your mom" Hayley nods.

"Exactly. Hunter and I didn't want to get tortured by mom, because it hurts"

"She crucioed you?" Alex asks.

"Ya, mostly when we don't listen to her"

"So you did it so you wouldn't get hurt. Bellatrix loves to torture things and people"

"Yup. I'm sorry for hurting you Professor Potter" tears fill Hayley's eyes and start to fall. Alex's heart breaks. She pulls Hayley to her and hugs her tightly. The Riddle twins aren't evil, they were just trying to protect themselves and even though they did bad, doesn't mean they are evil like Voldemort and Bellatrix were.

~HP & WOWP~

Summer arrives, and the Riddle twins are at the orphanage and are doing their homework that doesn't involve magic.

As for Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jordan, Kyle, Adam, Amber and Tyler, they are still at Hogwarts since the adults are marking the exams. Alex just finished marking the 7th years, 6th years, 5th years, 4th years, and 3rd years, and is just finishing the 2nd years.

"I can't wait until I am done this" Alex mutters in her apartment as Tyler laughs from the couch, "Would you like to help Ty?" Alex asks sarcastically.

"Could I?" Tyler asks excitedly.

"You could do from A to N" Alex hands him the 1st years and gives him the answer sheet. Alex makes Tyler a desk and made sure it's right beside her. Tyler starts to mark as Alex starts her group.

With Harry, Ron and Hermione they all finished marking there's and are walking down to Alex's apartment.

"I still can't believe she loves Potions" Ron mutters. Hermione and Harry roll their eyes but nods none the same.

"But she is amazing. She is nicer then Snape and not strict" Harry points out.

"At least we know she's not the bat of the dungeons" Harry opens the door and he, Hermione and Ron walks in. The sight was adorable. Tyler and Alex marking exams together.

~HP & WOWP~

As Alex and Harry are getting to the train to King's Cross, they walk to the compartment for the teachers. Tyler, Jordan, Kyle, Amber and Adam are there sleeping since it is 6am. Alex and Harry sit down across from Hermione and Ron.

"Please?" Alex whines to Harry, "They are good and were just following her orders" Harry groans and looks at Alex.

"How do you know?"

"I read their minds and memories"

"Are you sure they won't turn out like him?"

"They are good and we can change their lives Harry" Harry nods with a sigh.

"I guess we can. But let's talk to Tyler, Amber, Jordan and Ronnie first" Alex squeals and hugs Harry tight. Hermione and Ron still look confused.

"What was that about?" Ron asks. Harry and Alex pulls away to look at their best friends.

"We might be adopting the Riddle twins" Harry answers with a groan, "but it is up to our kids first"

"Why?"

"Alex has too much of a good heart" Alex smiles innocently and rolls her eyes.

"You guys rubbed off on me" Alex complains.

As the time becomes 11am, the kids starts to wake up Tyler crawls into Alex's lap as Amber does the same to Harry and Jordan sits in the middle. Kyle sits down on Hermione's lap as Adam does the same with Ron.

"We have something to ask you guys" Harry tells his and Alex's kids.

"What is it dad?" Jordan asks.

"What would you say if your mom and I are thinking about adopting?"

"Depends on who"

"The Riddle twins"

"The ones that tried to kill mom?"

"Ya, but they were acting on their mother's orders" Jordan nods, "they didn't want to"

"Well maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have 2 more siblings" Jordan answers considering it.

"Ya, I wouldn't mind. But you will have to ask Ronnie too" Amber answers. Harry nods. They all turn to Tyler who is holding Alex tightly. Alex looks at Tyler.

"Ty honey?" Tyler looks up at Alex, "would you want to have the Riddle twins to live with us and become your foster brother and sister?"

"If we don't would they become like their dad?" Tyler asks.

"Maybe but they have too good of a heart" Tyler nods and sighs.

"I guess they could, but would you want to adopt them mom?"

"I would love too, but I want to see if you guys were ok with it first" Tyler smiles. Alex knows that Tyler never gets to have his opinion in things since he is the only boy, "your opinion matters the most Tyler. I love you"

"I love you too mommy" Tyler hugs Alex as the train docks.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrive home with Ronnie, Ronnie never lets go of Alex.

"So I'm getting another brother and sister?" Ronnie asks Alex. Alex smiles and nods.

"Yes you are. Everyone said yes" Ronnie nods eagerly and runs to Jordan. Tyler grabs Alex's hand.

"I want to come with you" Tyler whispers when Alex looked at him. Alex smiles and they flash to the orphanage that Alex knows that the Riddle twins have been living for the last 17 days. Alex and Tyler walk in and look at the disgusting orphanage.

"What would you like?" the front desk lady snarls. Alex looks at her.

"We are actually looking for a set of twins. A boy and girl" Alex answers. The lady nods and stands up. She grabs a key and opens the door. Alex follows after her, with Tyler holding her hand tightly. They walk up to a set of twins.

"This is the only set of twins here" Alex looks and sees it is Hayley and Hunter. They are working on their Transfiguration essays.

"They are perfect" the Riddle twins look up in shock to see Alex and Tyler.

"Ok, you just need to sign the paper work" Alex looks at Tyler to see him let go of his hand and starts to help them with the homework, which he already finished. Alex walks with the lady and signs all the paperwork.

As the four of them walks out of the orphanage with Hayley's and Hunter's trunks, Alex shrinks them and puts them in her pockets.

"Ready to go home?" Alex asks them. Tyler grins and grabs Alex's left hand. Hayley nods nervously and grabs her right hand and Hunter holds the sleeve of Alex's sweater. They flash back to The Potter Burrow.

~HP & WOWP~

As they arrive, Alex opens the door and lets the kids in first. She closes the door, as Hayley and Hunter looks around nervously. Tyler runs over to Ronnie in the living room and picks her up. Ronnie squeals and laughs as Tyler brings her over to Hayley, Hunter and Alex.

"Mommy!" Ronnie giggles and squirms until Tyler puts her on the ground laughing. Ronnie runs to Alex and Alex picks her up.

"Hi Ronnie" Alex chuckles as the family all runs over from upstairs, the living room or the basement, "Ronnie, this is Hayley and Hunter Riddle. Hayley, Hunter, this is my youngest 9 year old daughter, Ronnie" Hayley smiles at the brunette 9 year old girl with blue eyes.

"Hi Ronnie" Hayley smiles. Hunter smiles as well.

"Hi" Ronnie whispers shyly. She hides her face in Alex's shoulder and wraps her arms around Alex's shoulders.

"Hayley, Hunter you already know Tyler. The one with a black streak in her light brown hair is Amber and the one with black hair and a blue streak in her hair is Jordan. Jordan is 15 and Amber is 14" Hayley and Hunter both says hi and holds hands tightly. Alex puts Ronnie back on the ground, "guys, what about you go do something. I will show Hayley and Hunter to their room" Jordan and Amber nods and runs up to their rooms, as Tyler and Harry goes outside to play Quidditch. Ronnie grabs Alex's hand, obviously not wanting to leave her side; "come on" Alex leads the way up the steps to the fourth floor. Alex opens the door and opens the secret door to lead to the room next door.

Hayley and Hunter look around the white room and Hunter walks through the secret door.

"This will be your room Hayley and the one through the secret door will be Hunter's. If you want to have the room a different colour you can tell me and I will change it for you" Alex notifies them, "you as well Hunter" Alex pulls out their trunks and grows them and makes them go into the corner of both rooms.

"Professor Potter" Hayley calls as Alex walks out of the room with Ronnie. Alex turns around, "could you change my room so it could be pink?" Alex nods with a smile and turns the white walls to pink.

"Is this good or would you like a different shade?"

"This is good" Hayley smiles.

"By the way, you could call me Alex outside of school" Hayley nods as she closes the secret door.

"Could you lock it? I don't want Hunter to come in here" Alex nods and locks the door.

"We have a TV downstairs with satellite and we all have laptops with internet and hydro, like in the muggle world. Harry and I had that disagreement a few years ago, but I wanted a piece of the muggle world since I lived in New York until I turned 13" Hayley nods in understanding.

"I love the wizard world but I do love part of that muggle world" Alex nods and chuckles.

"If you want to, I can get you a laptop so you can go on the internet. But I would have to watch what you do" Hayley nods.

"Ok. May I think about it?"

"Of course. I will see how your brother is doing and I will call you guys down for dinner in an hour"

"Ok… Alex"

"If you like you can come up with a nickname. Harry and I are your foster parents but you can call us what you will like"

"Thank you Alex"

"You're welcome Hayley"

Alex walks out of Hayley's room with Ronnie and walks to Hunter's. She knocks on the door and Hunter opens it.

"Hi" Hunter greets softly. Alex smiles to see his trunk empty besides his school books.

"Would you like me to change your room colour?" Alex asks him. Hunter nods and lets Alex and Ronnie in, "what colour would you like?"

"Sky blue, please" Alex grins and changes his room from white to sky blue.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. If you would like to, you can go into the living room to watch TV, or go on the internet or play soccer, video games, basketball, volleyball, tetherball, baseball, Quidditch, anything really" Hunter's face lights up hearing about all of the activities you can do.

"You have muggle stuff here?"

"Of course. I lived in New York since I was born to when I turned 13. I grew up in the muggle world and I loved it. I will always keep that piece of me alive" Hunter smiles and nods.

"I just want to finish my school work" Alex nods.

"Amber and Jordan aren't done theirs yet. Like what I tell them, if you want help you can ask me or Harry" Hunter nods.

"Ok, thank you" Alex smiles and walks out with Ronnie shadowing her every move.

~HP & WOWP~

After the Potter family has gone to bed, Hunter and Hayley are talking in Hayley's room.

"I like them. They are nice and protective. They are a lot nicer then mom" Hayley tells Hunter when he asked what she thinks of their adoptive family.

"I like them too. Mom was wrong about them. They aren't a power seeking family. They are just a kind family who are grounded" Hunter points out and Hayley agrees.

"I'm going to bed now. Night hunter"

"Night Hayley" Hunter walks out of Hayley's room and goes to his room and goes to sleep.

~HP & WOWP~

2 years later, Jordan and Kyle are 17, Amber and Adam are 16, Tyler, Hayley and Hunter are 13, Bella is 12 and Ronnie is 11. Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione are already are Hogwarts and Molly and Arthur Weasley are getting the kids on the train.

As the kids arrive to Hogwarts, Bella takes Ronnie to Hagrid, who puts her on the same boat as him. As Ronnie is standing in the hallway with McGonagall already asking Dumbledore if he is ready for the first years.

"They are ready for you now" McGonagall tells the 11 year olds. Ronnie follows McGonagall and looks at the Gryffindor table. She sees Jordan and Kyle sitting next to each other smiling at her. As she walks a little more, she sees Adam and Amber sitting together smiling as well. Ronnie looks at the Slytherin table to see he older siblings, Hayley Riddle-Potter, Hunter Riddle-Potter and Tyler Potter sitting together and smiling at her. Ronnie looks at the Ravenclaw table to see Bella Weasley smiling and nodding to her. Ronnie looks up at the staff table to see her uncle Ron, aunt Hermione, uncle Neville, aunt Luna, grandpa Albus, and the two most important people in her life… Alex and Harry Potter. Alex and Harry smiles at her and right then and now, Ronnie knows, whatever house she gets into, they will be proud of her.

"Ronnie Potter" her grandma Minerva calls out. Ronnie walks up to the stool and sits down. McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head.

"_RAVENCLAW!_" the sorting hat calls. McGonagall takes the hat off and Ronnie runs to Bella. She sits down next to Bella and looks up at her parents. They grin and nod at her and Ronnie grins and nods back. She is sorted into the house that Hermione is the head of house for.

"Ready for an awesome year with no problems or drama?" Bella whispers to Ronnie. Ronnie nods and grins.

"Of course. Mom and Tyler killed the problem from 2 years ago and they turned the problem to good. My foster brother and sister might have turned evil but mom and Tyler turned them good and they will always be good" Ronnie whispers back.

"Ya, the world is a peace again, and for good this time" Ronnie nods in agreement.

Everything is calm and well… once and for all.

**And that is it! What did you think? Was it a good ending? Please review.**


End file.
